


The Warbler Code

by Doxie13



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Gen, Glee Season/Series 04, Glee Season/Series 06, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Season/Series 05, William McKinley High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 110,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxie13/pseuds/Doxie13
Summary: Glee Season 4 to 6 - An Alternate Storyline.  Focus on the Warblers.Once a Warbler always a Warbler.  What does it really mean?  This show choir was by no means entirely innocent nor were they villains.  How are they able to get along and function?  Dalton's zero tolerance policy ensures greater effort was made towards acceptance of one another but sometimes it's just hard to get along.  It's time to look beneath the surface.  They are the rich kids who have it all.  Never the underdogs, Yet they still have a story to tell and a journey to make.Trent was the only Warbler with the backbone to try and do the right thing and stand against Hunter.  Yet he failed.  Now the Warblers had to work together to win Nationals and they want to do this right.  But with Hunter still scheming and Sebastian testing the limits of everyone's sanity.  The members of the Warbler council playing schemes of their own... Beneath the facade of a united front is simply chaos.**UPDATE**Chapter 34- Rachel can deal with one annoying Warbler but then she forgot that thing about them being a borg collective.
Relationships: New Directions/The Warblers, The Warblers/The Warblers
Comments: 417
Kudos: 91





	1. Accusations ... Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sebastian, life is a game until its not. He knew he messed up last year and now he has the opportunity to redeem himself and save the Warblers. Life is still a game and he's out to have fun, if he manages to win back the love and adoration of his colleague then all the better.

(SEBASTIAN POV)  
  
His fellow Warblers knew they were in worse trouble than any stunt Sebastian himself dragged them into the previous year. Angry looks shot towards both Hunter and Trent. Sebastian sighed and calmly stood up. Alarmed looks were shot his way. He looked towards Hunter; the man’s eyes unreadable as always.   
  
Everyone in the room looked surprised that he chose to speak up and not their esteemed captain, but Hunter somehow knew Sebastian could handle this situation better than he would. Afterall, Sebastian was his father’s son in this respect, if he was able to convince Hunter to allow himself to forego the steroids due to Lacrosse championships (and the possibility of random dope testing), he could easily convince the adults of these room of their alleged innocence. The other Warblers looked at one another nervously, most of them still doesn’t trust him to not to pull some sort of idiotic prank.  
  
“And you are attempting to tarnish a name that carried decades of tradition of values, excellence and goodwill based on the words of desperate sore losers from a public school known for lies and bullying? ” he gave Trent a cold look, “And a member who holds a grudge towards Hunter Clarington.”  
  
There was a pregnant pause among the gathered men and women for they all knew who his father is and they do not wish to tangle with Alan Smythe. One of the women finally spoke up, _“Mr. Smythe, we take every report seriously and …”_  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, “How about we show you that second number from our sectionals here and now? I’m the lead singer on that number. After we perform it, you may take a sample of my blood or whatever. I’m very sure you would find nothing. But we would demand a public apology from your organization, as well as the faculty and staff of Mckinley and most especially the backwater losers called New Directions who made up these baseless accusations.” Sebastian’s lips quirked up to his usual smirk. “Make sure the apology is published as well. I would like satisfaction beyond the Warbler tradition.” Arms crossed casually, his tone now more playful, “Personally, I would prefer the McKinley tradition and throw a slushie to their faces …”  
  
_“Sebastian!”_   
  
Sebastian turn around to face his fellow Warblers, raised both hands in surrender and laughed. Nick, his roommate sighed and muttered something as Sebastian turned back to face their headmaster, “Yes, I know sir. This kind of immature behavior was why the Warbler council deemed they needed a more level-headed captain, so I’m pretty sure my colleagues will not allow me to throw that slushie. I’ll play it nice and boring. No requests to throw slushies will be made by myself.”  
  
He gave the signal for everyone to get in position for that 'One Direction' number. Hunter might be the captain, but the choreography was mostly Sebastian’s responsibility, there was a good reason as to why the Warblers made him captain. Unlike the rest of his teammates, he was already trained and can handle singing with all the fancy choreography without the steroids. His mother’s family was well known in the performing arts and he grew up living and breathing all that. Hunter recognized that fact and also saw Sebastian’s point on the risk of discovery given Sebastian's position as captain of the Lacrosse team that was also gunning for the championship.  
  
They started their number with all its fanfare. Given the amount of time they spent rehearsing that number (and that all his teammates still have the roids in their system), the impromptu repeat performance was as flawless as their sectionals. Sebastian smirked at the awed expression of all watching. Slightly breathless, he strolled up to the officials and medic to offer his arm for their blood sample.   
  
_“We would need samples from everyone.”  
  
_Sebastian raised a brow, “No. You will not. I voluntarily offered myself, the rest didn’t. The only reason I volunteered is because I’m captain of the lacrosse team. Should word get out, I’d be required to do this test anyway. So let’s get it over with.” Wrinkled his nose, his disgust clear in his tone, “Besides didn’t those desperate losers claim that we all took it. If you’re going to harassed this whole club, I would like a word with my father to inquire about the legality of this. We are a show choir not a sports team there is no precedent or rules on random testing as well as what circumstances that are needed to entail this.” His tone cold and serious, “Unless you would also subject all other show choirs to do this then I suggest you not force the club this indignity. Or are you saying we can only win because we cheated?”  
  
Trent then had the audacity to claim that they did. Granted he was telling the truth, still it annoyed Sebastian as the boy never showed guts or stood up for anything before and now he was standing against them. Sebastian looked the other boy in the eye to challenge him and the other boy stuttered and stepped back, but his new pals from the atrocious public school said something to get the boy to straighten his back and meet Sebastian's challenge head on. Sebastian rolled his eye, "I guess if Blaine got seduced by Kurt, I can see trouty blond doing Trent..."   
  
_“Mr. Smythe these allegations…”  
  
_Sebastian turned his attention back towards the official and shrugged. “So? Allegations only means that I can just as easily make up an accusation that all our competition doped themselves. Then also find disgruntled ex-member to back my slander.” Sebastian drawled lazily giving proper pause as he allowed the word ‘slander’ to sink in “Resulting to you also testing each and every member of all other show choirs. In the essence of giving importance of all accusations.” He smirked before dropping his next bomb, “and your organization will handle all legalities while I, the instigator of those lies will face little or no consequences. Afterall I’m just an irresponsible minor who manipulated a few folks who ought to know better to play along in my silly game.” I turned around an gave my fellow Warblers a haughty wink, “I can just claim that what I did was just a stupid prank gone wrong?” Half of them groaned and shook their heads whilst the other half was trying to hold off their laughter.  
  
_“I believe Mr. Smythe has a point. We should not force it upon these kids as he already volunteered to be tested. Given his central participation on that performance, we should not require anyone else’s.”_  
  
Sebastian looked towards Trent and the New Directions flunkies in the eye and smiled. He walked past Trent and spoke, "Echec et mat." The other boy paled and bit his lower lip, now very much unsure. Sebastian knew that he can break Trent and even the officials can see that Trent's previous confidence was wavering. "Once a Warbler. Always a Warbler. Prepare your lengthy apology because what you pulled is far worse than what I did last year."

It took a lot of Sebastian's self control not to gloat as Trent sputtered that Sebastian might be clean, that they ought to test Hunter and the rest. He looked at the officials and raised a brow, "Seems like the story is changing. I believe these amateurs didn't prep their so-called witness well enough to keep their stories straight."   
  
Things were looking up for the Warblers as he sent a wink towards Hudson and Trouty-mouth. Annoying people doesn't ever get old for Sebastian Smythe. He stiffled a laugh as those losers claimed that Sebastian was badgering their witness. "Don't you mean meerkat-ing?" At the glares sent his way, "Oh come on, that was funny. You can't call me both a badger and a meerkat. Make up your minds."  
  
_"Mr Smythe. While we are used to your brand of humor. Please try to take this seriously."_ The headmaster was shaking his head as he got more than his share of Sebastian's Smythe's brand of wit and it takes a lot of getting used to.  
  
\------  
  
The Warblers waited till the coast was clear and Jeff went to check the hallways. Sebastian laughed and threw himself onto the couch. “That was fun! When will the next set of clowns come?”  
  
Felt Thad and David’s eyes boring through his back. “What? It was. Did you see the look on their faces? Probably imagining all the lawsuits … Oooh fake lawsuits! I should send a fake subpoena to New Directions. Fun!” He reached for his laptop and noticed the cold silence as all eyes were on him. “Or I do that later…” It was truly sad that no one wants to have a bit of fun with him. Looked around and noticed the freshmen looking totally lost and confused. “Skylar and Jayson right? Want to learn photoshop?” Both kids looked like Christmas came early and nodded all too eagerly. Someone at least appreciated Sebastian’s ingenuity and the former captain might just have founded himself a couple of new minions to help him with his pranks.  
  
_“What the hell Sebastian! I hope you have a way to fix your drug test results!”  
  
_Thad was fuming and Sebastian sighed, “It’ll be clean because I talked Hunter into letting me skip the roids. I have lacrosse championship and random tests is legal on competitive sports besides I can handle the job without the added help.”  
  
All eyes now turned towards Hunter, _“It was under the condition that he doesn’t tell any of you so not to show that I had given exceptions.”_ Knowing that they will bring up Trent, _“Trent and every one of you needed the boost. Sebastian doesn’t.”_  
  
The French boy leaned back arrogantly, “I’m a Dessey from my mother’s side of the family, of course I can handle it.” There was silence as some of the Warblers were well aware of his famous grandmother but it also meant they likely heard about his mother. The tall boy rolled his eyes at the differing looks shot his way, “So no slushies. I still think the fake subpoenas would be fun and harmless.” He turned towards his new minions, “After making fake IDs, a subpoena is not even a challenge. Let me show you the basics.”  
  
_“Sebastian. No pranks. And don’t corrupt the freshmen!”_  
  
Sebastian grumbled about kill joys and lame-assed American town as he ignored the rest of the Warblers whilst they went on about their drama arguing with Hunter. After around 10 minutes of white noise, he was finally fed up at being bored. “We still have Nationals. Can’t we just proceed on finalizing our setlist for that, as well as the Alumni Homecoming performance. If I’m not allowed to be petty and have my fun pranking New Directions, you all should stop your petty arguments as well.” He was annoyed as hell, “At least my pettiness is fun, this is boring. Both equally unproductive.”  
  
At their silence, he decided to take charge, “Easier if we just re-use some older sets and given the age group of the alumni they’d appreciate both Uptown Girl and I Want You Back. Given what just happened we can’t take roids anymore so double practice time and we need choreography that’ll look equally spectacular but lesser work so …” He noticed they were staring and some whispering to one another.   
  
Annoyed at his fellow Warblers, “Look. I know that was harrowing, but we got pass that. Lesson learned. I ought to know that everyone makes mistakes. We’re Warblers. In-fighting is not us. And regardless of the idiocy of an individual, we forgive. So I move that we get Trent back in and you can all can do your touchy-feely pep talk and preach forgiveness like a 1950’s TV priest, thus close the issue and we can finally focus on Nationals.” Rolled his eyes, “Or you folks can continue re-enacting the demise of the Spice girls and I’ll use my new found free time to teach Skylar and Jayson how to photoshop a proper subpoena which we will send out via express mail.”  
  
Nick laughed and placed his arm around Sebastian, _“Seb, you’re an incorrigible brat. But you’re our brat.”_ The shorter boy looked towards Thad and David, his fellow council members. _“I, Nick Duval of the Warbler council move that we reinstate Sebastian Smythe as Warbler Captain.”_  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hunter's POV
> 
> *Echec et mat - checkmate in French


	2. On Gorillas and Politically Correct Forgeries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's purpose was clear. Win at all cost. These sheltered private school brats are too self absorbed (Sebastian) or too easily unnerved (everyone else) to do what was required. Yet Hunter's not the type to give up. He would just need to work around these obstacles find a way to give them the needed extra boost to win.

(HUNTER POV)  
  
Hunter did not like the recent turn of events and the council finally relented to Sebastian’s suggestion of them being co-captains so to avoid suspicion. Yet it was just an empty title. The French boy was at least friendly and tried allow Hunter to still have a say, but it was clear that the Warblers lost their faith in him.   
  
When he was offered the scholarship to Dalton, he made sure to study previous competition footages. Anderson’s vocals was phenomenal. Hunter doesn’t know why he left but his replacement although less impressive in terms of vocals was a better showman and Hunter can easily tell that Smythe was holding back that the boy could handle a more complicated routine but his teammates could not. Given that Anderson preferred to stay in New Directions, Hunter had the difficult task of pushing the rest of the Warblers up to par.   
  
The team needed help, lots of help – he knows how to pressure them to do as he says. He knew they are malleable. After all they did fell in line for Smythe and that boy has nothing on Hunter when it comes to leading and keeping his team in line. Hunter didn’t think steroids was that big a deal, the best choirs used it, they just have to ensure secrecy and he trusted the camaraderie of the Warbler. Unfortunately, he didn’t account for Trent being a traitor. The damnable council was too soft, this was not how they dealt with traitors in the military.   
  
During practice, Hunter made sure to give the traitor a hard time, but David surmised that it was better to have Trent be solely under Sebastian’s direction. Although Hunter believed Trent didn’t like Sebastian either, the military man was at least satiated with the fact that Sebastian drove everyone hard and phrases things far more colorfully than Hunter ever could.   
  
Hunter was tempted to punch Trent in the face multiple times and he knew the dislike was mutual. Sebastian offered to help by pulling some harmless pranks just because he wanted to pull a prank. Yet Hunter and mostly every one of the Warbler knew that Sebastian’s pranks might seem harmless, but they tend to spiral out of control. Hunter could see why Sebastian managed to pull even the most level headed Warbler into trouble; the other boy has the charisma to pull people in - His enthusiasm so infectious that it tends to blind people to the train wreck he was directing them into. But Hunter blamed the rest of the Warblers equally of the mess Sebastian dragged them into last year. _What were they thinking when they made a clearly immature albeit talented sophomore captain?_ Sebastian’s enthusiasm however worked well when it comes to preparing and perfecting their sets. Hunter made efficient use of the younger boy’s talents and kept him out of trouble. Hardest part of being captain was keeping an eye on their resident troublemaker before he even thinks about shaking things up.   
  
Smythe was the only one Hunter deemed capable but the boy needed a firm hand. Hunter was quick to discover that the boy is capable of embellishing the truth just for attention. The younger boy would travel all the way to some coffee shop at Lima to study, just so he could pretend he does not study to get his top marks. Hunter knew for certain that the boy was not as promiscuous as he pretended to be. Sebastian just claimed that he was out having his one-night stands when he studies. Hunter wasn’t even sure if he was really gay or if his claims to be gay was just another one of his attention seeking stunts - not that Hunter care to find out. Hunter had enough information to determine that the best way to control Smythe was to ignore him and simply let the boy earn the right for Hunter’s attention. Smythe was so used to command the room or annoy targets that he got their undivided attention. All Hunter had to do was to only give attention to Smythe if he does something Hunter wants.   
  
Yet the Warbler council ironically found that firebrand the lesser of two evils. They simply made sure to shut down every one of Sebastian’s prank ideas. Hunter knew better, pranks was just one of the many ways for Sebastian to cause trouble. Now that he’s no longer Sebastian’s superior, he’s less likely to be able to pull the brakes on the other boy, but Hunter could still handle Sebastian.   
  
Speaking of the devil, Hunter pretended not to notice the annoying French brat as he placed a tray down on Hunter’s table. But nowadays, only Sebastian was willing the hang out with him – Sometimes Sebastian’s minions as well. In the past, Hunter had made sure to keep the troublemaker away from the impressionable underclassmen but unfortunately, he had been too busy fending off angry Warblers to stop Sebastian from finding willing minions on that one day and after being minted as a co-captain, Hunter could no longer put a stop to it.   
  
_“I didn’t even get a special mention on their lame apology.”_ Hunter ignored Sebastian as he took a bite of his sandwich. _“You could have backed me against Thad, David and Nick and allow the Warblers a trip to Mckinley to watch that apology.”  
  
_Hunter couldn’t believe the audacity of his co-captain. No, he should have expected Sebastian’s audacity and sighed as he finally acknowledged the annoyance who invaded his table. “Perhaps, it would be safer to keep you where you are less likely to pull anything.” Hunter as well as the rest of the Warblers knew Sebastian had been planning to pull something. It doesn’t take much to know Sebastian was up to no good. “We best stay out of trouble till after Nationals.”  
  
_“Still those public school nobodies ought to be thanking me. I saved their stupid club from being disbanded.”_  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes, “Right.” Sebastian unfortunately took Hunter’s one worded answer as interest on whatever nonsense that he was presently preoccupied with.  
  
_“Given than they won nothing. A great disgrace. Proved themselves to not just be losers but sore losers,”_ Sebastian crowed happily. _“And for the record, I had nothing to do with that stupid agreement that they made. Those overly confident wannabes caused their own downfall. I should have just asked for Hudson to lead them last year instead. Hard to believe that the gorilla descended from a human being…”_ Hunter tried to remind himself that Sebastian is actually the only one who supported him and made clear that if the Warblers forgive Trent, the same should be extended to Hunter and that Sebastian himself was forgiven the past year. Despite being arrogant, bratty, bossy, troublesome and a whole lot of annoying traits, Sebastian Smythe is a good friend. Hunter just wished the boy takes his maturity pills more often.   
  
“Sebastian.” Hunter made sure to look the younger boy in the eyes and made clear that he was in no mood for Sebastian’s usual games. Hunter could only imagine that Sebastian got all his information from Blaine Anderson. He wondered how was it that they were still speaking to one another after everything. That Warbler code must be truly something.  
  
_“I didn't do much, merely pointed out that it’s politically incorrect to take activities away from special needs kids.”  
  
_Hunter groaned at seeing Sebastian’s smug smirk. “Which government or non-government group’s letterhead did you forged?” He knew that despite Sebastian’s blaise words, the other boy was merely trying to help, as well as assuage some guilt he might have felt about his part on pushing the disbandment of New Directions. Sebastian Smythe does have a heart, the boy lacked the steely resolve to push and forget about emotions, morals and the like. But it was probably good that Sebastian won't push too hard as Hunter simply doesn’t trust the guy’s methods.   
  
_“Ohio Coalition for the Education of Children with Disabilities. Tell me that’s not ingenious.”_  
  
Hunter totally regretted not staying in military school as it was certainly less stressful than dealing with Sebastian (and there’s the rest of the Warblers as well). It was taking all of Hunter’s self-control not to wring that laughing boy’s neck. He reminded himself that he does like Sebastian 10 times more than he does most of the Warblers. “One. You’re not funny. Two. Forgery? Having a State Attorney as a father you ought to know better. Three. You’re stupid. Four. Your plan is stupid. Five. Tell no one about this.” When Hunter signed up to captain a show choir of private school brats, he didn’t anticipate it would require this much babysitting.   
  
_“One. I’m hilarious. This lame-assed town just doesn’t understand classy humor that’s not the crass slap stick that townies seem to enjoy. Two. As the great Bart Simpson once said: I didn’t do it. No one saw me do it. You can’t prove it. Three. I’m in line to graduate Valedictorian, so I’m a genius. Four. It worked. If they don’t check on their own students being bullied, they certainly won’t check if that letter was real. Don’t worry Skylar and Jayson are working on my contingency. Five. Whoops I just told you.”_  
  
Hunter couldn’t hold it any longer and laughed. True, Sebastian can be hilarious, but he really shouldn’t encourage the fool. Despite being an annoyance, he was glad Sebastian had his back, he owed the guy - Hunter’s scholarship required him to lead the Warblers. Hunter was starting to understand this so-called Warbler code. In the army, there was loyalty to one’s unit, yet there was just a bit of something more when it comes to the Warblers’ support for one another. Sebastian was pretty confident that the rest of the Warblers would come around, he would know from first-hand experience.   
  
Then it occurred to Hunter that Sebastian mentioned the two freshmen, he looked around and noted that both boys were missing, “I told you not to corrupt the freshmen.” Sebastian merely laughed, “Relax. I wouldn’t send them on their own for anything they couldn’t handle.”  
  
Hunter was surprised when Nick and Jeff chose to join their table and asked what was so funny. Sebastian clearly enjoying the attention melodramatically announced that Hunter told him he was not allowed to talk about it. This only served to pique the curiosity of the two biggest gossip mongers of the club. Hunter stifled a groan and silently asked if the scholarship was worth all this.   
  
He looked at his three compatriots. _Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler_. So yes, all the migraines caused by these fools are worth it. He wasn’t sure if they could win without the added boost, but the camaraderie this group has had to count for something. “Best you two not ask. I’m trying to keep him out of trouble. Unless you two want the job.”  
  
They rolled their eyes at Sebastian’s protest about turning a new leaf and not causing trouble as well as being the new patron saint of gorillas. Hunter sighed and shook his head, “Don’t ask about the gorillas. Trust me it’s better that you both don’t know.”   
  
Jeff decided that it was best to change the topic about Nationals and that he has a suggestion. Both captains gave the blond Warbler their full attention. Hunter was glad Jeff and Nick came along to discuss saner topics away from the insanity of gorillas and politically correct forgeries. He really needed to come up of a way to give them an edge as he was sure whatever choreography Sebastian came up with and other plans the Warblers have will not be enough. Perhaps he could still lure Anderson back as the man’s vocals would give them an added edge.  
  
Hunter held back a smile as he watched his present arch-nemesis pass their table. _Perhaps Anderson won’t be able to resist a cry for help._ Hunter would however need to be careful but it was a good thing he already have his new ‘unit’ which comprises of a trouble maker and two minions to likely do his dirty work. The rest don’t fully trust him but those fools gave Sebastian the keys to their kingdom once again, despite the fact that the other boy had already proven the fact that he lacks the maturity and foresight for the job. _Perhaps Once a Warbler, always a Warbler also meant that Warblers never learn.  
  
_Hunter has work to do. He promised Dalton the National trophy, he would make sure to keep that promise. He simply needed to make a few adjustments to reach that goal. He was sure that fire-starter and minions aren’t totally incompetent. The rest might take a while but it was clear Smythe still craves Hunter’s approval and the two blind minions would follow Smythe. Hunter could work with that.  
  


  
  
  
[[Meanwhile at McKinley]]  
  
Sue Sylvester stares at the letter that saved Hudson’s dumb glee club with immense suspicion. The timing was too coincidental. The writing was too polished. This was definitely not the work of Hudson or any glee club idiots. Sue suspected 'Wheelbarrow' to be behind this, yet Sue did a bit of checking and found that the boy writes like a boring professor, this writer sounded a bit like a dirt-bag lawyer. She would definitely look into this. _No one messes with Sue Sylvester._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Trent's POV. Really looking forward to writing a nicer character. 
> 
> I haven't started the chapter 4 yet so I'm open for suggestions on whose POV you prefer.


	3. Tangled Web We Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent had always love being a Warbler and everything it stood for. But lately his Warblers were not what they used to be. Questionable morals, indecisive council and controversial choices of captains; are but some of the few things wrong with his beloved club. Yet there is still hope for they are still: Warblers. But would the brotherhood that bounded them together be enough to get thru all the issues that presently plagued them?

TRENT POV

Trent did not regret speaking out. He knew he did the right thing. Yet he knew the moment Sebastian spoke the word in French that Hunter won. “I’m sorry, I let him get to me.” Both Finn and Sam looked unhappy about our present predicament.

_“Do you really believe that he’s clean? You told us, Hunter forced everyone to take it or they’re out of the club.”_

Trent sighed. “I thought so too. But Sebastian said checkmate, it’s what he normally says before he makes his final winning move.” It was all a game for Sebastian, Trent wasn’t even trying to play games but Sebastian saw an opportunity to play and jumped in as Trent should have expected. “I always knew Seb was really good and didn’t need steroids to perform. Hunter probably made an exception with him for this very purpose. I trump card in case” Trent should have expected Hunter to have contingency plans. 

Finn started to curse the criminal chipmunk and muttered that Sebastian could been the one responsible and not Clarington.

Trent glared at the New Directions Director annoyed. “Sebastian might be a jerk to you at times but this wasn’t his idea. He’s actually pretty nice if he’s not trying to annoy you.” Trent knew Sebastian was out of line last year and it wasn’t fair to blame New Directions but they did push a sophomore that just transferred from another country, who was probably not the most emotionally stable. “He wouldn’t have followed through with those threats on those fake photos. That set list was his twisted idea of intimidation tactic. We shouldn’t have went along, but he can be very convincing. Sebastian just has a way of making things fun. It was a game of intimidation and one upping one another.”

The Warbler recalled the year that they lost both Wes and Blaine. They had no leader and no lead singer. Morale was at an all-time low then came the hurricane that was Sebastian Smythe. Grandson of Margaret Dessey, he had the name and skills. Sebastian’s energy was simply infectious. It was easy to get them to agree on the efficiency of having a single captain to handle all performance related matter. And they willingly gave Sebastian the title. Trent knew no one regretted that decision, Sebastian gave them an edgier sound and fluidity in their movement. Yet they should have known he wasn’t ready.

_“Blaine did say he wasn’t a bad guy. But why does he like to annoy us?”_

Trent thought on the question and wondered. “I don’t know what Kurt said to him, but I guess you all got lumped together with Kurt for being Kurt’s friends. I mean he got on well with Blaine and he doesn’t pick on anyone here. Personally, I think Kurt started it.” Trent did think Kurt was a bit of a diva and didn't really gave the Warblers a chance, and despite all his faults Sebastian had been great and have fully embraced being a Warbler. Trent even believe Sebastian would have eventually given Trent a solo, as the French boy was truly trying to help them all improve. Trent thought of Kurt's time at Dalton which only served to affirm his belief that Kurt was the selfish one, not Sebastian.

 _“Kurt. Is not the sort to bully anyone you would know since he came here to avoid bullies. I mean just look at Sebastian. Kurt doesn’t stand a chance,”_ Finn protested.

“Sebastian was just a sophomore who transfer from a France, adjusting to a different school, different language, and different culture. Kurt was a senior. Height and build had nothing to do with it. You have no idea what he’s been through, Kurt’s your friend you know his story, Seb is ours.” Trent knew Sebastian can be cruel and callous and he saw the anger he directed at New Directions. Perhaps Trent could relate, they lost Blaine to Kurt as well. But there was more to it, the insults thrown was not something the Warblers was used to, and there was a coldness from Sebastian that Trent never saw before. Sebastian was cold and dismissive to Kurt and his friends. Why? Trent doesn’t know. Whatever it was that Kurt said triggered something.

_“Wait he was just a sophomore last year? So he's not even a senior now? He definitely doesn’t even sound foreign.”_

Trent rolled his eye, "Don't let the fake IDs and French sophistication fool you. He doesn't sound French because his father is American but he did grow up in Paris. English is his second language." Trent lost count on the number of times the school admin had to set Sebastian aside for the usual: 'In America, we do not' type of lecture. For Trent, April Fish Day was a particular highlight, perhaps the most notorious stunt as well. Perhaps they should have known better - that hooking a fresh fish on the back of every person they encounter was not going to be appreciated. It had galled the school administration that Sebastian got all of the Warblers to celebrate with him. Trent couldn't forget the look of shock at the amount of fresh and live fish that was confiscated from the Warbler's practice room. "I've lost count on the number of things he dragged us into only because he wanted a taste of home." Trent smiled as those were some of the happier times, despite all the trouble Sebastian caused, the Warblers had fun. If it weren't for the slushie incident and bitter rivalry with New Directions, last year was one of the most fun they ever had.

A freshman suddenly came running towards them to say that Sebastian and the Warbler council wanted to see Trent. The Warbler had to admit that hearing it was 'not Hunter' sounded like a good thing, but why Sebastian unless - No Trent doesn’t think the council would be crazy enough to reinstate Sebastian. They recruited Hunter because Sebastian couldn’t handle the job. After that incident with Blaine, the Warblers were divided and Sebastian couldn’t keep things together. Their former captain foolishly thought blackmail was a great idea. Thankfully their friend got a wake up call to bring back his good sense and managed to pull them together for their regional performance. But it was clear Sebastian lacks maturity and presence of mind to handle the job. Not that Hunter was a great idea either.

He turned towards the visitors, “Parking lot is straight ahead, I have to go.” At seeing their worried looks, “Don’t worry. He said Sebastian and the council and not Hunter. That should be seen as something positive.”

\---

Trent was in hell. What were the council thinking? Sebastian and Hunter co-captains? He could understand the choice of Sebastian. They were so close to Nationals that there was no other choice. Sebastian was actually an improvement to Hunter, at least Sebastian meant no harm, not that it meant he could do no harm. But Hunter is evil incarnate. They should have just demoted Hunter Clarington. Sure, the council made clear that Sebastian is the one truly in charge, but Trent still does not trust Hunter. And to think that Trent initially felt great when the council admitted that he was right to speak up and they should have have listened to him and they should have put a stop to Hunter’s plan. They had asked him to come back. When all was forgiven, they dropped this bomb. This situation was like waiting for Armageddon to come.

Practice was grueling and Sebastian’s innuendos can be annoying, but Trent was grateful that David made sure Hunter isn’t anywhere near Trent. Sometimes Trent wished Sebastian never knew that Trent could speak French, now that the other boy has decided Trent is the perfect person to try his pick up lines in his native tongue before bothering Nick or Jeff with his English translated ones. As they did the routine, it was clear they can’t hit certain notes when they were out of breath. But Sebastian was strangely calm. Trent could only hope he has something in mind else they were in trouble and everyone knew it. Hunter was clearly frustrated but the council was adamantly refusing to go to the route Hunter prefer.

Then Sebastian decided they ought practice throwing water around bottles. Apparently, Trent wasn’t the only one frustrated with Sebastian’s random ideas, Thad suddenly spoke up, _“Can I ask the point of this? And do not say because it’s fun.”_

Sebastian grinned loving the fact that he’s once again the center of attention and obviously built up the idea of his own brilliance. _“The Crawford Country performance. It's a perfect dry run of how we should approach Nationals. I’m thinking of trying out something different. We need to wow our audience without tiring ourselves too much. Think Tom Cruise, Cocktail. And our song will be Justin Timberlake’s Sexy Back. We set it up with one group on stage, one at the bar and another by the entrance. Converge at the bar then spread out again. Maybe some audience participation as well, we’ll bring the drinks to the audience.”_

Trent understood then the first number would introduce them to the audience to capture their attention. And Sebastian wanted to start with something flashy but not require too much athleticism. He would agree that a song like that would definitely attract the attention in an all girl’s school.

 _“Sebastian. No serving of cocktails to minors. I don’t care if it’s watered down of if it’s done in France.”_

__Trent sighed as Hunter argued with Sebastian as usual, with Sebastian complaining about dour American standards as well as lack of culture. Trent knew no one would agree with Sebastian, as the other boy did almost got them all into trouble last year when he brought a cheese plate and watered down wine to practice. But the faculty decided to let it go and just explained to Sebastian that Americans does not serve watered down wine to minors. Shook his head as Sebastian insisted that the punch will be spiked anyway. “Then serve the punch, Sebastian. We will not be bringing alcohol to the party. What’s the 2 nd number?” Trent knew this second number was to establish rapport with the audience.

 _“One Direction’s You Don’t Know You’re Beautiful.”_ Half the room groaned in exasperation as it was not unusual for Sebastian to push a boyband song in every set list. _“Women love One Direction. If the first number is to catch their eyes, the second is to charm them. You have to admit that boyband is the epitome is wholesomeness and charm. We're an all male acapella group, we fit the mold. When we finish that song, I want at least every one of you to have a couple of girls or more watching your every move. Better yet the guy who collects the most phone numbers gets to have a solo on Nationals provided you can handle the vocals.”_

Trent stifled a groan as Sebastian’s back to his usual self and pushing everyone to play his silly games with him. The French boy fended off the protests of some senior members insisting that it was all for good fun and to measure of one’s ability to charm. Because he will be showing them how to charm their audience and he wanted to see who was effective. Of course, Sebastian admitted to be still thinking on the 3rd number, but they ought to start practicing the first two.

Trent knew what it meant, the last number should be the most impressive and ought to have a lasting impression. Sebastian was still trying to figure out how to make it work given their limitations. But there was reason to be optimistic, perhaps Sebastian would be able to pull them through. According to Nick, Sebastian had been calling his grandmother for advice. Trent could see that the performance at Crawford was just a practice run to determine the right formula. Sebastian would need to make things more impressive for their Nationals performance but things were looking up. Their captain just might know what he was doing, provided his attention doesn’t get derailed with petty schemes.

\----

Trent was taken aback when he saw Nick and Jeff together with Sebastian and Hunter. He quickly ducked his head and rushed past the group as he felt Hunter’s evil eyes bore through him. Gratefully reached the table where Thad and David were seated. “What were you guys thinking? Keeping him as co-captain? Who knows what he’d get Sebastian to pull, we all know Sebastian's not exactly known for good judgment.” Both Thad and David would know about Sebastian’s tendency to get carried away and drag the whole club to carry some personal vendetta. 

_“Which is why we sent Nick and Jeff their way. We also got Jayson on board to report to us in case Hunter managed to get into Sebastian’s head.”_

Trent stared at Thad incredulously. These convoluted spying scheme would clearly end in disaster. He doesn’t understand why they don’t just play it straight. Then again Trent tried the straight path and failed because Sebastian was too good a liar. Although the Warblers didn’t want to straight-out admit it, they won the regionals because they cheated, and then they were saved because Sebastian was an effective liar. They at least acknowledged that these should all stop before they do something worse. “I don’t see why you didn’t just demote him. At least Sebastian wouldn’t be obligated to make it seem like he still has a say in any decisions. Moreover Nick, Jeff and Jayson are the worst spies you could have come up with.”

Trent ought to know, Nick was the sole council member against demoting Sebastian and had been the one to jump at the opportunity to suggest that they promote Sebastian back as captain. Jeff seemed to agree with Nick’s sentiment. Jayson and Skylar had clearly been sucked into the ‘Sebastian Distortion Field’ and idolized their new captain.

David grimaced and looked as pained as Trent felt, _“Not that we have any other choice. You, yourself couldn’t get away quick enough and that’s just by passing his table. No one dares cross Hunter. And we can’t demote him, Sebastian’s right. It would look suspicious and Hunter’s scholarship rides on him being captain of the Warblers. We can’t make him lose the scholarship. Like it or not, he’s a Warbler and we protect our own.”_

Trent would admit Hunter scares most of them. Hunter ruled because he was feared. Sebastian got everyone to follow him because he was loved. Yet, neither was the leader they could fully trust. This was a twisted situation, one of their own doing. Perhaps they should have listened to Nick and trust that Sebastian learned his lesson, but then the same Sebastian was making them collect as many phone numbers as possible for their Crawford Country performance. Trent could understand why the council chose not to argue with Sebastian on that. They best choose their battle and Sebastian’s stunt was at least boosting morale and overall team camaraderie, most of the Warblers were excited for that performance. Yet Trent wished Wes was still around. Everything was saner and less convoluted when Wes headed the council. Wes was someone they could trust and all fear as well as loved Wes.

When Trent’s phone rang, he had hope that it was Wes. That telepathy exists and Wes would come save them from the Evil Hunter and maybe make Sebastian as well as the council sane. But the call came from Blaine. “Blaine, What’s up?”

_“Trent. Please tell me Sebastian isn’t up to his usual tricks.”_

Trent started at the phone then towards the table where Hunter, Sebastian, Jeff and Nick were speaking. “Well he’s here at Dalton. I think he’s too busy trying to figure out our Nationals setlist and making us perform up to par for our upcoming Crawford Country performance. If you want to watch it, Thad’s sister still doesn’t have a date. You won't believe how everyone is looking forward to it.” Like it or not, Sebastian's infectious energy was a good thing for them, for as long as they watch out and be aware when the guy's steering them straight into trouble.

_“I guess I’m just being paranoid but Sue Sylvester just gave us back our rehearsal room and she wasn’t happy about it. Just remembered telling Sebastian about our problems. I don’t know it just seems strangely coincidental. But that’s great about your performance. I’d love to be there. Do you think it could be a double date and I’d bring Sam too. And Thad’s sister does know I’m gay right? So what else is happening there”_

 __Trent shrugged, “That's great. You guys get to keep your club and get your rehearsal room back. As for Thad's sister, she wouldn’t care. She just wants someone cute for the photos. I’ll ask Thad if his sister has friends who would also need dates.” Trent had heard of Sue Sylvester plentiful times from Blaine. The woman seemed crazy and scary like the worst of Sebastian and Hunter combined. “So tell me about Coach Sylvester and I’ll tell you about another one of Sebastian’s ideas.” It was probably a good thing that Sebastian and the crazy coach never crossed path. Trent then noticed that Thad got a text message and council member instructed David to google the meaning of the same message. Trent shook head, “As for what’s going on here, Nick is the worst spy ever and David’s trying to find out who’s the Patron Saint of Gorillas.”

_“What?”_

Trent sniggered. “You’ve got Sue Sylvester. We have Sebastian Smythe.” Trent had to admit Dalton’s got the better deal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If the chapters seems to contradict one another at certain points. Just remember that the narrators are not entirely reliable. They say things from their point of view, which might not be how things truly are. 
> 
> I'm thinking: Do you guys want Blaine in Dalton? Do you want someone else from McKinley at Dalton? Let me know. (but no female characters, it has to be realistic as Dalton is an all-boys prep school).
> 
> I know Kurt had every right to snark at Sebastian, but this is the Warblers' POV. Kurt didn't really connect with them and it was clear Sebastian did. The Warblers clearly loved Sebastian more than they ever did Kurt. So Warblers' POV would be more pro Sebastian than Kurt. Just as New Directions disliked Sebastian and think Sebastian started it, the Warblers believe it was Kurt who did. 
> 
> Poisson d'Avril / April's Fish Day - is actually France's version of April Fool's Day. Instead of pranks, they would stick a fish on a person's back. Most of the time it's a paper fish, but some go as far as attach a real fish on a person's back with the use of a hook. I figured Sebastian is the sort to go too far. I'd imagine the whole school had to eat fish for a week because the Warblers bought out all the fishes in the market that they could get their hands into just to celebrate April Fish Day. Would bet not many would be happy with having a smelly fish attached to their backs thus their activity would be stopped by the school. 
> 
> Next: Blaine's POV


	4. Super Hero Interventiom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers was his past. Blaine chose New Directions, but with New Directions' season being over, they technically owe Sebastian and the Warblers for saving their glee club. Blaine could not turn the other way at old friends who needed his help whether they knew it or not. It's time for a heroic team-up to save the day.

BLAINE POV

At first, he thought Coach Sue Sylvester was nuts as was usual. But upon seeing the letter, he knew the writing style, and Blaine could almost hear the laughter at this particular author’s hidden joke to indirectly insult New Direction whilst he was helping them. Suddenly Coach Sylvester claim that no one from the Ohio Coalition for the Education of Children with Disabilities remember this letter, but it was surprising filed in their archive truly believable. Blaine waited for the likely culprit to answer the phone. “So how did you managed to hack your way into O.C.E.C.D.’s archive? Better yet, have physical copies of your fraudulent letter properly found in their files?”

_“The proper greeting ought to be: Thank you Sebastian for saving our club and fixing the mess that our resident gorilla made. We would gladly put up a plaque in your honor, but we are too poor to afford one.”_

Blaine stifled a sigh at the familiar arrogant tone. At least he had confirmed that Sebastian was indeed responsible. “Are you going to answer my question?”

_“Not until I get properly thanked. And you're buying me coffee next time we're in Lima Bean."_

Blaine then recalled a conversation with Trent and suddenly things made sense. “Thank you, Sebastian. You’re the 'patron saint of gorillas'. I will buy you coffee and a donut. Now, can you please tell me what the hell did you do?”

_“Glad to see that being in that public school hasn’t fully deprived you of your manners. And it’s simple. I asked the tooth fairy and an easter bunny for help.”_

Blaine sighed sometimes Sebastian’s entertaining, other times mind numbing. “Everything’s off the record and I’m not recording this conversation so spill it Seb.”

_“2 minions, 2 flower deliveries, 2 knocked out inbox trays, 2 inserts. Figure that out. I have to go, Lacrosse practice.”_

Blaine stared at his phone whilst Sam hovered besides him. Blaine looked at his friend and shook his head. “Not really a confession, but he did it.” 

Sam’s jaw dropped open, _“And he didn’t ask for anything in return? Or ask you know… he was always trying you to break you and Kurt up?”_

Blaine shook is head, “Sebastian doesn’t really want an affair with me. He just likes to flirt and annoy Kurt. He said no when I asked months back, he only offered to make Kurt jealous. He’s all for flirting in front of Kurt, tell Kurt he’d win me over, do all the posturing and crap talk for fun. So I ended up cheating with someone else. Right now, Seb’s too preoccupied with leading the Warblers, the Lacrosse team and the debate team. I think he saved our club because he’s my friend.” Blaine was surprised that Sebastian even had the time to help them out, but then the Warbler captain mentioned minions so it was clear he delegated 2 other people to assist. Yet Blaine still fail to understand the full message.

_“And are you saying he’s all talk and that he simply hates Kurt? It's funny how those Warblers think Kurt started their feud which was crazy.”_

Blaine rolled his eye, “You should know not to believe half the things Sebastian says," Blaine had never met anyone who could lie so easily, yet holds no malice whilst doing so. "Everything’s a joke or a game to him. Even this act of saving our club was treated like a game. He has good intentions, but he clearly didn’t treat this as a serious matter.” And that was why Sebastian's annoying, when Blaine seriously sought an affair, Sebastian laughed it off and offered to play a joke on Kurt. However, Blaine was glad Sebastian had said no. However he was highly offended at the time when Sebastian didn’t take him seriously. “He’s a Warbler. Kurt never did embrace being a Warbler. Sebastian’s one of them to the point that they made him captain despite being their newest member. Given how he had gotten along with everyone in the club and even Hunter Clarington while Kurt wasn’t exactly Mr. Congeniality during his time at Dalton, I can see why they would believe that Sebastian was only being friendly and Kurt being less so.”

_“Kurt didn’t get along with them?”_

Blaine recalled his and Kurt’s time together at Dalton, “Kurt didn’t really adjust to Dalton’s way of life. It’s hard for the Warblers to fully embrace him if he didn’t exactly embrace them and their way of doing things. I still love those guys and still miss them, Kurt never did feel the same. For Kurt ,Dalton was a temporary haven he unfortunately found the place constricting. But for us, it’s a second home that allowed us to be accepted for who we are.” For moment Sam looked a bit jealous and perhaps wistful. 

_“Man. That’s got to be some kind of brotherhood. So, are we on to watch them perform tonight? I now want to see what Sebastian can do and understand why they want him around despite the fact that he’s one hell of a jerk. He must be pretty good at leading them. In a fair, non-cheating, aborted blackmail kind of way.”_

Blaine laughed. “You don’t have to be a Warbler to understand that. Despite the number of times I want to kill Sebastian, I still like and admire that guy.” Sometimes Blaine thinks he’s just a glutton for punishment. Yet he knew it wasn’t just him, Trent complains about Sebastian all the time as well, but it was clear his friend was glad for Sebastian’s presence.

_“Dude, you’re part Warbler. Probably why you could stand him, and why he’s capable of being nice to you. He’s an arse to the rest of us.”_

Blaine smiled. “Trent is pretty excited, he has a solo. From what I gather all the Warblers are looking forward to this. Hate to admit it but Sebastian does bring a certain energy to the Warblers, they seem to have more fun when he’s in charge.” Blaine doesn’t regret following Kurt to McKinley despite him not being with Kurt anymore, he has friends here, he felt needed here. This is where he belongs now. “Come on let get ready for tonight. See how Trent and the rest are doing. I’ll try and keep Sebastian away from you.” Blaine also plan/ to really talk to the guy and have him explain the gibberish from that phone conversation.

 _  
_ \---

Blaine hadn’t been able to speak to the Warblers as Sebastian ordered everyone into a room and no socializing until their performance. Blaine tried to ask what they ought to expect and Sebastian merely smirked and said ‘Not classy’ and closed the door. Blaine had to wonder at the mystery as he heard Jeff said it’s so Sebastian could ensure no one cheats and gets a head start. His former colleagues all seemed to be in a cheery mood. Blaine wonder what was going on. But whatever was going on with the Warblers, the camaraderie seemed solid, maybe even stronger than it had ever been. Yet Blaine noticed that Trent looked more tried than usual and was clearly wary of Hunter. 

When his date asked what they ought to expect, “No idea. Sebastian just said: not classy.” Blaine recalled that was how he described the Warbler’s private performance for them last year, Sebastian was definitely teasing him, “I have no idea what he meant by that. Best get a spot near the stage while we can.”

\----

To say Blaine was shocked was an understatement. Sam pointed out and name some of the stripper dance moves the Warblers incorporated in their performance but they mixed it up with modern dance, then there was the 5-person synchronized flairtending. They used the stomping of their feet, as well as slamming of the bottles onto the counter-top and standard beat-boxing to give a strong beat to the performance. It was a racy and showy performance. Blaine wondered how Sebastian got it past the board, then again knowing Sebastian, he probably was sparse on the detail and would be told off for this rendition of 'Sexy Back'. Regardless, the Crawford Country girls were more than a bit enthused with that first number. “Sebastian is truly testing his limits, Dalton’s board would have fired him if they have any other option for captain.”

Sam looked at him puzzled, _“Why? They kept their clothes on and they didn’t even show any skin?”_

Blaine stifled a laugh. “Let’s just say when I was in the Warblers, Wes made sure we don’t offend the school board with performances that might not adhere to their conservative values.” Sebastian was clearly a different sort of leader and unfortunately with them having to perform for Nationals soon and recent suspicions, another change of leadership was out of the question. Blaine had to admit that despite not showing the same athleticism as their regional performance, it was creative and impressive. The Warblers are presently spread out in the room and started their 2nd number,

 _"I can see why Kurt doesn't like that place. That was not even close to a proper strip tease. They didn't even try to undo a single button."_ Sam paused to watch the present performance, _"I thought Trent was gay.”_

Before Blaine could say anything, he noticed that Jeff was also flirting with a group of girls as well. It wasn’t regular flirting it was the dancing, winks and smiles whilst they sang. The flirting was actually done by each and every one of the Warblers. “Dammit Sebastian, he turned them into an army of himself.” At Sam’s questioning look, “They’re all flirting.” As the Warblers slowly converged towards the stage, they have the audiences’ rapt attention and more than a few were squealing in delight. It was a far simpler number, with on point synchronized dance steps, but how they started the number certainly connected them to the audience if the enthusiastic squeals were anything to go by.

\----

There was a few shaky moments in the 3rd number, 'Sugar' by Maroon 5. Most people can’t tell though, but Blaine could see that Sebastian would take over whenever one of the Warblers were slightly out of breath, but choreography was almost on par as their regional performance. Their audience were also too busy squealing to notice anything and the noise does make it harder to notice the minor issues. Blaine saw that Hunter unhappily pulled Sebastian aside after their set. The rest of the Warblers were however busy collecting phone numbers. It shouldn’t be strange but even the Warblers that Blaine knew to be gay were busy flirting and collecting numbers. Blaine walked up to Trent. “What’s going on? I feel like I’m in some alternate dimension where everyone is straight and single.”

Trent smiled, _“Blaine!”_ his friend led them toward a spot where they would have a bit more privacy, _“It’s nothing really, but Sebastian issued a challenge: the Warbler who collects the most numbers gets to have a solo provided they could handle the song.”_ The chubby warbler bit his lower lip, _“Don’t worry, Sebastian’s harmless. He’s trying to think out of the box so sometimes things might seem a bit less sane but we’re used to him. He bares no hard feelings about… you know … but I can’t say the same for Hunter.”_

Blaine noted that Trent looked tired, “Is he doing anything?” Dalton has a zero-tolerance policy on bullying but Blaine was still worried for Trent.

_“It can’t be proven but my sheets has been short-sheeted, Evita my canary is missing, sometimes my homework is misplaced, and you know how mirrors fogged up after a shower … well the word ‘traitor’ was written on it. Small things, I think it’s Hunter. I told the Warbler council but they don’t want to act on it. Then Nick had the worst ever idea and asked Sebastian to deal with this because he’s Warbler captain.”_

_< Flashback>  
  
“Okay let’s fix this fast because I have debate team meeting to attend. Skylar you go the local Bed, Bath and Beyond and get Trent some longer sheets, then stop by a hardware store and buy that anti-fogging thing to put on glass. Jayson find a shelter or a good breeder. Get Trent a small poodle, at least those creatures don’t carry bird-flu and won’t fly away. Proper shots and no fleas. No one likes rabies ridden fleabags. See if you can train the dog to fetch homework and watch Trent's stuff. Case close. Sorry I 've got to run.”  
  
<End Flashback> _

Blaine’s jaw dropped at hearing how Sebastian handled the situation and wondered if Sebastian Smythe and Sue Sylvester could possibly be related. “What the hell?! I really need to speak to Sebastian now. First that letter, then this, and who knows what else.”

_“Well there’s also this phone number collecting competition. And what letter are you talking about?”_

Blaine exhaled slowly and explained, “That letter that saved our club. It was Sebastian’s doing. He might have good intentions but his method is pure madness.”

_“What? How did he ... ? If you have the details on how and why Sebastian pulled all that, I want to know. And unfortunately, you can clearly see, it’s the reign of Sebastian once again. We don’t know how to knock some sense into him, but we don’t want to fire him because he really knows how to get us to perform without resorting to Hunter’s method. But to be fair, he’s leading three different clubs and all still competing for championships or nationals. No one wants to tell him off given the pressure he’s in. Even the Dean is giving him more leeway as Seb is about to bring to Dalton glory in 3 fronts in terms of arts, athletics, and academic.”_

Blaine could imagine that Sebastian is the King of Dalton right now. Perhaps that was the reason why Sebastian could get away with the sort of racy performance that the Warblers performed earlier, “I still need to talk to him, he’s being an arse and is me answering in riddles. Is there anyone else who believe you about Hunter?”

_“Sebastian being difficult is nothing new. Thad and David seem to believe me, but they don’t want to do anything. Nick thinks Sebastian solved the issue. A lot of the Warblers are still unhappy about me speaking out. Neither I nor Hunter are that popular with the group right now. Since I have Thad and David and no one wants to hang out with Hunter, Sebastian has decided that Hunter needs him and I’m worried.”_

\---

_“Nightbird, you’ve been really quiet. What’s bothering you?”  
_

Blaine shot Sam a guilty look. “Sorry. I’m just worried about the situation with the Warblers…”

_“I say let them deal with their karma for cheating and lying. Can't believe Trent allowed himself to be pulled back into that toxic group after all that.”_

Blaine knew Sam wouldn't understand, “Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. They will not drop one of their own, they obviously tried to undo the damage Hunter had done. The Warbler is a student lead organization, they don't have a faculty advisor. After that mess, they needed a personality strong enough to hold them together. I don't think Sebastian is the solution, but its either Sebastian or Hunter." Blaine could see that Thad, David and Nick aren't leaders. Thad and David used to just follow and support Wes' lead. "I don’t want Trent hurt and I just can’t do nothing about it. I don’t think anyone is willing to stand up against Hunter. Sebastian seems to be the only personality that could, but he’s trying to be nice to Hunter because no one else wants to hang out with the guy.” Blaine wasn’t sure if Hunter would up the ante and do worse than subtle micro-aggression, but it was a possibility.

_“Why do all you Warblers and ex-Warblers think that jerk of a smirky meerkat is actually nice? Maybe Sebastian is working with Hunter.”_

__Blaine laughed, “No. Sebastian is too loud, chaotic, and unpredictable for Hunter. Sebastian is not the sort to deny he pulled something, he'd even be proud of his own actions. Hunter is a military man, organization and subtlety would be more his style." Blaine knew none of his mates from New Direction likes Sebastian much, perhaps it was because they were too similar albeit Sebastian is a tad more difficult to comprehend. "He’s a bit too much and I don’t understand his thought process, but he does try to help. To be fair, he surprisingly succeeded with helping us keep our club via forgeries and flower deliveries. But I doubt extra long sheets, anti-fog, and a guard poodle will help Trent.”

_“What?”_

Blaine shrugged. “Told you I don’t understand how he thinks. I doubt anyone does.”

_“Whatever you’re planning Nightbird, the Blond Chameleon has your back. I’m in. If Trent has been gifted long sheets, anti-fog and a guard poodle by the agent of chaos, what do you think his superhero name ought to be?”_

Blaine grinned. Glad that Sam will be helping him save Trent and the Warblers, “We'd have to ask him when we see him soon. Technically we do owe them for saving our club, so we will save theirs. How do you feel about uniforms?” Blaine was sure his father would be willing to sponsor Sam if it meant Blaine would return to Dalton. His father always thought that with Dalton academic standards meant Blaine’s got a better chance for college.  
  
\---

__

__

He looked towards Sam, his friend looked equally nervous as they were especially worried about how Artie and Tina would take the news, but they ought to soften up once they learn who saved their club. Ironically at the beginning of the year, it was Sam who tried to stop Blaine from returning to Dalton and now Sam would be joining him.

_“So I have been watching YouTube videos about Dr. Evil and meerkats all night. I think we’re ready for Operation Save the Endangered Warblers.”_

Blaine wondered if dragging Sam along with him was actually a good idea. Of course, they would also need a good cover story as to why they were transferring. They would have to come up with something good. "Guess we start by telling them about who's the real savior of Glee club. So like it or not, we do owe them. Because I'm pretty sure Sebastian didn't help us on his own, he had two other Warblers who assisted him. Besides we are the ones who got Trent to go against them and stand up against Hunter." Blaine wondered who among his former club would be insane enough to assist Sebastian.

_"Just curious, would the meerkat be nice to me when we both join that club? Or will he still bite?_

The sound of 2 gunshots froze Blaine in place, glanced at Sam who looked equally shocked. They then joined the mass of panicked students running for the door. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightbird and Blond Chameleon: Are the superhero names Blaine and Sam gave themselves
> 
> On episode 4 x 18, Becky brought a gun to school and it misfired. Sue Sylvester took the blame to protect the student. I just took some liberties with the timeline
> 
> Next: Thad POV


	5. The Evils of Boybands and Sue Sylvester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Head Council was passed on to Thad he thought it would be easy as all the foundations were in place and the Warblers have a great lead soloist in Thad's own year. But things are not supposed to be easy.  
> Sebastian Smythe was Nick's mistake but the bigger mistake that was Hunter Clarington was Thad's. And when things start to look up, Nick's protege had decided Thad still hasn't suffered enough.

THAD POV  
  
  
When Wes left the Warblers in Thad’s hands. Thad though he could handle it. Thad tried to console himself by saying Wes couldn’t have possibly been able to handle losing Blaine and dealing with Sebastian either. Then came Hunter Clarington, things just kept getting worse. Recruiting the Colorado Springs choir captain had been the worst of Thad’s ideas. But Thad blames Nick for making Sebastian captain the first time and reinstating Sebastian now. But what choice do they have? Even Wes would probably admit that Sebastian did a great job and there was better cohesion, energy and movement in their performance now. Problem with Sebastian was all the nonsense that comes along with the package.  
  
_“Thad? Have you seen Sebastian? We’ve been trying to look for him since yesterday.”  
  
_Thad blinked and made sure he wasn’t hallucinating and sure enough, in front of him was Blaine Anderson and some blond guy in Dalton uniforms. “Blaine? What are you doing back here?”  
  
Blaine bit his lower lip, _“There was a gun related incident at McKinley… and my dad thought it best I attend a safer school. This is Sam. We’re looking for Sebastian to ask about re-joining the Warblers.”  
  
_Things suddenly looked up for Thad. “Sebastian’s out of town. Lacrosse championship match is tomorrow, the team will be back the day after. We have a big screen TV set up at the senior commons, you should join us. As for returning to the Warblers, membership is council responsibility. I’ll call Nick and David and we can set a try-out. Sebastian is only in charge of performances and set lists. So getting solos would be his department but I’m sure you’d have no problems.”  
  
_“That would be great. Sam here was a bit worried because Sebastian’s … uhhh … known to be … harsh.”_  
  
Thad raised a brow, “He was condescending to your friends. We should have stopped him, but it didn’t seem fair as Kurt and your other friends who are supposed to be mature seniors started insulting him first. And whatever it was that Kurt claimed, Sebastian never picked a fight with anyone here. He’s simply annoyingly French.”  
  
_“Annoyingly French?”  
  
_Thad huffed, “He puts personal enjoyment over professionalism. If his theories doesn’t match facts, he thinks he could change the facts. And if things go wrong, he’d cover it up. Insists on odd number of cheese on his cheese plate which isn’t even dessert as he insists it is. He does not value the decision of the consensus and will just proceed alone, unfortunately people will eventually follow him.” Thad made clear that he does not think Sebastian would make a good captain but he was outvoted as he couldn’t provide a better option.  
  
Blaine looked at his blond friend astonishment clear on his face, before giving Thad a smile, _“Thad, you might have just given me a clearer understanding on how Sebastian’s twisted mind works. Who would have thought it can simply be explained as being French.”  
  
_Thad shot Blaine a sympathetic look, “Trust me, knowing why he acts the way he does, doesn’t make it easier to deal with him. But your McKinley friends just don’t like him because they might have expected him to turn the other cheek like most of us would. Unfortunately, Sebastian could out-do them in terms of insults. Unlike us, Sebastian doesn’t play nice. I don’t dislike Kurt, but I know Sebastian is not one to just randomly be nasty to people unless they started it, problem is Sebastian doesn’t know when to stop.” At least now they knew not to allow Sebastian’s infectious charisma pull them into going along with those petty revenge plans.  
  
Thad looked pointedly at the blond guy whom he recognized as one of their accusers, “Take my advice, and don’t start a fight with Sebastian because although we love Blaine, Sebastian’s the one who spent hours helping everyone for both Warbler related and non-related matters.” Thad would rather not have another feud with New Directions but if Blaine’s friend want to go after Sebastian, Thad knew his loyalty is with the Warblers and not Blaine. “I’ll see you both at try-outs”

Thad was no fool, he suspects Blaine and his friend might be here to try and spy, perhaps look for evidence of doping. Thankfully, they’re all clean now. He’d just have a private meeting with all the Warblers and warn them to be wary of the two new recruits from McKinley. He’d better call Sebastian and warn him as well. But Blaine rejoining them is still a good thing. Despite being a tad more complicated, things are definitely looking up.

\---

Thad stifled a sigh as he had repeated told Sebastian that ‘Captain’s Personal Assistants’ is not an official title, but the stubborn fool insisted on calling Skylar and Jayson that. Stating he needed to delegate some simpler administrative tasks because he doesn’t have time, he’s leading two other clubs. Also he needed someone to act as his eyes and ears whenever he’s out due to lacrosse or debate matches.  
  
Hunter now stood upfront with the two ‘assistants’ on either side of him. Clearly a planned move as no one would take the two freshmen seriously and no one trusts Hunter fully. However, Skylar and Jayson’s presence would clearly indicate that this move have been cleared and sanctioned by Sebastian.  
  
_“First of all welcome to the new recruits as you both already know I’m Hunter Clarington, co-captain of the Warblers. My colleague Sebastian Smythe is about to compete for the Lacrosse Championship with the Dalton’s Blazers and couldn’t be here but he sends his regards.  
  
Second, thing is we’ve decided to dedicate out performance to Aaron Denton a Dalton Alumni brutally shot down last month due to a case of mistaken identity and the Black Lives Matter movement.”  
  
_Thad turned to David who seemed equally clueless. The council member wondered if this was what Sebastian had been discussing with Wes after the Warbler's Alumni Homecoming performance last month.  
  
_“First song is Coolio’s Gangster Paradise. Second one is Madonna’s I’ll Remember. Third is thankfully not a boyband song.”  
  
_Thad laughed along with most of the Warblers. Wondered if it was Wes who managed to convince Sebastian to not do something by a boyband.  
  
_“Michael Jackson’s They don’t care about us. We work on harmonies for now and wait till Sebastian’s back to assign solos and choreography._

 _And finally, we would be getting a personal trainer because that Crawford Country performance was abysmal.”  
  
_There was loud protest and Thad had to agree that saying the performance was abysmal was too harsh. The crowd loved them.  
  
_“Sebastian’s tricks might be enough to fool the crowd at Crawford but the judges at Nationals will not easily be swayed.”  
  
_Thad angrily stood up, “Look Hunter, we made it clear that you retain the title of captain but that’s just a title. Sebastian’s our captain now. Just because Sebastian’s not here doesn’t mean you can belittle the work he and everyone had done for that performance.”  
  
_“Sebastian agreed with me and I’ve already given him a list of trainers. He would be selecting one and hopefully we can start soon.”  
  
_Thad caught Trent’s eye and knew this was what they were worried about, Hunter clearly has some influence on Sebastian. He glanced towards Nick but the guy was busy sending a message through his phone. Trent was probably right, Nick was the worst spy ever.   
  


\---

Sebastian looked all too smug as he led the Warblers to the lacrosse field. To where they will be meeting the new trainer. Thad doesn’t like it. There was a bounce to the captain’s step that was all too happy. Thad knew this was not from his recent championship victory with the Lacrosse team. This was the glee Sebastian normally shows when he knows he’s about shake things up and annoy a whole lot of people. The only time Thad had seen Sebastian this giddy was for April Fish Day and the whole school smelled of dead fish for days. Thad prayed that Sebastian hadn’t pull something equally crazy. His prayer was in vain.  
  
_“Gentlemen, you are about to board the Sue Sylvester express. Destination? Most grueling physical torture you could ever imagine!”_

Thad felt his blood run cold and couldn’t find the words to yell at Sebastian but thankfully Hunter did not have the same difficulty. _“SEBASTIAN! I gave you a list! You only have to pick ONE of them! What were you thinking! This woman brought a gun at that school!”  
  
“As if your choices don’t have a license to carry. I did a bit of research and I’m thinking those choices of yours are boring. Stiff as a plank military people. I don’t plan to sing along to some stupid cadence number praising Hitler or whatever.” _Sebastian drawled, _“Besides pretty sure Thad and David would give me an earful about military mind control. So I got someone better qualified and exciting”  
_

Thad shot Sebastian an annoyed look, “There's no such thing as military mind control.” _  
_

_”So do you want me to call Hunter’s choices?”_ Sebastian shot a playful smirk as he pulled out his phone.  
  
Thad then realized anyone would be better than Hunter’s choices. “On second thought, mind control is plausible.”  
  
_“Oh please go on. The sheer vapidity of private school brats is a new experience for me.”_ Sue Sylvester clearly had enough of their pointless banter. 

\---

Thad could barely move. He could still hear Sylvester’s yelling inside his head and it was all Sebastian’s fault. The taller boy and their newest blond doofus were laying down the grass winded. The former McKinley coach had decided the smart-asses deserved more attention. When the coach said they smelled like defeat Sebastian had to go and state he smelled like Creed Aventus mixed with sweat which was extremely sexy, Blaine’s friend just couldn’t resist taking a sniff and agree that Sebastian actually smelled good. Thad had held back his laughter when the coach compared them to dogs sniffing one another’s butt.   
  
At least he could be sure that Hunter does not control Sebastian. The former military school transferee looked just about ready to kill Sebastian but he would need to fall in line. It was just the Warblers on the field now, Coach Sylvester long left. Thad wished he still have energy to go wring Sebastian’s scrawny neck. “You do know she’d likely sabotage us. We’re the epitome of everything he hates. Male. Privileged background. Traditional…” _  
_  
Sebastian pushed himself up looking all too pleased with himself with Thad knew whenever Sebastian is that happy it spelled M-I-G-R-A-I-N-E for Thad. _“Chacun voit midi a sa porte.”_  
  
Thad sighed, “English. Sebastian.”  
  
_“Each person sees noon at his door. Meaning everyone’s selfish, what matters is their own point of view.”_  
  
Thad groaned. “In other words, you painted some twisted story. What lies did you sprout now? You do know that when she finds out, there will be hell to pay.” If there was anything Sebastian found entertaining it was to embellish a story or two.  
  
_“You’re calling me a liar? That really stings Thad.”_ Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. _“I didn’t lie. I merely pointed out that Dalton has no cheerleading squad and showed some reels of those god awful impromptu Queen rendition you guys did in some games. You do know historically cheer squads are all male but nowadays it’s a female dominated sport. I simply proposed that we are a way for her to show Coach Roz her superiority.”_  
  
Thad’s eye bulged and wonder what fantasy land does Sebastian and Sue Sylvester live in. “Are you nuts?! We cannot compete in two fronts. Moreover, we cannot even qualify. Cheerleading sectionals and regionals are over! Even Sue Sylvester cannot bend those rules.”  
  
_“Who says anything about competing?”_ Sebastian picked up a bottle of water, _“On Nationals there will be an intermission number and Coach Sylvester will propose it be used to give a brief history of cheerleading and for nostalgia’s sake then introduce a performance by a newly formed all-male squad trained by herself. Think live telecast by ESPN. And since it’s a mostly female dominated sport I know just the perfect song for our number.”  
  
_Thad stifled a groan and knew why Sebastian gave in a bit too easily on not having boy-band number for their Nationals performance. He was planning a boyband number or two for something else. “How is this plan going to help us. We ought to focus on Nationals, and not this nonsense.”  
  
_“If you haven’t notice cheerleading is dancing and chanting - In our case dancing and singing simultaneously. Sue Sylvester is the best cheerleading coach in the country. She thinks we only want a functioning squad and she plans to use us to try and outshine Coach Roz’ Cheerios. It will gall Coach Roz if the performing guests from a newly formed squad gets more attention and accolades than her so called winning squad. We practice the cheer number on the weekend but focus on Nationals during our regular practices. Her help is bound to give us and edge and even teach us a few new moves.”_

Thad was thankful to Trent’s more realistic view, _“Seb, we can’t outdo the Cheerios. We’re an acapella group not a cheerleading squad.”  
  
“Didn’t Crawford Country teach you guys anything? It’s not just the quality of the performance it’s drawing the audience. The competitors, judges, viewers, they’re likely 98% women. So we just need to cater our performance to women. Everyone, put those collected numbers to good use and call those Crawford Country ladies, they would make for a great audience.”  
  
_Thad shook his head, “I knew it. He’ll find a way to get us to do boybands. Can I go back in time and shoot whoever introduced Sebastian to boybands?”  
  
David sniggered. _“No need to go back in time. Jeff’s is right there.”_

“Nick, I will kill your boyfriend.” Thad threatened ominously. Thad blames this recent scheme of Sebastian to team up with Sue Sylvester to their captain’s obsession to boyband songs. Thus boybands are to be blamed for them having to deal with weekend training sessions with the sadistic Sue Sylvester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sam's POV


	6. The Diabolic Flirt with Minions is up to no Good too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam came to help Blaine, be an extra set of eyes and ears. He expected the Warblers to be boring, after all this is a private school with far too many rules. He was definitely wrong and the Warblers was led by a madman. Yet unlike the Warblers and Blaine, he's not blinded by Sebastian's smooth charms, he was sure the guy was up to something too.

SAM POV  
  
Sam stopped by this place before, but he never really took the time to appreciate the fancy chandeliers and the parking lot that has more fancy cars than a car show. First day was an orientation where Sam learned that this place had far too many rules, it was no wonder Kurt didn’t like it. But Sam noted that student activities didn’t necessarily required faculty advisers, they were strangely freer than McKinley in that aspect. It’s just a different type of mix between freedom and supervision. He was glad that Blaine couldn’t locate Sebastian and encountered Thad Harwood instead. Thad clearly found Sebastian annoying but was strangely protective of the other boy. Although the guy welcomed them he was clearly wary.

When they met with Trent, Sam was introduced to Minnelli the poodle, dog was adorable. Sam wondered if he could ask for one too. Apparently, Hunter was to make some announcements on their set list and conduct practice. Trent wasn’t too happy about it as Hunter was just supposed to be a token captain and not be given leadership duties. Apparently, Hunter already criticized Trent’s solo during the Crawford performance. Minnelli thankfully was a good judge of character and disliked Hunter. Trent’s bed had not been short-sheeted since he got Minnelli so perhaps Sebastian was unto something. Trent suspect Hunter’s cat ate his canary but again he had no proof. Hunter’s smile at seeing them with Trent was unnerving.   
  
Holding the poodle Sam wondered if perhaps Blaine and Trent were right that Sebastian was merely trying to help. From what Sam gathered the guy was extremely bossy but capable, comes up with seemingly insane ideas that sometimes work. They’ve dealt with Rachel Berry perhaps like Rachel, Sebastian is an acquired taste. Hunter however is another story. The Warblers were not going out of their way to defend Hunter Clarington as they do Sebastian Smythe.   
  
_“Didn’t doubt you guys will make it. So ready for game night?”  
  
_Sam glanced at Trent and shook his head, “I don’t follow nor understand lacrosse.” He doesn’t see the point of watching a game he doesn’t understand played by people he doesn’t know. He looked at Blaine and wondered if Blaine wanted to watch that strange game.  
  
_“You don’t have to be watching. People just hang out, eat, sometimes do homework. It’s a weekly thing with the Warblers.”_ Trent explained, turned towards Blaine. _“It started last year Seb wanted to share a humungous cheese platter and he also brought wine. He got told off despite his arguing that the wine has been watered down for lightweights. Apparently, the French let their kids drink watered down wine. The Admin just took away the wine but afterwards we’ve decided to teach him about American food, then the trickled down to hanging out to help with homework, dancing around, and just about everything while enjoying the food. Since GPAs improved, we’re allowed to break curfew and hangout one night a week for our sort of study session where we don’t necessarily study.”_  
  
Sam thought that it might be fun, “Okay but how do GPAs improve if you don’t necessarily really do some studying?”  
  
_“If you need help you just ask whilst in room, there is bound to be someone who can help you out.”_ Trent explained, _“And sometimes hearing Thad and Sebastian argue about literary points can be entertaining whilst helpful for your essay.”  
  
_Blaine eagerly wanted to hang out with his old friends and Sam felt a little left out but decided to tag along. It seems a single captaincy wasn’t the only change Sebastian brought about in the Warblers’ system. Maybe Sam better give Kurt a call to get an understanding on what it entails to start changes like this. As from what Blaine explained, Kurt wasn’t able to initiate changes and found it frustrating but apparently Sebastian managed it.  
  
\---  
  
Chatting with Kurt certainly wasn’t helpful. And it was clear Kurt doesn’t like Sebastian and thinks Sebastian is after Blaine. But perhaps the rest of the Warblers would stop being so enamored about the guy after this move. Hiring of Sue Sylvester was downright nuts. Sam could now see the big difference between the Warblers and New Direction everyone argues with Rachel as well but here it’s like Sebastian is Rachel, Santana and Mr. Schue in one package, he’s got the bossiness, sass and everyone has to listen to him. But it was clear that Hunter can’t control Sebastian either so it has to be good news.   
  
Sam didn’t know why he took a sniff when Sebastian claimed he smelled good but the Warbler captain seemed amused despite Coach Sylvester not being happy with it. By the end of the session, Sam learned that Sebastian lies a lot but the guy is a genius. ESPN! Sam wondered what it would entail to get a solo. He would need to ask Trent as Kurt says the Warblers are too bureaucratic and only gives solos to favored members. 

_"Hey lobo, just want to give you a heads up that I smell great after a shower.”_  
  
Sam couldn’t hide his shock. He was told that Sebastian liked Blaine and insulted everyone else. But was Sebastian Smythe actually flirting with him? “I… uhm … it’s not … but … I’m actually…”  
  
_“Not even remotely bi-curious?”_ Sebastian laughed. _“Heard that one before but as long as you’re not uncomfortable with it, I like a challenge.”_  
  
Sam might be flattered, shock mostly, but he doesn’t mind. At least the guy was being friendly which was leagues better than scary evil Warbler captain mode. “No, I’m fine … but don’t want to you know give you the wrong idea.”  
  
_“Don’t worry about me but you do know its men who truly knows and understands what men likes.”_ Sebastian gave a playful wink before turning to head for the shower rooms.   
  
Sam wasn’t sure if the guy was serious of was just flirting for the fun of it, but he figured now was the time to ask the guy a few questions whilst he was being friendly, “Hey Sebastian, can I ask how one earns a solo here?”   
  
Sebastian froze for a split second before he turned around and smiled. _“Trying to butter me up already? That was fast.”_ He teased, _“Honestly speaking I like being buttered up,” hand move suggestively, “in a more literal sense.”  
  
_Sam’s jaw dropped. The guy was utterly shameless, he could imagine how Sebastian managed to get into Kurt’s nerves. But Blaine did say the guy flirts like crazy but is not one to take anything seriously. To be fair Sam sort of started it and did say it was fine for Sebastian to carry on. Might as well play along, “I might be tempted to, in exchange for some straight answer.”  
  
_“Straight is utterly boring. Never been straight.”_ Cocked his head to signal Sam to follow him. _“Going to take a shower come on. And don’t you worry lobo, I’m a gentleman. I simply prefer to multi-task.”  
  
_Sam grinned and was about to follow when he noticed Blaine frowning at him. Sam gestured that he was following Sebastian and headed for the lockers.  
  
_“One thing you need to learn first lobo, is that this isn’t your ill trained glee club, where all you have to do is hone your individual voice and stand out to get a solo.”_ They entered the locker room, Sebastian began to strip and head for the showers. _“We are a cohesive acapella group, our soloist doesn’t just have to be good but a team player. Being up in front doesn’t mean it’s about you, it’s an acapella group, you need to blend with the rest of the harmonies and be quick to adjust with the group. For most people, it takes some time for them to grasp the basics. Should someone miss a cue or note the lead singer is best equipped to adjust and keep things running smoothly. If you’re too busy making yourself stand out, you won’t notice what’s going on behind you. The harmonies and beat boxers are just as important when you sing in an acapella setting, you should know how to handle all that before you can sing lead.”  
  
_Sam was surprised at the sudden switch, as before him now was Sebastian the captain, and no longer Sebastian the notorious flirt. He noticed that Blaine had joined them in the locker room. “So you’re saying I don’t have a chance?”  
  
Sebastian stepped out with a towel around his waist and noticed Blaine, _“Hey Killer, fancy a threesome?”_ Laughed at the expression that both Sam and Blaine shot him. _“And Sam, never say never. Perhaps get Nick to help you. I’m sure you’re more comfortable with killer over here, but he doesn’t have a track record of successfully training potential soloist.”_ Sebastian pulled his shirt on, _“Hunter is capable as well but I have a feeling you’d prefer Nick.”  
  
“Surprise you’re not offering Sebastian,” _Blaine suddenly interjected dryly. _“Seeing as you don’t seem to mind spending time with Sam.”  
  
“Aww killer don’t be jealous. You know I can’t get enough of your school boy charms. Lobo here just appreciates my heavenly natural scent.” _Sebastian swayed closer to Blaine not caring about personal space. _“Surely you’re not still cross about my choosing not to ruin your relationship with Old Betty White? I may think you could do batter than ol’ gayface but I did promise to turn over a new leaf and behave.”_ Winked as he stepped away and checked his reflection on the small mirror. “But if you want me to be naughty, I’m up for giving up the boring nice persona.” Applied a bit of cologne before closing his locker. turned towards Sam, _“So lobo, want a final chance to get a sniff before I leave. Because although I’d love to stay and chat some more, I do have choreography and vocal arrangements to finalize before Warbler’s practice later.”_

\---

Sam shot Blaine a look of understanding, “You’re right anyone with a military background wouldn’t want to work with Sebastian. Is he normally …” gestured towards the place which Sebastian left, “that way?” Sam had expected the Warbler captain to be more Rachel or Santana-like, but Sam just realized he was definitely caught unprepared. “I mean all those outrageous things that he says … And what kind of fabricated story did that liar concocted? An all-male pseudo cheerleading squad slash boyband? And Coach Sylvester thought that was a good idea?” He knew Sue Sylvester was crazy but maybe that was why she and Sebastian were the only ones who thought that plan made sense.  
  
Blaine sighed, _“Yes, he was always a bit out there. Always seem to be having the time of his life. But why did you try and smell him?”  
  
_Sam wondered if Blaine was jealous but then surely his best friend doesn’t like the crazed Warbler captain, when the same best friend kept moaning about wanting to get back with Kurt. “I don’t know. When the Coach Sylvester said we stink of defeat, he had the galls to say otherwise just had the urge to smell whatever it is that he claimed he smelled like. Probably a good thing he took it well?”  
  
_“Well, Sebastian’s choice of Sue Sylvester definitely threw a wrench on whatever Hunter was planning. He didn’t look too happy about this. I heard him telling David that Sebastian’s getting distracted and that the Warblers need to focus on Nationals. Maybe you ought to ask Hunter for help instead of Nick.”  
  
_Sam really wanted a solo because Coach Sue will be getting them ESPN coverage. Blaine and the others can have Nationals, but Sam liked the idea of boyband performance and ESPN. But Blaine was giving him the look, a clear reminder that their purpose here was not to be a Warbler but to help Trent and foil Dr. Evil’s plans. 

\---

Sam knew that as dancers go, very few can top Mike Chang but Sebastian was actually pretty good, he just never seen the taller boy move in this style of dance before. It was slightly a mix of hip hop and tap. It wasn’t overly complicated as he was showing them how he wants the main group to move, but the guy can move. Given the song choice was Gangster Paradise it does make sense that they incorporate those hip hop dance moves. There was some arguments on whether or not Sebastian ought to simplify the routine, Hunter being against the simplification idea.  
  
Trent walked up to Sam and Blaine, _“Given that the 2 nd number is a ballad, at least it’ll be simple but if this is just the 1st number I’m worried if I can keep up with the 3rd one when Seb will likely want a spectacle. Last year we were able to talk him out of it, but Hunter supported this type of showmanship. And after that regional performance, we need to maintain that.”_

Sam recalled how New Directions always let Mike and Brittany dance their heart out in performances. “If he can move so much better than the rest of you. Why didn’t you ever just let him show his stuff?” Sam did suspect that Sebastian was their choreographer as the Warblers started to dance better when the guy became their captain.  
  
_“We do things a lot differently here. It’s not about Sebastian showing what he could do, but what works for the group.”_ Trent explained, _“Honestly, I think he enjoys dancing more than he does singing. When we hear a song we like, we tend to sing along, with Seb he dances.”  
  
_Sam wondered. “Do you like him as in like him?” He probably shouldn’t have asked as Blaine stomped on his foot.  
  
_“I used to. But that was before I realized how annoying he could be.”_ Trent clearly saw Blaine’s not so subtle foot stomp. _“No need to think its an awkward question, It’s a standard thing with Seb, we all tend to love him one minute and want to ship him off the next plane back to France the next.”  
  
_Their conversation interrupted as Sebastian called for all their attention. _“We will all learn that routine, it’s not that complicated. If anyone needs extra sessions I’ll be here. And to the more important announcement: The Warbler who got the most phone number is Beatboxer. Jon, the main solo for this first song is yours, I picked it especially for you. Please stay after this practice session as we have work to do.”_

Sam ignored the loud cheers as he was too shocked that no one protested about allowing a silly contest involving phone number collection determine their soloist, he turned towards Blaine. “I thought you said there was a stringent audition process?”  
  
Blaine looked equally shocked. _“That was when this club still had their sanity intact. But Jon has been a warbler for far longer than I have. Since no one is protesting, maybe there’s method to this madness?”  
  
_Sam then noted that Hunter was standing by himself looking annoyed, figured now was a good time to approach the former captain and offered his hand. “Hi Hunter, Sam Evans.”  
  
The transferee from Colorado Springs looked toward Sam’s outstretched hand and didn’t bother to move, _“What do you want spyboy?”_

Sam hesitated, “Uhm… Sebastian said to ask for your help to learn about the Warbler standards and maybe bag myself a solo if I prove capable?”  
  
_“So you can better sabotage our number? I advised the council not to take you in but they wanted to be ‘inclusive’.”_ Muttered ‘idiots’ under his breath, _“Why should I believe that you’re not up to no good? That you’re not looking for ways to ruin everything we’ve worked for?”  
  
_Sam lowered his voice, “We both know you and your whole club cheated. That’s why they panicked and reinstated Sebastian as captain, thinking that would make things alright. But like it or not, New Directions owe Sebastian for saving our club and due to circumstances Blaine and I are here now. And look man I just want to perform in that planned boyband number, I love boybands and it’ll be televised on ESPN.”  
  
Hunter’s green eyes remained cold and expressionless, _“A solo cannot be guaranteed but fine. I’ll show you the ropes. For the record, I only allowed that boyband number for our Regionals to shut Sebastian up.”  
  
_In Sam’s opinion, Hunter secretly loves boybands. It did seem strange that he did not ask details or seemed surprised about Sam's claim about Sebastian saving their club. Sam has infiltrated Dr. Evil’s team and wonder what his next step will be? Glanced towards the Warblers who were learning the dance steps. He walked towards Blaine, “Not to sure about it, but Hunter seems to already know that Sebastian had a hand on saving our glee club.”

Blaine looked surprised, _“Trent didn’t know until we told him. But what do you think it means?”_

Sam didn’t know if it was significant information either. “I don’t know. But it might mean we have to keep an eye on Sebastian as well.” Perhaps he ought to go hang with Sebastian. Sam figured he could talk about boybands and he show the guy some epic stripper moves. “Hunter already agreed to help me and Trent did say Sebastian tends to hang around Hunter so guess it won’t be too strange to be around them.” Sam doesn’t understand why Blaine didn’t look too happy, it was his idea for Sam to ask Hunter for help after all.  
  
_“At least I think we know who likely helped Sebastian.”_ Gestured to the two ‘assistants’ that seemed all too eager to do Sebastian’s bidding. 

Sam frowned, “Are you sure Sebastian’s not a villain? I mean he has the minions. He’s foreign although he lacks the accent. He’s rich. He’s charming. I mean it ticks all the proper criterion for mustache twirling bad guy.” Sam could see that Sebastian’s fun and friendly but Lex Luthor used to be Superman’s best friend.  
  
_“I don’t think we need to worry about him that much, he’s a Warbler. Hard to explain, He embraced them as much as they did him. He loves being part of all this. Besides he promised no more bullying or blackmail and I trust him to keep his word.”_  
  
Sam doesn’t understand why Blaine and Trent were both so sure that Sebastian was not in cahoots with Hunter. The guy has minions, that’s automatic villain credentials. He’s pretty sure Sebastian’s no saint, and the guy was clearly up to no good. Perhaps not targeting Trent, but minion recruitment meant preparation for some diabolical plan. “What exactly is the wording of that promise Sebastian made?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sue's POV


	7. Smooth Criminals, Sluts, Porn stars and Pimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue had no interest on helping privileged male private school brats. She had always been for empowering women and the oppressed (with the exception of losers from Will's dumb glee club brats). But there was something about Sebastian Smythe, rarely does Sue find a kindred spirit who enjoys chaos and schemes as much as she does.

SUE POV  
  
When she agreed to meet with the Warblers’ captain she didn’t expect much. Sue was simply curious about the lad who caused Hudson and New Directions so much grief. Since those glee clubbers hated this boy that much, Sue wanted to meet him and see what the fuss was about. The rivalry was said to briefly ended due to that incident with Karofsky. But then it was said that this same boy had discredited Hudson and their so-called inside witness. It was too bad that the destruction of the glee club was no longer something to entertain herself. So she had no use of the boy. Sue no longer teaches there. She doesn’t regret that. It was all worth it to save Becky.   
  
The preppy schoolboy didn’t seem all that remarkable at first glance. He was no Jesse St James - dorky looking glasses, reading a book, tall lanky build. It seemed implausible that this was the boy that those glee clubbers couldn’t handle. Sue sent spies and they didn’t cause as much ruckus as this boy did. Yet when he noticed Sue. Took off those ridiculous glasses and put his book away, Sue saw in those green eyes a kindred spirit. This was a someone who enjoys chaos as much as Sue does and perhaps a hint of ruthlessness. Without those glasses and book, he looked altogether a different person.   
  
Sue knew that his story about wanting to start a squad was a load of bull, but his father’s connection and Sue’s own would be enough to get an intermission number. Roz had been full of it, gloating about her takeover of the Cheerios. Although it was Sue’s work that got the Cheerios where they are, Roz would be the one who’d get the credit now. It would be satisfying to outshine Roz with a brand new intermission squad just to show who’s superior. Seeing the video of the Warblers’ regional performance Sue could see their potential. Does she really want to do this just to annoy Roz Washington? Perhaps. Yet Sue wants a bit more. Sue always wants more. After all annoying Roz will only give her a tiny bit of satisfaction. Sue likes to think big. She wants to crush a few more people just for the fun of it.  
  
“This plan might be feasible but what do I get out of this?” Looked him in the eye and they both knew money isn’t what interested her, but Sue still expect her fees to be paid. However, that would not be what will motivate her.   
  
_“I believe you didn’t misfire a gun, you’re too competent for that, but whoever runs McKinley is a total incompetent. A weak mind with little brains would not know how to handle things and just quote the rule book by default. Visionaries on the other hand, uses the rules to their advantage.”_ Sebastian’s tone promised of mischief and mayhem. _“Idiocy, complacency and just being boring is a crime don’t you think?”_

It seems the boy does not care to know why Sue took the fall, just as Sue does not care about the circumstance of how he stole back the captaincy of his little club either. Sue wondered if someone stole her genes to produce this miscreant. “Very criminal indeed. But I believe you’re just very good at vague words. You don’t have a anything. I can see your attempts at baiting a mile away, boy. Get me to talk and stall things until you can have something to offer.”  
  
_“You’re right I don’t have anything yet, but I could - I am very resourceful. First step, we annoy your successor, just to remind her and everyone else that you exist and they can't hope to even be considered an equal. You whip my squad in shape for me, I get my big win which is Nationals thus cement my standing, be sure that they cannot fire me as captain again.”_ Shrugged, _“Then it’s your turn for a big win. A triumphant return. I might have an idea of the proper end goal in mind. Revenge might be fun, but so is the process of getting there ... It is a thing of beauty.”  
  
_Sue scoffed, “You think I want my job back after all that?”  
  
Sebastian smiled, _“No. You can do better than that. I mean why aim low where you can be screwed by bad management all over again? I say be management.”  
  
_Sue had to hand it to this so-called criminal chipmunk, he might not have a plan but he has vision, he knows where he wants to go. “Let’s see if our goals are aligned, then we can talk terms. But before I go further, how far are you willing to go?”  
  
_“I guess my limits would be: no bullying, blackmail, illegal substance, or salt.”_ Armed crossed casually as he leaned back on his chair, _“I made some promises and I do keep my word. I can make the plans or I can follow your plans.”  
  
_Sue just might like this boy, but one word puzzled her, “Salt?”  
  
_“Rock salt to be exact. Some people think I couldn’t be trusted with that substance.”_

\----

Sue could now see that gays are worse than girls. She never realized that Dalton was an all gays private school. When she arrived for practice, she saw blond fish-lips teaching her criminal mastermind and two other idiots stripper moves. Two other gay idiots were on the grass making out like there’s no tomorrow. Put the whistle to her mouth and blew get their attention. 

“Gays! When I said you ought to finish your warm ups when I arrive I expect some professionalism not some Rated R exhibition!” She glared at the four stripper-wannabees “Sluts!” Then turned her attention to the twosome struggling to stand up, “Porn stars! The six of you have 30 minutes to come up with a rough routine for our number or else I’ll have you pole dancing with a pole up your asses!”  
  
_“Coach Sylvester. Here at Dalton we do not condone those type of name calling. Although they should rightfully be disciplined. Sam, Sebastian, Skylar, Jayson, Jeff and Nick ought to be addressed properly.”_

Sue eyed the know-it-all, “Okay 'Pimp'. You shall join the sluts and porn stars. You gays have 29 minutes left.”  
  
_“I’m not gay!”  
  
“Shut up Thad before, she decides to make it worse.”  
  
“This is all your fault Sebastian. You and your damn boyband obsession. I move that you not be allowed to suggest any more boyband numbers for the rest of the year.”  
  
“I’m going to get you your own pimp cane.”  
  
“You’re an idiot.”  
  
“Qui se ressemble s’assemble.”  
  
_Sue eyed the seven boys, “Are you gays gonna start working? Or do you need more motivation?” Sue hid back a smile as the terrified students did as they were told. Sue does miss this. The scent of fear and the power over idiot students.  
  
Turned her attention to the other students who thankfully were properly lined up and stood at attention. It seemed that these private school boys learn fast. “Each of you pick up a rolled up sock from that box.” Sue loves it when they all do as they were told, “Now stick it in your pants between your legs. Because I want to see bigger packages.”  
  
_“No way. This is crazy. We do not need these gimmicks that has nothing to do with our performances.”  
  
_Sue eyed the foolish child who dared speak without permission. Took the sock out of the brat’s hand and replaced it with a bull testicle. “Anyone else have anything to say?”

\---

Sue listened as Becky told her about Roz and how the new Cherrios coach was treating her, begging for Sue to come back. The former coach shook her head, as nothing can be done for now, and all she could offer was some words of encouragement. Stifled a groan as a certain Warbler captain decided to show up coffee as hand.  
  
_“Coach Sylvester. Can I offer you and your friend some coffee? This place has makes acceptable ones.”  
  
_Becky stared at the tall boy, “Get me a protein shake. Becky will have hot chocolate. Becky Jackson, Sebastian Smythe. And Becky, don’t even think about it, He’s a slutty twink with stripper aspirations. Aim higher.”

 _“Wow coach, I’m almost convinced that you don’t like me. And here I thought I have a chance with a hot older woman like you.”  
  
_Sue rolled her eyes as the fool would flirt with anything that walks, but he better not try anything with Becky. Watched as he headed for the counter to order their drinks. “Becky, don’t worry Roz would not dare do anything to you. I made sure of that. I expect you to bring home that Nationals trophy with the Cheerios.” Watched as Sebastian approached with their drinks, “Now take your hot chocolate and wait for me at the other table. I’ll drive you home as soon as I’m done with Sebastian.”

He handed them their drinks then gave Sue a thick envelop. Sue waited until Becky was sufficiently away from hearing distance before she spoke. “For a state-attorney’s son you certainly have no qualms on framing.”

 _“It’s not a crime if you don’t get caught. As long as no one is hurt. Who gives a damn? Besides this is fun.”_ Sebastian looked a little bit too gleeful at the idea of petty crimes. _  
  
_Sue wondered what other petty less than legal activities he has pulled and covered up. Not that Sue is against bending a few rules. “I will double check everything before we proceed. Just to be sure there will be no more rock salt incident.”  
  
_“Oh come on, it was one mistake and I was aiming for Kurt’s ugly knock-off of a shirt. I already apologized and accepted losing my captainship. Besides, Blaine already forgave me too.”_ Sebastian pouted over the reminder of his severe miscalculation and lack of foresight. _“And I didn’t steal their Michael Jackson idea. It was a bluff to annoy and shake them. Even I couldn’t have pulled off a flawless Jackson 5 routine in just a few days. Not entirely my fault they were gullible. And they set that dumb dark parking lot meet up. Slushies was also their dumb American tradition. Salt was supposed to melt the ice to make it a little less stiff and thus throwable.”_  
  
Sue shook her head as the brat clearly meant no harm but still caused damage aplenty. “Which is why I need to double check everything. There are only four rules you need to remember: make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan. Just follow my lead on this rookie.”  
  
Sebastian scowled, _“My plans don’t go off the rails,”_ stopped and saw the look shot his way, _“just on rare occasions because of dumb heroics to save some ugly shirt that looked like a screwed-up raincoat clone.”_ Crossed his arms and grumbled, _“I mean who goes out of their limbs to save some dollar store table cloth?”_  
  
Sue truly needs to have some genetic testing done because she and this boy must be related. "Now what I need from you is to create a proper diversion. Go about your slutty homewrecking ways, however you are not allowed to get in between Porcelain and Mrs. Porcelain. I want you to wreck havoc elsewhere." The boy has a gift at creating chaos and whilst Schuester, Hudson and their new group of drama queens are busy whinging about one trespassing, homewrecking meerkat. They wouldn't even notice Sue's takeover until it's too late. "Make sure Roz Washington sees you as well, I want her to think you're there to spy and sabotage her Cheerios, but don't pull anything. I just want her paranoid."  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui se ressemble s’assemble – birds of a feather flock together / it takes one to know one
> 
> “There are only four rules you need to remember: Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan.” - Quote from Leonard Snart from The Flash Season 3
> 
> Note: So something will happen in McKinley as Sue is up to no good as usual and this time Sebastian is helping her. So yes we will see some McKinley action on the side. 
> 
> Next Chapter ... Not sure if I should go for Hunter (Evil plot) or Finn (McKinley side of things)


	8. Minions, Flowers and Pesky Warblers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn just wanted to do the right thing but he ended making a mess. Vowed to stop messing up but could he really stop a disaster from coming? He knew the Warblers were trouble especially Warbler captains. He wished they would just stay inside Dalton and away from his school and his glee club. What is Finn to do when one captain lured two of his members transfer to try and protect their snitch. Then the other captain has decided to conduct an invasion ...

FINN POV

New Direction’s season was a disaster and it was his fault. He was in over his head when he thought he could guide them. Now he was just trying to keep everything together. Prevent the others from going after Marley and stop blaming her on their failed sectionals. Blaine and Sam were off on some crazed mission to save and spy on the Warblers. This was not a good year for New Directions. Tonight, he was skyping Rachel, Santana, and Kurt as they would be supporting Brittany, Kitty and the rest of the Cheerios. They will be watching the Cheerio’s live National performance on TV.

“Kurt. Blaine said he messaged you about dedicating his performance to you tonight and for me to tell you in case you haven’t read his message.” Rachel made clear she believed Blain and Kurt should get back together but Finn wasn’t all that sure. Blaine admitted to regret it but Finn understood that his step brother couldn’t move pass it easily.   
  
_“I know but I don’t know…”  
  
_Finn gave Kurt a sympathetic look. “Best take your time. You’ll figure out what you really want eventually.” Rachel was about to interject but Cheerios were up. Brittany as always was great, but things just seemed less over-the-top as Coach Ros clearly wasn’t as crazy as Sue Sylvester. Yet it was a flawless performance. 

Santana then asked about Becky’s absence in the squad. Finn then shared what he heard. “Becky confessed to bringing a gun to McKinley and that she was the one responsible for the misfired gun incident. Coach Sylvester took the blame to protect her. She was facing expulsion but Ohio Coalition for the Education of Children with Disabilities wrote to intervene again. So, Becky was only suspended for a month." Seeing their shocked expression he added some more information that they are not bound to hear elsewhere, "There's more ... Sam believes it’s Sebastian and his minions, that they are at it again with their forgeries. Coach Sylvester was seen talking to Sebastian at Lima Bean. Although we can’t prove a thing.”  
  
_“So Coach Sylvester is back to give our club grief?”_ Rachel asked. The television was going about the history of cheerleading and how it became the female dominated sport it was today.  
  
Finn shook his head, “She refused the offer for her job back. Said she prefers her present line of work, I guess being a personal trainer pays more?” It was then the Coach’s face appeared on television as she explained how the committee wanted to showcase a capable all-male squad for a bit of nostalgia, but they found none met their needs, but Sue herself found an all-male acapella show choir that can at least dance. Showed a brief montage of the Warblers learning to do the double nine, the pike, and some failed pyramids. Sue stated it took her a few weeks to whip them into shape and nothing is impossible for Sue, so she is proud to present the Dalton Academy Warblers. Finn noted that they wore varsity jackets and held no pompoms.  
  
The first Warbler number was Teenage Dream and apparently it meant something for Blaine and Kurt. But according to Kurt the vocal arrangement was tweaked although Blaine still sang the main, it gave Sam and Trent some lines. And the dance arrangement was clearly not the same with a rotating pyramid, back flips, splits, and more. Finn was surprised to see Sebastian atop the pyramid given that he’s one of the tallest Warbler. He would think they’re get the smallest guy up there. Even more shocking that he was actually dancing in time with Blaine, Trent, Sam’s group from up there. Santana was clearly impressed not just with Sebastian but the people holding up the pyramid. Kurt muttered that Mike could do better and Finn voiced his agreement. Santana disagreed she believes Mike can’t – at least not without a mad woman like Sue Sylvester pushing for it.

The second number was flashier. Chasing the Sun Sebastian leading and Hunter as secondary vocal. The Warblers seem to be group juggling some red bottles. When the bottles were placed on the floor, it lit up to fire fountains that the Warblers jumped over. The movements were much more intense but the vocals remain on point. The pyrotechnics clearly has Sue’s signature all over it. Finn could now see why the Warblers foregoed their Blazers. Those new uniforms were likely flame resistant.

 _“Coach Roz will definitely not be happy even if she wins this Championship. Sue's boyband cheerleading squad just outshone her.”_ Santana laughed. _“Look at the bright-side Finn. Fievel and the Warblers likely suffered plenty of pyramid falls, minor burns, and more from Sue to get to that level of performance.”  
  
_Knowing that the Warblers suffered might be a small consolation but Finn still doesn’t believe those cheaters deserve to still be competing but there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
\----

Finn wondered on the point of this weekly lunchtime mission update but at least they were all doing something together.  
  
_“Hey Finn! Is everyone there?”  
  
_Finn could see that both Sam and Blaine were in the Dalton Academy’s dining hall. Blaine was definitely not an ideal spy if he thought the crowded dining hall is a proper place for a weekly report. “Blaine, you guys were great on that cheerleading nationals. What’s going on there?” Finn still cannot believe Blaine actually convinced the Warblers to perform Teenage Dream as one of their numbers in some crazy failed attempt to try and win back Kurt’s favor. 

_"Is Kurt still upset about me?”  
  
_Finn sighed. “Next time try not to dedicate a performance to him using Sebastian’s choreography and the smirking meerkat on top of the pyramid doing that jazz hands and flip routine.” Finn would say the first number was his preference compared to the flashier 2nd number. As Teenage dream had Blaine, Trent and Sam leading the vocals. Chasing the Sun has Sebastian and Hunter which was enough reason for Finn to dislike that performance, “So any update?”

 _“Well I’m not allowed to tell you what songs we will be performing but I hope you guys can watch us. Sebastian actually knows what he’s doing, I mean Mike might be a better dancer, but Sebastian really knows choreography and is a natural at teaching it. I’m trying to observe and learn how he does it. I don’t know how he got Sue Sylvester to coach the Warblers, but you’ve seen the cheerleading competition performance they are pretty capable of fancy routine without added help now. Nationals’ vocal arrangement will be even better but with a less excessive routine. Definitely no more pyramids and pyrotechnics, I think Sue traumatized everyone enough.”  
  
_Finn frowned as he did not doubt the French brat was good as he was just a newly recruited sophomore last year and was made captain. No doubt he’s getting better and probably learned a few things from Hunter and Sue. “Did you or Sam bag a solo?”  
  
_“I did for the ballad. I convinced Sebastian to allow Trent to be my secondary vocal despite Hunter’s protests. Things here are pretty different now. The council doesn’t decide who gets the solo. The captain which is Sebastian gets to make all the decisions.”_

Finn frowned, “Isn’t Hunter co-captain?”

 _“It’s complicated but basically it’s more an honorary title. Sebastian has all the power which is worrying.”_ Sam interjects. Sam already told Finn that he believes Sebastian is up to no good and given that the criminal chipmunk managed to forged some letter to save Glee club, there was no telling what else he pulled. Sam suspects that incident with Coach Sylvester and Becky regarding the misfired weapon must be connected to the evil sneaky meerkat but they have nothing to back up their suspicion. So, for now they have to keep an eye out for that bright red Porsche that Sebastian drives. _“All I heard is that he was seen visiting the Lima Bean a couple of times a week and its highly suspicious for him to drive 2 hours just for coffee.”_

Finn was about the ask for theories when the devil himself appeared on the screen and took Blaine’s phone. _“Hey its Gorilla Grodd himself. How’s life at the zoo also known as public school?”_

 _“Sebastian, that’s highly inappropriate and this is a private conversation, give me back my phone.”_ Finn could see Blaine hands trying to grab his phone back and failed.

 _"You’re right Blaine, Grodd is an intelligent gorilla. I shouldn’t be insulting the character like that.”_ Finn and the rest of New Direction could see Sebastian face on the screen again, _”Oh is that the whole gang behind planet ape? Hey Fainting Spell, Junior Delinquent, Unlicensed Chair Driver, Asian Bird Flu ….”_ Finn was horrified as Sebastian tactlessly called Marley, fainting spell. Not that any of the other nickname that the arse gave was any better. 

_"SEBASTIAN! People have names. Can’t you act like a normal person for once?”_ Blaine lunged for his phone, but based on the spinning motion, it seemed like Sebastian managed to dance away and laughed as he waved the phone high above Blaine’s reach. _  
  
“Aww come on Killer, it’s not like I know their names. Not my fault no cared to introduce themselves.”  
  
_Finn was about to tell Warbler captain off when Marley spoke. _“Uhm. Hi. I’m Marley. Marley Rose. And I would prefer you use my real name.”_   
  
The screen shifted and they could see Sebastian’s grinning face once again. _“Cool. Sebastian Smythe, but it seems your fellow zoo prisoners talk about me a lot, so this introduction is ...”_

Jake then yelled in panic, _“Marley don’t! Haven’t you heard? He’s a criminal mastermind. He’ll hack your email, steal your social security and worse.”  
  
_Sebastian then looked highly intrigued. _“Wow. I didn’t know I could do that. Fun!”_ Turned his attention towards the pretty brunette, “ _Marley right? Is that guy your boyfriend because word of advice those bad boy jock type tends to peak in high school and won’t get anywhere afterwards well maybe jail but I’ll be optimistic and just say nowhere. You could do better. I mean look at low-end Grodd over there as a prime jocksample of going nowhere fast. Lost you your sectionals but I do wonder how is he your teacher without a proper teaching license. Public school system is crap.”  
  
“You suck.” _Jake yelled at the annoying Warbler.  
_  
“I could suck you.”_ Sebastian stated with a soft playful drawl.  
  
Jake stared at the guy in horror, _“What? Hell NO!”  
  
“I win.” _Sebastian crowed cheerily. _  
  
_Thankfully Blaine managed to grab his phone away from the laughing Warbler captain, _“Finn, everyone I’m so sorry about him. I’ll try to call again when Sebastian’s not around.”  
  
“Why’d you do that Killer? I was about to ask for Marley’s number.”  
  
_Finn was glad that we wasn’t the only one to yell: “Hell no!” it was clear everyone disapproved of Sebastian, “What the freaking hell Blaine. Isn’t he gay.”  
  
_“He’s been hitting on me and Sam non-stop. We learned not to take most of the things he says seriously.”_

Finn grumbled, “Please make sure that menace is not around the next time you call.” Finn just might prefer Hunter Clarington over Sebastian Smythe. Hunter might be a cheat, but Sebastian was far too annoying.

\---

Finn was alone in his room thinking how messed up everything was. New Directions lost the Sectionals. The Warblers cheated but they can’t prove it. Their club was saved by none other than Sebastian Smythe the newly reinstated Warbler captain. Blaine and Sam joined the Warblers to try and protect Trent from ex-captain Hunter Clarington. Sue Sylvester was helping the Warblers. Kurt and Blaine broke up. He and Rachel didn’t work out either. He kissed Emma. Blaine and Sam are Becky was the one who fired the gun. At least Marley was getting help for her eating disorder. But everything else was just spinning out of control and he wondered if things could get worse.   
  
Seeing an expected incoming video call. “Hey Sam. I take it thigs have settled down back there?”  
  
_“It seems Sebastian’s plan was successful. If you do a google search on the Warblers, you could no longer find the doping allegations story, it’s mostly about that recent performance. We heard that some talk shows wanted to invite us to perform. But Sebastian and the council prefers to not talk about that and focus on Nationals. According to Jeff we have some scheduled appearances after the Nationals. Jeff also said that Nick told him that Sebastian's plan was to flood the news with enough appearances, charity works and achievements that no one talks about the doping anymore. Undo the taint on the Warblers' name."_ Sam then looked slightly exasperated, _"Also, Blaine wants the Warblers to help him serenade Kurt after our Nationals at New York. I’m trying to talk him out of it.”_

Finn sighed, he had to admit Sebastian was smart, but couldn’t believe all that effort was just to create news so to bury the story of their rumored doping. “Blaine was always going for grand gestures but I don’t think grand gestures is the way to get Kurt to forgive him. He messed up big time. But we all mess up.” Finn should know. He doesn’t know if he has the strength to fess up to his mess the way Blaine did though. And honesty doesn’t solve the problem either. “But you guys did great. Guess being in the Warblers would help Blaine in his NYADA application. It’s too bad Blaine wasn’t around when they fired Hunter. He would have been captain instead of Sebastian.”  
  
Sam shook his head. _“They wouldn’t given captainship to Blaine had he been around then. Even I can see that although those Warblers love Blaine and recognize his talent. He couldn’t be their leader. I mean right now even I prefer Sebastian. Blaine wants us to serenade Kurt, Sebastian wants us to dedicate our Nationals performance to charity. Blaine’s their favored lead singer but their leader is Sebastian. From what I know, before Sebastian came along, it was another guy named Wes. Good news for us is that when Sebastian graduates, they might be bereft of leadership, but they’re definitely training new lead singers.”  
  
_Finn frowned, “What do you mean?”  
  
_“I mean like you and Mr. Schue, he teaches and help them and not just with Warbler related matters. The Warblers seem to think he’s cool and more willing to follow him than New Directions does to either you or Mr. Schue though. So leadership is quite strong right now unless Sebastian screws things up once again.”  
  
_Finn felt somewhat offended. “I’m not cool?”  
  
_“People follow you because they like you. The Warblers follow Sebastian not just because they like him but they actually believe that despite his eccentricities, he knows what he’s doing. I don’t quite get it but he’s from this fancy French family that has some history on showbiz or something. Supposedly Sebastian has family training or something like that.”  
  
_Finn doesn’t get it either. So Sebastian was some sort of French Hollywood brat. But no one respects the Kardashians, so what made Sebastian any different? “So you think he’s up to something?”  
  
_“Him and his minions, Skylar and Jayson likely are. Best ask Artie to run simulations as I can’t figure out what he’s up to but he visits the Lima Bean coffee shop far too many times. Blaine thinks he’s a good guy but he forged a letter to save us. ‘Forged it’ like illegal stuff only no one can prove it . And although I agree that the steroids wasn’t his doing and seeing him perform at practices he was definitely clean during that sectional setlist. But we know that he lied to save the Warblers. A guy like that is bound to be up to no good.”_  
  
Finn fully agrees with Sam’s assessment. “I’ll talk to Artie. What about the Trent and Hunter front?”  
  
_“Hunter tried to get Sebastian to hire some military trainers probably to give Trent a harder time but we don’t know for sure as Sebastian foiled that plan by hiring Sue Sylvester. Blaine thinks Hunter tried to spike Trent’s drinks but we have nothing to prove that. There was an incident where we suspect Hunter placed laxatives on Trent’s food, but Trent is fine now. Hunter also tried to block Trent from getting a solo, but Blaine convinced Sebastian otherwise. We’re doing what we can, at least Sebastian can be reasoned with.”_

Finn was relieved to hear that Blaine and Sam were at least somewhat successful at keeping that military brat from picking on Trent. Finn remembered the times when the Warblers’ bratty co-captains weren’t their concerns. When the Warblers barely knew of New Direction's existence. Blaine leaving them to join New Directions was what started it all and now there are also entrenched on Warbler issues.

Paused and wondered if they had been tricked. Hunter and the Warblers wanted Blaine back and now Blaine is there doing a solo. Sam made clear both captains were highly intelligent and capable of strategy. Hunter was definitely more ruthless but Sebastian was trickier. Although both Blaine and Sam were adamant that Sebastian is not the sort to intentionally cause harm. Blaine clearly wasn't much of a spy, but thankfully Sam was doing a better job. Finn truly needs to talk to Artie.

\---

Finn’s vision tinged in red as he saw a sight he didn’t think he’d be seeing. 

Standing by the row of lockers is Sebastian Smythe, as if the sight of the criminal Warbler is not enough, he was handing a single blue rose to Marley Rose. The girl was staring at the rose in wide-eyed wonder. Finn marched over towards the pair. Marley was too sweet and naïve and Finn refused to allow Sebastian to play his games with the poor girl. “You’re not supposed to be here. Get out of our school.”  
  
_“Always knew gorillas are territorial but school session is over and technically, public school is public property so yes, I can be here.”_ The Warbler’s soft dulcet tone only served to annoy Finn more.

“Leave. We don’t want the kind of trouble you bring Warbler.” Finn tried to infused all the lessons he learned from being in the military to sound authoritative. He was even more relieve when he heard Coach Ros behind him, _”What is he doing here?”_  
  
_“I'm asking a girl out.”_ Sebastian answered before turning his attention back at Marley, _”tomorrow at 6 then?”  
  
_“She has a boyfriend.” Finn growled, “Take your home wrecking ways out of our school. I’d suggest you head to that damn gay bar you frequent.” Turned towards Marley, “He’s a liar, gay, and just enjoys messing up relationships. Don’t trust him.”  
  
_“One. She’s newly single. I checked. Two. Yes, I like guys but I never said I’m gay. Three. I did not break up Blainey and old Betty White. I had refused to participate when given the opportunity, give me a bit of credit here.”_ Sebastian look sort of hurt by Finn’s words but Finn knew better, the guy’s quite an actor and liar.

Marley looked a bit taken aback, _“How did you know I recently broke up with Jake?”_  
  
_“I hired a private eye. Even got pictures of the cheating rat doing the misdeed with a…”_ Sebastian sent Roz a knowing smirk _“… Cheerio.”_ At seeing the incredulous looks he got, _“What? No one wanted to help me. Everyone at McKinley or McKinley-related like Groddzilla over there told me to stay away. So I went about and hired a small independent enterprise for a bit of assistance.”  
  
_Finn thought that it was downright creepy, Sebastian went and hired a private eye. Before he could say so, Coach Roz butted in. _“You want us to believe that you hired a private eye and drove all the way here just to ask her out? I don’t believe you. Why are you really here? Sue Sylvester sent you here didn’t she?”  
  
_Finn’s eyes widened in realization that Roz might be onto something. Sue Sylvester always wanted to destroy Glee club. If she had sent Sebastian to fix Becky’s sentence for the gun incident; it’s possible she also sent Sebastian to do her other dirty works. “Are you trying to wreck havoc on Marley and Jake’s relationship because of Sue? Because you’re definitely gay and I know you don’t do relationships.”  
  
Marley looking spooked then stepped away from Sebastian, _“I… I don’t think I’ll be up for dinner tomorrow. I’m sorry.”_ She then turned around and ran.  
  
Before Sebastian could follow her, Finn grabbed the scheming meerkat by the arm and saw that Coach Roz held the Warbler’s other arm. With a small nod, they both dragged the protesting Warbler towards the door and out of their school.   
  
After getting rid of Sebastian, both him and Roz agreed to keep an eye out for the Warbler and share information. Both of them agree Sebastian is likely up to no good and neither of them believed his cover story of being interested in Marley. Unfortunately for them, Sebastian was back the next day to try to woo the brunette and he brought two other Warblers to act as messengers and flower delivery boys. Finn and Roz had to drag the pests out of their school once again. 

Finn tried to tell Will about Sebastian. But Will was busy with Burt Hummel’s campaign and planning his wedding with Emma. Thus, he doesn’t think Sebastian’s antics is a cause for concern. Seemed to think that a kid that dedicates performances to charity can’t be that bad and thinks that perhaps Sebastian’s confident and fun-loving yet somewhat immature persona would be good for Marley.

The presence of the minions only served to alarm Finn all the more. Blaine and Sam did say that Sebastian used flowers, documents and minions to cover his alleged forgeries, but they don’t know how he had done so. Thus, Finn told Roz this tiny tidbit of information, and now both him and the Cheerios coach made sure their offices are always locked. They also recruited members of Cheerios and New Directions for the newly established ‘Warblers Watch’. Warblers are not to be harmed as those boys have rich parents and connections (plus getting New Directions or Cheerios to hurt the Warblers just might be Sue’s plan). Warblers are only to be escorted out of the school and kept out. Everyone was warned to especially be careful about flowers and any documents those Warblers brought and destroy those on sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Added some dialogue at the end of the previous chapter to help make sense of Sebastian's actions. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Marley's POV


	9. Fish, Cheese, Geese and Elvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marley was flattered that a certain Warbler captain was giving her attention. She ought to be more concerned about the creepy method the private school brat used. He hired a private eye. But then surely Sebastian can be as big a creep as Jake. He's offering a fun rebound relationship with no pressure on either side.

MARLEY POV

She didn’t know what to do. Coach Roz was looking at her as if she was at fault. Finn’s warnings rang strong. She won’t denied that she was flattered with the attention, a handsome charming guy asked her out. Albeit it was creepy that he hired a private investigator, but what does she know on how rich people’s minds work. The guy’s car cost more that Marley’s home. And now he roped in a couple of his friends to try and deliver flowers and notes but they were normally intercepted. It was all too confusing and over-the-top. Marley decided that the cafeteria kitchen was a good place to get away from all that madness.  
  
_“Hey Supergirl. You’re a hard woman to catch. I would ask if you got any of my notes but I doubt that you did. The gorilla plus the Heathers combined squad is surprisingly efficient.”_  
  
She turned around surprised. “Sebastian. How did you know to find me here? And what did you just call me?” 

_“I did hire a private investigator so doesn’t take a rocket scientist to discern that the cafeteria lady’s daughter might stop by here.”_ Wrinkled his nose as he looked around. _“This place is actually a gas fire waiting to happen and I wouldn’t even feed those moldy vegetables to Thad’s pet tortoise.”  
  
_Marley ought to be offended, but from what she had seen this Warbler captain was eccentric. “Maybe the next time you try and raise money for charity, keep McKinley’s kitchen upgrade in mind. And why Supergirl?”  
  
_“I doubt it’s due to lack of funds. Just bad management and lack of prioritization. I’d be happy to help bring up the issue,”_ He grinned in a seemingly knowing manner that Marley wondered if Finn was right that Sebastian was up to something, but so far he hadn’t really caused any harm aside from annoying her clubmates and causing both Coach Roz and Finn a lot of stress with this game of cat and mouse. _“And Supergirl because I get the feeling that you feel like an outsider. Aa alien? And it must suck to live under the shadow of that diva Berry. She isn’t that great you know. People just tend to inflate past glories. I suffered the same with the great Blaine Anderson. Besides, I did get your attention.”  
  
_Marley studied the puzzle that was Sebastian Smythe. “Why go through all the trouble just to ask me out? You barely know me.”  
  
_“Because it will annoy your spying cohorts. We know Sam and Blaine are passing information. And we don’t mind that, but I’m bored and wanted to have a bit of fun. Besides it’ll be mutually beneficial. I can annoy, and you can show Jake and that Bree girl that you have upgraded. Besides you seem nice and polite, haven’t gone at me like the other public school hoodlums.”_

Marley was trying not to laugh at the absurdity of Sebastian’s proposal. “So, you hired a private eye to observe our club and waited for an opportunity to annoy them. Upon my breaking up with Jake, you’ve decided to swoop in and ask me out because it will annoy everyone. And you wouldn’t mind hanging out with me because I didn’t insult you or accused you of being an agent of evil? And how do you suppose you’re an upgrade? You don’t exactly have the best of reputations Mr. Smythe.”  
  
_“That’s about the gist of it, except the idea to be annoying wasn’t mine. However, I volunteered for the job because it’ll be fun. And I’m an upgrade in terms of looks, brains, charm and I can afford pamper you in ways that’ll make Bree green with envy. And you need not worry about me pushing you for sexual favors. All I want is for us to hang out and pretend to be dating. I just have a good feeling that we can tolerate one another’s company. Should you like someone else in the near future, we can stop this pretend dating anytime”  
  
_Marley wondered how annoying New Directions is supposed to help the Warblers. And how was this their revenge for all that spying. Doubt she would understand how rich kids think, but Sebastian seemed to just be offering friendship, and aside from Unique, Marley barely had many friends. Perhaps it would be good to see if Sebastian could be a friend. “Alright. We could go on a fake date tomorrow. Do you want this information leaked?”  
  
_“I’ll bring flowers, candy and some pretty trinket. This is will be fun. And no need to tell them yet, I’ll just post a couple selfie of ‘us’ on Instagram of our ‘date’ and then let pandemonium come.”_ He then placed a head set on his ear. _“Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, mission accomplished. Abort and let the gorilla squad or Heathers catch you to escort you out. Meet you two outside.”_ Grinned at Marley, _“Just telling my colleagues to stop planting hallmark cards and flowers at random places. Hope your friends enjoyed that scavenger hunt, because we certainly did.”_

Marley found the guy at least entertaining and despite what Finn and the rest claimed, he seemed harmless. “You don’t seem as bad as everyone claimed you to be. But please explain why go to all this trouble? I doubt boredom would be the reason for you to drive 3 hours just for laughs.”  
  
_“And you’re more tolerable than I would have expected from someone who is part of that heinous club. Tell you what. Don’t back out from our date and I’ll tell you why before the date ends.”_ He winked and sauntered off. 

Marley was now very much intrigued. One thing she would say was that Finn was right, Sebastian Smythe enjoys playing games, but the Warbler was right. Marley going out on dates with the Warbler captain would probably be fun and she does not have to worry about him breaking her heart, as he made clear he just wanted to annoy New Directions. Marley doesn’t believe she had any intel that the Warbler would be interested in anyway so no harm done.

\----

_“Song writing? Really? Not up front and center singing your own songs like Taylor Swift?”  
  
_Marley shook her head, “She’s amazing but no I don’t really want that kind of life. That kind of pressure isn’t for me.” She then noticed something in his expression, it was but a split second but it made her wonder. Finn said Karofsky’s attempt to end his life got Sebastian to pull out of his blackmail attempt, “But what about you? I heard you’re from some French celebrity family. Planning to get into the family business?”

 _"Probably going to join my father’s line of business and go to law school. You’re right, that kind of lifestyle is messy. I’d rather have a clear head and a purpose.”  
  
_Marley was surprised by that answer, ”Are you and your dad close?” She didn’t expect him to want to follow his dad’s footsteps. She saw him perform and there was this energy and joy in his face when he did, she had expected someone like him to want to be on stage. He seemed born for it. 

_“When I first moved here, I was pissed at him, I wanted to stay in Paris with my grandparents, I had just won a role too. But he was adamant that I go to a regular school and hang around kids my age. Guess he was right I didn’t know what I was missing. Guess having a parent to give me multiple ‘dad talks’ and fix my messes is also a good thing. We tolerate one another better now.”_

Marley could tell that it was a good bond, most believed that Sebastian was spoiled rotten and was just given whatever he wanted, but there was probably more to the story. “It has always been just my mom and me. How she manages it all by herself surprises me sometimes.”  
  
_“She ought to take a page off my dad’s book. Boarding school. Best way to have a kid and a career. I always spent summer with him even before moving here so no big adjustment from his end.”_

Marley rolled her eyes, “Not everyone could afford boarding school. And didn’t you promise to explain to me why you went to all this trouble to ask me out?”  
  
_“I was asked to keep Finn and Roz busy. And I did. Time for our selfie, can you lift you hand up to your chin so they can see that bracelet? Now smile.”_ He took a photo and then fiddled with his phone and showed Marley the photo with a caption: 'First date and she finds me tolerable.' Gave her a wink before he pressed ‘post’. _“Are we still on for tomorrow? I would expect we’d gain a stalker or two by then. I have the perfect date venue in mind to annoy our stalkers."_  
  
Marley wondered what he has in mind. She was slightly worried that he would get carried away with whatever crazy idea he has. “Who asked you to keep them busy? And can you tell me what you have planned before I say yes?”

 _"I shall give you a hint on 'who' after our second date. And I’m thinking the carnival. Rides. Cheesy games. Large stuffed toys. But I’ll bring us some edible food. I can’t stand those crass American processed junk food.”  
  
_“There is nothing wrong with cheese dogs and cotton candy. And how is a carnival date going to annoy our stalkers?” If there was anything Marley learned, Sebastian’s mind doesn’t work like a regular person’s. It’s both amusing and mind numbing.  
  
He shot he an incredulous look, _“Have your taste buds gone numb from eating all those public school food? Those junk aren’t even good enough to put in animal feed.”_ Pause as he seemed to realized that he said something offensive. _“Not that I mean that your mom’s food is bad, but carnival food is …. uhhh… unhygienic?”_

Marley sighed. “I get it. You don’t like cheese dogs”

_“It’s not even real cheese or real meat.”_

Decided to move back to the topic of Sebastian’s plan. “So, your plans?”

 _“I get a mime to block our stalkers whilst they are following us. A kid to spill cheese sauce which by the way is fake cheese onto their shoes. Wild goose chase with a real goose or two at the Hall of Mirrors. And does a guy get a kiss on a second date? Do you think they’d fall for a fake Elvis minister?”  
  
_Marley blinked and stared at the guy, “Cheese? Geese? Elvis? You’re not making much sense.”

 _"You know what? I’m thinking too small. Maybe go all out like April Fish Day level fun. Maybe a fish or two. I need to find a song that’s somewhat annoying but fun.”  
  
_Marley wondered if she would ever understand how rich boys think. “Fish?”

\---

To say Sebastian causes controversy would be an understatement. Bree scathingly implied that no one would have given her a bracelet without putting out. Marley smiled as Sebastian prepared her for Bree’s hurtful words. Marley retorted that perhaps it’s the guys she dated, but then she did put out with Jake even without a bracelet. Artie had attempted to corner her, but thankfully Unique ever the best friend told the rest of New Directions that Marley’s budding relationship with Sebastian is none of their business. 

Of course, her best friend knew that there was no romance involved in the relationship, but thought that hanging around the idiotic rich boy might be good for Marley. At least he makes her laugh and might teach Marley a thing or two about confidence. Marley promised to introduce them but warned her that she cannot guarantee that Sebastian would not annoy her as he seemed to enjoy annoying their peers. Then an idea came to her, “Maybe you can meet. But you have to keep this between us …”

\---

It’s official, the Warblers were crazy. Marley didn’t understand why they find pinning frozen fishes on New Directions, Cheerios, Coach Roz and Finn was funny but that might have to do because they were dressed as clowns and mimes. Although Marley did enjoy herself, Sebastian won her a couple of toys but they gave the large bear to some little girl. The geese released in the hall of mirrors went after the scent of fish no thanks to those frozen fishes courtesy of the Warblers. 

The strange looking fake Elvis singing ‘It’s Now or Never’ turned out to be Sebastian’s friend Nick. Unique stood as Marley’s so-called witness, and some scowling guy name Hunter was Sebastian’s. When her McKinley colleagues ran to stop the wedding with Roz yelling that they are both minors and barely knew one another. Sebastian laughed and yelled _“Now!”_ The Warblers came out some still in their mimes and clowns costumes and began singing and moving in unison  
  
_We’re like na. na. na  
__Then we’re like yeah, yeah, yeah  
always like na, na, na  
__Then we’re like yeah, yeah, yeah…_

Marley took Sebastian’s offered hand and joined fake Elvis and the rest of the clowns singing, dancing and laughing. The number was not as polished as most of the Warbler’s numbers but they did have less than a day to prepare. Sebastian was especially enjoying himself as he shimmied and dance around Finn, Roz and Artie.  
  
Finn sputtered, _“This was a prank? What the hell?”  
  
“I call it stress relief.” _Sebastian bent over laughing, _“Figured you’d come running when Sam and Blaine would report we’re up to something and was excluding them. Made sure Thad dropped the word ‘ring’ too. That was priceless!”_  
  
_“Marley? We went along with them? How could you?”  
  
_Marley shook her head, “I barely understood what he planned Finn. I mean who could make sense of fish, geese, cheese and Elvis? The only thing I understood was a date in the carnival and fun.” She turned towards Sebastian, “Okay, I admit that was fun and eventful, but can we have something tamer the next time? Now as promised. Spill.”  
  
_“New Management.”  
  
_Marley looked at him puzzled. “What?”  
  
_“All will be clear tomorrow.”_

\----

The next day everyone was shocked to learn Figgins was fired due to pornography and gambling and the new principal of McKinley High was not other than Sue Sylvester.   
  
Finn was convinced Sebastian was involved but Artie surmised that Sebastian is not likely interested Mckinley hierarchy and management as he would not have benefitted from this.

Marley however now knew what he meant by being the diversion. Everyone was so focused on Sebastian’s presence that no one saw this coming. Marley was worried for New Directions and the Cheerios. She was not the only one. Glanced towards the pale faces of Coach Roz and Mr Schuester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter. More on Sebastian's back story and Warbler's POV on the slushie incident thru Nick Duval's eyes


	10. Politics of Proteges and Nominees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Duval loves being a Warbler and was only trying to do what he thought was best for the club. Most of the Warblers' secretly believed that Nick recruited Sebastian Smythe to solve their problem of a stolen soloist. Nick may not have recruited Sebastian but he was the one indrectly responsible for the new Warblers' reign of Evil Captains

NICK POV

Nerves was on the edge. Hunter was again berating Trent on a missed cue with Blaine telling Hunter to back off and leave Trent alone. When their esteemed captain finally showed up. “You’re late.”   
  
_“Got held up. Headmaster thought I need another lecture on upholding the Dalton value and all that. Not like I’d pull a prank on a National school debate competition. He gives me too much credit.”_ Sebastian threw himself onto the couch. _“And judging from the angry voices I heard on my way in, it’s time for a break.”  
  
_“You just got here.” Sometimes Nick wondered why he insisted on making Sebastian captain.  
  
_“And so I shall lead. We need to relax and build camaraderie instead of getting on one another’s nerves. What differentiates us from other show choir is our unity which translate to the cohesion of our performances.”_ Tossed a couple of apples towards Sam and Blaine and picked up a slice of cheese from the cheese plate. _“Lobo and Killer. As much as I love you both. Out. I don’t want the gorilla squad inserting themselves on Warbler team building activity.”  
  
“Shouldn’t we be part of whatever team building activity you have planned as we are Warblers too.”_ Sam argued.

 _“Need to know basis for the both of you. Just follow my lead. And free your calendars tomorrow night.”_ He winked at the two McKinley transfers playfully. _“Think of it like blindfolded play. I’m a pretty good getting the other senses stimulated. I can only guarantee that it will be a fun night.”_ He licked a small piece of cheese before popping it into his mouth. _“I love hard cheese.”  
  
_”Sebastian,” Nick sighed, “underclassmen in the room.”  
  
The captain blinked and feigned innocence, _“Your point?”_  
  
Nick ought to know better than to try and put a stop to Sebastian’s innuendos especially since he found two targets who doesn’t mind being at the receiving end of them. 

It was clear Sebastian’s idea of bonding was an elaborate team prank involving fish, cheese, geese, mimes, a fake Elvis wedding and an impromptu song. It was craziness inspired from One Direction’s Steal My Girl video but he chose an obscure One Direction song which he felt was more annoying. 

After the practice session which turned into a prank planning session, it was only the three council members left in the room. Thad walked up to Nick. _“You’re the one who found him and brought him here. Can’t you guide your protégé to be saner?”_

Nick glowered at his fellow council member, “Well you found and brought Hunter here. Shouldn’t you be guiding your own protégé to be saner?”

 _“Could you two drop it?”_ David shot back annoyed, _“At least Wes’ protégé doesn’t cause trouble.”_

“Yeah he just abandoned us and is presently leaking information to New Directions.” Nick shot back. “Seb stayed even after you guys got him demoted and he’s watching over Hunter now because no one else bothered. He understands being a Warbler better than either.” Nick stands by his choice for captain and soloist. Sebastian might be a tad eccentric but he’s a team player and he cares for this club. “Hunter is still around because he has no choice, he needed that scholarship. Blaine’s not really loyal to us either.”

 _“Shall we move the discussion on who we appoint for council next year?”_ David clearly has had enough of Thad and Nick’s protégé competition. 

\---

  
[[ Sebastian’s Recruitment: FLASH BACK: Last Year ]]

Alan Smythe is Nick’s godfather and his dad’s best friend. He rarely asked for favors but the man’s ex-wife committed suicide via drug overdose and he wanted to custody of their son, he wanted to take his son away from his ex’s melodramatic family. He wanted Nick’s dad to pull a few strings for Dalton to accept his son despite the boy being largely homeschooled. Requested recommendations for more private tutors for the summer to ensure that the boy is up to par before entering Dalton, and for Nick himself to help with the adjustment.

Nick was of course excited. Bastian Dessey could very well be their answer on how to cope with losing Blaine. A former French child star who was in musicals and French TV specials, but Alan Smythe was adamant on changing his name to Sebastian Smythe and let his son be a normal teenager.

_“Alan, I will do what I can but some of these private tutors’ credentials are spotty. And online courses? What was Natalie thinking?”  
  
“A couple of those private tutors were boyfriends. She and her family were not exactly focused on his education but you’ve seen the IQ tests. He’s a smart kid and you’ve met him over the many summers he spent with me.”  
  
“Alan, if you weren’t my friend, I would tell you were exactly to shove this crap. You do realize the academic standards of Dalton is top tier. Wouldn’t it be easier to place him in a public school first to get proper credentials then transfer to Dalton?”  
  
“George, my son has barely any experience on dealing with kids his age. Public school is a disaster waiting to happen. I want him in Dalton where he’d be protected. His damn grandmother wanted to use the opportunity of Natalie’s death to push him back in the limelight. I stopped them from causing damage, I would be damned if I placed him in a worse situation.”_

_"_ _I hope I won’t regret this, but I will make a few calls to push for this. When do you pick up your son?”  
  
“I will fly to Paris tomorrow to attend Natalie’s funeral and will be bringing my son home.”_

_“Are you sure you’re ready to be a full time single parent to a teenager?”  
  
“How much trouble can he be?”  
  
“Alan, spending 2 months every summer with your kid, going to resorts and cheering for him on lacrosse summer leagues games is not the same as being a full time parent.”  
  
“I let him intern at the office and watch some of my trials as well.”  
  
“Alan, you’re pulling him out of the only home he knows to unfamiliar territory. Don’t expect things to go as smoothly as those annual summer visits.”_

\---

When Nick met Sebastian Smythe, the younger boy was surly and standoffish. Until Nick suggested they ditch his tutors and play hooky. After meeting with Jeff and a few more acts of mischief, the French boy had decided that perhaps he’d like Dalton. Nick never realized that he taught the boy to play pranks just for the laughs.

Alan Smythe and his son settled on a compromise that lessons and assessment will be done in the mornings, they have their lunch together then Sebastian would be free to run off with Nick and Jeff or play lacrosse and be home for dinner, otherwise he needed to call if he would be late.   
  
Sebastian talked freely about his family in France how his time used to be filled with rehearsals, lessons and networking but given that he was going through an awkward age he had been taking it easy for the past couple of years and just focused on lessons that was mostly voice, acting and dance. He had never been in a regular school before and was looking forward to it.   
  
Nick spoke of the Warblers on how it’s more than a club but a brotherhood. It didn’t take much convincing to get Sebastian to want to be part of it. Nick just knew that they have found their new lead singer, someone with better stage presence than Blaine Anderson, and most of all someone who could push the Warblers to new levels. 

\---

Nick was now highly annoyed at Thad and David; perhaps not just those two, but the rest of the Warblers as well. He wished they would shut up about Blaine Anderson. Yes, the guy was good but can’t anyone see that Sebastian was better and moreover Sebastian is a Warbler and Blaine is now with New Directions. Can’t they see that they now have fluidity in their movement and not just with their voices and that was thanks to Sebastian. Can’t they see that Sebastian was a better team player and that he actually did the choreography with the rest of them and not wander off on his own and try to stand out?   
  
_“I’ve watched the videos and just don’t get it. Is this guy just that great ‘live’? I mean no matter what I try they keep harping about this Blaine Anderson.”  
  
_Nick sighed. “Seb, don’t let it get to you. He’s a Junior now but also a couple of years older than you, he is also with a rival choir as well. Blaine was simply a favorite of Wes, Thad and David and they used to give him all the solos but he followed a guy to that public school. Young love and all that romanticized ideal. Frankly, I think they just have an idealized idea of him because no one else can win a solo.”

 _"Perhaps it’s because no one else bothers to teach the rest on what it takes to get a solo. I mean we can’t rely on natural raw talent all the time.”  
  
_Nick was suddenly intrigued, “You want to train people to take the lead?” In the past, everyone was just assigned roles and rehearse their part. Then again in the past, their routine does not involve this much dancing and movement.  
  
_“We won’t get instant results, but it stands with a bit of confidence building and I think people in this club have enough trust in one another.”_

Nick knew then and there that Sebastian needed to be more involved and be given more freedom as the guy had good ideas. He was already making positive changes as a simple member. He knew what had to be done, but he had to convince the other council members.

 _  
_ \---

_“Nick, that’s just too drastic. The Warbler council is the tried and true method. It had always been done this way.”  
  
_“Thad. The council had always been the most trusted members of the club and normally the most experienced as well. I’m not suggesting we make him part of the council he doesn’t fully appreciate the Warbler’s history just yet. But just look at his credentials, Sebastian has had more experience than the three of us combined. He was formerly a professional. He knows choreography. He knows how to train the underclassmen. The guy has great ideas. I’m just saying we give him a position where he could efficiently help us.” Nick turned towards David, “Most show choirs have directors who uses their vast experience to guide and train their team. We don’t have a director, but Sebastian just may have as much experience as those directors. I say we utilize that. Maybe not make him a director but captain.”  
  
David hesitated, _“Blaine was out lead singer and we never even consider him for captain or anything.”_  
  
Nick stifled a groan, “Blaine has as much experience as the rest of us. He’s not a natural leader. The lacrosse team already made Sebastian captain. He knows how to inspire and get people to work as a team. We need this right now.”  
  
_“Nick, he’s an underclassman. A sophomore. He hasn’t even been a warbler for a year.”_ Thad argued.

“So what? A director need not run a club for years. They can just come in and do the work. All that matters is their knowhow and capability. You’ve both seen how he managed to help us improve and that’s been a struggle, for I needed to get everyone to listen to him because he had no authority. Think how much faster we can get things done, if we just give him a title to let everyone know he has our blessing to work on improving our performances.”

 _“His authority is just on anything related to performances?”_ David asked.  
  
Nick smiled as David was starting to fold, it wouldn’t take long for him to convince both council members.

\---

Nick was skeptical and he wasn’t the only one. “How is showing them our piece supposed to help us in the competition?”  
  
Sebastian sniggered his smile mischievous, _“I sort of pretended to steal their idea based on my conversation with Blaine this Monday. But coincidentally they planned to do a Michael Jackson number. If they see our performance and think we managed to achieve all that in a couple of days. Whilst they might have been sitting on that idea for who knows how long and had gotten zilch to show.”_ Stood up and spread his arms confidently _, “Perfect intimidation tactic.”_ Tapped his head playfully, _“It’s a mental game. We need to shake their confidence. They stole our lead singer and made him a secondary vocal. They reached further than us last year, I’d say their confidence is high. Time to put it down a peg or two.”_

 _“And maybe if Blaine saw how good we are now he might want to come back.”_ Trent eagerly suggested.

Nick wanted to throttle Trent as can’t they see that the continuous hero worship of one Blaine Anderson was somehow pushing Sebastian to try and get away from the shadow of their former lead singer? As far as Nick was concerned, Sebastian was a better Warbler and lead singer than Blaine ever was. 

\---

Sebastian silently handed his phone to Nick. Nick frowned as he read the message. “Absolutely not! You will not meet with them in some dark abandoned parking garage located at Lima Heights. Damn intimidation tactic!”  
  
_“But I ought to show that I’m not intimidated.”_ Sebastian argued.  
  
“Are you nuts? Do you know why Kurt was sent here? Public School kids will not hesitate to give you a severe beating. Most of them live in the Lima Heights area for god’s sake. Not to mention it’s night time in a crime ridden district. They could very well bring knives or worse guns.” Nick tried to take calming breaths as Jeff rubbed circles on his back. The rest of the Warblers listened to their exchange in silence.  
  
_“Are you saying we just let them think we’re scared of them? That we’re easily intimidated?”_ Sebastian clearly doesn’t understand the danger and Nick silently cursed the naïve sophomore.

Nick hesitated, glanced at Thad and David before facing Sebastian. “Yes?”  
  
Thad rapped the damnable gavel. _“There is safety in numbers, but we ought not force anyone to come. I say we take a vote. Either we all go or we all don’t.”_ Nick had been surprised that for once Thad was taking the lead and making decisions. _“Let’s vote now and discuss our next step depending on the results.”_

\---

  
It was unanimous, all the Warblers will meet New Directions at that dark parking garage. They started planning. David wrote on the board:

  1. Hire a bus.  
(That way our car tires won’t get slashed and less risk of getting separated)
  2. If anyone spots a knife or gun. We call the cops.   
(Make sure all phone batteries are fully charged)
  3. Keep our distance. Do not come within striking distance. We stay on the defensive.
  4. Buddy system. We watch our buddies and make sure they don’t get hurt.   
(Junior or Senior students would each be paired to an underclassman)
  5. If we feel they are getting aggressive. We leave  
(preferably in an orderly fashion to ensure no one is left behind)
  6. Do not panic. Do not run. One person panics everyone will follow.   
(Signal to abort and exit will be given by council members)
  7. Exit strategy - ???



The Warblers are looking at one another nervously until someone asked. _“What if there’s no phone signal in that garage? I mean they picked the place and none of us has ever been there.”_

 _"_ _I have a satellite phone.”_ Beatboxer raised his hand proudly. _“But what’s our exit strategy in case we need to leave?”  
  
_Sebastian who seemed the most excited about this meet up offered his suggestion. _“Shushie!”_

Everyone stared at the French boy as if he was crazy. Nick tried not to roll his eyes; it was times like this that Sebastian was showing his age. “How is offering them a cheap, icy, colored drink an exit strategy? And Thanksgiving offering is a turkey not a slushie.”  
  
Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. _“Although releasing a turkey is a great idea, I don’t think we have time to find one. I mean the McKinley tradition of throwing a slushie at one another. Didn’t you guys watch their past performance? There’s this original song of theirs called ‘Loser like me’ - Basically there in McKinley a way to say ‘you’re a loser’ is to throw a slushie at them. We throw a slushie, it’s bound to surprise them enough to give us ample time to leave.”_ Frowned, _“Maybe not. We need to hit a drama queen who’s going to whine-a-lot thus distract them long enough so we can leave.”_

 _“Who do we hit?”_ Jeff asked curiously.  
  
“ _Gayface!”_ Sebastian crowed happily, _“Hit his ugly clothes and he’s going whine about the stains._

Jeff didn’t help matters by high-fiving Sebastian, _“Good one! He’s definitely a drama queen.”_

Nick sighed. “Jeff, Sebastian …”

 _“Ok. We’ll play nice and mail him a packet of detergent for the stains.”_ The captain sniggered. Jeff started googling for best detergent brand for stains.

It was clear that Sebastian was not exactly the most mature of captains and Nick’s boyfriend not the most mature of upper-class men. “Don’t pair up those two together.”

\----

They stopped by a convenience store near the parking garage to buy the biggest cup of slushie available unfortunately it was too icy and stiff. Nick inverted the cup and the stiff content remained on the cup. “What now? This won’t work and it might not melt on time.”

 _“You know our groundskeeper used to put salt on the driveway to turn ice to slush._ ” Sebastian then bought a bag of rock salts from the same convenience store and sprinkled some on the slushie. _“Voila. We shall have slush.”_

__\---

  
Things were not good. 

New Directions brought their whole club as well. David kept pulling Sebastian away, as their captain was clearly annoyed and wanted to push back. Nick knew they can’t keep this up, as Sebastian was not likely to stay on the defensive and those New Direction people kept moving towards them, and was starting to single them out. Nick reminded himself not to panic and run.

David was separated from Sebastian and New Directions were not letting him get closer to the sophomore, he signaled for them to abort and for any Warbler to grab his buddy for him. Beatboxer lifted his phone but Nick shook his head, there was no weapon spotted. They would utilize the diversion, regroup and then exit tactic. Nick gave the signal to hand the slushie to Sebastian, they needed to get out of there.  
  
Surprisingly, the diversion worked and they managed to leave without a single casualty. Sebastian was strangely quiet on their return trip. Nick would have expected him to be gloating about making Kurt whinge. But Nick was counting their blessings, perhaps Sebastian had finally realized that he could have been stabbed. David looked the most relieved and whispered to Nick, _“Next time, you’ll be the one assigned to watch him.”_ Glared at the hothead sophomore that refused to stay back as instructed.

\---

Trent was going at Sebastian about Blaine. The captain was unusually quiet. Thad banged the gavel and called for order. Nicked walked up towards Sebastian and placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “It was an accident Seb.”  
  
_“Blaine was still hurt”  
  
_Nick grabbed the tape. “And you believed their high road speech? They set up that meeting at that parking lot. No security in place. No witness. How sure are you they did not plan to harm us? Only Blaine and that Lima Heights girl initially stepped up front probably because they did not expect you to bring the whole club. The rest were hiding in the shadows. Hiding! They were only forced out because the rest of us were there to back you.”

Nick looked back towards the rest of the Warblers, “Blaine had the audacity to say we are not classy but what the hell was that parking lot meet up.” Turned his attention back at Sebastian, “They planned to jump you. Did you know that they separated you from David and made sure he can’t get back to you? David sent the panic signal for anyone near to converge towards you. Why else did you think we signaled for a regroup and exit. We were trying to stop them. They only claim the high road now because one of their own got hurt and it was not one of us. Believe me, they wanted to hurt you. Why else was Blaine near Kurt when you approached. Their eyes were on you. You were their target.”  
  
The rest of the Warblers were silent. Nick continued. “They sent Kurt here to spy on us. We knew, but still tried to befriend him because it was the Warblers’ way. Kurt transferred here, seduced Blaine and convinced him that being a background singer with New Directions is better than being our lead singer. We took the high road again. Who are they to claim the high road?” Looked Sebastian in the eye. “We are sorry Blaine got hurt, but do not trust them. We did, we welcomed and treated him like one of our own but they are cut throat perhaps look up Sunshine Corazon. They bullied her until she transferred to Carmel. They like to play mind games and paint themselves to be the good guys and the victims, but believe me they are not. They are ambitious and would do anything to win.”

All stared at Nick in shock, Beatboxer finally spoke up. _“How did you know about the girl in Carmel?”  
  
_Nick sighed. “After Blaine left to follow Kurt. I’ve decided to look into other McKinley transfers to rival schools to see it they used the same tactic. I haven’t spoken to Sunshine, but asked some folks who attend Carmel about her. Apparent Berry sent her to a crackhouse and made her miserable. Scaring people and making them feel like shit is nothing new for them. Once Sunshine was at Carmel, she gave them serious competition, some people at Carmel believed that they convinced her to return to the Philippines so she won’t pose as competition to them. They are just that crafty. All I’m saying we ought not believe that holier than thou narrative.”

Nick looked at Sebastian, “You’re no match for them at these mind games. I would suggest to stay away and let me get rid of this tape.” Nick stifled a groaned at the determined gleam on Sebastian’s eye. “And don’t take this as a challenge. You suck at playing dirty and run your mouth too much, unless it's some dumb joke, you're not exactly the best of liars.”

Nick should have known better. Sebastian of course took it as a challenge but thankfully had backed out of playing dirty and instead dedicated their performance to charity. But to this day, he was dedicated to playing foolish mind games for the sake of playing mind games and practice his lying skills until he's one of the best liars around.

\---

[[ Hunter’s Recruitment: FLASH BACK: Earlier this year ]]

“Thad. Really? If he’s already in the Air Force Academy it means he finished his GED. How old is he?” Nick couldn’t believe Thad sometimes.  
  
_“Military was his only option. Now with a Dalton diploma, it opens the doors for him. Top colleges, scholarship grants. He led his high school to regionals. He’s got a track record and he would be hungry to succeed. Your protégé lacks ambition this is the guy we need.”_   
  
Thad’s father was a member of the School Board of course Thad had the means to give this Hunter Clarington a scholarship. “We already have a capable captain. Is this even legal?”  
  
_“Just as it was legal for you to recruit a former professional just as long as he’s a full-time student. It’s legal for me to recruit this guy as long as he’s enrolled as a full-time student.”  
  
_Nick wanted to pull his hair out. “I did not recruit Sebastian. His father gained custody after his mon’s death and wanted him here. I was just helping him adjust.”  
  
_“If I recall, he’s records were just as spotty. He didn’t even graduate middle school. He doesn’t even have a single academic record. Don’t look so surprised Nick. Dalton policies ensured your protégé is protected and no one knows or talked about this. But I know your dad pushed my dad to accept Sebastian to Dalton.”  
  
_Nick was annoyed at Thad’s twisted view of the truth. “My dad didn’t push for Sebastian’s acceptance because of the Warblers. It has nothing to do with it. He lost his mom, adjusting to a new country, his dad wanted a normal high school life for him and doesn’t trust the public school system to protect his son. Dammit Thad, couldn’t you see that Dalton was the right choice for Sebastian? He’s doing well academically. He’s part of the debate team, captain of the lacrosse team. I doubt the school board is complaining after he brought home the Lacrosse Championship trophy.”

_“And Hunter Clarington will thrive here at Dalton. Sebastian isn’t enough. Your guy faltered last year, and I agree he’s good with the technical aspects and we are getting better, but we needed more. Like you said, Sebastian is no match for New Direction’s ruthless ambitions and mind games, so I’ll bring in someone capable of mind game and with great ambition.”_

Nick wanted to hit his head continuously on the nearby wall. For not only had he accidentally pushed Sebastian into wanting to play mind games, he also accidentally gave Thad the idea of recruiting someone whom he believes can play mind games. Nick was pretty sure this was not exactly by-the-book but Thad wanted them to win on their senior year. “Mind games and ruthless ambition is not the Warblers’ way.”  
  
_“Well time for us to adapt. Don’t worry your protégé can take over again next year. Besides I heard the debate team wants to make him captain. He’ll have his hands full with that and the lacrosse team. Hunter can take over the Warbler’s captainship and mentor Sebastian on how to lead properly.”_

\---

[[ Back at the Warbler’s room with the 3 council members ]]

David looked at both Thad and Nick, _“The person I have in mind understands Warbler values and is not afraid to stand for what he believes is right. Something that the three of us didn’t do.”_ He paused and continued. _“I. David Sullivan nominate Trent Matthews for the Warbler Council.”_

Nick has no objection and seconded as Thad had no objection, Trent would likely head the Warbler council next year. Nick knew Thad would object to Sebastian and Sebastian was already captain and they agreed that captainship needs to be separated from the council. “I, Nick Duval nominate Jayson Guerrera.” He could tell he surprised both of his fellow council members.  
  
_“Nick! He’s a freshman.”_ Thad hissed. _“Have you been hanging out with Sebastian for too long?”_

“Most of the our beatboxers are seniors. He’s the best of the younger generation. We need someone who understands the importance of being a background player in our harmonies. Besides he’s 4th generation legacy, I’m willing to bet he knows more about Warbler history and values than most. Both of you were made council members during your sophomore years as well due to your legacy status.” 

_“I suggest an interview first, but we shall take him in consideration.”_ David placed a hand on Thad’s shoulder placate the guy.

Thad sighed and agreed to take Jayson into consideration. _“For other candidates I would suggest the juniors next year. Andrew Martin, Theodore Choi and Richard Vanderclamp. As having all the council members graduate at the same time as is our case would be a great upheaval. Since Trent is as much as a sure thing, a couple of non-senior council members would bring better stability. So I Thad Harwood nominate those three.”_  
  
“Three people Thad?” Nick groaned.  
  
_“Not another word from you two.”_ David growled. _“No more arguing about protégés or nominees before dinner, because you two are making me lose my hair.”_

Nick couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “David. You don’t have hair. You shaved it.” 

_“Which proves my point.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note # 1  
> I know New Directions didn't bring weapons and thinking they would do so is a bit over the top but I'm trying to see this from the POV of sheltered rich kids. They were asked to meet up in some darkened parking garage after hours and no roving security in place. And given Sebastian's comment of Santana's relatives being in prison, they would likely believe those public school kids have criminal relatives and access to knives and guns. Plus I don't think normal parking garage would have no security cameras or security guards in place, unless it's not running/abandoned. So Warblers' conclusion: New Direction might be up to no good.
> 
> Note # 2  
> I know that Rachel apologized to Sunshine and they got along before she transferred to Carmel and New Directions did not push her to move back to the Philippines. But Nick didn't know Sunshine and got third or fourth hand information from rumor mongers. Of course Carmel students wouldn't want to say that Sunshine was not happy there. 
> 
> Note # 3  
> On an episode, a reported asked Hunter if he isn't too old for high school. Hunter claimed to be a student at a military academy. The military academy at Colorado Spring is a college requiring a highschool diploma or GED for admission (Source: glee.fandom.com) 
> 
> Next chapter... I might need to head back to Hunter.


	11. Winning ways and Need for Pest Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter Clarington was recruited because he possess ruthless ambition and capacity for strategic mind games. These Dalton and McKinley brats were no match for him.

HUNTER POV

  
  
Hunter was attempting to do homework when his uninvited guest decided to show up.

 _“It that your blueberry water? Perfect timing.”_ The pest poured himself a glass before Hunter could stop him.

Hunter swiveled his chair and picked up his hissing cat. “It there a good reason for you to be here aside from stealing my water?”  
  
_“Nick and Jeff are sucking faces and probably more in the room. I figured you’re not sucking anyone's face, so here I am.”_ Took a sip from his glass, _“Love the hint of vodka in this water of yours.”_

Hunter took the glass away from Sebastian, “You’re underage. You shouldn’t even be drinking this. And as you can see, I’m busy.”  
  
_“But you’ve already done all this high school stuff before. Shouldn’t it be easy the second time around? And who even cares about homework? Just place random answers and submit it. Or better yet copy someone else’s work. It does not significantly affect your GPA like exams does anyway.”  
  
_Hunter stifled a sigh. Clearly no one explained to Sebastian that being a student requires more than attending classes, taking exams and joining extra-curricular activities. Nick Duval was clearly not the best teacher when it comes to being a regular student. Hunter does not plan to be Sebastian’s teacher, but the French pest would likely not leave him alone unless Hunter gave him something to do. "How about you do your damn homework and I’ll give you back this glass.” Hunter had no idea on how Sebastian got away with not doing his homework last year, but the Warblers could not risk Sebastian getting into trouble at this crucial time.

Sebastian opened his bookbag complained that math type of homework is repetitive and boring. Hunter sent an SMS to Nick asking him to make his damnable roommate and prodigy do his damn homework as Hunter prefer not to bribe the brat into doing it.

 _“Given that we crossed Regionals, that means the scholarship is assured. Nationals only means additional living expenses fund for you. Have you gotten your acceptance letters? Would you be going for Harvard, John Hopkins or somewhere else?”  
  
_Sometimes the younger boy annoys the hell out of Hunter, but other times Hunter appreciate the fact that he had made at least one good friend from this situation. Sebastian was as privileged and naïve as the rest of these trust fund brats, but he was genuinely interested on Hunter’s wellbeing. Hunter wondered why he told Sebastian about medical school and being unable to afford it thus joined the military. Dalton’s offer was something he could not refuse. It opened the doors for him to access to the best colleges and a scholarship for as long as they get past regionals, plus a generous living expense should he get them to a respectable placement at the Nationals. Yet he was glad he made that mistake else the younger boy wouldn’t have fought and insisted that Hunter maintain the title of co-captain. The naïve fool however insisted that the rest of the Warblers would eventually forgive Hunter, as they had forgiven Sebastian for messing up. 

“I will make my decision after Nationals. The living expense allowance factors into my decision. Now will you shut up and let me do my homework?” Hunter wondered why he bothers as meddling was something Sebastian does and right now the pest was meddling with Hunter’s homework time. He could feel his temper rising; closed his eyes and breathed as it won’t do him any good to pick up Sebastian and throw the pest out of his room towards the nearest wall. He already drove his former roommate away, made the guy request for a room transfer. He knew he best not to loose it inside these walls for the school has a very strict policy and Hunter could not risk being kicked out - just because he wanted to play racket ball using Dalton’s newest golden boy.  
  
_“Well if we both end up in Harvard. We can be housemates.”  
  
_Hunter stared at the taller boy incredulously, “Why would I want that? Right now, I’m resisting the urge to pick you up and see how far I can throw you across the hall.”

 _“I get picked up all the time, but you wanting to rough me up out in the hall is kinky.”_ Sebastian wiggle his brow suggestively and then threw his head back to laugh. Ignored the fact that Hunter broke his pen in half whilst sprouting a litany of curses. _“And I’m the perfect housemate. I won’t collect rent and I know how to operate a dishwasher.”  
  
_Hunter counted to ten and contemplated sending Duval a message to pick up his brat before Hunter commits homicide. Eyebrow twitched as he resisted the urge to throw something at Sebastian. Tried to distract himself with the glorious image of Trent the traitor’s disappointed face when Sebastian rescind his solo. It didn’t take much for Hunter to ensure that the chubby-faced Warbler missed his cues. The constant miniscule changes from the backing vocals tends to confuse an inexperienced soloist; Trent just couldn’t keep up and blend with them properly because Hunter made sure they won’t synced up. Hunter knew he did the right thing Trent’s vocals were weak and Blaine would sound better on his own. Returned his attention back to Sebastian and their present pointless topic, “Why would you even want me to be your housemate. God knows there will not be any school rules that will stop me from punching you when you annoy me too much.”  
  
_“I figured you can go Incredible Hulk full-fledged rage monster and scare necessary folks away. I mean those public school kids are not even intimidated with me. I don’t understand why. I mean look at these abs.”_ He lifted his own shirt, _“these are supposed to intimidate but nope, they just yell at me to go away and drag me out of their school.”_ Sebastian crossed his arms petulantly, _“How do you managed to scare people?”_

Hunter smiled as he just might have found another way to get Sebastian to assist in him. “You want to learn to be scary? I’ll tell you now it’s not about the abs and yelling.”

\---

Hunter smiled as the traitorous trio cornered him. Everyone knew they leak information to the competition and are not exactly loyal to the Warblers, but the damnable soft school policy dictated for tolerance and acceptance. Hunter was glad he only needed to tolerate this school for a few more months. 

_“We know you sabotaged Trent during rehearsals.”  
  
_Hunter raised a brow. He knew how Blaine’s bitchy friend tricked Sebastian last year, and yet these fools think they could pull that with him. The former military school guy rolled his eye, “Perhaps Trent should stop blaming others for his inadequacy. I did try to warn Sebastian, but he listened to you Anderson. Unfortunately, I was right and we already wasted valuable rehearsal time. At least Sebastian is willing to admit his mistake and remedy it.” Smirked at the trio who betrayed the Warblers for McKinley. “Sebastian has been too soft on all of you. I would not have tolerated how the three of you continuously efforts to sabotage the club by leaking information.”

Trent’s jaw dropped. _“I did the right thing. Everyone knows it. You’re the one who sabotaged the Warbler’s good name by pushing everyone into substance abuse.”_

“Are you sure?” Hunter took a step forward forcing Trent to step back. “You almost ruined the Warbler’s good name, luckily Sebastian took control of the situation and proved you to be a liar. He was always meant to be their leader, I was only brought in to help him, toughen him up.” Glanced at both Blaine and Sam, “Your McKinley crew almost broke him. Do spare me your lies and faux martyrdom. Harwood gave me the real story. Anderson you might have legendary status with the Warblers, but they know who you are: A turncoat. Their loyalty is with Smythe. That was why I was brought in. Bringing you in was my idea, bringing me in to help Sebastian was theirs.”  
  
Hunter smiled at their outraged expression, he was sure he turned them against Smythe, or at least made them doubt the present Warbler captain. Hunter was sure that without them running to Sebastian, it would make things a whole lot easier for Hunter. Now with Sebastian eagerly trying to practice what the brat annoying calls ‘Scary ala Hunter’ it would hopefully further push the trio into thinking that Sebastian’s their enemy.

As Hunter walked away, he mentally started ticking things off his list, the next step was to convince Harwood to rescind their recommendation of Trent to be on next year’s council. It was a good thing Duval has a big mouth and told his boyfriend who then passed that information to Sebastian. Hunter was glad Sebastian decided to bug him for ideas on congratulatory present for his minion, Jayson as the French boy had no experience on what to give for such occasion. Sebastian's preferred standard gift of a bottle of fine French wine would not be allowed due to what he called ‘boring dumb American liquor laws’. It didn’t take much for Hunter to find out who the rest of the nominees were.

The co-captain by name then spotted the other minion, Skylar heading his way. Grinned as he found his designated messenger. He likes it when things fall in place. 

\---

_“Hunter. We need to talk.”  
  
_Hunter schooled his feature to remain neutral as he turned to face Thad Harwood. “What lies did the traitorous threesome said now? Their imaginary woes that I allegedly cause is getting tiresome.”  
  
_“Skylar came to me with rumors about New Direction’s plotting against Sebastian using insiders and spies to sabotage us. Mentioned that they even threatened you.”  
  
_Hunter rolled his eyes, “Tried. Empty words from a bunch of high school wannabee hoodlums. We Colorado Spring men are made of sterner stuff. As for Sebastian, we all know they never liked him and singled him out the moment they saw him because they knew he's a threat to them. One whose loyalty they cannot turn.”  
  
_“What do you know?”_

Shrugged, his tone bored. “Nothing much. They tried to push Sebastian to make some wrong decision for their personal ambitions. Knew that if it fails, they would place full blame on our esteemed captain. Good thing Sebastian realized the bad decision and rectified it. They're also watching him and searching for weaknesses to exploit so they could mess him up and the Warblers' chances next year. Probably a good thing we defeated them whilst I was captain as they know they can’t shake me, but Sebastian’s softer than me.”

 _“Are you talking about Sebastian taking back Trent’s solo?”  
  
_Sighed and nodded. “I did warn him that it was a mistake but certain people wanted him to make mistakes and will probably continuously try and push him to reconsider. Use a major mistake to shake his confidence, something to blame on him. He’s now damned if he puts Trent in and damned if he stands by his decision. They will play him. It worked with the salt slushie accident. All I know is that Trent is tight with those McKinley boys.”

 _"Thanks Hunter.”  
  
_Hunter was pleased at the look of anger in Thad’s face. Hunter was sure Harwood would share this information to his fellow council members. Hunter knew that given the choice on supporting Trent or Sebastian, they would pick Sebastian. Hunter was also sure the council members would try and protect Sebastian. Thus would be the one to dismiss the trio’s appeal for Trent’s solo. It'll be quite a blow to Trent that his peers would be the one to shoot down Blaine’s appeal and not just Sebastian.   
  
Whistled as he headed to his dorm room. He likes it when things go as expected. Hunter should have done this sooner. Pitted Trent against Sebastian. Perhaps Hunter hadn’t done so earlier, because then he wasn’t too sure who the Warblers would support and unfortunately Hunter does have a soft spot for the pest. But thanks to Blaine and Sam’s presence, as well as the general knowledge that they were leaking information. The McKinley transferees' constant presence with Trent would remind everyone that Trent like those two are not loyal to the Warblers. It would be common sense easy to pick their loyal hardworking captain over the traitor who's always with the enemy.

Hunter Clarington always play to win. All these scheming brats whether from McKinley or Dalton are amateurs compared to him. The Warblers have Blaine back. Trent was about to go down. He has his scholarship. His team will win the Nationals.

Unfortunately, Hunter needs to improve on his pest control skills. Glared at the intruder lying atop the other bed inside his dorm room. 

_“Hey roomie!”  
  
_“You are not my roommate. Get out.” Hunter glowered at the younger boy. However, unlike most others Sebastian remained unfazed by Hunter’s glare.  
  
_“Occasional roomie then. You have the extra bed space. I brought some of my stuff here. Figured this way I can sleep here should Nick and Jeff need the other room for housing practice. Think of my being here as our own practice.”  
  
_“I’m not going to be your future housemate.” Hunter gritted his teeth wondered how anyone could be this annoying yet likeable.  
  
_“Don’t worry. If you have the urge to ‘Hulk-out’ and go Grrrr. I’ll just go to room # 1 with Nick so you can have all the space to throw things around.”_  
  
“I have that urge right about now.” Hunter growled.

_“Okay. I’ll head to room # 1 then. Have fun rage monster.”_

Hunter picked up a pillow and aimed it towards Sebastian's head. He wondered how Nick was able to handle ‘that’. The day started with everything going his way and ended with an imminent headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next ought to be Blaine of Sam on the next chapter so we can see what's going on with both McKinley and Dalton.


	12. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine had made a few missteps and although Hunter Clarington won the battle. He and the rest of New Direction finally figured some things out and they plan to win the war.

BLAINE POV

Blaine pulled Trent into the dorm room that he shared Sam. “What was that about?” Blaine doesn’t know the Warblers’ side of the story but he was the one who got hurt. In what twisted world would the blame be on his New Directions teammates. Sebastian was the one who stole their Michael Jackson idea. Sebastian was the one who threw that slushie. Sebastian admitted to putting salt on that slushie. The Warblers heard the confession, what more could there be to it?

Trent hesitated, _“That parking garage incident? Nick believed New Directions planned to hurt Sebastian, but you accidentally got hurt instead. The high road thing is said to be just an act, a typical New Direction diversion trick to blame others and fake your innocence as one of your guys got hurt instead of one of us.”  
  
_ Someone started blasting Taylor Swift’s Bad Blood in the hallway much to Blaine’s ire, he felt anger coursed through his veins and started to see red. “What? Sebastian started it all by stealing our idea. You can't believe his lies! We all know he’s a damn good liar.”  
  
Trent bit his lower lip. _“He didn’t. We were practicing that number long before we found out you were going to use Michael Jackson. I mean we could not have perfected that routine in a couple of days. Sebastian was just bluffing, he wanted to intimidate New Directions, and try to get you to change your set number ideas.”_ Shifted his foot nervously, _“Sebastian felt really bad about what happened to you and wanted to quit and give the tape to the headmaster, but Nick stopped him and told all of us that it was a ruse. For one thing your New Direction friends picked a location where there will be no security cameras or witnesses. Then the rest of your crew where hiding until they were only forced out because Sebastian brought the whole club. I mean why hide in the shadows unless they were up to no good? We implemented a buddy system to ensure safety. David said he was forcibly separated from Sebastian and prevented from getting back to his buddy. David was the one who signaled for us to exit and for anyone nearby to converge towards his buddy that was Sebastian. The slushie was planned to distract you guys so we could converge and leave. Sebastian was the only one separated from his buddy and they believe he was the target.”_ Trent looked at both Blaine and Sam. _“When we got the slushie at the convenience store, it was solid ice and cannot be thrown. Sebastian got the idea of using rock salt to turn it into slush because their groundskeeper tend to use salt to melt ice on their sidewalk.”  
  
_ Sam stared at Trent incredulously, _“And you believe New Directions is capable of hurting Sebastian?”  
  
“Kurt was sent here because he was being beaten up. Some people at McKinley are from Lima Heights. They likely have access to knives and guns; they won’t be afraid to use it.” _Trent took a deep breath, _“And Nick mentioned that New Directions pulled nasty mind games and cruel tricks before with Sunshine Corazon of Vocal Adrenaline. She could have gotten hurt when your club tricked her into entering a crack den. She went back to her home country not long after. It was believable that your group would want to pull the same thing again and send Sebastian back to France. Break him physically or if that failed, mentally. I mean if Sunshine Corazon was deemed a threat, how much more would Bastian Dessey be?” ­_

From outside the hallway they could hear Thad yelling, _“Jeff! Turn that thing off! When we asked for you not to blast us with boy band songs, it doesn’t mean you can blast Taylor Swift!”_ Then they can hear Sebastian singing along to Bad Blood together with Nick and Jeff. Blaine wished people would listen to Thad more often as more Warblers began to sing along with Nick, Jeff and Sebastian.

\---

On the screen, Artie looked really annoyed. _“That is not what happened with Sunshine. We got along with her. Yes, Rachel did send her to a crack house, but they had put it behind them. She left because she wasn’t happy at Carmel. We never forced her to leave the country. And why the hell would they believe we would see Sebastian as a bigger threat than Sunshine?”_

Blaine didn’t know the full story about Sunshine Corazon but could understand how the story would get twisted. Nick being sort of gossip monger that his is, would likely get the more theatrical version of the story. “Look up Bastian Dessey, that’s Sebastian’s name before he moved to this country.”

Blaine waited as Artie searched the details and watched as the guy’s eyes widened. Blaine and Sam were similarly surprised. But that explained a lot about the Warblers' more polished performances and leaps of improvement the moment Sebastian came. _“This guy is a professional. His resume is even at par with most choir directors. It even says here that he got the part of Baby John for West Side Story in Paris last year, but backed down from the role. I assume that’s when he moved to this country. Is it even legal for him to compete against us?”_ Artie was clearly shocked and incensed, _“Even before Hunter came, those Warblers were practically cheating.”  
  
_ Blaine sighed. “It’s legal. I checked. Sebastian stopped taking jobs when he had a growth spurt and couldn’t take child roles, but looked too young for most roles. He wasn’t taking jobs for a couple of years. The West Side gig technically doesn’t count as he didn’t take the job. He’s a fulltime student at Dalton doesn’t have an active agent or taking any professional job.” Blaine felt somewhat deceived as Sebastian never mentioned being a professional, he mentioned his grandmother once or twice, but Blaine never knew the extent of Sebastian’s training and experience. “I knew he’s a Dessey from his mother’s side of the family, but not this.”

 _“You’re saying they recruited Hunter soon afterwards when they deemed Sebastian could not handle our ruthlessness and mind games?”_ Artie frowned. Recruitment clearly was very different when it comes to rich private schools. Vocal Adrenaline was aggressive and not beyond poaching talents and more. Dalton was not known to steal other schools' talent but they must clearly be struggling at losing Blaine and thus got themselves a former professional and then a more experienced captain. _“How the hell did the Warblers find these people and get them to join their show choir?”_

“I don’t know Artie, but we really need to clear the air with the Warblers. They think we are hell bent on sabotaging them. I mean I left them to join New Directions, then they thought we wanted to hurt Sebastian…”  
  
 _“Sebastian was the one who stole our idea, threw that slushie and tried to blackmail Rachel.”_ Artie sometimes couldn’t believe how those crazed privilege minds think.

Blaine exhaled and groaned. “About that. Sebastian was bluffing. They had prepared that Jackson 5 routine way before they knew we were gonna do Michael. He thought he could intimidate us and get us to change our set. That slushie is another long and twisted story, meeting at that parking garage was a bad idea, they thought we were planning to jump Sebastian, so they all came along to keep him safe. When everyone came out afterwards, it just confirmed their fear that our group were hiding, that we planned to overpower and harm their new talent. Then I guess we accidentally separated him from David and they panicked, all the Warblers nearby converged towards Sebastian to protect him. The slushie was a diversion so they could regroup and leave. The salt was to melt the ice and they believed we only pretended to take the high road because one of us accidentally got hurt, but we intended to hurt Sebastian. And on that blackmail, not one of them believed Sebastian could have followed through with that blackmail threat. He might have photoshopped plenty of other pictures of the Warblers, but none of the photos ever came out. Sebastian is known to have a really strange sense of humor, but is basically harmless.” Blaine smiled wryly, “I for one, don’t believe he’s harmless but he might not mean any harm. At least in the past, I’m not so sure nowadays as Sebastian seemed pretty tight with Hunter and there’s no telling how much influence Hunter has had.”  
  
 _“I don’t think that’s it. Sebastian was at McKinley to woo Marley when shouldn’t he be avoiding us if he thinks we’re dangerous?”_ Artie argued as it doesn’t make sense for Sebastian to be willing to go to McKinley if what Blaine said was true.  
  
Blaine sighed. “Normal logic and common sense does not apply to Sebastian. He hired Sue Sylvester just to annoy Hunter. He’d love to show up at McKinley just to annoy both New Directions and the Warblers. The more people he annoys, the happier Sebastian is. Trent told me that the Warblers all decided to ignore his jokes and not allow him to annoy them at the start of the year and it worked to get him to act like a normal person, but it’s hard to ignore him when he’s captain, and now that he has Skylar and Jayson joining him on any insane schemes, the rest of the Warblers has no choice but to play along to minimize the risk of them getting hurt. Safety in numbers after all.”

_“Sounds like that guy is worse attention whore than Rachel Berry.”_

Blaine agreed. “Berry might annoy a few people but she doesn’t do it intentionally. Sebastian’s insane. But he’s only Riddler level of insane. Hunter is Joker level. And I don’t think the whole of New Directions is that loyal to Rachel. But the Warblers and perhaps even Hunter is pretty protective of Sebastian.”  
  
 _“We need to have meet up. The whole club. Saturday 10 AM at the choir room. We need to discuss everything face to face and decide on what to do with the Warblers to truly put an end to this rivalry. Also we have other issues, now that Sue Sylvester is principal.”_

\---

They took a break from practice. Jeff and Nick were annoying Thad by singing ‘Look What you made me do’ by Taylor Swift. Sebastian watched them wistfully as if he’d rather be there annoying Thad than be in this conversation. 

_"_ _Killer, let me make things clear. This isn’t New Directions where you can question decisions and push your views. We don’t waste time arguing. I made my decision. It stays.”_ There was no light cadence in Sebastian’s present tone. 

“And this inability to question the captain’s orders is what dragged this club into that doping scandal. It’s about time someone spoke up and question decisions. This sort of dictatorship isn’t healthy.” Blaine snapped back, annoyed at the taller boy’s stubbornness.

There was a rare flash of anger in Sebastian’s eyes, _“You think it was easy for me to make that decision? I’m trying to give everyone a chance, but I cannot risk the group for anyone’s personal satisfaction. Everyone is working hard so forgive me if efforts made isn’t good enough. Go ahead blame Hunter or me or anyone else because it’s the New Directions’ way to blame everyone else except themselves. Make me the damn villain for your damn story if it makes you feel better, but the decision stays.”  
  
_ Their heated exchange must have not been so subtle as all three Warbler council members approached them. _“Sebastian, this is clearly beyond a simple performance. Perhaps you ought to let us handle it. Since your decision is being questioned, best let the council do its job.”_

Blaine watched hopefully as Thad slammed his gavel to get everyone’s attention. Sebastian sulked in the corner Blaine could hear snippets of Hunter berating the captain about how pouting like a 6-year-old is not intimidating. Which got Sebastian sullenly order someone to get him a baguette so he could sulk whilst snacking. Probably just to show Hunter he could intimidate someone to get him a snack.

 _"It has come to our attention that certain factions are questioning the decision of our chosen captain.”_ David had opted to speak as he was known to be less involved when it comes to the club’s captaincy. _“We have chosen Sebastian Smythe to lead us and he has done an outstanding job so far in elevating the Warbler’s name.”_ David allowed the applause and cheers to die down before he continued. _“I will make it clear to that faction, we do not appreciate dissent. Especially one made publicly. This club isn’t about individualism and pushing others to have things your way. Personal ambition isn’t what we’re about. Unlike other choirs we are not about individual talent and the limelight. As an acapella group our strength is the unity and cohesion of all voices. Solos are a responsibility not a privilege. Some people might have forgotten that.”_

The room was silent but was broken when one for Sebastian’s freshman minion who cheered, _“That’s one bad ass speech!”_

 _“Skylar!”_ The second minion whacked him lightly by the back of his head. Jeff clearly couldn’t hold back his laughter which caused a ripple of snickering and whispers. Thad once again whacked the gavel to call everyone to order.  
  
 _“I, David Sullivan member of the Warbler council support the captain’s decision and move that the matter not be brought up any further. Moreover, Warblers are requested not to blatantly oppose the captain’s decision for matters that merely benefits the individual.”_

Blaine was shocked. For Wes has never reprimanded him like this before. David has always been supportive of Blaine. He glanced at Thad who had always criticized Sebastian’s impetuous ways. 

_"I, Thad Harwood second that motion.”_ The council member pointedly glared at the direction of Trent, Blaine and Sam. _"And I wish to remind everyone we are Warblers."_ _  
  
_Blaine was in shock. Thad and David had always backed him together with Wes. He glanced towards the final council member. Nick had always been a friend, yet Blaine could tell where this would go as Nick was known to fully support Sebastian even when the captain had royally messed up the previous year. Rumors has it that Nick was the person responsible for Sebastian’s recruitment.  
  
Nick looked towards Blaine, _“Sorry Blaine, but you’ve been with New Directions for too long. Its time to remember being a Warbler. I, Nick Duval fully support my fellow council members and our Warbler captain.”_

Beside Blaine, Trent look crest fallen, utterly humiliated and defeated, from the corner of his eyes, Blaine could spot Hunter looking all too smug. Blaine couldn’t understand. No one trusted Hunter, he shouldn’t had been able to pull that much influence. Then it dawned to Blaine, Thad’s early warning. Hunter tricked them ...  
  
 _“Ever heard of the saying ‘Unit, Core, God and Country’? I guess for the Warblers, unit is this club, core is council, god is Sebastian and country is Dalton.”_ Hunter cocked his head to his right and smiled. _“Careful there, your legendary status is diminishing.”_

Blaine glowered as Hunter walked away whistling. Wondered what his end game was. The guy would be graduating next year and had he wanted the captainship, he should be working on undermining Sebastian and not get the council to show full support to the present captain. So it was not Sebastian's captaincy that Hunter wanted. Only thing Blaine knows for sure was that Hunter hates Trent. 

\---

Blaine arrived with Sam and saw that everyone was already there including Mr. Schuester and Finn. Artie explained the situation and everyone were surprised and outraged at the Warblers’ conclusion. Will Schuester tried to calm everyone down. _“Everyone, I know their version of the facts are twisted, but it’s clear they never stole your ideas. Everything went downhill because both groups clearly thought the worse of one another. That has got to stop.”_

 _“Mr. Schue, isn’t anyone going to bring up the fact that they might have illegally recruited both Sebastian and Hunter? I mean one is a professional entertainer and the other a drug dealing goon.”_ Tina raised the question, _“I mean had I known, hell even Rachel and Kurt would have tried to be nicer to that meerkat regardless of how unpleasant he is. Who knew he had all that connections to get roles in theater and more.”  
  
“Everyone here was just too eager to trade insults with him to actually see that he can be nice.” _Marley argued. _"Maybe he didn't tell us because having people pretending to like you is worse than people insulting you."_  
  
“We already checked. Sebastian and Hunter being at Dalton is by-the-book. They are full time students at Dalton and Sebastian wasn't an active professional, being a former professional doesn’t disqualify him from competing with the Warblers.” Blaine sighed as it might not seem fair but technically, everything was in order.  
  
 _“Not exactly.”_ Artie spoke, _“I did some additional background research and there was no record of either Sebastian Smythe or Bastian Dessey to have ever taken any formal education before Dalton. Even homeschooling needed to follow certain criterions_

 _and I have some doubts his education followed those criterions given his former schedule and training regimen. Unfortunately, Dalton is a private school so they could do things that does not follow regular standards. Blaine, how is Sebastian doing academically?”  
  
_ Blaine blinked. “I heard he is one of their top students and he’s been helping Sam and some of the other Warblers with their lessons.”

 _“Yeah, he’s great at explaining things to make it understandable. But I heard he’s lazy and usually submits abysmal gibberish masquerading as homework.”_ Sam attempted to give a few flaws that might help Artie. “ _He might be getting special treatment as well. They had him do oral reports instead of making him write it like everyone else.”_

Artie shook his head. _“I guess that angle led to nowhere and those points made by Sam might only mean he’s dyslexic which could explain the lack of formal schooling before now.”_

Ryder suddenly seemed interested, “ _He’s a top student despite that? And he’s helping other people with their schoolwork?”_ Ryder himself suffer from the same learning disability and was getting help, but it might just inspire him to hear that someone like himself was considered extremely smart and actually excelling.

Blaine snapped his finger in sudden realization, “Those glasses. I only see him wear those when he’s helping people with their lessons. I thought he was trying to look cool and scholarly, but those could be special tinted glasses for people with dyslexia.” Blaine never paid attention to those details before, but it was because Sebastian was so confident and never seemed to struggle with anything. “He made Jayson and Skylar captain’s assistants and they’re normally the ones who read official announcements for the Nationals competitions, from school board and the likes. But how does this help us?”

Artie sighed, _“It doesn’t. This only solidify the reason why Sebastian was placed in Dalton and not in any other school. He wouldn’t have likely excelled or adjusted that well anywhere else. Dalton has the resources to customize lessons to go around his disability and their zero tolerance policy would ensure no one bats an eye about it. Guess I should move on to Hunter Clarington. I’m not sure about this, but if he came from a Colorado Springs Military Academy, it’s likely the Air Force Academy which requires you to already finish High School or pass the GED to be a student there.”  
  
_ Blaine was shocked. Recruiting Sebastian already seemed borderline underhanded but Hunter’s recruitment was something else. “So can a person still attend high school if they’ve already passed GED?”

Will Schuester answered for them. _“Unfortunately, yes. It’s a bit redundant but a diploma from Dalton would actually be better than a GED certificate for getting into good colleges or universities. And Dalton being a private institution can have their own policy on students' age limit.”_

 _“Isn’t that cheating? I mean they are recruiting people that shouldn’t even be in regular high schools.”_ Jake complained. _“Those private school brats are cheats. I mean doping was bad enough, they’re also into illegal recruitment.”_

 _“I think Dalton is doing plenty of good by providing people opportunities to get an education they couldn’t have easily gotten elsewhere. Both captains’ academic background might be irregular but it cannot be denied that both benefitted from being at Dalton. Giving people an opportunity for a proper education isn’t a bad thing.”_ Will Schuester tone made clear he does not want to hear anymore arguments about the topic. _“There was no proof of the doping and The Warblers might have benefited from Sebastian and Hunter enrolling at Dalton, but the school could likely have plenty more students with similar circumstances enrolled there, people who are not part of the Warblers. Strange coincidence that two those special circumstances both ended up being captains of the Warblers doesn’t mean much.”_

Blaine could tell there are still plenty of doubts. But it wasn’t like they could do anything about it. “There is an existing trust that's funded by the alumni for a scholarship to the Warblers’ leaders should they get past regionals. That could be what Hunter is after for as long as he’s captain or co-captain he is eligible to access that. Hunter also did claim he was brought in because it was believed that Sebastian couldn’t handle our ruthlessness and mind games.”

Jake look at Artie and Mr Schue hopefully. _“Proof of illegal recruitment and bribery! Let’s expose those rich cheats! The cheating is school-wide."_

 _“It doesn’t mean much.”_ Will Schuester stated exasperatedly, _“I believe we ought to focus on ourselves and not the Warblers. Sue is proposing to disband our club unless we prove we can contribute something to McKinley. The competition season might be over for us but we need to remain active and contribute to the school and the community. Any suggestions or perhaps a causes close to your heart?”_

“Sebastian plans to dedicate our Nationals performance to Black Lives Matter movement and I heard he arranged for the Warblers to perform in some show who will pledge money to charity on their behalf.” Blaine looked towards his friends, “Perhaps we could do something similar?”  
  
 _“Or maybe we can jus ask him to help us with this? He seems to have a knack at raising money for charity. Perhaps a joint project?”_ Marley suggested. _“It might help that Sue Sylvester seems to like him. She might be less likely to dismiss our efforts if he’s involved?”  
  
_ Will Schuester smiled, _“That’s a great idea. It might also be step forward to permanently end the misunderstandings and bad blood between us and the Warblers.”  
  
_ Blaine winced at all the yells of protest behind him. He just knew this would be a typical New Directions session where nothing would come into fruition. In the end they will sing some song to vent their thoughts and feelings and not agree on anything. 

Sam leaned over to whisper, _“Told you. We should have borrowed Thad’s gavel.”_

_\---_

Blaine helped himself with some popcorn as him, Sam and Finn sat on the floor watching Artie draw a timeline to help them better figure things out.

_“So this likely started when Blaine followed Kurt to McKinley and joined New Directions. Nick Duval then made some inquiries and got some badly twisted version of what happened with Sunshine Corazon and thought we had planned to sabotage them and made them lose their lead singer like Vocal Adrenaline. Let’s assume Duval recruited Bastian Dessey, better known to us as Sebastian Smythe. Circumstances were unusual but not illegal. Therefore, the Warblers found not only a new lead singer but a director and choreographer as well. They made him captain as a student cannot be named choir director.”_

Artie wrote Sebastian’s name under Duval’s. 

“We know that Sebastian came to this country shortly after his mother’s drug overdosed death. He’s homeschooled and likely dyslexic. We don’t know if he was actively recruited or if it was Alan Smythe’s connections that got him to Dalton. Only that Nick Duval knew him before he entered Dalton and was assigned to be his roommate despite them being in different year presumed to assist Sebastian adjust better.” Blaine added helpfully and turned to Sam to check if he missed anything,

 _“From their point of view, they have a sophomore who was adjusting to a new country and school, lost his mother, who was nothing but friendly to everyone. The presumed learning disability is not likely public knowledge, but they probably noted he’s a bit strange and eccentric, then there’s Kurt who might not be as friendly and stole their lead singer. Given the version of Sunshine’s story they’ve heard. They likely thought Kurt was picking on Sebastian the way Rachel did to Sunshine.”_ Sam added thoughtfully

“Kurt thought Sebastian was trying to break us up.” Blaine defended his boyfriend … ex boyfriend... but soon to be boyfriend again.

 _"I think we both know that Sebastian will flirt with anyone. Even Hunter Clarington was targeted. He_ _has no intention to take things further._ ” Sam stated flatly. _“I think his only criteria is human, somewhat friendly to him, and not likely to want a relationship with him.”_

 _“We’re diverting from the topic.”_ Artie tapped to the whiteboard and his timeline. “ _Kurt and Sebastian met and didn’t like one another. Sebastian pretended to steal our Michael Jackson idea because he wanted to try and intimidate us into changing set instead of just asking nicely.”_

Sam stole the bowl of popcorn from Blaine and spoke up. _“If they think we stole their lead singer and intimidated Vocal Adrenaline’s lead singer to leave the country. They wouldn’t think asking nicely would work.”_

 _"And when we set that meeting at the parking garage, they thought we wanted to harm their new bratty lead.”_ Finn groaned. 

Artie nodded, _“Some of them probably already knew the slushie had rock salt in it, but didn’t figure it could hurt anyone. When we confronted them and took the highroad…”_

Sam threw some popcorn in the air and caught it in his mouth, _“Sebastian was said to felt awful and wanted to quit, but they talked him out of it and informed him that playing dirty is what we do and we lied about the highroad because they think we intended to hurt him. Instead one of our own got hurt. Sebastian decided to try and play dirty, but wasn’t able to follow through. Tried to make peace and dedicated their performance to charity.”_

 _“We made peace with Sebastian and the Warblers, even cheered them on.”_ Finn argued, _“They’re the ones who started the war all over again.”_

 _"_ _Enter Hunter Clarington.”_ Artie tapped on the board. _“Likely someone in the Warbler council, not Nick Duval, believed Sebastian was too soft and they needed someone more ruthless. Someone more hungry for success. This person might have a connection to the school board or scholarship grants to recruit Hunter for the job.”_

Something clicked in Blaine’s head then. “Harwood. Thad Harwood. His dad is on the school board.”

Artie then wrote Thad’s name in connection to Hunter. _“It's clear that the issue with us is not just with the captains but from the Warbler council. Also, we need to know if this scholarship grants are common and what the usual criteria are.”  
  
_ Blaine answered , “I don’t know much but they give around 3 to 10 scholarships a year. Usually orphans or kids abandoned by their parents. People who are capable academically and also have a talent in sports or the arts. I think Thad once said they don’t want trashy guardians who’d steal the school’s silverware on parents’ nights nor do want to force important folks like their parents with unsavory presence - so orphans were preferred.” Blaine rolled his eyes as his Dalton friends can be snotty. 

Artie nodded and wrote it down. _“Are the scholars normally freshmen or a mix of all year levels?”  
  
_ Blaine thought on it. “I haven’t been in Dalton that long but sometimes scholars aren’t freshmen. I know they granted a scholarship to a junior when I was there. Those kids would not only get free Dalton education, uniforms, room and board, meals, the best sports equipment, school supplies and more. They also get opportunities for college scholarships if they win something for the school. Although it’s not a sure thing, they have to earn it and lead their team to earn glory for the school. Those scholars are normally extremely driven.”  
  
Artie sighed, _“So nothing unusual.”_

“Actually, it is unusual,” Blaine corrected Artie, “The Warblers is the elite of Dalton, they normally don’t recruit outsiders and offer scholarships for folks just to join the Warblers. That college scholarship fund offered to the Warblers is extremely generous and well funded compared to others that's offered. It's because the donors are Dalton’s own legacy alumni, they place money in there for it normally just goes to one of their own. It’s like patting themselves on the back and throwing money amongst themselves. Hunter’s recruitment is unprecedented. Leaders used to be just Warbler council members who are normally legacy of former members. Captaincy is a new concept started when Nick recruited Sebastian.”  
  
Finn smiled, _“So we managed to shake up the old rich boys’ club? Cool! Although not so cool that Hunter Clarington is the beneficiary of that.”_ _  
  
“They’re probably pissed when Hunter almost brought down the whole club for doping, and the one who saved them was the guy they dismissed as captain.”_ Sam concurred, _“They could have saved themselves all that trouble and left the club with Sebastian in the first place. At least he’s one of them, a trust fund brat.”_

“That’s it.” Blaine suddenly jumped on the couch, “The school board and old legacy boys are not likely happy with Hunter. They recruited him and he messed up. The only one protecting Hunter is likely Sebastian, from what I gathered, no one wanted to tell Sebastian off at the moment because he’s won them the Lacrosse championship, decently placed with the Debate team nationals, doing well to clear up the Warblers’ name by making everyone forget about the doping rumors, and now he’s leading the Warblers to the Nationals and they don’t want to shake him up and ruin his momentum. That’s how he got away with those racier number and dance moves at that Crawford country performance. I think David and Thad just might be pressured by their fathers to remove Hunter’s co-captaincy, but they can’t because Sebastian is in the way.”  
  
Sam seemed confused by all this, _“Can’t they just get Sebastian’s father to make Sebastian do as told?”_

Artie shrugged _“They probably can’t. Alan Smythe is an Eton alumni not Dalton, so he’s not part of the Dalton alumni boys’ club. Alan Smythe is not even considered 'old money'._ _So you think the way to stop Hunter from bullying and sabotaging Trent is to find a way to threaten his scholarship? Easier said than done. But our bigger issue is how to make peace with the Warblers this war has gone far enough.”_

Blaine frowned although he blended well in Dalton and liked it there well enough, he understood. His father didn't come from old money as well and he knew the ones in control of the school and the club were normally from old money. There was just too much focus on legacy and traditions in that place. “Normally I’d say it’s easy to get Sebastian to agree to bury the hatchet, but he’s not too pleased with us right now. He can be petty and be disagreeable for the sake of it, just because he’s sulking.”

Finn offered a suggestion. _”We can get Marley to talk to him. He likes her. But he’s bound to annoy Jake and Ryder by flaunting his relationship with her.”  
  
_ Sam spit his cola all over Blaine as he sputtered, _“He’s with Marley? I thought he’s gay.”_

Blaine yelped and angrily used Sam’s shirt to wipe the cola off his face. “Given his claims of 20-minute relationships, he might have already ran out of guys to date. But that’s worth a try. But what are we doing to save Glee club from Sue Sylvester?” Blaine was tempted to blame Sebastian on the ‘Principal Sylvester’ situation but the former Cheerio coach had been trying to get their club disbanded even before Blaine joined so the situation is not likely Sebastian’s fault The crazy coach is capable of scheming and causing trouble on her own without the help of Sebastian Smythe.

Artie frowned, _“We can’t just do car wash to raise funds. Cheerios already did that and could raise more than us. How about a play. Something we wrote ourselves, the songs as well? It’s something only we can do.”_

 _“How will that raise money?”_ Finn asked.

Artie looked at both Blaine and Sam. _“Dalton money. If we get the Warblers to participate, those alumni won’t allow the show to flop. Working with them and getting to know one another better will hopefully improve communications and stop the bad blood between us. Does the Warblers have any plans after Nationals?”  
  
_ Sam shrugged. _“No idea. But Sebastian is said to be determined to flood the public with positive news about the Warblers and Dalton Academy that news of the doping scandal will be aptly buried and forgotten. I mean that cheerleading intermission number was part of that scheme although he also wanted us to train and improve our stamina. I heard there’s some other performance after the nationals.”_

Blaine nodded, “The fact that he’s somewhat succeeding meant the alumni and the school board loves him; they are giving him their full support. So involving the Warblers might be a good idea as Sebastian presently has the full support of the school and its funders.” Scary on how the present support of Sebastian at Dalton is similar to how Sue Sylvester used to have sway as Cheerio coach. Winning continuously does allow one to get away with just about anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time to return to the fun and comedic chapters. Next will be Sebastian's POV he's a childish brat, utterly chaotic, doesn't want to be serious - so it's bound to be fun.


	13. Bribes Welcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian just might be bribable. Or as least he accepts bribes not meant for himself and offered gifts that does not compromise him in any way. Where's the harm in that after all?

SEBASTIAN’S POV

Sometimes Sebastian has no particular plan, but things just fell into place. He had called up Jayson’s father because he wanted to make a request to allow the Warblers co-host a surprise party for his son at the Guerrera’s home. When asked why, he explained that he got word that his son was nominated for next year’s council and wanted a surprise party for the kid should he get job. Sebastian had to explain that he was not part of the council and was just the captain, his information was third-hand.

Now the man offered the use of his company jet to take them to Nationals, also his fancy hotel , free meals, and free use of the hotel’s ballroom for practice. Sebastian surmised that those Dalton legacy people must have plenty more money than Sebastian’s own father. His father has nice cars and vacation homes definitely not jets and hotels. 

Sebastian entered the Warblers’ practice room as was satisfied to see everyone already there. “Hey Jayson, I think you’d like to be the one to make this announcement." Handed the freshman the document. The freshman read the contents and glanced at Sebastian in surprise, “I guess your dad was feeling generous.” Sebastian of course knew better; this was the old man’s not so subtle way to campaign for his son on that council seat. There was apparently so much history and legacy connected to being Warbler council. Not that Sebastian gave a damn, for as long as the club has the budget for his cheese platter he’s happy.

Smirked at the stunned looks of Sam, Blaine and Hunter’s faces. He would bet that they have never been on a private jet or fancy 5-star hotels before. Sebastian himself normally just travels first class commercial and not by private jets. “I got permission to get us excused from regular classes for a few days so we can travel to Chicago on a Friday night. Have a day to relax and do a bit of sightseeing and then also practice. We given a special preview night of our National performance to some alumni at the hotel ballroom. Think of it as dressed rehearsals. And we have a couple of things scheduled after our Nationals.”

\---

Practice went well and everyone listened to Sebastian’s criticisms and corrections and no one dare complained when he ordered them to repeat a song section, things definitely improved ever since the council made clear, they supported Sebastian’s decisions. Still he was somewhat annoyed that it was necessary for the council to intervene in the first place. 

Resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the turncoat trio approached him. “So now you wait until we’re alone to make your complaints?” Smirked and picked up his head phones, “Sorry, working hours is over, it’s strictly playtime now, so unless you’re here to talk about room arrangements and bed size, come back maybe after my coffee break?”

Blaine spoke up, _“Sebastian, we just wanted to apologize…”  
  
_Cheerily got to his feet, “Ooh, groveling and presents. Where’s my present?” Saw that both Blaine and Sam looked confused and Trent just looked constipated. “You’re supposed to butter me up by giving me something nice.”

Sam hesitated, _“I … uh… only have a pack of gum with me.”_  
  
Sebastian sighed and gestured with his palm up, “Well hand it over.” Waited till Sam reached in his back pocket and gave Sebastian his gum. Seeing that it was some cheap American brand in icky grape flavor, he tossed it back to Sam. “Nope. Not acceptable. Maybe some other grape flavored packet would be acceptable.” Gave the blond a playful wink. 

Blaine looked annoyed. _“We’re trying to make a serious apology here. Could you take it seriously and not ask for a bribe? Please be serious.”_

“Are you begging Killer? It’s always better when you beg. So hot!” Sebastian knew he’s pushing it but he was always one to test the limits of people’s patience. 

_“Sebastian. My dad just got back from Tokyo. He wanted me to invite some friends over. Interested in having some Ootoro, muscat grapes and high-grade wagyu?”  
  
_Sebastian whipped his head towards Trent, one thing he loves is gourmet food of any kind, something this lame ass town was missing. He likes tagging along on his dad’s business trips and he even got to join some of those fancy business dinners. “I’ll drive. I haven’t had ootoro in years. Come on Killer, Lobo. You guys can grovel your apology on the way to Trent’s house.” Pulled Trent along with him, “Come on, let’s stop by my room. I have wine stashed in there.”

 _“Are you even supposed to have wine in your room?”_ Trent looked at him aghast.

Sebastian shrugged. “You’re not the only one who invites me to their house for dinner, it’s rude not to bring wine. Since I’m not allowed to buy any from liquor stores. I keep a stash. Stupid American laws prevents minors from having good manners.”   
  
_“Do we need to change for dinner?”_ Sam asked.

Sebastian doubt the McKinley boy has anything good enough for small fancy house dinner, “Great thing about Dalton uniforms Lobo, it’s good enough for any occasion.”  
  
_“Sebastian, just a request. My parents will be there, could you maybe not flirt with my mom or anyone else …”_

The Warbler captain rolled his eyes, “Relax Trent. I am capable of putting on the mask of proper well-behaved son of state attorney Alan Smythe. I had to endure plenty of my dad’s meeting and dinners doing so, but if I’m not allowed to have my fun, the food ought to be worth it.” Truth was outside of Dalton’s campus, Sebastian doesn’t normally act as crazy. School just brings out the need for him to cause mischief. He actually enjoys quiet time and conversations with his dad. His dad actually believed that Sebastian just gets blamed for the mischief that Nick and Jeff caused. Sebastian’s father just told him to go ahead, have fun with the boys and be a regular high school student. Sebastian would say he’s being an obedient son.

\---

Trent was watching him as if he had grown a second head, for Sebastian was both charming and polite all throughout dinner. When Trent’s father mentioned that Sebastian was not what he expected based on Trent’s many stories of the eccentric and crazy captain. 

Sebastian laughed as he took a sip of his watered-down sake. “Mr Matthews, I’m sure that you’re used to needing a larger than life persona which helps keep things together when you lead. Most folks try to instill a fearful persona, but I definitely cannot compete with Clarington on that front, so I picked the Spirit of Adventure. Maybe at times I went too far, but the team enjoyed the ride or at least got a good laugh out of the experience.”

The older man raised a brow, _“That’s an unusual choice and not one for longevity as it could be very draining to maintain.”_

Sebastian shrugged. “I was asked to take over midway into the season, longevity was not a goal. I wouldn’t be offended if they gave the captaincy to someone else again next year. My aim is to make this fun.”

 _“What about winning. The Warblers are doing well and I heard about the grueling practice sessions.”  
  
_“Competing is part of the activities but I’ve got a glimpse of what our competition was willing to do last year just to win and couldn’t keep up. Trying to adopt that level of competitiveness wasn’t good for us.” He need not mention what Hunter was willing to do and how everyone went along and almost ruined their season. “I’d rather just try new things and give the team plenty of bonding activities. Not those toxic games.” Smiled and placed his cup down, “Captain or not, I’ll still be around next year.”

Trent stared at Sebastian aghast, _“What do you mean you won’t be captain next year? You can’t quit. I know we shouldn’t have questioned your decisions in front of everyone, but the council made clear we were in the wrong.”  
  
_“Calm down Trent. I’m not quitting but let’s be practical. I’m captain because Nick pushed it and neither Thad or David could offer any other alternative. Next year Nick will not be around, it will be a new council. It’s likely they’ll pick a captain who is not already committed to the Lacrosse and Debate team.” Shoulders shook with silent laughter, “Look at the bright side. No more water bottle juggling, phone number hoarding, Sue Sylvester’s socks, mimes, geese and fake Elvis… did I miss anything?”  
  
_“Pole dancing exercise!”_ Sam helpfully added

Trent laughed and joined in, _“Fresh Fish giveaways!”  
  
“Pyramids of death and Pyrotechnic hell!” _Blaine added.

“Hey!” Sebastian scowled, “I protested on those pyramids and pyrotechnics. I’m the one who fell off those pyramids the most. Those were not my fault.”   
  
The trio looked at one another. Trent maintained a deadpanned tone, _“Sue Sylvester was your doing, so that was totally your fault. And I have a video montage of you falling off that pyramid in a hundred different ways. Quit on us and I post it on YouTube.”_

Sebastian gaped at the round-faced boy, “You wouldn’t dare.” Blaine and Sam on the other hand wanted to see that montage. _  
  
“Sound like you boys are having a great time this year.”_ Trent’s father looked amused, _“Made me wish our leaders weren’t that serious during my time as a Warbler.”_  
  
_“Trust me dad, it’s funny now, but when Sebastian was making us do random things so he could ‘brain storm’ and when he hired Sue Sylvester because he thought cheerleading would build endurance. We were contemplating on handing him over to our public school rivals so they could murder him for us.”  
  
_Sebastian was glad that he wasn’t the only one who looked offended. Blaine and Sam started to protest about how there was never any plan to hurt Sebastian.  
  
Seeing as they were done with their dinner, _“Trent why don’t you show Blaine and Sam around. I want to speak with Sebastian.”_ Sebastian wondered why Trent’s dad wanted to talk with him. Suspected that it might be about Hunter. He knew that Hunter needed the scholarship and wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that so Trent was perfectly safe despite Hunter’s temper and capability to play dirty.

The older man waited for everyone else to leave before speaking. _“I heard they have firm nominees for next year’s council.”_  
  
Sebastian froze and realized he messed up. Nick was going to kill both him and Jeff. “Yes. Nick, Thad and David are all graduating and it’ll be a whole new council next year.”

_“Let’s talk straight Sebastian, I know Arthur Guerrera has been told that his son has been nominated and you’re likely the one who told him.”_

Hand felt cold but the Warbler knew there was no point denying it. “Accidentally told him. Just as my finding out was also unintentional.” Perhaps Sebastian can still cover up the fact that Jeff told him. It wasn’t like they planned to tell anyone else. Although Sebastian also accidentally told Hunter as well but he was asking for gift ideas that wasn’t liquor, stupid American liquor regulations against minors wasn’t his fault.

 _“Relax, Sebastian. You’re not in trouble. As a father I want to know if I should also prepare party for my own son.”  
  
_Exhaled. Happy with the knowledge that he hadn’t gotten his friends in trouble. “Yes, he’s nominated. It’s 5 nominees and 3 seats so odds are good. Although Jayson’s dad just lent us his private jet and hotel for Nationals. That ought to butter up the council, so 2 seats left.”

 _“What?”  
  
_Sebastian then realized that perhaps he shouldn’t have said that. He blames the alcohol for loosening up his tongue. “I think I’m drunk and sprouting nonsense for I really have no idea on what the council is thinking. Maybe I’ll have Trent drive us back.”

_“Trent tells me that practice can be exhausting.”_

Sebastian nods happy about the change of topic, “Standards of performance requires plenty of coordination and athleticism nowadays.”

_“I take it you’re all taking precautions. Proper hydration and nutrition?”_

Sebastian shrugs, “Everyone brings their own snacks and water but people tend to bring an extra granola bar or two for sharing and I normally have a modest cheese platter prepared.”

_“When are your practice sessions? Perhaps someone has to make sure you boys are properly fed.”_

\---

_“Sebastian.”_

“Hey Nick. Do you need the room?” Grinned as he picked up his bookbag ready to invade his self-proclaimed second room.

_“Care to explain why Trent’s dad suddenly offered to cater our practice sessions?”  
_

“Why ask me? He’s Trent’s father.” Smiled as he leaned on the bed post. 

_“The cheese platter and hand churned French butter has your paw prints all over it.”_

Cheerfully nodded, “So I made some requests. Anything in particular you’d want to request?”

 _“Sebastian! What the hell? First Jayson’s dad and now Trent’s? What did you tell them?”  
  
_“Oh come on Nick, my dad paid for Sue Sylvester’s fees and there wasn’t an issue. So what if we have a few more donors?” At Nick’s pointed look, he relented. “Ok. I might have let slip that there’s great odds that they ought to throw a party for their kids. Parties takes time to prepare after all.”

 _“How did you …”_ Then Nick realized who likely told their blabbermouth of a captain. _“That’s it. No boybands and Taylor Swift for both you and Jeff for a month!”_

“Oh come on Nick. I didn’t even made requests, these gifts were freely offered and it’s not technically bribes. I’m not the one they are sucking up to. I’m just the guy who accepted their generous offers on behalf of the club. I mean you guys can vote for whomever you want, not your fault they offered gifts to the wrong person. I was honest and told them I have no power to swing votes.” Gave a sly smile, “Not my fault they didn’t believe me. Or maybe they are just generous after hearing a happy rumor. Do you think we need to do a fund raising for a new auditorium?”

 _“Dammit Sebastian. We will be imposing a new rule. Captains will no longer be allowed to accept gifts on behalf of the club.”  
  
_Sebastian pouted. “But the cheese platter was a personal bribe for me to stay as captain.”

_“You don’t even plan to quit you asshole.”_

The captain grinned. “So no harm done in accepting that bribe.”  
  
_“You could just buy yourself a damn cheese platter.”  
  
_Sebastian shrugged, “But where’s the satisfaction with that?”

\---

Sebastian answered his mobile phone, "Hey dad. Congratulations on your case. Does this mean you would be having some free time?"

_"I did promise to make it up to you for missing your debate. How does a summer visiting the lost city of Petra sound?"_

Sebastian grinned. "Feel free to skip The Warbler's Nationals. That way we can visit Caesarea too."

_"We can do that too. But it will be back to work for me after that trip."  
_

Sebastian placed his head on the pillow, "I can help you out during the summer like always."  
  
_"Seb, as much as I like having you around. You ought to have fun during the summer. Aren't you planning anything with your friends?"  
  
_Sebastian laughed. "I think most people would say I ought to have less fun around here."  
  
_"I heard. But if George Duval and his son didn't manage to burn that school down, I'm pretty sure you can't possibly do worse."  
  
_"So you chose to send me to Dalton because you thought I wouldn't get into too much trouble here?" Sebastian smirked for he still managed to shake things up despite the numerous rules in this school.

_"I know you'd get into trouble. Didn't I introduce you to George's kid? I can tell he's just as much trouble as his old man. But that's all part of being in high school. Causing trouble and getting caught once in a while. But a bit of wholesome fun should be fine. Is your car still in one piece now that you have a license?"_

Sebastian scowled, "I can't believe you offered me a Porsche so I'll agree to move to America with you and failed to mention I can't drive the damn thing till I'm sixteen."  
  
_"It worked. You followed me without a complaint."_

"I would have agreed to come with you anyway. I was just trying to see what you'd offer. It's not like maman ever spent much time with me when she was alive, and grand-mere was no fun." He rolled his eyes, "Had to admit I was expecting a laptop and gadgets not a car."

_"So no harm done in offering a car which you can't drive yet at that time. You can drive it now. A little bit of patience can do you some good. Pretty sure you had no trouble getting someone to drive you to places last year. So what are you up to nowadays?"_

Sebastian proceed to tell his dad about Nationals and the Warblers taking a private jet there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps moved on to Nationals the next chapter.


	14. Game of Thrones Warbler Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is the sane one, but his fellow council members are driving him insane. He longed for the days when his fellow council members are sane but perhaps a trophy would make the insanity worth it? When you play the game of thrones you win or you die. Thad and Nick plans to win and they probably will if David doesn't end up killing them both.

DAVID POV

They were at the Nationals despite everything. David may have had doubts with Thad and Nick’s protégés but they delivered. The council member was not blind, he could see Blaine’s return has had something to do with Hunter, yet he cared not for the details on how Hunter managed it. Trent and Hunter’s micro war at least kept Blaine busy and made him stayed with the Warblers. Sebastian was another matter. David had no doubt the captain was talented and a good leader but the issue had always been his focus. Sebastian was too easily distracted and even now Hunter and Nick’s effort to keep Sebastian focused are hit and misses. 

The three council members where given rooms at the executive floor so they have access to the conference room which they are now utilizing. They had been annoyed that information about the nominees had been leaked and Sebastian somehow thought it was fine to accept gifts from the nominees’ parents. There was nothing that could be done now. Nick assured that Sebastian had been properly reprimanded and prevented from accepting any future gift offers. At least morale was high and the rooms more than acceptable. 

Thad was smiling widely as their legacy secured. This was one of the strongest team the Warblers ever produced, there was no doubt they would do well in the competition. _“I guess we need to make sure the next set of council members would support Sebastian and would also be able to keep him in line.”_ Thad knew next year’s team would be relying heavily on their captain as Blaine, Hunter and all the present council members will no longer be there. 

David leaned back, “We should ensure this new council maintains our present momentum. Given that it will be a rookie council next year. I believe that we should pick legacy members or someone who fully understand Warbler standards and traditions.” Stifled a sigh, “As for Sebastian, it would be better if they can keep him as captain but it ought to be the next council’s choice. Who knows … maybe he’d mellow down by next year.” 

This got Nick laughing, _“Did he mellow down from last year?”_ At seeing the dirty looks sent his way by the other council members, he raised his hand in surrender. _“I think it’s a good sign that he’s lively. You do remember the later part of last year, he was a lot tamer because he was pretty shaken. I hate to admit it but putting Hunter in front when we faced New Directions was a good thing. They targeted Hunter instead of Sebastian. They might have succeeded at bringing Hunter down too, but they didn’t see Sebastian coming. Or maybe Sebastian was actually Hunter’s plan B. I mean Sebastian made sure Hunter kept his scholarship and Hunter looks a bit to smug when he thinks no one is looking.”_

David looked at his colleague. “What are you suggesting? That we have a decoy captain next year for New Directions to target so to keep Sebastian out of their radar? Isn’t that too late? They can clearly see Sebastian’s the real threat. We’re in the Nationals.” Then again it was Hunter who got them Blaine, to that David had no doubt. Sebastian’s the talent who inspires and moves the team. Hunter was the planner doing who knows what behind the scene. “Their spies probably already have detailed reports on every one of us.” They knew Blaine was spying for New Directions, but had figured they’d risk it for the use of the guy’s talent. It was too late to change that decision mistake or not.

Thad’s smile had David worried as Thad likes to scheme whilst Nick likes to speculate and gather information. David knew neither were particularly good at their chosen field of activity. _“Exchange student program. We can recommend that Sebastian be sent away for a month or so whilst our decoy face New Direction. Get him back when it matters, when its too late for New Directions to target him. My father can arrange it.”_

David groaned Thad and Nick trying to outdo one another was bad enough, them cooperating was bound to be an even bigger disaster. “I doubt your dad would be willing to help you after that fiasco with Hunter.”

Thad smiled cheerily, _“We’re in the Nationals. Dad knows Sebastian couldn’t have succeeded without Hunter and us keeping him from going too far. Lacrosse and the Debate team have coaches and faculty advisors to keep Sebastian within bounds and they still have their own Sebastian comedic-horror stories. Besides I can just claim that it might help Sebastian mature a bit.”_

“Don’t you think you ought to leave these convoluted planning for the next council to make? Moreover, what makes you think Sebastian would cooperate?” David hoped both will drop it.

 _“The new rookie council might appreciate a helping hand to get them started. As for Sebastian, offer Eton. It's Alan Smythe’s Alma Mater and Sebastian would be more than eager to go along if that's the case.”_ Nick high-fived Thad clearly proud of their plan. _“So do we talk about the pros and cons of each nominee thus decide on our successors?”_

\---

Backstage was cacophony of last minute preparations among the different competing group. David wondered where their captain was. Then he saw him with Nick and Jeff. The trio was tapping their phone vigorously and then cheered about their victory. 

“I can’t believe you three are playing Pokemon Go at a time like this.” They were going to compete against the best show choirs in the country. Some of their alumni had decided come watch the show to support them as that preview gave them a strong belief that the Warblers can make it this year. Yet, these three idiots thought it was a good time to play a dumb video game. 

At least Jeff and Nick looked chastised but not Sebastian. The captain was as shameless as ever and showed David his phone, _“I got a shiny with perfect stats.”  
  
_ Nick then tried to grab Sebastian’s phone, _“Let me see!”_

David just silently looked at Nick and tapped a foot. Sometimes he wondered if Nick was helping to control Sebastian or made things worse.

 _“I mean we should head back and see how the Warblers are doing. Make sure Hunter hasn’t killed Trent and Sam. Blaine he definitely won’t kill until after the show.”_ Nick tried to pulled his companions along to follow David back towards the rest of the Warblers.

 _“You guys were playing Pokemon and I wasn’t invited?”  
  
_ David groaned when Sam grabbed Sebastian’s phone and stared at it forlornly. He wondered if Blaine brought this fool along with him just to help Sebastian give the council a migraine. 

_“Don’t be sad Lobo. You know I’d choose you. We can go catch something big later.”  
  
_ Sebastian’s bad line got Jeff and Nick holding onto one another laughing and David glaring. If he had any hair, he’d be pulling them out right about now.   
  


\---

They were the first group to perform. Sebastian introduced the choir and the fact that they were dedicating their performance to Aaron Denton and the Black Lives Matter movement. Thanked everyone who contributed for the cause so far and to Aaron’s family who are in the audience. 

They started off like a traditional choir with their voices blending. This was the power of their first number it was not the lead, but the background vocals. The choreography and movement started out simple but intensifies as the rapping and the chorus started. David had his doubts on the choice of Gangster Paradise and Sebastian’s choice of letting Beatboxer take the lead, but it worked. The song started and ended with beautiful traditional choir harmonies. 

Before the second song started Hunter gave a short dedication. _“To Aaron Denton. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.”_ He then stepped back to allow Blaine to take the lead. The ballad for the 2nd number helped to slow things down so everyone can take a slight breather. The choreography less intense and Blaine’s soulful vocals shone as expected. Nick as the secondary vocal was definitely a better choice. Harmonies for I'll Remember was solid and helped to elevate Blaine's vocals. This was what they had been missing for a while. An earnest and beautiful tonal quality of a lead soloist like Blaine. 

The third number’s intense choreography and energy was the perfect way to end things. Sebastian carried the lead moving in sync with everyone else without missing a beat or running out of breath. This was something most lead singers don’t normally do, thus gave them an edge. A Michael Jackson song especially this one, requires a level of charisma and energy which Sebastian has in abundance. The judges are sure to note the level of difficulty to synchronize their choreography. Moreover, whilst most lead tend to rely only their voices to convey emotion, Sebastian somehow managed to combine this with his body language, movement and facial expression. David wondered if this was because the guy had been a professional and thus better trained than most or maybe it was the fact that Sebastian is both a dancer and a singer; most lead singers are merely singers who knows how to dance. Not surprising that their final number, They Don't Care About Us brought down the house.  
  
As they got off the stage David smiled at remembering those smug New Direction people who claimed they don't understand Michael. The Warblers can clearly do Michael better. A true Michael Jackson performance is heart, body and soul - by body, meaning it also requires dancing which New Direction cannot do well. Sebastian was the perfect choice for this type of performance. David couldn't resist walking up to Blaine, his tone teasing. "Still think this isn't classy?" 

\---

David shook his head as Sam, Jayson and Skylar joined Sebastian, Nick and Jeff at playing that stupid phone video game. Perhaps David ought to be grateful that they weren’t practicing stripper dance moves for who knows what purpose. Then he heard of the sound of Trent choking and Blaine telling Hunter to leave Trent alone. 

The council member sighed and muttered darkly about Thad and Nick’s delinquent captains. When he approached the group, Hunter was the face of false innocence saying Trent merely doesn’t know how to drink water. Blaine claimed Hunter was harassing Trent and Trent pleading Blaine to leave it as he just drank the water wrong. David had an urge to throw his hand up in exasperation. He couldn’t really help Trent unless the guy gives him something concrete and provable. It seemed that Nick’s crazy solution to let Sebastian handle the situation with illogical logic was simply a temporary fix.

David shook his head and glanced behind him as a familiar group of Warblers cheered loudly and did their silly victory dance. He asked Hunter to please check the rulebook with regards to playing video games whilst competition was on-going and put a stop to his co-captain’s activities if necessary. David figured he best just keep Hunter away from Trent. What better distraction was there than to babysit Sebastian and his crew of idiots?

\---

They were joined by the Alumni for the victory party at the Hotel ballroom. Yet the presence of the Alumni hasn’t deterred the present Warblers from celebrating in their usual manner. Sebastian slid towards the middle of the dance floor, did a handstand and a backflip. Sam, their resident expert on stripper moves did a hip sway and cowboy thrust. Wes walked up to David. _“This group of yours can really dance.”_

David smiled. “Not your Warblers anymore?” They did come a long way from when Wes used to lead them and Blaine was their sole soloist. 

_“Still the same Warblers in the core. Heard from Thad that you haven’t decided on the new council members yet. Don’t worry about it. We didn’t pick Nick until he brought in Sebastian and told you both to forget about Blain and focus on the members you have now.”_ Grinned as he recalled Nick’s enthusiasm at his newfound prodigy then. _“I don’t think I was that excited when I recruited Blaine. But Nick found more than a soloist it seems. As for your new council, you need not pick all three members. You can pick two and let the new council have a hand on picking their third member. It’s a better way to make sure they all get along like we did.”_

“Nick is dead set on protecting his prodigy that he wants a decoy captain next year. Send Sebastian on an Exchange Student program so we can pretend he transferred. Worse, Thad’s actually onboard with that plan and helped devised it.” David rolled his eyes as Thad and Nick’s crazy plans.

_“What?”_

“Two words. New Directions. After stealing Blaine, they allegedly planned to hurt Sebastian, fortunately the whole club decided to tag along on that abandoned parking garage meet up and ruined their plans. Blaine accidentally got hurt instead, and they tried to play some mind games on Sebastian to make him feel like shit. Nick found out that they pull some same thing on Vocal Adrenaline to get their lead singer to leave the country. Sebastian was shaken and clearly not used to that sort of competitiveness, so Thad recruited Hunter who is said to be equally ruthless as New Direction.”  
  
Wes nodded, _“I didn’t know about the crazy issue with New Directions. I thought Sebastian was demoted because of all the stupid pranks he pulled and had you guys go along with him. Is Hunter the one in the middle of the doping scandal?”  
  
_ David shook his head and smiled. “Sebastian has a way of charming himself out of trouble. The faculty and staff actually believed it was mostly due to cultural differences and misunderstanding.” He was sure Wes couldn’t imagine how the French fool managed all that. Recalled the harrowing moment when the choir board met with them due to New Directions’ accusations. “Yes. They wanted us disqualified, and put Hunter in hot water. Nick believed they were watching Hunter and found a way to destroy Hunter and therefore the Warblers by association as well. Fortunately, Sebastian decided to play ‘state prosecutor’ and destroyed their case against us - I guess he did learn aplenty from his father. We reinstated Sebastian and as you can see he did well. But Nick believed that had Sebastian remained captain and we had not replaced him with Hunter at the beginning of the year, New Directions would have targeted Sebastian and would have successfully destroyed him. Thus their convoluted decoy captain plan.”

Wes looked flabbergasted and David knew exactly how he felt. _“Instead of going all Game of Thrones, couldn’t we just talk to New Direction’s Choir director or McKinley School principal?”_

“Apparently Thad and Nick watched too much Game of Thrones.” David shrugged, “I tried to reason with those two. Maybe you can succeed?” 

_“I’ll handle it. Focus on the club’s tv performances for tomorrow morning show and that talk show appearance as well.”_ Wes pat David on the back, _“Just celebrate your Nationals victory and the fact that you guys raised enough funds to give Aaron Denton’s kids a college scholarship.”_ Wes glanced towards the cheering Warblers on the dance floor, eyes widened, _“And maybe make sure your Warblers don’t have too much fun?”  
  
_ David turned around to see that Sam had taken his shirt off and grinding against a clearly surprised albeit impressed Sebastian. “And Thad says Sue shouldn’t call them sluts and porn stars. They don’t even need alcohol to lose their inhibitions.” David grumbled, he wished he had Sue Sylvester’s whistle on hand. Sebastian began copying Sam’s moves whilst Nick called for the captain to take his shirt off too. Jeff on the other hand was encouraging Sam to take his pants down. David gestured for Hunter to help him as he made his way towards the group, glad that most of those idiots are wary of angering Hunter.

\---

The interviews and performances went as well as expected. Sebastian just might have succeeded in burying the scandal with positive news as they raised even more funds from those TV appearances. There were a few more proposed appearances and performance requests that the council will have to review. Their season was over and was a resounding success. Yet the Warblers might be busy for a while.

The council members and Hunter will be awarded the Warbler scholarship grant. Sebastian will also have the same when he graduates. Blaine will have a Nationals win to help him with his NYADA application. The Warblers now carry the title of National Champions. Two trophies for Dalton Academy this year both under the captainship of Sebastian Smythe. Thad’s dad was probably pretty smug right now as he was the one who pushed for the approval of Sebastian’s application to Dalton (although technically it was a favor to Nick’s dad).

Tomorrow they will be flying back and it was the last day they can make use of the conference room. Thad entered the room, looking please with himself. _“All settled. The paperwork is being processed. Sebastian already agreed as well. He will be an exchange student to Eton. He will be back from England before the sectionals to defeat New Directions.”  
  
_ David looked at the guy incredulously, “I thought we’d be dropping that idea. Didn’t Wes talk to you guys. He’ll handle it and will speak to McKinley.”  
  
Nick shrugged, _“We don’t know if McKinley will really act on it. So, we implement both plans. Better sure than sorry. Besides Sebastian loved the idea of attending his dad’s Alma Mater.”  
  
“And those paperwork needs to be processed as early as possible.” _Thad added. _“Good thing Sebastian has stellar grades and won everything that he did. Dad says he’s the perfect candidate for the program.”_

David wondered if he was the only sane council member. “Since I can’t talk you both out of the idea. Let’s just move to choosing our successors. Wes did gave a good point of letting out first two choices have a hand on picking the final member. As we want them to choose someone they can both work with. So far we agreed to Jayson Guerrera. He had been assisting with Sebastian’s paperwork, legacy candidate, and clearly a team player.”

Thad nodded. _“I still think Trent is good candidate due to his strong moral code, but recently we had been questioning if he is a team player. Yet he was steadfast in his integrity when it counts and when we all gave in, he didn’t.”_  
  
 _“I like Trent and although he wasn’t intimidated by Hunter, he was played by New Directions. Who knows if they continue to use him now. I mean instead of going to the headmaster or Wes, he went to Blaine and thus to New Directions. It shows he trusts Blaine, but Blaine ceased to care about us, he cares more about New Directions.”_ Nick staring at the wood grain on the table before he lifted his head and looked both other council members in the eye, _“I can’t support Trent. I want someone who is 100% for the Warblers. I don’t think that’s him. He’s more 100% behind Blaine Anderson than to us.”_

David frowned and remembered all those accusations Blaine and Trent made against Hunter. He wasn’t sure if Hunter played them or if Hunter merely exposed their flaws. “Choi is the next strongest candidate he did try to protest against Hunter’s methods but folder under threats. I agree with Thad that Trent is the stronger candidate but we do have to take into consideration loyalty to the Warblers. Maybe we need to talk to both candidates before we finalize.” Stretched his arms, “I think we should all get a good night’s rest. We have a flight tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is a Sue Sylvester one once again because McKinley needs some love. Actually it's drama and trouble because Sue is involved.


	15. Sue in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Principal Sue Sylvester. No one can multi-task and get things done like Sue. In one day alone. She played cupid, acquired a son, dealt with complaints, put Figgins, Schuester, and Roz in their place, inspired and instruct.

SUE’S POV

Sue settled on her desk her first meeting for the day was for a certain Wesley Montgomery who asked to meet with her and Schuester. Sue made sure Schuester will get the note about the meeting 30 minutes after the meeting started. It was early and she needed to harass someone. Perhaps she’d give that slutty homewrecker a call and give him an assignment ‘s not bound to like. Tough luck for the boy, he should have thought of that before he made a deal with Sue Sylvester.

As part of their deal Sebastian made sure to mention Sue’s training and guidance on their television appearances and interviews. Glanced at the article talking about Ohio’s best show choir guided and trained by Sue Sylvester to perform at the National cheer leading competition and its journey to win Nationals. The article gushes about the group’s boyband like appeal and boys’ charity works. Sue wanted to puke. Yet this group of Warblers was tied to Sue Sylvester and all their success would rub salt on Roz’s festering wounds and it also means Sue has led a Nationals winning show choir and did so in her first try. Schuester on the other hand didn’t even get past sectionals. Smirked as she had made sure copies of this article are in the faculty lounge. Roz can only maintain a winning club, Schuester didn’t win at all. Pathetic, the lot of them.

Finally found the slut’s number on her phonebook. The phone was answered before the third ring. _“Morning mom. I miss you too.”_

Sue forgot how cheeky the brat could be. “Okay surrogate. You do remember our deal, I can call you for minor jobs until I deemed you have fulfilled your debt.”

 _"Anything for family mumsie dearest. Tu sais que je t’aime.”  
  
_ Oh yes, the brat was definitely annoying, she knows he said some version of I love you in French. “Aren’t you a romantic? I guess you are the right man for this job. I want you to help Mrs. Porcelain win back Porcelain.”

_“Are we talking about the Asian Bird Flu and Happy Feet?”_

“I don’t mean China when I talk about fine china you fool.” Although Sue has got the admit the boy could give passable nicknames. “I mean Tickle-Me Doughface and Lady Boy.”  
  
 _“Ah yes, the Lady Bug’s been whining a lot about wanting to win back his Doughface-ness. It’s getting annoying. What do you want me to do?”_

Sue rolled her eyes. Good help was so hard to find these days. “I signed up for a lunatic lieutenant, not a moronic minion. Figure it out. I want results by next week.”

_“So I’m thinking along the lines of sending Lady Bug to New York in a Burberry trench coat and rainboots and only the trench coat and boots.”_

Might not be that bad an idea not that Sue will tell him that. “Porcelain is not the sort to fall for sluts, so maybe something that’s a little less captain slut and a bit more wholesomely gay.” 

Sue ended the call satisfied.

Becky then entered to tell her that Wesley Montgomery was here. Sue checked her watch and saw that the boy was on-time. Knew this was likely Warbler related thus gave her a small amount of satisfaction at ensuring Will would either be late or miss the meeting entirely.

The young Asian man entered and looked about the room. Sue held back a smirk and maintained a deadpan expression. “Seems Schuester not only has bird’s nest on the head but birds for brains as well. He’s not yet here but we can start. What can I do for you Mr. Montgomery?”

\---

Schuester rushed in just as Montogomery stood up to thank Sue for her time. “You’re late Spongebob Squarechin.” Waved her hand, not wanting to hear his excuse and gestured for him to sit on the seat Montgomery just vacated. She made clear to the Warbler representative that their meeting was over and she would now deal with Schuester. “Montgomery was here on behalf of the Warbler council. Can you guess why?”   
  
_“Has it something to do with the Warblers winning Nationals and your assistance?”_

Sue tapped her desk very slowly. “No. It’s a different matter. There’s some concerns about your delinquents targeting their captains. Normally I wouldn’t think of your losers to be capable of succeeding at anything, and although they ultimately failed, they did cause some damage.”

Will shook his head, _“Sue there is no truth on those allegations. There was no such attempts on Sebastian Smythe or Hunter Clarington.”_

Sue handed Will a folder. “Montgomery has been thorough. In there is the screen shot of the message requesting for Smythe’s presence in that abandoned parking garage. Minutes of the Warbler meeting on how to handle that challenge, it made clear they were to stay of the defensive and maintain a buddy system. An affidavit of the bus driver that he was instructed to call the cops should the group not return upon the agreed upon time. And a shaky audio-less video from a spy pen of one Jeffrey Sterling. Apparently, the Warblers has an idiot who thought if he was going to die, so he best catch his killer on the act with the use children’s spy equipment. The video doesn’t show much, only of the Warblers backing away and your crew of misfits were the ones aggressively moving forward and moved to split them up.” 

Sue leaned back. “I don’t want to hear about the old news of one of yours getting hurt. Those private school gays are wimps and are too easily shaken. Only lame losers could have been hurt by those idiots, I’ve been to that school and met those twinks firsthand. That zero-tolerance bullshit only ensured to create wimpy boys who doesn’t even know how to fight. And then there’s a copy of the complaint Hudson filed about Hunter and the Warbler’s alleged doping. Also a copy of Smythe’s drug test results which disproved that complaint. Your pet should have just targeted Clarington and not the whole club. This mess could have been avoided. Montgomery is requesting all such activities to cease.” She noted the flinch at the mention of Hudson. Perhaps there was truth in the rumor that Schuester has a falling out with his favorite Frankenteen.

_“They’ve already made peace with Sebastian last year. And Blaine made us aware of other underlying issue. We’re working to clear the air with the Warblers.”_

“Do that. I don’t care about the poaching of talents but your losers best stay clear of those private school gays. Try not to steal anymore of their talents, gays are more problematic than girls and I like our present girls, guys and gays population ratio. Make it clear to your band of wannabee hoodlums. No one is allowed to main, harm or kill that surrogate French slut but me.” Sue definitely doesn’t mind gays but having too many of them around are a cause of melodrama. Gays are definitely softer than girls.

\---

As she headed down the hall, she kicked a bucket that Janitor Figgy left on her path. It was satisfying to see Figgins working on a job that was more his speed. That useless sop just sits on his desk all day doing nothing. Sue will make sure this school starts shaping up. Entered the faculty lounge to see that the staff at least had the decency to show up on time. Picked up her megaphone and yelled.

“You useless lot are not pushing the students hard enough! They are failures not because they are born losers but because you don’t know how to turn them to winners! The reign of Maharishi’s complacency is over. I want trophies!”

Roz was the only one who looked smug and Sue aims to wipe that smug smile off her face. “Washington! I left you a winning squad and you were outshone by a rookie boyband cheerleading squad. Why are they the ones who booked Oprah and getting all that positive press?” Sue knew why it was due to the brilliance of Sue Sylvester and bratty private school connections. Glared at Schuester, "You won the Nationals last year. Where was your press coverage? The Warblers are booking performances and tv appearance for charity. Why didn’t your lazy brats do the same last year? The school won’t get more donors if you lot don’t win anything and don’t capitalize on winning!” 

Rolled her eyes at their pathetic protests about not having the connections or means for gaining greater coverage. Sue first turned towards Roz. “I’ll tell you both where you got it wrong,” Sue first pointed at Roz, “You didn’t fight for Becky. Had she been in your squad and you won. It would not be a plain vanilla squad. You’d have a human interest story. People love winners, but they love the story of an underdog who became a winner.” Turned towards Schuester, “Berry was unlikeable and Hudson was boring. Your leads suck. Put someone prettier and with charisma up front sometimes.”

Sue Sylvester knows best.

To further prove her point, she picked up the remote and turned on the television. A teen talk show host gushes about the wholesome cuteness of the Warblers how the show choir is the ‘Menudo’ of Ohio then she and her fellow host then argues on which boy is the cutest. “Charisma, human interest story, charity works, winners … those sell.”

\---

Sue was at home, admiring her trophies when her phone rang. Seeing the caller ID on her phone Sue sighed. “Sonny boy. You better have a good reason to call.”

_“Blaine plans to propose to Kurt!”_

Sue almost drops her phone. “I told you to get them back together not get them hitched.” Perhaps she should downgrade her expectation on her so-called slutty son’s capability.  
  
 _“It’s not my fault. My plan was to kidnap gayface and throw him with Mr Sex-on-a-stick into a nice Spa resort. Force them to hang out together in just their bathrobes whilst they reminisce and further bond over their favorite boring activity of skin sloughing.”_ Sue can hear Sebastian making a gagging sound in the background. _“Sam said it sounded more like a honeymoon and had to mention Gayface’s love of that Beyonce song, Single Ladies. Thus, gave Blaine the extremely bad idea of arranging for the fanciest proposal ever, so he can show his devotion by putting a damn ring on it. It’s fancy only in Blaine’s bowtie obsessed eyes though. Personally, I think his idea is really tacky, but gayface does likes tacky.”_

“Do you think it will work?” Sue might think an engagement is a bit over the top, but if it works, it works.

_“Given the spectacle Blaine plans, how could he not agree? Or at least he’ll be forced to agree. It’s a classic shotgun proposal in garish New Direction style. I’m trying not to gag. It’s beyond just getting back together. Blaine is already shopping for a damn ring.”_

“Go help Mrs Porcelain. If that’s the course they want to go. Who are we to argue?” Sue is a Klaine shipper and she does have a romantic bone in her body. She wanted the gayest couple of McKinley to make it.

 _“It’s tacky. I don’t want to be connected with that gaudy spectacle.”_ Sebastian complained.

“Shut up brat. You owe me remember?” And that’s how to handle children the Sue Sylvester way. Afterall there is wisdom in the saying seen but not heard. Brats needs to shut up and do what they’re told. “For added insurance go through with your Spa plan. Let them bond before that proposal.”

_“Ok. Dull Spa bonding time before that garish proposal. Should I also push for my brilliant trench coat idea? That idea will at least be fun and super hot.”_

“No. Klaine is not slutty. You will not taint something that pure with your slutty propositions.” Sue ended the call and was satisfied that her ship was not marooned. It’s about to sail once again.

Becky will always be her favorite child, but her slutty son is at least entertaining.

_  
_Translation:

Tu sais que je t’aime – You know I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter. Blaine POV - a bit of Klaine is long overdue


	16. Trench Coat Seduction and the Romance of Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine should be happy. He has Nationals, he got in NYADA, he's surrounded with friends ... but there was only one person who make him feel complete. A couple of skanks decided to help but was Blaine really that desperate? Yes he is.

BLAINE POV

Blaine never knew how much he missed this. He never regretted following Kurt to McKinley but Dalton was his home. Kurt referred it as a gilded cage but Blaine saw more like a walled city. Blaine hated to admit it but even Hunter wasn’t as bad as the McKinley jocks. Yet he was willing to bet that outside these walls Hunter could easily take down McKinley’s bullies. There were rumors that Hunter was a juvie, but juvenile records are purged once they turn 18, that Hunter Clarington joined the military because he enjoys beating people up. However, Blaine shouldn’t really take any rumors Jeff passed on seriously. Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling are not the most reliable sources of information, as 50% of their stories tends to be works of fiction. 

Sam began playing ‘Sexy and I Know it’ and danced to the music. It didn’t take long for Sebastian to hear the music and barged inside to join Sam with the dancing. This was another change with the Warblers, in the past, they all did occupy the same floor but people don’t use to move in and out of one another’s rooms so freely. (Perhaps with the exception of Nick and Jeff.) This new open dorm door policy was likely brought about when Nick became council member. Blaine was sure Kurt wouldn’t approve of Sebastian dancing around in Blaine’s dorm room. Yet Blaine does enjoy the sight of Sam and Sebastian dancing about. What gay guy wouldn’t like to see sexy men dancing in his room? Especially as he’d seen the sort of abs those sexy guys have.

Blaine sighed, he really shouldn’t be thinking about other guys’ abs and focus more on winning Kurt back. Trent and Sam were no help. Finn and Artie just told him to give Kurt space which also doesn’t help.

 _“Is this the I didn’t make it to NYADA face Killer?”_ Sebastian was tactful as always. 

Blaine scowled at Sebastian, “I got into NYADA, you arse. This is the Kurt still doesn’t want me back face.”

 _“Then go after him Killer. Whining about it won’t get you there.”_ Picked up Sam’s basketball and passed to Sam.

Blaine groaned. “How? He doesn’t want to meet with me. He’s always too busy.” Ducked and glared at Sam for his poorly thrown pass

 _“Excuses. Go there and make sure he can’t say no.”_ Tried to aim for the waste basket and hit the rim, causing it to tip over and scatter crumpled papers and candy wrappers onto the floor.

Blaine held back the urge to yell at Sebastian, if he wanted the guy’s help he would tolerate the mess the pest was causing. “Again how do I do that?”  
  
_“Show up on his door in a trench coat. Only a trench coat. Since he’s obsessed with designer stuff despite barely being able those afford crass factory outlet designer rejects. A Burberry coat.”_

Sebastian’s words reminded Blaine on the reason why Kurt doesn’t like this school. Although Blaine knew Sebastian meant nothing with his blase words it tends to be hurtful to those who are not as privileged as Dalton’s regular population. Blaine’s family could be considered well-off but they have nothing compared to most of Dalton’s population. “We can’t all get a $850,000 car from our father.” Blaine still could not believe Sebastian has a Porsche 918 Spyder. “And you’re an arse for offering to drive the 4 of us in a 2 seater and suggest that 2 people can ride in the trunk.”

 _“I would have been fine in the trunk. That’s one cool car. Blaine, your car is nice but even Sebastian’s car trunk is cooler.”_ Sam interjected

Blaine glared at his friend before turning back to Sebastian “And Kurt would just turn me away and I’d end up freezing in the New York weather for wearing nothing but a trench coat.”  
  
_“That car was a bribe. I gave up a perfectly fine job to move to this country. But given the choice of a measly paycheck or a limited edition babe magnet. No contest. I choose the American dream.”_ Sebastian smiled for he loved that car. _“And only an asexual dolt could resist naked under a trench coat? Sam, help me out.”_

There lies the world of difference between Dalton and the rest of the world, Blaine thought. Sebastian was rewarded with a fancy car for quitting a job so he could attend regular high school whereas most people got a job to be able to buy a car. This surreal world was not to Kurt’s liking but Blaine just finds it amusing. Just as amusing as the stupid exchange between Sam and Sebastian. _  
  
”Naked under a trench coat is definitely hot.” _Sam agreed. _“But Bob Berry doesn’t sound sexy.”_

 _“It’s Burberry. Not exactly a sexy brand but they are known for trench coats and Gayface likes designer clothes, it’ll turn him on. If he doesn’t get turned on enough by a naked Blaine, the coat will finish the job.”_ Sebastian’s tone of voice turned low and suggestive, _“I’m willing to demonstrate just how effective it’ll be, Lobo.”_

 _“You want Blaine to bribe Kurt with a coat?”_ Sam stared at Sebastian incredulously and swallowed, _“and you want to demonstrate here? Are you nuts?”_

 _“Bribe with both sex and a coat. The sex part is important.”_ Sebastian corrected _. “Bribery just sweetens a done deal. And why not here? We’re all friends. Benefits of friendship and all. And a little bit of roleplay would be fun.”_

Sam nodded. _“Sex with coat will definitely work and I’m down with role-plays Blaine and I do that plenty of times.”_

 _“Kinky friendship you’ve got there. Call me next time you roleplay.”_ Sebastian’s smile was anything but innocent, _“And wearing a nice cologne with the trench coat works too. I know Lobo here loves my cologne. I’ll even let you have a free sniff for that trial run.”_

“Sebastian, I don’t think you fully understand the concept of the American Dream.” Blaine interrupted their exchange before things go too far, “And a big fat NO to naked under the trench coat in New York city, and a no to your demonstration and roleplay as well.” Blaine ought to be annoyed that it was Sam who looked dejected. He wondered why he was even listening to Sebastian. Perhaps it was because he was really that desperate.

 _“Fine, Mr. Boring Lady Bug. Then you can offer to bring his royal Doughface-ness to do your favorite activity of skin sloughing.”_ He then sauntered over to Blaine’s computer, _“What’s the password?”_

 _“Klaineforever.”  
  
_Sam answered before Blaine could tell Sebastian to stay away from his computer. Glared at his friend as Sebastian made some childish gagging sound at seeing Blaine’s choice of wall paper. 

_“My poor eyes.”_

Blaine’s wallpaper was Kurt making a duckface which Blaine thought was extremely adorable. “It’s called a PERSONAL computer for a reason Sebastian. Kurt inspires me.” Annoyed at the Warbler’s childish antics, “Now do you have a reason for wanting to use it.” Turned to Sam, “I can’t believe you gave him my password just like that.”  
  
_“He’s trying to help you.”_ Sam answered sheepishly.

 _“Well this looks promising,”_ Sebastian turned the screen towards Blaine, _“Aire Ancient Baths couple package. Think naked under the bathrobe whilst enjoying those skin regimens doughface loves. You can also reconnect in the thermal baths, no clothes required. Maybe play some music that doughface loves in the background.”_

 _“Kurt likes Single Ladies.”_ Sam suggested. _“And isn’t something like that more for honeymooning couples?”_

 _“Hell no! Doughface’s musical tastes sucks.”_ Sebastian looks disgusted at the idea of playing Single Ladies in such a classy setting, _“And a Spa date is a way to get your partner naked without having sex since Blainey’s beloved Old Betty White is such a prude.”_

 _“Cool!”_ Sam actually looked excited about Sebastian’s idea. _“I need to try that.”_

Blaine groaned, “God Sebastian! Do all your plans involves getting naked?”

_“It’s called seduction Killer. If you’re not planning to give him a ring, sex is the answer for a lasting relationship.”_

Blaine snorted, “And you know this because you’ve had a lasting relationship for more than 20 minutes?” Then it hit Blaine: Single Ladies. Put a ring on it. Honeymoon. Give him a ring …. “That’s it! I’ll ask Kurt to marry me.”

_“What? How is that going to get him naked?”_ Sam looked totally lost. _  
  
“Are you insane Killer? You don’t need the promise of marriage to get sex.” _ Sebastian tone was that of exasperation. _"Only losers who can't get laid promises marriage just to have sex."_

\---

Blaine glowered at the guy who knocked on his dormitory door. Sebastian who had suggested he visit Kurt naked under a trench coat had the nerve to call Blaine’s spectacular proposal idea tacky and refused to allow himself or the Warblers be part of something that gaudy - is now in front of him with a tub of Haagen Daz ice cream and a paper bag.

_“Can I come in?”_

“You’re not allowed to tell Sam to leave, nor are you allowed to make a mess or touch my computer.” Blaine crossed his arms. He knew he was being petty but he couldn’t figure out what else to ban Sebastian from doing whilst inside the dorm room.

 _“You’re cute when you’re mad, Killer. You should try it more often.”_ Sebastian walked in and began to prepare 3 cups of ice cream, tossed a few slices of strawberries on top. He then pulled out a small bottle with black liquid inside.

“Is that liquor?” Blaine asked alarmed. He was already aware that the French boy has a mini wine cellar in his room. There was no telling what other type of alcoholic drinks he has in there. 

_“Aceto Balsamico di Modena.”_ At seeing their puzzled look, _“It’s just 25 year old aged balsamic vinegar.”_

Sam immediately grabbed his ice cream, _“You’re not putting vinegar on my ice cream!”_

Blaine grabbed his ice cream as well, fully agreeing with Sam. He had seen for himself that Sebastian has the strangest tastes when it comes to food. The French boy would eat stinky moldy cheese, even happily ate those raw fish Trent’s parents had served, but balked at hotdogs, gum, and cotton candies.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, _“Your leaden bourgeoisie taste buds won’t even allow me to properly prepare a dessert. Why do I even bother?”_

Blaine chose to ignore Sebastian and just enjoy his ice cream without the vinegar. Wrinkled his nose as Sebastian added the vinegar in his ice cream. “So why are you offering ice cream?”  
  
_“If I told the everyone to stand by and support ole rage monster because we’re all Warblers and we don’t abandon our own. I’d be a hypocrite if I refuse to support you just because I thought your ideas to be tacky. The Warblers are behind you.”_ Sebastian looked annoyed but resigned. Handed Blaine an envelope. _“Here. Just because you ought not spring a damn proposal before reconnecting properly. My advice is to pack a trench coat for your Plan B.”_

Blaine opened the envelope and saw it was a round trip ticket to New York and a confirmed reservation at Aire Ancient Bath Spa. “Sebastian …”

 _“Go get your man Killer. Tell doughface I said hi.”_ Paused and thought about it, _“Then again maybe not. He’s pretty insecure at the mere mention of me. Perfectly understandable because this,”_ He gestured to himself, _“is sexy without even having to try.”_

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Tell me again why I’m taking advice from you when you don’t have a romantic bone in your body.”

 _“I am a romantic. I’m even saving really hot sex in my car for someone special.”  
  
_Blaine gaped at the guy, “And how is that even romantic?”  
  
_“Dude! You’ve seen his car! How could you not be turned on and feel the love?”_ Sam answered unnecessarily with the spoon still in his mouth. _“This is really good ice cream by the way.”_ He started to lick the cup.

Sebastian smirked knowingly, _“Lobo, our love is not there yet, but can I offer a sweet ride?”_

Sam grabbed his jacket and eagerly puled Sebastian out of the room with him. _“Whoo! Open roads here we come!”_

Blaine shook his head and recalled a time when Sam was worried about not getting along with Sebastian. Now they were practically agreeing with one another with naked trench coat seduction visits and the romance of car sex. Blaine definitely will not be coming to those two for dating and romantic advice.

\---

There was a knock his door. Blaine sighed. “I’m not packing a trench coat in my bag, so you can both …” He opened the door and saw that it was Trent and not the skanky duo. The guy looked really down. Blaine opened the door wider. “Trent come on in.” Blaine wonder what Hunter has done now.

_“Thad, Nick and David spoke to me. It was a panel interview of sort. Apparently, I’m one of the people being considered for next year’s council.”_

Blaine smiled, “That’s great news!” Trent would made a great council member in Blaine’s opinion. “Although it would also mean babysitting Sebastian, but I’m sure you could handle it. And who knows he might mellow down by next year especially without Nick and Jeff encouraging him.” Faltered as Trent didn’t seem ecstatic. “What’s wrong?”

 _“They were grilling me about my loyalty to the Warblers and ability to respect the captain’s decisions on performance related matters.”_ Trent bit his lower lip. _“I think Hunter might have known I was being considered so he played us to question Sebastian’s decisions.”_

“How?” Blaine doesn’t see how Hunter would know, given that the council doesn’t exactly trust him and such information are usually kept between the council members.

 _“I think my dad also got ahold of the leakage and knew I was being considered. He and my mom are not that subtle at planning a party for me and there’s that offer to cater our practices which Sebastian accepted.”  
  
_Blaine groaned. “Sebastian. He’s the likely leak and he probably found out thru Nick or Jeff. Why would they even tell Sebastian?”  
  
_“It’s Nick and Jeff. I’m surprised they only told Sebastian.”_

“So Hunter attempted to sabotage your candidacy?” Blaine was seeing red. Hunter was graduating and wouldn’t be around next year so it was clearly just a malicious attempt because he doesn’t want Trent to succeed. “We shouldn’t let him win.”

 _“Nothing we could do about it now.”_ Trent stated sadly. _“He played me.”_

Blaine glanced at his suitcase and sighed. “Look Trent. Don’t give up yet. I need to go to New York and see Kurt. Hopefully we’d have a better idea on what to do when I get back. In the meantime, maybe you and Sam can brainstorm …” Blaine stop and realized that it would be a bad idea. “On second thought, don’t ask for Sam’s opinion. He and Sebastian are in this stupid ‘getting naked is the solution’ phase so best not ask those two for opinions on anything.”

_“What?”_

“Trust me. For the sake of your sanity. Don’t ask for their opinions anytime soon.” Blaine wouldn’t want to subject poor Trent with that sort of insanity. 

\---

[New York]

Perhaps the Spa wasn’t that bad an idea. Blaine was presently relaxing in the Thermal Baths with Kurt, both of them opted to ignore the stupid note Sebastian left about not wearing trunks. 

_“So you really think he’s not gay?”_ Kurt has been assured that neither Blaine nor Sebastian was really interested in pursuing a relationship with one another. Sebastian was simply a tease. The guy was probably not even actively pursuing Blaine as he’s naturally flirty with everyone, but when Kurt got possessive - the brat had decided he likes to annoy the jealous boyfriend.

Blaine frowned, not really wanting to talk about his idiot of a captain during their date. “He may like men, but he thinks like a straight guy. You should hear him and Sam talk about seduction and car sex. It really sounds like things Finn and Puck would come up with. It was just awful. And have you seen him with Santana there’s something there plus he’s been chasing Marley Rose too. But he’s been flirting with Sam and Hunter like crazy as well.” Blaine shuddered, “He and Sam even wanted to demonstrate how I ought to seduce you with a trench coat.”

 _“What?”  
  
_“I told them no. I forgot how insane Dalton can be. Can we talk about something else? I just escaped that nut house.” Blaine stopped and groaned. “And I just realized brought Sam along and left him there. He’s being assimilated.” Turned towards Kurt. “How about we talk about you. You’re in NYADA, what’s it like?”

Kurt smiled and started talking about his showcase performance his classes and his life in New York. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulder as he listened. Perhaps Sebastian’s ideas aren’t all bad, Blaine just needed to ignore the being naked part of those ideas. Kurt had always been the one for him. He left Dalton for Kurt and he’d follow his man to NYADA. Blaine was probably staring with a dopey expression on his face.  
  
_“Why are you staring?”  
  
_“I just miss this. Our connection. I guess Dalton is my safe place and you’re the only one who can entice me to leave that behind to just live life. Life is just much better with you in it.” This was why Blaine felt so empty at McKinley, without Kurt, it just doesn’t feel like home anymore. “I guess McKinley never felt like home unless you’re there.”  
  
_“And Dalton?”_  
  
“Dalton and the Warblers will always have a place in my heart. It’ll always be a safe haven when I’m feeling lost, but I’m ready to step out and embrace the outside world again.” He has Kurt once again. Everything will be fine. Blaine does not ever plan to let go ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably will go to the proposal next via Sam's POV thus move on to Season 5 ... thinking if I ought to fast forward the burning down of Daltron or just follow Season 5 storyline but focus on the Warblers. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> EDIT: Since I'm getting comments and interests on Hunter. Change of plans. Next chapter will be Hunter's


	17. Not Remotely Bi-curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter Clarington could definitely take care of himself and he likes to make people who wronged him pay. He is a survivor. He is ambitious. He will succeed. He is definitely not remotely bi-curious damn Sebastian Smythe was just being a pest. Why doesn't he feel the inclination to squash this pest like he does most others who dares annoy him.

HUNTER’S POV

To all those asshats who said Hunter would amount to nothing, they clearly didn’t think a kid with no parents, not a cent under his name would find a way to get to Harvard on full scholarship and a generous living expense. He got expelled from his high school for beating some asshole up. The stupid jock picked on Hunter first, so Hunter found steroids, bulked up and beat the living shit out of him. Unfortunately, Hunter didn’t have whiny parents to push for expulsion when he was beaten up and the loser did. Still Hunter found a way to get pass that by taking his GEDs and applied for military school. And before leaving town Hunter left a parting gift for the loser by beating him up before Hunter moved on to the next stage of his life.

Even at military school, many didn’t think he’d make it, said he’d likely get dishonorable discharged before he’d even make it to medical school. Hunter never liked it when those fools thought themselves better than him. He might not like life at the Air Force Academy nor did he liked his superior officers, but he sure as hell could succeed because Hunter was no quitter. Then, a better option from Dalton came his way. A diploma from a top high school and the possibility of a full scholarship, all Hunter needed to do was to deliver the Regional trophy like he did in his previous high school. So he punched his superior officer who had the audacity to deny Hunter’s request to go to medical school. Then moved on once again.

He expected to hate these soft privileged brats but surprisingly he doesn’t. Perhaps its because they never looked down on Hunter’s background, they were even at awed and respected him. Their fear of him is not because they expected him to rob them but more of a fear given to a superior officer. Then there’s Sebastian, the former captain who he expected to be a rival but turned out to be an ally of sorts. Actually, Sebastian was the only one among all his acquaintances past and present whom he could actually considered a friend. No one has looked out for Hunter before, at least not without for something in exchange. Thus, he’d tolerate Sebastian a bit more than he’d normally does for everyone else. 

Unsurprisingly the only one he hates is Trent Matthews. He doesn’t like the brat’s holier than thou attitude. He doesn’t like backstabbing traitors. A backstabber with superiority complex shouldn’t head the Warbler council. Hunter was doing everyone a favor by ensuring the asshole isn’t given a position of power. He saw how a bit of power can swell petty little people’s head during his time with the military. Thinking about it, Hunter doesn’t like Blaine Anderson either, but Anderson has his uses. The guy is a good soloist which was the only saving grace about him. Trent on the other hand is useless and should have been kicked out of the club.

Trent could have brought down the Warbler’s reputation and that of Dalton. But the traitor placed all the blame on Hunter and the School Board was ready to rescind Hunter’s scholarship but Sebastian got his father involved and the state attorney wasn’t what Hunter expected. Perhaps Hunter expected to see a fat and balding corrupt politician dimwitted enough to indulge his airhead of a son with a million dollar super car, but Alan Smythe was sharp intelligent and got Hunter to tell his story. Even got the school to put all the Warblers involved in a rehabilitation program to safety get the steroids off their system. Told his son off for trying to cover things up and staying silent on the matter. Got the Warblers including his son stricter curfews and made them do charity work in lieu of community service. Dalton Academy’s repute was preserved, everything was settled behind closed doors. The Warblers continued to book performances and practice regularly despite their season is said to be over because they are required to do charity work until the end of the school year. No one dares to complain as they got off easy.

Hunter rarely see authority figures as role models. He despised those pompous asshats whose only purpose was to bring him down and indulge their pampered morons. Yet he might respect Alan Smythe. The fact that the man made sure his son shared in the punishment showed he deemed his son equally responsible as the rest of the Warblers. It seems Sebastian's grandfather found some oil well and so gave his children the best education money could buy. Alan Smythe went from Eton to Harvard. It was in Harvard that he connected with George Duval to make some smart investments and is presently one of the sharpest state attorney in the country. The older man clearly believed that Hunter should be given an equal chance as their own children. 

_“Jayson Guerrera will be the head of the council next year.”_

Hunter stopped and decided to listen in on the conversation of the Warblers’ biggest gossip mongers. He noted that Jeff look confused.

_“I thought you said Trent was a shoo in for that position. Was it the Guerreras’ jet and hotel gift for our Nationals that turned things around?”_

_“Of course not,”_ Nick scoffed, _“It's just ... I don’t think Trent’s loyalty is with the Warblers. He did went to New Directions and Blaine instead of Dalton authorities.”_

_“Nick, he didn’t know where else to go and who’ll believe him. Blaine is a friend and a Warbler who is not involved in that mess.”  
  
“He and Blaine were acting like New Direction people trying to push Sebastian into giving him that solo. I don’t think he understand being a Warbler enough. ”  
  
“So you vetoed him?”  
  
“Not just me. David was having doubts as well and David nominated him.”  
  
“Thad wants us to give Trent a chance. And we’ll be talking to him and Choi later so we can make our choice.”_

Hunter stepped away and smiled. Perhaps there was a way to get Trent out of the club for good. After all the traitor deserves to be kicked out. But first Hunter needs to make sure Nick and David remain steadfast on their doubt of Trent. Hunter needs a plan and fast. 

Walking along the manicured courtyard. The place seemed more like those picturesque European palaces Hunter sees in picture books than an actual school. He spotted the Warbler captain laying by the grass with his headphones on. Hunter approached and pulled the headphones off. Frown puzzled as he had expected to hear some cheesy boyband song and not this. “You’re listening to History textbook?”

Sebastian grabbed his headphone back and pressed the stop button on his tablet. _“Listening here outside with the sun shining sure beats reading in a dank library.”  
_

Hunter picked up Sebastian’s tablet and noted the contents are all audio books. He even have audio book versions of all their required readings. “Do you even bother to read?” 

The younger boy huffed, _“Of course I do. But only when necessary.”_ He took his tablet back. _“I know you didn’t come here to discuss the contents of my electronic library.”_ Stretched his arms upwards, _“Missing my presence in your room already?”_ Tone suggestive as he leaned forward, _“We know I trigger your curiosity Mister-not-even remotely-bi-curious.”_

There was something alluring about the scent of Sebastian’s cologne, it was no wonder Evans couldn’t resist taking a sniff but Hunter has more self-control and stayed his place, refusing to lean forward. “I find your father interesting not you. The man values education and has depth.” Hunter held back a smirk at seeing Sebastian’s pout. “But that’s not the reason I wanted to talk to you.”

 _“Reconsidering my housemate proposal? I might not be up to military standards by I’m definitely cleaner than your former roommate and I smell better too.”_ Teasingly leaned forward before backing away to set his tablet inside his bag. 

Sebastian Smythe would be the sort to get people to want him, give the pretense of interest, but would back off the moment anyone showed interest. Sure, the boy was willing to put out, but commitment and relationship was another thing. Hunter knew better than to fall for that sort. Not that Hunter was interested. Sebastian is intriguing and only a good friend. “Guerrera is likely the be head of council next year. How would you like to help ensure that the vote stays that way?”

Sebastian frowned, _“I doubt that we could do anything about the vote. It’s strictly council only and neither one of us are council. Nick is already pretty crossed with me for leaking information and accepting those gifts. I doubt he’d tell me anything or ask my opinion.”_ Shrugged, _“Surprised they picked Jayson and not Trent though.”_

Hunter snorted derisively, “Clearly they have heads attached to their bodies. Why would they want that spineless coward to be council? He’s gonna just run to Blaine for every little problem.”

Sebastian just started laughing, _“You just want to help Jayson because you don’t want Trent to win. I’m not getting myself involved, but I’ll send Jayson and Skylar your way. Pretty sure they’ll be eager to help.”_ Shook his head, amused. _“Have fun.”_

Hunter smiled for he just acquired the minions with Sebastian’s blessing. 

\---

Jayson was more than eager to cooperate. Skylar on the other hand was trying his best to stay behind his friend, clearly afraid of Hunter. Hunter gave Jayson a folder. “That contains basic choreography and musical arrangement for Stevie Wonder’s Superstition. Heavy on the beat boxing so right up your alley. I want you to get the freshmen and sophomore to work on this. I want the council members to see you leading and giving the leads to someone else.” Hunter knew the arrangement was pretty basic and rudimentary that no one will suspect his hand on them. “Don’t let anyone know you didn’t prepare this arrangement.”

Skylar looked at the arrangement eagerly and complained, _“This is too easy. Can’t we do something beyond rudimentary?”  
  
_Hunter held back an angry retort for he best not scare the freshmen and send them running. “You start with something basic and add the flair once you got that right. You won’t have Sebastian or the other upperclassmen to help you. Don’t take in more than you can chew.” Turned his attention towards Jayson, “You want to show them you’d be a good council member; you’re not aiming for captain. It’s more important you show good rapport and camaraderie with your fellow Warblers. Some of the other candidates are in the present sophomore class. You have to show you can lead them.”

Hunter then pointed towards the door. “Now go. Find your fellow underclassmen and start working. Surprise everyone on the next practice session.” Hunter was glad to be alone in his room once again unfortunately peace and quiet was not on the agenda for today.

_“Hey Angry Guy.”_ Sebastian kicked his shoes aside and threw himself on the spare bed. _“Not going to ask where Skylar and Jayson has been sent to but I take it you’re in a good mood?”_ Searched his bag for his earphones and laid back down.

Hunter tried to keep the exasperation from his voice. He does not need the distraction that was Sebastian Smythe in his room. “I would like to do some studying if you don’t mind.” Gestured towards the door.

 _“Cool. I’m studying as well. Jeff is in the room with Nick and Niff is not leaving anytime soon.”_ Put the earphones on. _“Don’t worry. I won’t even take up desk space.”_ Picked up his tablet, _“This is all I need to write my notes.”_

Hunter wanted to question Sebastian’s study habits but he knew the younger boy was one of the top students of his class so perhaps this was how the French do things. Watched as Sebastian took off his blazer and loosen his tie. Hunter knew he was stuck with this intruder for the rest of the night. 

Sebastian must have noticed Hunter’s steady gaze. Lowered his earphones. _“Seems someone is bi-curious.”_ Blew Hunter a playful kiss. 

Hunter gaped, wondered if Sebastian has an off button the guy is incorrigible and Hunter was definitely not enjoying this exchange. He was simply getting immune to Sebastian thus didn’t feel the urge to kick the brat. “I’m just wondering if this is how the French study.” 

_“Not really. This is just me. So what else are you curious to know about me?”_ Gave Hunter a wink, _“Knew you’re interested and couldn’t resist me for long.”_

Hunter crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Sebastian with as much force as he could muster. He was only interested in achieving his goal, not in some stupid brat with a million dollars car who coincidentally was the first person to actually give a damn about Hunter. This tiny tugging that he feels is probably because he can finally call someone a friend.

 _“After the school year is over, you’re planning a trip to Massachusetts right?”  
  
_Hunter frowned as he still doesn’t have the funds for travel money but he’ll figure that one out. “Yes. Although I haven’t arranged anything concrete yet.”  
  
_“Perfect. You can join me as I drive to New York. Saves you on travel cost and I won’t have to make that drive alone. My dad wouldn't allow me to make that drive alone anyway, but he'd trust you, you're an adult.”_

“Why are you heading for New York and wouldn’t it be easier to just travel by air?” Hunter wondered where this came from.

 _“Have you seen my car? That baby is meant for long drives. She’s a hybrid too, so it won’t eat up too much gasoline. And I’m going to fly to England from New York. Thad got me into an Exchange student program to Eton. Dad pulled some strings so I can also attend their summer session so to have a fuller experience. Then before the regular school year starts, he’d meet me there so we can fly to Jordan and Israel to see Petra and Caesarea.”_ Sebastian was almost bouncing with excitement on what would be an eventful summer. 

Hunter was trying to catch up. This was the world of Dalton. Private jets. Hybrid super cars. Travelling to exotic places. Exchange student programs to fancy European private schools. _“_ Thad got you into an exchange student program? What about captaining the Warblers?” That was the one thing that didn’t sound regular not that anything Sebastian said was regular.

_“Thad thinks New Directions didn’t target me in particular because I wasn’t the captain when we competed against them. But had I been, they would have tried to ruin me like they did you. So he believed a ruse is needed. Pretend that I transferred and I come back before sectionals when it’s too late for New Directions to plan anything. Frankly, I thought that plan was over the top, but who cares. I get to go to Eton.”_

Thad Harwood. The one who masterminded Hunter’s transfer to Dalton. Why wasn’t Hunter surprised that he continued to scheme with his over the top defensive measures. Hunter shook his head at the guy’s reality skewing solutions. There was always simple solutions to problems, but Thad comes up with complicated expensive plans that was anything but practical. Not that Hunter would complain as he benefited from Harwood’s over-the-top plans. “If ever Sue Sylvester decides to run for office, we should recommend Harwood for her Chief of Staff. I can’t think of a worse recipe for disaster.”

_“They might be unorthodox but you have to admit, Sue Sylvester gets results and you can’t deny the fact that we have a Nationals trophy. So Thad got it right as well.”_

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll join you to New York but I don’t want to discuss the merits of getting insane people to collaborate.” He turned his eyes back towards his books determined not to let Sebastian distract him. Hunter Clarington is not bi-curious. He definitely is not. Damn Sebastian Smythe is just distracting because he’s such a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Sam's POV is next so I can get to work on Trent's side to fight Hunter and also go and visit McKinley for New Directions' development. 
> 
> QUESTION: Who do you guys want to win? Trent or Hunter?   
> (as of now I'm undecided)


	18. My Life in an Alternate Universe called Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private school is a strange place full of strange people. Sam feels like a tourist exploring this strange place and its people. He doesn't find this unfamiliar place unpleasant at all. The natives are welcoming and hospitable, the local cuisine unlike any other. He doesn't regret tagging along on this trip with his best friend. His only complaint is probably those regulation against shirtlessness in public.

SAM POV

Sam shook his head as Artie talked about Sue Sylvester getting on their case for wearing skimpy clothing. They are still working on the musical and asked if the Warblers can be talked into participating. 

“I don’t think Dalton will allow skimpy clothing. I mean even when Sebastian got them to do those stripper moves on Crawford Country performance, they hadn’t even undid a single button. I even got a warning and detention for just taking my shirt off during lunch time.” Sam shook his head. “Being here is like stepping into the Stepford universe. I mean from the outside. Respect for teachers, no vandalism or jocks bullying anyone. But the students here are nuts in their own ways. I mean the sport cars, private jets, multiple forks used for dinner, vinegar on ice cream …”

Artie gave him a sympathetic look, _“Kurt did say that place is stifling.”_

“No man. It’s not that bad. Just different. They have their system and rules and don’t like it when people break their so called natural order but they don’t have teachers telling them what to do. Those rules are made by students, so basically you have to earn the position to be the one in charge. And you have to give a damn about others and understand the system before getting to be in-charge.” Sam explained. “Kurt probably pushed the Warbler council when he still hasn’t earned their respect or showed respect to their rules. If you do it their way, they’re not too bad. I even get solos for non-major performances. This school also serves food that’s way better than Breadsticks and I eat for free. As tuition already includes food and board. I don’t even have to do laundry or do the dishes.” Sam was living the life of luxury. He doesn’t understand why Blaine wanted to leave this place. Sure, there are too many rules but good food and no chores was worth it. Then again Sam doesn’t know how much Blaine’s dad paid for their tuition. “Man, being student council in a place like this must be more than a title. They must have real power. They allow students to decide on plenty of things here. Clubs doesn’t have faculty advisors unless it was requested.”

 _“Do they have many students with disabilities.”_ Artie asked.

“Not all that sure man. I mean I thought Sebastian was pretty normal but you’re right about his reading problems. I never paid attention before, but he uses audio books and saw him write a paper, he doesn’t type it like normal people do, he dictates it to a tablet. I did see a blind student - he comes to classes with a cool seeing eye dog and nobody gave him a hard time as well. I think he’s in the debate team and student council. They also have elevators that only injured or physically disabled students can use.” Sam can definitely say being in Dalton is like being in an alternate universe.

Artie looked a little wistful before he switched the subject. _“How are things with Trent?”_

“Apparently Trent was considered for Head of the Warbler Council next year but Hunter sabotaged him. And worse, his rival must have known he has a chance to steal and coordinated a performance with the underclassmen to show he can lead and play well with others.” Sam frowned. “Blaine won’t be back until tonight as Sebastian sent him to New York so he can get naked with Kurt.”

_“Wait what? I though we advised Blaine to give Kurt space?”  
_

Sam grinned. “Well Blaine was really annoying with all his pining after Kurt so Sebastian suggested he seduce the guy to get it over with and I totally agree. It’s brilliant. Spa date! A way to get your partner naked without implying sex. Especially effective if your date is a prude. Blaine is at the airport now and from the sound of it, he and Kurt are going great.”

Artie’s jaw dropped. _“You two wanted them to get naked and have sex in a Spa?”  
  
_“That’s the ideal outcome. Sebastian found a Spa that looks like an ancient bath house. Very romantic and great setting to get on with it.” Sam stood up and started thrusting enthusiastically, he was pretty sure Blaine finally got lucky.

Artie looked a little green. _“That’s a picture I need to unsee. Can we discuss Trent and our planned original play instead?”_

Sam nodded. “Oh yeah I did ask Sebastian about Warblers participation but he said it’s not for him the decide. Appearances outside of regular competition is up to the council. So best wait for Blaine. He gets along with the council better.”

_“You seem to get along well with the Warbler captain.”_

Sam thought on it. “Yeah, he’s a lot of fun and not at all what I expected. I guess almost everyone gets along with him most of the time at least when they’re not annoyed with him because of some joke or stunt he pulled.” Sam like Niff as well as those guys are fun. It must be strange that he got along well with gay men. “But how it the script and songs coming along? Are you gonna use Loser Like Me? I like that song.”

 _“Yes, we will. The play will be slightly autobiographical about all our struggles. Marley wrote a couple of songs too. It’s shaping up well. We might need to be subtler on the characters inspired by Sue Sylvester though, so it will be a male character.”_

\---

Now that Blaine was back, he and Trent were in the room to discuss the council selection matter. From what Sam had seen Guerrera has amped his campaign and had clearly impressed the council when he took the initiative to lead the underclassman to work on a simple performance as the new beatboxers need to learn to work without the graduating seniors. 

_“Unfortunately, Trent can’t do the same with the Juniors as it might be deemed as an attempt to undermine Sebastian given that they are both in the same year. Even if you try, Sebastian is likely to take over and everyone will let him as he’s captain.”_ Blaine frowned. 

Normally an incoming sophomore wouldn’t be the strongest contender but Guerrera had been taking on a pseudo-leadership role when he’s been sharing messages and show choir announcements on behalf of Sebastian. Sam knew it wasn’t planned. Knowing about Sebastian’s disability and the pressure of leading three clubs, the stress level would make it more difficult for him to read. It was probably easier for the captain to get someone else to do those tasks that involves reading for him. People just assumed Sebastian likes ordering people around. “Although Captain’s assistants were not official titles, everyone knew Jayson and Skylar were helping with some Warblers related paperwork as Sebastian was pretty swamped leading three clubs to national glory.” 

_“Jayson has also been secretly working with Thad and David at watching Hunter to make sure he doesn’t have too much influence on Sebastian. At least early on before it was made clear no one can get Sebastian to do as told.”_ Trent added. 

Sam hated to say it, but even without Hunter’s sabotage, Guerrera would have been a strong contender and now because of Hunter, Guerrera is the top contender. “Is it really important to be head of the council? I mean aside from holding the gavel, I don’t see much difference between Thad, David and Nick’s authority.” Sam paused, “The gavel is cool though. Besides most of the time, it seems like Sebastian is running the club.”

 _“The council is the one who accepts new members. They are actually the ones who can assign a captain if they think someone in the club is more qualified to make decisions regarding our performances.”_ Trent explained. _“Sebastian and even Hunter was chosen because they have been deemed to be far more capable the council members. Captaincy is more an optional position. If the council does not deem anyone to be that good, then we revert back to the original way of doing things with the council making all the decisions.”_

Sam was now confused. “So they recruited Sebastian. He messed up. They fired him and hired Hunter. Then Hunter messed up, so they rehired Sebastian and placed him above Hunter. They can fire the captains anytime? Job security for that position sucks.”

 _“Nick probably looking for a new council who will not fire Sebastian and will respect the captain’s decisions, as he won’t be around next year to convince everyone to listen to Sebastian.”_ Blaine mused. _“Nick will be the hardest to convince. Thad and David might be easier to talk to. And Sam’s right, all three council members are equals. Head is just more of a spokesperson and holds the gavel.”_

Sam looked at both as an idea formed in his head. “So… Nick is gay right? Does anyone own a trench coat?”   
  
Blaine glared at Sam. _“No trench coats! Please stop listening to Sebastian. He’s never been in a serious relationship and I doubt he has successfully seduced anyone who wasn’t throwing themselves his way in the first place.”_ Shook his head and looked at Trent, _“Your captain is a menace.”_ Changed the subject, _“Hunter got us because we were not thinking like Warblers. The way to win over the council is to show them the best traits of being a Warbler.”_

Sam tried to recall the things Sebastian told him so to earn a solo. “It’s not about being the best on your own, but connecting to the team and working on the same level?” Being with the Warblers was definitely different with New Directions. It’s less competitive and more teamwork. Yet the politics around it was definitely a lot more complicated. The council thing was getting Sam confused as campaigning was not about posters and offering sex. “Should I make a video that shows Trent’s as a team player?” Sam was looking forward to making a video, “I can take my shirt off and be the announcer.”   
  
Blaine sighed. _“No Sam. We shouldn’t make it obvious that we’re campaigning.”  
  
_Sam felt his head throbbing. Private school definitely belongs in an alternate universe where one campaigns whilst pretending not to campaign. “So … we need to show Trent’s merits over other candidates but not put it on a video?” Sam would have suggested individualized trench coat visits but Blaine already shot down the trench coat ideas. “I don’t see why we don’t use Sebastian’s style of doing things. I mean he was the new guy and he immediately made captain. Sex sells.” Sam knew regardless of how the Warblers pretend to be above that, they did all fall for the charms of a guy that’s all about sex appeal and even made him captain.

Trent then spoke up, _“The council didn’t make Sebastian captain because everyone likes him. He’s just pretty good with the choreography and song arrangements. They figured he’s better than some show choir directors, so created the position of captain to put him in charge of performances. Performances is just a minor aspect at being a council member. Now that there’s precedence of assigning that part to a captain, it’s no longer deemed that important. As council members can now assign a captain if they needed one.”_ Bit his lower lip, _“Sebastian wouldn’t likely even be considered for council. He likes to annoy authority figures too much. Loves to thread the limits. His judgement is highly questionable and he’s too unpredictable. This daring, creativeness and unpredictability makes him a good captain but not what’s needed for a reliable council member.”_

Sam finally understood. “So you need to be duller to be a council member?” This place is definitely an alternate universe. In most places you need to be exciting to get elected and duller people get assigned positions because they are deemed most qualified. In private school, it’s the fun people who gets assigned positions because they are the most qualified. “So we make a campaign that is dull enough to not look like an actual campaign.” Sam stood up to pace and made clear he was thinking real deep.

The blond began to psych himself to think ‘dull’. “We show Trent does what’s right regardless if it makes him unpopular. If Jayson is cooperation, we show Trent doesn’t fold even if he ends up alone. Warbler values teamwork but between integrity and teamwork. Trent is Integrity whilst Jayson is teamwork. Integrity is definitely more boring than teamwork.” Spread his arms wide and awaited for the applause which did not come.

Blaine went from grinding his teeth to staring at Sam in astonishment. _“Differentiation! That’s it. We won’t try to compete with Guerrera, but show them they need someone to complement him and stand for another value that the Warblers need.”_

Sam leaned back, proud of himself. “Duller is better in private school world. Have to remember that.” Sam was definitely adjusting well in this alternate universe.

 _“I’ll try and plant our idea when I speak to any of the council.”_ Blaine mused. _“David is the most perceptive so it would be harder to not to make him suspicious.”_

Sam guess it’s up to Blaine and Trent now since they’re the ones who are closer to the council members. Sam surprising finds Sebastian more relatable and maybe Nick and Jeff as well. “Want me to help, sell the idea to Nick?”  
  
Blaine visibly winced. _“Uhh.. Sam… maybe best leave this to Trent and myself.”_

\---

Blaine was speaking to Artie once again with regards to New Direction’s original play. Sam was admiring the big steak they are having for lunch. He doesn’t see why Blaine refuses to hand him the phone so Sam can show Artie the masterpiece of a lunch. “Artie! I’m eating steak!” Ignored the dirty look Blaine sent his way.

 _“The council basically wants assurance that the proceeds of the play goes to an environmental cause. Thad suggested solar panels for McKinley school they don’t want to be associated with recycling bins because it’s a bin. They think solar panels is classier.”_ Blaine explained.

Artie eyes grew wide. _“Are they nuts? We’d need to raise at least $10,000 for that.”  
  
_Sam took a bite of his delicious steak. _“Thad is aiming for $20,000 at the minimum. Don’t ask me. Private school logic is beyond me.”  
  
“What?” _Artie clearly looked overwhelmed. _“Maybe asking the Warblers is a mistake.”  
_

“It might seem impossible to us, but private school is an alternate universe. Reality is different when you’re in Dalton.” Sam supplied helpfully. “I mean look at this steak. It’s ordinary cafeteria food here. I haven’t even told you about the food they serve at Warbler practice.” Sam wondered how he could ever go back to his reality after all this.

 _“Sam please, you’re not helping.”_ Blaine tone was a bit exasperated. “ _Thad wants the Warbler council to be in-charge of marketing and ticket sales. He thinks you guys won’t know how to do it properly. Concessionaire, sponsors, playbills and tickets will be under their direction. He can assure transparency and allow some McKinley people in the committee, but they want to be in charge of the money.”_

 _“Is Harwood aware that this is a school play?”_ Artie looked totally confused now. _“What the hell is he talking about? We don’t need a committee to handle ticketing and playbills. We don’t have concessionaire and sponsors.”_

Sam shrugged, “So give it to them. No harm done since it’s non-existent to you guys.”

Blaine hesitated before stating another one of the council’s request. _“They also want you to consider making Sebastian co-director because they think our choreography and staging needs lots of work.”_ Seeing Artie’s expression, Blaine added his input, _“I don’t think it’s a deal breaker if you say no, but you’ve seen the Warblers’ performances. Sebastian is basically their director; he knows what he’s doing and it might be easier for the Warblers to take orders from him.”_ There was no need to elaborate on the wariness between the two groups. 

Sam finished his steak and picked up his juice, “So this is what fresh not out of a box juice tastes like.” Sniffed it. “Doesn’t smell that different though.” Turned his attention back to Artie, “Blaine forgot to mention the bureaucratic part. They need a copy of the script and songs to get it approved by the Dalton board.” Shook his head, “I don’t know why they’re so bureaucratic now. I mean Sebastian just picked any song he wanted and no one said anything about it.”

 _“Because Sebastian doesn’t give a damn if he offends the school board.”_ Blaine stated tiredly, _“He knows they can’t fire him because he was their last resort and only choice left. He’s crazy enough to test the limits.”_ Looked towards Sam, _“You heard him during that dinner with the Matthews. He doesn’t care if they choose to replace him next year. His main aim was to have fun and try out whatever ideas that comes to his crazy head.”_

Artie looked thoughtful. _“Maybe assistant director, stage director and main choreographer? And if the Warblers can really help raise that much, then we will let their council handle all the other details that has nothing to do with the actual play. But the play should be held in our auditorium, both clubs will co-headline the play.”_ Looked somewhat remorseful, _“Guess Sebastian won’t be playing the character inspired from Principal Sylvester.”_

Blaine looked excited, _“Thad is really good administrative details and he’s been handling all the fundraising details on the Warbler’s many charity performances. David is the one who deal with all the numbers. And Nick is their PR guy who talks to those corporate people. It’s going to be great. Personally, I think Hunter will make a better Sue Sylvester than Sebastian.”_

Sam decided the ask the most important question, “If Warbler practice will be moved to McKinley for this play. Will the Warblers practice food be also be brought there?” Sam will always love New Directions and he feels more at home with his original club but he’s highly tempted to switch his allegiance because of all the great food. Not to mention the private jet ride and hotel that let Sam bring home as many soap, shampoo, lotions, slippers, toothbrushes and teabags as he wants. “Does Guerrera own a hotel in Lima? Maybe we can stay there.”  
  
Blaine groaned, _"Sam. Not now. And please don't give Sebastian any ideas."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is either Sebastian or a Council member. 
> 
> Edit: Council member. Only because I just came up with a stupid stunt Sebastian will pull on rehearsals. Just because he's Sebastian and he just does whatever he thinks is fun and he has his group of friends/idiots who'd play along with his unorthodox ideas.


	19. Divas versus the Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nationals wasn't enough. Thad wants to make an even bigger impact. Have everyone forget about that scandal and be remembered at the Head Councilman who lead the greatest ever group of Warblers. The next council will have a very tough act to follow if they ever come to an agreement on who will comprise of the next council. But right now, an old rival's offer of a laurel wreath will be accepted. But if the Warblers are going to devote time on this project, Thad wanted to think big and so he did. It would be up to the council to work behind the scene to ensure that the Warblers come away from this on top.

THAD POV

An empty classroom was always a good place for the council to meet, but Thad does miss that fancy mini conference room that the hotel provided for them. It was the busiest year Thad had experienced with the Warblers. Not only because they won the nationals but all the other appearances and performances as well. Thad was glad Alan Smythe insisted on charity works instead of humiliating community service for the Warblers. The man was right that they can contribute more in this manner, whilst spread good will to the community. Thad aimed to prove the man right and also make his own father proud despite that minor lapse of judgment on the steroids use. 

Stifled a sigh as they still failed to make a unanimous choice for their 2nd council member. They needed to move onto the next topic of discussion. “I think we should accept New Direction’s proposal and improve upon it,” Glanced at Nick and knew the other boy would protest, “There’s enough bad blood between us and maybe it’s better to help them and make a contribution to their school. We’re already in amicable terms with their new principal Sue Sylvester, we do this and I believe we’d have a strong ally who’d put a stop to those hooligans from targeting us.” Smiled as he knows how to help McKinley and make Sue happy but not really give much benefit to their damn glee club. “Given that we are tasked to do charity works let’s ensure the funds raised is not for the benefit of their club. Something environment related.”

 _“Like recycling bins and tree planting?”_ David mused. 

_“Maybe something bigger like replace their fluorescent lights with LED ones?”_ Nick suggested hesitantly. _“But if we agree to do this. How do we make sure New Directions won’t pull anything on us?”_

“There’s an old saying. Cash is king.” Thad smirked. “We participate under the condition that we handle all the money. Sponsorship, marketing, concessionaires, playbills, tickets… they screw us, we hold the funds ransom and tell Sylvester what her brats pulled. Sylvester would prefer to support us than them because her school stands to benefit by protecting us. It’s not like those public school nobodies knows how to do a fund raising benefit.” Leaned forward with a knowing smile for he knew to get Sylvester’s attention they needed to promise something big, “And I don’t like to be associated with bins. Maybe that’ll fit New Directions, but not us. I say something bigger and classier. Nick’s idea of LED would be part of the package but I’m thinking Solar panels and I want a plaque that states it was donated by Dalton Academy Warblers.”

 _“I heard Sylvester doesn’t like the glee club, so that’s something to our favor. Also, we’re not taking orders and abuse from them,”_ Nick crossed his arms petulantly, _“Sebastian will be co-director. Their choreography and staging sucks anyway.”_

David chuckled. _“Although we need not worry that much about them trying anything. We have Hunter. They try anything we sic Hunter at them. Hunter’s been itching to plummet someone for a while now, but no one at the fight club wanted to face him.”_

“We can just highly recommend Sebastian? I’m not sure Sebastian’s chaotic and unstructured leadership style will work on New Directions.” Thad mused. “They might try and pick a fight with him. Refuse to follow his instructions or worse. We all know stress and Sebastian isn’t a good combination.” Glared at David, “And we’re not going to ‘sic’ Hunter at anyone.”

David crossed his arms and looked smug, _“We give them a choice of either Hunter or Sebastian. If they make Sebastian quit then they deal with Hunter.”_

Thad gaped as Nick high-fived David, he whacked the gavel emphatically to get both to stop it. “We are not threatening them with Hunter. The Warbler way is to take the high road.” Paused as Nick scowled, “Although Hunter is a Warbler. As co-captain he has to participate. We won’t be responsible if New Directions makes him lose his temper.”

Thad’s follow-up statement at least seemed to lift Nick’s mood. _“Fine then, we highly recommend they accept Sebastian’s assistance and should they not like the nicer of our two captains due to personal differences, Hunter is our next option.”_

\---

Thad gritted his teeth as the Warblers continue to horse around. Sebastian himself stood on Jeff and Beatboxer’s shoulders as they were cheered on. Thad whacked his gavel to no avail. “Oh come on! You guys are supposed to leave 20 minutes ago. We told you we need the room to meet with New Directions!”

David looked towards Hunter for assistance but the Colorado Springs transfer merely smirked and joined in with the other Warblers to egg the trio on. Just as Blaine and Sam arrive with the guy on a wheel chair and a couple more McKinley people. The warbler trio simultaneously flipped in the air to perform a fancy backflip which would make Sue Sylvester proud. Thad whacked his gavel and yelled. “Everyone out! 

Led by Jeff, the Warblers lined up in a single file and began to move in a synchronized manner humming a Jackson 5 tune. 

_Let me show you  
__Let me show you the way to go …_

Hunter smirked as the Warblers took their time to slowly danced and shimmied out of the room as he followed the rest out, intentionally forgetting to bring his cat with him. The creature hissed at the unfamiliar people. “Hunter! Take Mr. Puss with you!” Thad groaned and yelled, “Someone get Hunter’s rabid cat out of the room!” Thad swears everyone was trying to sabotage this meeting in a passive aggressive manner.

Will Schuester turned towards Blaine, _“Are things normally this way?”_ He had seen the Warblers on competitions and the all boys acapella choir were always the calmest and most organized group around. 

Blaine frowned. _“That’s normal behavior for Sebastian and Jeff, but usually, Hunter and Beatboxer doesn’t encourage them. Guess we’ll leave you guys to talk to the council after I help Sam get Hunter’s cat out of the room.”_

Thad sighed as Sam and Blaine tried to drive the crazy white cat out of the room without hurting it or getting scratched. “I apologize, we did finish practice of our set for the Westerville’s Children’s Hospital on time, but the guys decided to horse around and try out a few moves.”  
  
_“Trent’s on his way with Minelli.”_ David placed his phone down and asked Sam and Blaine to leave the cat be as they needed privacy.

 _“Minelli?”_ Artie the wheelchair bound New Directions member asked.

Trent then arrived with his mini poodle which successfully chased the cat out of the room. Thad closed his eyes as this was not a good impression he was hoping for. He would swear Hunter and Sebastian deliberately sabotaged this meeting. Then again seeing that Nick was trying to hold back his laughter, this could be Nick’s doing.

\---

_“Blaine told us that taking Sebastian as co-director is optional.”_ Artie argued.

David just raised a brow, _“Yes, you can refuse to work with Sebastian, but if that’s the case then we offer another option that is Hunter. We need to make sure that the Warblers will be treated fairly. The funds we raise will be for your school. We agreed to use your auditorium instead of a more neutral location. Our captains are just as qualified as you or maybe moreso. They led us to Nationals without a choir director.”_

 _“What do they know about directing a play?”_ Artie challenged.

Nick crossed his arms, _“As Bastian Dessey, Sebastian has been to professional set-ups. He has more real acting experience than you do. Hunter Clarington has directed school plays before. We offered Sebastian because he’s a lot more patient. Hunter has a temper sometimes.”_

Thad glanced at the New Direction’s choir director and he seemed to be on the same page as Thad on all this posturing. _“Artie, maybe try and see if you can work with either Sebastian or Hunter. Perhaps some of our members would like to work with the Warbler council behind the scenes as well. I’m pretty sure they can learn a lot. Just as you might gain something working with a co-director. Sue Sylvester wants us to contribute to the school or the community. What the Warblers proposed is not something we could do alone. Moreover, none of the other groups at McKinley can achieve what they’re proposing to do.”_

 _“So we’re letting them buy their way into being co-director?”_ The Asian girl challenged.

Thad’s eyes narrowed. These New Directions hooligans are going too far, they asked for their help and came all this way just to insult them. “That is why we wanted a representative. You people are rude and entitled. Like to turn tables and blame us on your woes and act like victims. It’s clear you don’t respect us. If you don’t want our help then why bother asking? You may leave anytime you want. Unlike you, we don’t play victims, but we do try to be proactive and protect our members.”

 _"Told you this is all a ruse, Thad.”_ Nick supplied unhelpfully. 

Tine scoffed, _“That’s rich. We’re entitled? Have you taken a look around? This place screams entitlement.”_

_“Tina!”_ Artie chastised his colleague and tried to placate Thad, _“Tina’s personal view doesn’t reflect how the rest of us and the club feels. I’m willing to try and see if I get along better with Hunter or Sebastian. My issue is we prefer not to have personalities clash. And it’s usually better to have one clear leader if we are not sure how well two people works together.”_

Thad sighed, “You could talk to both but we believed Sebastian is the better choice because he’s better at working with people, except when he decides he enjoys annoying you. If that’s the case, then it would be better to work with Hunter. Hunter is more organized, Sebastian’s more creative.” Glanced at Schuester, “And that’s why you have a choir director. If there’s a difference then someone more level headed best settle it. Here in our club, its this council.” Thad had to say he must be making a good impression at being level-headed unlike Nick who has been glaring at that Tina girl.

Glanced at David and saw that at least David was trying to keep a neutral expression. Yet Thad knew he best lead this meeting because his other two colleagues are clearly wary about this project. “I know trying to build better relations between our two clubs won’t be easy given the history. Things will be easier if we give one another a clean slate. Even Tina.” Thad looked emphatically towards Nick who gave an annoyed huff. He pull out a remote and clicked the projector on. “The Warblers and New Directions are this year and last year’s National Champions so our selling point is that we are two of the best show choirs in the country. Given our recent National win, we still have some local television appearances scheduled. We can plug in this next project and spread awareness at no cost.”

Thad showed his next slide, “This is the standard market for show choir and original musical performances. Of course each of our choir have their own branding. New Directions wants to presents themselves as the underdogs.”  
  
Nick fake coughed which sounded a bit like _‘drama queens’_ Thad glared at his colleague who shot him a innocent smile that was totally fake. 

“Warblers has a more wholesome boyband like appeal…”

Thad can hear Tina mutter something like _‘wholesome my foot… druggies…’_ Thad wondered if it was possible to throw both Nick and Tina out of the room in a polite and non-aggressive manner.

“So an additional target markets that these potential sponsors might be interested in.” Clicked on to the next slide, “This are the sponsorship packages we are looking at.”

Artie looked totally taken abacked. _“$3,000 for one co-presenter, $2,000 each for two to four major sponsor, $1,000 each for four to eight minor sponsors and $500 for ten to twenty donors? No one will pay that much money for a school production. Motta pianos might give us something, but that’s only because it’s Sugar’s dad.”_

Thad rolled his eyes, “Fast food companies, local media, small music labels, to name a few - there are a lot of corporates we can target. Nick will be the point person to handle the corporates. Donors is more likely personal friends and families. Basically, on opening night all the good seats will be for the sponsors, donors, and maybe a few invited guests like your principal and our headmaster. That alone will raise us twenty to thirty thousand dollars. We still haven’t counted estimated ticket sales for the following nights and our share from the concessionaire stands.” It was clear these public school dolts had never done a proper fund raising project before. “Given that the purpose of the project is for the benefit of McKinley High, it could be tax deductible and also there’s environmental credits for these sponsors to gain. I can have McKinley’s paperwork checked. If there’s an issue. We can help Principal Sylvester properly file the requests and permits for all that”

 _“I guess we can get Sugar Motta to help Nick. Her dad would be willing to foot the bill as co-presenter.”_ Artie mused.

 _“No way!”_ Nick protested. _“Co-presenter is part of our branding. We don’t want just anyone take the back cover of our playbill. It has to carry prestige and maybe connections to sell more donor tickets. And it sets the type of sponsors we can get. If we get the right co-presenter, donors’ night might trickle down to the second showing”_

Artie looked a bit lost. _“You’re talking about $500 for a pair of tickets.”_

 _“For an original play performed by National Champions, donors will also be credited in the playbill and the cost can be tax deductible.”_ Nick supplied, _“And the tickets covers champagne and hors d'oeuvre. Directors are expected to mingle and charm the guests. That’s where Sebastian can be of big help as well.”_

_“What about our parents. Most of them can’t afford five hundred dollars to watch a school play.” Tina asked._

Nick glanced at the girl callously, _“Then they watch on second or third night when tickets are cheaper. Deal with it.”_ He clearly has had enough of Tina. 

Tina stood up, _“Look asshole…”_

 _“Asshole in charge of marketing and sponsorship, who will be bringing in the money to help your school, you ingrate.”_ Nick drawled with his hand on his chin as he lazily challenged Tina. 

Thad picked up his trusty gavel and thumped it loudly, “That’s enough from the both of you.” Looked towards Artie and Will Schuester. “We need Nick for this planning session, do you need Tina? If so, could you just make her shut up unless spoken to, that way we can have a peaceful meeting.”  
  
_“If she shuts up. I’ll happily shut up.”_ Nick quipped unhelpfully.

“Quit it, Duval.” Times like this, he could see why Nick and Sebastian gets along so well. Thad was thankful the temperamental French captain wasn’t part of this meeting. Thad doesn’t want to imagine the kind of insults Sebastian is likely to throw. Thad prepared himself for a stressful session all thanks to punk girl and smart mouth. “We also need to discuss everything with Principal Sylvester as we need to file for permits and approvals. I can get Sebastian to set the meeting.”  
  
_“We can set that up.”_ Will offered. 

Thad nodded. “I’ll be sure to bring Sebastian along.”  
  
_“If Sebastian Smythe is in that meeting than I ought to be there too.”_ Artie argued.

Thad held back his annoyance. “It’s not a damn power play. Sylvester just happens to like Sebastian and I heard she doesn’t like you guys. I’m just bringing him along to hopefully soften that famed acerbic tongue. But fine. Come along if you insist but be warned, Sebastian might put Sylvester in a better mood, but their brand of humor is not for everyone. Just don’t interrupt them and wait for Sue Sylvester’s permission before you speak.” Caught their surprised expressions, “Sue Sylvester did coach us for a brief period. And we found that this is the best way to communicate without casualties.” Of course Thad knew another way of putting Sylvester in a good mood is making Sebastian fall off the pyramid, but it was not something they could do in this situation.

 _“Shall we discuss the play itself?”_ David asked. 

\---

The council was finally alone in the room, Thad can finally relax and not risk an aneurism when dealing with those ‘me-me-me-crew’. He would definitely pride himself for his self-control. Drama queens and divas he could do without, he’d preferred to deal with mild annoyances like Sebastian, Nick and Jeff any other day. The nerve of those people to claim that they’re spoiled rich boys. They are doing plenty of charity works (albeit required to do so because of Alan Smythe - not that any outsiders knew that).

 _“Thad you said you’d deal with the permits. How in the world would you do that? Do you even know how?”_ David had clearly kept his silence throughout the meeting as he wanted to show a united front but now that they were alone voiced his doubts.

“That’s what assistants are for.” Thad shrugged. “Dad’s got 3 of them. Mom used to borrow one for her charity works but given that she now has her own personal assistant. I’m just helping dad maximize his workforce. They know how to do it. Dad is in the school board so those kind of things are regular.”

 _“So you’re just going to pass on the work and take credit?”_ Nick sniggered. _“And I take it an assistant did that power point presentation as well?”_

“The Warblers take credit and I did gave the orders so I’m doing lots of work.” Thad scoffed at the idea that he wasn’t doing much. “The concept was ours. I did all the talking and have to say I looked impressive.”

 _“I still don’t understand why you agreed to them getting top billing on the play's marketing materials in exchange for top billing for the solar panel presentation.”_ David clearly had wanted to argue when Artie wanted New Directions to be mentioned first for all the play. But he and Nick knew it was better to show a united front and not waste time arguing like those New Directions buffoons.

Thad smiled deviously, “They get top billing for a show that would last for a week and forgotten within a month. When we unveil that solar panel to Sylvester on presentation day, there will be a fancy brass plaque about green energy. One where it will clearly state it’s from the efforts of Dalton Academy Warblers and they get a measly secondary mention. Our name and school crest will be on their school doorway for years to come. I say it’s a fair exchange. So what if I failed to mention that plaque on their school doorway? I mean its standard right? Not our fault they don’t know what’s standard.”

Turned towards David, “If we think the play is going to do well with the critics, on opening night, I want you to prepare French champagne and food. Sebastian will be in his element to chat up with everyone. If they like Sebastian more, the Warblers will likely get top billing with the press.” He saw Nick approved of this plan for they all know that Artie Abrams can’t possible outshine a media trained Sebastian. Just because they will take the high road does not mean the Warblers doesn’t know how to play their strengths. 

Nick raised his glass, _“Take it all if we can?”_  
  
Thad scoffed. “We’re giving them the play. It won’t be our fault if Sebastian did his job too well and managed to charm the media people. We just asked him to socialize and play nice.” There was reason why the Council prefer Sebastian over Hunter despite Hunter being the one with experience in directing. It was not because Sebastian was nicer. Sebastian was simply naturally better at public relations. 

Thad had contemplated on really playing nice and give New Direction all the credit for the play, but that Asian punk grated on his nerves and if this was how those public school divas will be treating them, then Thad would say the Warblers deserves all the accolades for putting up with their lot. He could only hope that Sebastian could make this fun for the Warblers. Thad doesn’t even give a damn on how disruptive their captain could be anymore. At this point, he’d even join Nick at encouraging any and all eccentric ideas – Perhaps he should - thinking on it, he definitely would. “Nick, tell Sebastian he has all our blessing to make this … fun.”

David stared at him as if he had grown a second head, whilst Nick looked extremely excited over the prospect. David sighed in resignation, _“I’ll ask Hunter to keep an eye on things and try to stop anyone from killing Sebastian.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Do note that New Directions did work hard on this play. Wrote it and did all the initial planning for months before inviting the Warblers. I don't want ND to come off as the villains, but this was written from Thad's POV. From ND's standpoint, they invited these rich brats and these brats wanted to take over (which is sort of true). Although the Warblers are clearly bringing something in, it's ND's baby and it's not exactly easy to give up control. 
> 
> Next: Probably Artie's POV unless there are other suggestions.


	20. Ooblecks and Psychos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie was excited about this project. New Directions' strength has been their ability to write original songs and now they have a whole play. Yet circumstances require that they make peace with a rival and invite them along. Giving some control to the Warblers had been difficult but he could handle it. Or so he thought ... He could finally see how the Warblers managed to win without a choir director. Their captains are insane. Possess insanity that could even rival Sue Sylvester.

ARTIE POV

As he was helped into the car, he thought back on the meeting. He had mixed feeling about it. Artie had to offer giving co-directorship a try because they needed to placate the Warblers after Tina’s outburst. Yet he had to admit the Warbler council clearly knew what they were talking about when it comes to raising the funds.

 _“Artie, you can’t allow either on their evil captains in. I mean we worked hard on this and we’re allowing them to take over? They’ve already took over marketing and financial. Production should be 100% ours.”_ Tina looked at him pleadingly. _“Hunter Clarington is a cheating druggie. Sebastian Smythe is worse … thievery, blackmail and assault. Just pick Trent as your co-director. He won’t scheme or sabotage us. Or better yet, Blaine.”_

Artie sighed. “We can’t just pick any of the Warblers. They clearly gave us a choice between the two they deemed qualified for the job. We might not like them but from what I gather the dislike is mutual. At least they are willing to try.”

 _“How about we just not work with them. Do we really need their money at the expense of our integrity? They’re lying cheats who bought their way into the Nationals. Sebastian and Hunter are sleazebags bought with Dalton money so they can win.”_ Tina’s voice shook with emotion. _“We don’t need to do this. We can do this on our own. Maybe raise a lot less, but that’s not important it is?”_

Will Schuester sighed. _“I didn’t tell everyone this but we need to fix things with the Warblers or Sue disbands our club.”  
  
_ Artie gaped at their director. “What? Harwood mentioned Sue likes Sebastian but what kind of lies did that asshole told?” Sam and Blaine did say that Sebastian is a damn good liar. 

Will started his car to prepare to drive out of Dalton. _“It wasn’t Sebastian who filed a complaint. It was Wesley Montgomery on behalf of the Warbler Council and then Sue decided to give the Dalton’s Headmaster a call that’s when things got bad for us.”_

 _“I knew they’re crooked and liars all the way to the top.”_ Tina growled angrily. 

Will shook his head, _“Montgomery’s complaint only resulted to Sue ordering that we leave Sebastian be. Which I was sure wasn’t going to be a problem. But for some reason she had decided she wanted the full story as to why the council wanted to specifically request that you guys leave Sebastian alone.”_ The choir director took a deep breath and continued, _“You know how Sue Sylvester always had a soft spot for students with an inborn disability.”_ Will need not point out how the coach was overly protective of Becky to the point that she’d risk her career for the girl, _“She was pretty incensed to learn that the previous year’s incident probably distressed Sebastian enough that it caused his natural coping mechanism to break and regressed whatever progress that has been made. Dalton placed him in another type of special program and got Hunter as captain to lessen the stress placed upon him. Sebastian’s perfectly fine and doing well now, and from what we’ve seen could handle the pressure of leading three clubs to Nationals.”_

 _“But we didn’t pick on him due to his disability. He was an arrogant asshole. He started the war, but we did settle things and made peace with him.”_ Tina argued.

Artie then began to piece things together. “Harwood said that they don’t act like victims and Sue has a soft spot for Sebastian …” Suddenly it all made sense. “Sue likes her proteges confident and assertive.” Artie wanted to say ‘evil-mini-Sue-Sylvester-clones’, but refrained from saying so. “Becky used to be sweet until Sue took her under her wing. Sebastian never let his disability define him in any way. The fact that he stands up for himself, fights back, and causes any opponents plenty of stress would endear him to Sue Sylvester. Sue coached them for a short while, she could have caught onto Sebastian’s issue. Those coffee shop meet ups could very well be just Sue staying in touch with him like how she does Becky.” Recalled what he gathered from Marley, “Those little projects she sends him to: diversions and pranks could just be that - Fun little projects between them to cause a bit of chaos and an excuse to stay in touch.”  
  
It never occurred to Artie that Sebastian’s disability, arrogance and sharp tongue would endear him to Sue Sylvester but then it made sense. “So now, we don’t have a choice. Either we work with the Warblers and settle all difference with them or Sue Sylvester disbands us.” The former Cheerios coached never liked them and was probably hoping that the Warblers would refuse to work with them. It was clear Duval was against it and Harwood was the one who pushed for working with them. It was probably a good thing that the Warblers have a hive mind and would cooperate with the decision of the majority.

 _“Look. I believe in you guys and know you meant no harm,”_ Schuester spoke whilst he kept his eyes on the road, _“But didn’t Finn and Puck used to pick on most of you as well? You gave them a chance and things went for the better. Just give the Warblers a chance and I’m sure they’re not bad kids and hadn’t meant any harm. Besides from what we’ve seen, they really know what they’re doing and really wanted to help. This project would also solidify our standing with Sue.”_

“And they probably only agreed to this project and have the venue be at McKinley because of our principal.” Duval made clear he didn’t like them, and Sullivan only spoke when spoken to. On interviews, Sebastian often spoke well of their experience with Sue Sylvester. It was clear that the Warblers has yet to talk to Sue about this collaboration, but now, their wish to turn this project into a giant cause for improvements on McKinley High made sense. “They’re doing this for Sue Sylvester, not because they wanted to make peace with us.”

 _“I have faith that both groups will get along now that you’ve given one another a chance. Why they agreed shouldn’t matter. What does matter is that the two groups will be working together.”_ Will chirped happily unaware of the looks of horror exchanged between Artie and Tina. 

\---

Emergency New Directions meeting took place at Sugar’s house with Blaine and Sam online. Artie explained their dire situation. Their main problem was not the Warblers but one Sue Sylvester. “So that’s our problem. The Warblers are doing this because they wanted to help our new Principal Sue Sylvester. She could very well ask them to sabotage our play - and she most likely will. Sue wants us gone more than she wants those solar panels.”

Alarm was evident as they needed to work with the Warblers else the evil new principal will have them disbanded, yet if they do so, it could also lead to their demise. “We need to come up with something soon before Sue realizes that the Warblers had agreed to work with us.” Artie ran a hand through his hair as Kitty rubbed small circles on his back in an attempt to calm him. 

_“We just need to trust in unicorns to bring peace. Blaine is our unicorn. I think Sebastian is the Warblers’ unicorn. Coach Sue likes unicorns. Peace and goodwill will come.”_ Brittany stated sagely. 

“Brittany, Principal Sylvester might like Sebastian and Blaine as well but that doesn’t mean …” An idea hit Artie like a ton of bricks. “That’s it! We accept the Warblers’ request for co-directorship and we pick Sebastian. Sebastian will then be strongly tied to our play and Sylvester wouldn’t want our play to fail if Sebastian is tied to it.” Artie couldn’t believe that the Warbler’s accidentally gave them a lifeline with their demands. “We’ll just give word to the Warblers and make sure Sue knows the Sebastian will be the co-director.”  
  
 _“Uhhh. Artie.”_ Blaine was on the screen and he looked nervous, _“I don’t think it would be that simple. Sebastian … he’s … can I just say his style of leadership is pretty unorthodox…”_

 _“He’s damn cool! Spirit of Adventure style is the best!”_ Sam cut in enthusiastically.

Artie was puzzled and it seemed everyone except for Brittany can’t seem to understand what their two Dalton plants mean. “We were told he’s creative and it was implied that he’s less organized than Hunter but I can deal with that.”

 _“Let’s just say Sebastian’s creative process might drive some people up the wall…”_ Blaine stated hesitantly.

Sam protested, “ _I think it’s fun. Some of those ideas might not have worked, others seem totally random In the end, he came up with plenty of really great stuff.”_ It was clear Sam was in total support of Sebastian’s style of leading.

_“I’m not saying it doesn’t work,” Blaine glanced at Sam then back towards the group. “But Artie likes to run things like a well-oiled machine. Sebastian is more like a hurricane.”_

_“Together they’re like roller coaster!”_ Brittany supplied.

Sam cheered. _“It’s gonna be awesome!”_

It seemed like the two blondes where the only ones not worried. “Can you tell me more about his creative process?” 

_“He made the Warblers collect phone numbers to determine who’s the best at charming strangers because he thought it's important that they charm their audience. Promised that the winner gets the solo of their first number for Nationals.”_ Blaine sounded a bit exasperated, _“The guy who won was Beatboxer and Sebastian did gave him that solo.”_

Artie’s eyes widened unable to process how the Warblers became National champions if that was their process.

 _“Sebastian made it work.”_ Sam defended the Warbler captain. _“He hired Sue Sylvester which also worked. But he also did release a bunch of turkeys at the lacrosse field and made us chase them, and if we failed to catch all of them, the headmaster will probably give us hell. I don’t know the point of that exercise, but it was fun.”_

 _“Bottle juggling, pole-dancing, team pranks, DIY crop circles to inspire us to think like aliens, gangster lessons because he thought it might help us get a better feel of hip-hop style of dance…”_ Blaine shook his head, _“I’m not sure if he made us do all that because he’s trying to help us or if he just wanted to fool around.”_

 _“Both!”_ Sam supplied helpfully. _“I had the best time. I mean their practice session is a lot more intense than ours, but it wasn’t like booty camp awful and you’ll never know when Sebastian would change things up and make us do fun stuff.”_

_“Most of the time, it seems like he’s not taking things seriously enough. But he’s great at guiding everyone and his arrangements are a lot more dynamic. He can gauge your limit and work with it. It’s just at times, he’d go off-tangent and drag everyone with him. It might be his brainstorming process; it still tends to try people’s patience. I know Hunter and Thad gets pissed off at him a whole lot.”_

Artie sighed. “Guess I will have to deal with it. Maybe he won’t pull those things if it’s not a group that’s purely composed of Warblers. He knows we don’t like him that much, so he might tone things down a bit.”

\---

The meeting with Sue was a surreal experience where Sebastian had the audacity to call Sue Sylvester ‘mom’ in an extremely flippant manner. Then the strange exchange of name calling and also plans to place Artie in a canon to shoot him onto a trampoline. Inappropriate discussion about Will Schuester hair and cultural appropriation. Thad’s missing pimp cane and a whole lot more insults for which they blamed the McKinley’s janitor for the sad state of the school. Thad shot Artie a warning look to keep his silence and let the two finish their exchange.

 _“So why are you gay wimps here with these whiny losers?”_ Sue finally asked.

 _“Can’t we just visit to say hello to family?”_ Sebastian asked as he picked up a pompom and tossed it to the air. _“You’d think the ladies prefer to handle sticks than these things.”_

 _“You had too much sticks as it is. I need to converse with someone who’s not a slut.”_ Sue turned towards Thad. _“Speak up pimp!”_ Thad took that as their cue to talk about the project and surprisingly Sue actually listened and not thrown any more insults. Artie surmised it was because the principal already had her fill of insults and inappropriate exchanges with Sebastian. Perhaps the Warblers were onto something at Sue Sylvester management. Unfortunately, they don’t have anyone who can match Sylvester’s scalding tongue. 

\---

So far Artie has no problems with Sebastian, given the horror stories shared by Sam and Blaine, Artie had expected the guy to suggest a burping contest to determine their leads but everything was pretty normal. Sebastian was actually pretty fair and worked well with Artie on determining who was deserving of the leads and bit parts. He could actually see why the council suggested Sebastian, the guy was a team player. 

Clarington on the other hand almost came to blows with Jake over something stupid like directions to the bathroom. Thank god for Marley who managed to calm both down - And no thanks to be given to a certain Jeff Sterling who had egged Hunter on and started a betting ring on the possible outcome. Unfortunately, Sebastian did show a bit of immaturity by placing 200 dollars on Hunter. Yet Artie was actually glad he chose Sebastian over Hunter. 

Of course there was the usual arguments by some new Direction members about being more deserving for parts. Sebastian’s blunt assessment and sharp insults shut most of them up. 

_“You know that colored water for slushies doesn’t make a good enough impact.”_ Sebastian mused.

Artie shook his head, “We are not using real slushies.” Artie is all for authenticity but he doesn’t trust the Warblers with slushies and moreover, New direction made clear they don’t want to be hit by real slushies.

 _“Are you a Dr. Suess fan? Ever heard of oobleck?”_ There was gleam on the Warbler’s captain eyes and his tone carried a hint of excitement.

“What’s an oobleck?” It was there that Artie regretted his words, as Sebastian took his question as an approval for a demonstration. The McKinley play director should have told Sebastian ‘no ooblecks’ when he had the chance.

Sebastian placed an arm around Marley, _“Supergirl, we are heading to your mom’s cafeteria to borrow some cornstarch.”_ Pulled the brunette with him before anyone could protest.

Artie was somewhat worried, cornstarch seemed harmless but Sebastian did manage to cause damage with something as simple as rock salt. That guy should be banned from entering the kitchen or the grocery store. Started to search the net on possible ways that cornstarch could be dangerous. “Someone help me check if it’s possible to make cornstarch explode or ways it could injure anyone.”

\---

Turns out oobleck is merely a goo like suspension made from cornstarch water. Sebastian explained that it’s a non-Newtonian liquid and holds shape when in motion but turns to liquid without movement. Colored oobleck certainly looked better on stage than water. Sebastian had been right and Artie had been worried over nothing. 

Or at least he had thought so….

\---

Artie was on his way to the auditorium for their weekend practice, he could hear the Warblers cheering. Eyes widened as he entered. There was a large above ground pool on the stage with ramps built on either side. He saw the Warblers running from one end to the other. Artie was filled with dread as he realized what the pool was filled with. 

Damnable oobleck.

Sebastian the mastermind of all this was dancing on the pool of oobleck as his peers cheered him on. He then did a cartwheel spun on his feet. Stepped out of the pool as soon as he saw Artie.

“What have you done to my auditorium!” Artie was warned that Sebastian was insane but who the hell would build a pool on stage and then fill the pool with oobleck. He spotted a cement mixer on a corner and imagined that was what they used to create that much cornstarch monstrosity. 

_“School science project. This is after all a learning institution.”_ Sebastian answered with a grin. _“Do you know anyone with a bike that we can borrow?”_

Artie stared at the idiot incredulously, “You don’t even go to this school. How will we have rehearsals now?” Knew it would take a while to get all the oobleck off the pool. Everyone will be arriving in 30 minutes and the Warblers were running and dancing atop the damnable oobleck filled pool. 

_“Relax. It’s a nice day to spend outside and this way your club can also have some fun.”_ Turned his attention back to his Warblers, _“Try sliding on it!”_

Artie stifled a groan, “You and your Warblers will clean up this mess!”

_“Help! I’m stuck!”_

Sebastian laughed. _“Don’t worry we hired a cleaning crew to come here an hour after practice.” Looked towards his teammates and gave instructions, “Pull Jeff out slowly. It liquifies when there’s no motion or if you move slow.”_

“Why the hell didn’t you set-up this thing outside?” Artie knew it would have been easier for them to build this monstrosity outside. 

_“You said you prefer that we stay in the auditorium when we arrive and not loiter about.”_ Sebastian answered with a shrug. _“Waiting around gets boring. Science experiment is a great educational way to spend our time.”_ Smiled brightly as he clearly thought of another unorthodox idea, _“We’re going to have our dancing lessons on the oobleck. That’ll motivate everyone to keep on moving and not trip on their feet. It’ll be fun!”_ Sebastian then ran off to join his fellow Warblers.

Artie’s jaw felt slack. Blaine had warned him, but seeing the Warbler captain in action was entirely surreal. The idiot built an oobleck pool on his stage with the help of his minions. They even rented a cement mixer. Also hired a cleaning crew to deal with the mess afterwards. How in the world can something so idiotically random seem so organized? 

The Warblers continued to cheer for one another, obviously used to their captain’s crazy ideas and had no problem playing along and embracing the madness. Someone attempted to juggle the oobleck and only ended up making a mess which got the rambunctious group to cheer for one another to try more stupid stunts. 

Artie then felt a shiver ran up his spine as he felt eyes on him. Turned his chair around to find the other Warbler captain. Cold green eyes looked towards him and then his chair. _“Would you still feel it if I broke your leg?”  
  
_ “What?” Artie slowly wheeled back and away from the Warbler’s other psychotic captain.   
  
Clarington shrugged, _“I’m just slightly curious and doing my part as Sebastian and the council insisted that we try and communicate with members of your club. I’m communicating.”_

Artie’s jaw dropped even further.

The Colorado Springs goon just huffed. _“Typical. Not even capable of forming a sentence. I’m outta here.”_ The Warbler walked away smiling as he whistled a cheery tune. 

Watched Clarington and finally realized why Blaine insisted he needed Sam’s help to deal with Hunter Clarington. Artie dealt with plenty of bullies but none felt as threatening as Hunter Clarington. Bullies are often insecure and travel with a pack, Hunter was of a different breed, a snarling lone wolf that is far more dangerous and vicious. It was no wonder this group got along well with Sue Sylvester. They’re all crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Beatboxer. It's time for a POV of a real by-stander in all these chaos.
> 
> Oobleck - inexpensive, non-toxic example of a non-Newtonian fluid is a suspension of starch in water, sometimes also called "ooze", or "magic mud" The name "oobleck" is derived from the Dr. Seuss book Bartholomew and the Oobleck.  
> Because of its properties, oobleck is often used in demonstrations that exhibit its unusual behavior. A person may walk on a large tub of oobleck without sinking due to its shear thickening properties, as long as the individual moves quickly enough to provide enough force with each step to cause the thickening. If a person were to punch or hit oobleck, it would thicken and act like a solid. After the blow, the oobleck will go back to its thin liquid-like state.


	21. Can we talk about Hunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatboxer had a thrilling year. It was insane but he wouldn't want it any other way. With more charity works, he wanted to contribute. They will be spreading the Warbler way to others. Unfortunately the club's unity and charity works is being overshadowed by their captains' message of madness and fear. He really ought to try and stop it but sometimes it's hard not to play along and enjoy the ride.

BEATBOXER POV

They call him Jon but he’s better known as Beatboxer; he is part of the best Warbler team ever, at least in his opinion. Not only did they win the Nationals but they did so with confidence and style. They are getting booked for performances and TV appearances left and right. With the council’s acumen, they were able to raise funds for charity and raise up the Dalton’s name and prestige. It was a roller coaster ride but they’re Warblers, they don’t break down and turn on one another, they trust and respect to their chosen leaders and it truly paid off.

It was quite an eventful year and there was more to come. On a Dalton bus to head for McKinley. It will be a regular thing for a while due to try outs and all the rehearsals that’ll follow. Beatboxer’s dad had been surprised and ecstatic about the solo at the Nationals. Upon hearing about their newest project, volunteered his own company to provide and install those panels and LED lights. Moreover, they would match whatever amount the Warblers manage to raise so they could gift Sue Sylvester a more efficient and capable system. 

Thad and Nick asked him to keep this information under wraps. They would work with Beatboxer and his father for the presentation of the panels and make sure it’ll get the deserved attention when the time comes. But for now, Nick was grumbling about New Direction’s ungrateful divas and he will be refusing to stop Sebastian and Jeff’s shenanigans which got Beatboxer slightly worried. 

Beatboxer had been worried about Sebastian being less than sane when he should have been worried about Hunter. Their military enforcer has been approaching New Direction members to talk about organs easily damaged with a precision hit, dislocating and relocating shoulders, and he almost punched some punk who refused to give Skylar directions to the bathroom. Hunter looked all too pleased each time he walked away from a clearly shaken McKinley student. 

Then came the usual signature Sebastian move: two cement mixers, a large above ground pool, wooden planks to build a couple of ramps and lots of cornstarch. Their insane ringmaster is back and wanted the whole circus. Beatboxer wouldn’t deny he couldn’t resist going for a run and it was exhilarating how he wouldn’t sink for as long as he moves. Who does not want to try walking on water? Yet he winced when he heard their McKinley co-director yell at Sebastian. Felt dread when he saw Hunter watching the guy on the wheelchair intently. He had hope Hunter wouldn’t, but seeing the other guy paled and wheeled back, Beatboxer knew he had to speak up.

“Thad. Maybe you should ask Sebastian and Hunter to ease up and not be … uhh… themselves too much?” Gestured towards their cheering colleagues who was still enjoying the feel of being above a pool of cornstarch goo. “Spreading madness and fear isn’t what the Warblers is all about.”

 _“As Nick would say, Sebastian’s brand of madness is not necessarily a bad thing. This is Sebastian’s way of coping to avoid getting too stressed. We do need the stress relief since New Directions is quite a stressful group with all their whining and diva-like behavior.”_ The council member smirked, _“Just enjoy it. Have fun with the others. We’re not hurting anyone.”_

Jon couldn’t believe that Thad of all people was telling him to go along and have fun with the others, “Are you feeling well? You want us to just go along Sebastian’s ideas? And I just saw Hunter threaten our co-director. Isn’t anyone going to stop him? And he may claim to be making friendly chats, but talking about dislocating bones is not a friendly topic.”

Thad chuckled, _“Perhaps Hunter didn’t like his attitude. Sebastian is supposed to be his equal, he shouldn’t be yelling at Sebastian in front of us or anyone for that matter.”_

“Wheelchair.” He couldn’t believe Thad sometimes, “The guy is on a wheelchair.”  
  
 _“Yeah so now he can go play victim and whine about Hunter and us. It’s what they do anyway, whether or not we did anything. Play underdogs and victims is their thing. Hunter never laid a hand on him. Don’t let the wheelchair fool you.”_ Nodded towards Sebastian who was laughing along with their fellow Warblers. _“Did Sebastian ever used his disability as an excuse? Whine to gain anyone’s sympathy or get special treatment? He never even blamed them when he started struggling last year. He owned up to his mistakes and tried to make things right.”_ Rolled his eyes, _“Don’t waste your time playing nice to people with victims’ mentality. Not really worth the effort.”_

Jon was surprised. Thad was clearly pissed off thus decided to just let everyone misbehave. “Aren’t we here to help their school? I doubt Sue Sylvester will appreciate us traumatizing her students.” Pause and realized how stupid his statement was. Sue Sylvester lived to traumatize everyone. Saw Thad smirked as he too saw the humor of that statement.  
  
Thad laughed and Beatboxer couldn’t help but laugh along. _“Sue Sylvester is a tough woman and have you ever wondered why? It’s because she teaches in this school. Stay soft and these hooligans will eat you alive. This isn’t Dalton. As David explained to me, think of Hunter as our law enforcer. He needs to let them know he’s there and he’s watching.”_ Face grim. _“He went to military school. He knows what he’s doing better than us. The presence of law enforcement tends to keep the criminal elements at bay.”_

“Criminal elements? This is a high school not a penitentiary. What exactly have they done to piss you off?” He knows their council with the exception of Nick, usually wants to leave a good impression. Threats and mad stunts does not leave a good impression. 

Thad shrugged. _“If people are going to paint you as the villain regardless of what you do. Why bother with the effort of playing nice? Might as well just relax and be ourselves.”_ Gestured towards the door, _“Come on let’s see if we can buy someone’s bike. You can have the honor of being the first to try biking over oobleck.”_

Beatboxer wanted to be mature and remind Thad that he ought to act more council-like, but biking over oobleck sounded cool. He’d try and convince Thad later, right now they needed to find a bike.

\---

He might have forgotten to appeal to Thad’s sanity yesterday. It was probably down to having too much fun with his fellow Warblers. Some of the New Directions crew joined them on the fun, so maybe it wasn’t that bad. Abrams didn’t look too happy that they barely did any serious rehearsing, but Sebastian’s stunt did help to break the ice a bit and people just might be warming up to one another. However, the ‘Hunter is watching’ idea needs to stop. Thad made clear that the idea was David’s and obviously Nick would be onboard with that. It would be pointless to convince Thad as the council will always be united and it would be two versus one. Therefore, the only hope to put a stop to this would be Sebastian.

\---

_“Take a rest Jon. If you keep practicing after your form starts to break down, you’re not doing yourself any favors.”_ Sebastian advised as he tossed a water bottle Beatboxer’s way. All the other background dancers were already taking a break. 

Beatboxer accepted the water. “This may seem totally out of nowhere but have you noticed what Hunter’s been up to lately?” Hunter seemed to prefer either David or Sebastian’s company so they would be the ones likely able to reason with the guy.

Before Sebastian could answer, there was a panicked yelp as Ryder Flynn went flying and landed on Jake Puckerman. 

Artie then started yelling at the culprit, _“Clarington! What the hell?!?”_

 _“Your script says throw them out of my office.”_ Hunter stated matter-of-factly as Marley went to check on the two boys and declared that they’re both fine.

 _“That’s not what the script meant and someone could have gotten hurt!”_ Artie yelled at the Warbler

Hunter then threw his copy of the script towards the co-director, _“Well your script writing skills needs improvement. I was merely following your damn script!”_

 _“Who the hell would interpret that as literally throwing people? You’ve just been waiting to cause damage since you’ve arrived with all that talk of breaking bones.”_ Artie yelled at the Warbler co-captain.

Hunter started marching towards the McKinley co-director. _“At the Air Force Academy when I’m instructed to throw someone. I throw them! I know how to throw people without breaking any bone. Want a damn demonstration?”_

 _“Artie!”_ Sebastian intervened. _“Dial it down.”_ Turned towards Marley who was watching the exchange wide-eyed. _“Supergirl, maybe you can show Hunter around the school while I speak to Proffy X over here about proper communications with secret military project ole Weapon X.”_ Sebastian’s teasing tone at least lightened the mood a bit. But Beatboxer let out a breath of relief when Hunter was led out without any more bodies are tossed.

 _“Marley shouldn’t be left alone with ...”_ Artie’s protest was quickly interrupted by Sebastian.

 _“She can handle and communicate with Hunter better than you can. I’m not sure if this is normal behavior for you people, but we don’t yell at people just because they misinterpreted your script. Ok maybe yelling because you’re frustrated is fine. But you don’t yell unfounded accusations in public and not expect people to fight back.”_ Glared at Artie, _“You don’t want Hunter to fight back. Trust me. Your wheelchair and being in a public setting might stop most people from going at you when you yell those things at them, but Hunter won’t take crap from anyone.”_ Shook his head. _“We all come from different backgrounds. You can’t expect people to interpret things the way you do. Trust me, I grew up in Paris and the Warblers and I have had plenty of misunderstanding at the beginning, but no one accused me of sabotage just because I got things wrong.”_

Beatboxer was sure that had Sebastian been anywhere else but Dalton, things would have been different. He hadn’t felt prouder of his school and his captain. Sebastian might be brash and act immature plenty of times but this is their leader. 

_“I guess I shouldn’t have accused him of wanting to cause damage,”_ Artie sighed.

Sebastian nodded, _“Either you and Hunter clear things up after you’ve both cooled down or it might be best that I take over on directing Hunter.”_ Then smiled excitedly, _“Although maybe you should think about keeping that full body toss in the script. That’s slapstick gold!”  
  
“Someone could get hurt!”  
  
“Hunter said he knows how to throw people properly. But if you’re worried. Fat suits! That’ll give Ryder and Jake extra padding.”_

_“No!”_

_“I demand we settle this with our trusty tie breaker.”_

_“He’s just going to take the middle ground.”  
  
“I’m down with that.”_

Beatboxer sighed. Just when he thought Sebastian was acting mature and sane, their beloved captain then decide that he wants to put people in fat suits, so Hunter could bodily toss them around. 

\---

Beatboxer stifled a sigh as Jeff and Nick argued with Artie and Hudson on that final original song after curtain call. Schuester is never around when Hudson is and Sebastian had decided he wanted to get coffee from Lima Bean and took Thad with him. 

_“We’re barely even in the background. I mean why are we even there?”_ Jeff complained.

Artie sighed. _“We prepared this song long before we invited your group, and Blaine is now one of yours he’s one of the lead vocalist we chose.”  
  
“Blaine is as much your soloist as he is ours,” _Nick pointed out. _“It doesn’t even sound like a Warbler piece. If you get to showcase a New Direction original piece. We should get one too.”_

 _“Do you even have enough time to write and practice a song?”_ Finn asked. _“And it's not as if your group had written songs, "I don't think you guys have time to write a good song."_

Hunter then decided it was time for him to join the conversation. _“You saying anything I write won’t be good enough? Have I ever told anyone about what I did to that punk who dares say I can’t do something?”_

Everyone turned towards Hunter in surprise. _“If Hunter wants to write…”_ Artie stuttered, _“Then we have no objection.”  
  
“Coffee Break!” _Everyone almost jumped at the sound of Sebastian’s cheery greeting. _“We have coffee!”_ The co-director looked at the group puzzled. _“What’s going on?”  
  
“Hunter’s writing a curtain call song for the Warblers.” _Jeff announced happily.

 _“Co-write.”_ Hunter corrected, _“It’s going to be a team effort.”_

As Sebastian and the rest of his teammates cheered. Beatboxer knew they were in trouble. Hunter had been bluffing. Else he wouldn’t have suggested they all do it together. Obviously, he did it to support Nick and Jeff and those two troublemakers just dragged them all into song writing which wasn’t something they do at all.

\---

Blaine and Sam had decided to stay at Lima for the weekend so it was just them, the original group of Warblers without their semi-members who are sort of New Directions as well. After learning that Nick and Jeff had no idea on how to proceed with their song writing project, Hunter took over.

_“Better run from me,  
_ _go hit the road.  
_ _Get up and leave.  
_ _Before I break your bone.”_

Everyone stared at what Hunter had written so far and Jeff finally spoke. _“Umm.. Hunter … maybe we need something more wholesome and less threatening?”_

 _“I was thinking strong beat and ominous sound.”_ Hunter argued. _“I don’t do sappy boybands.”_

Sebastian walked up and grabbed Hunter’s notebook. Whilst Thad ranted on Hunter, _“What were you thinking? Writing threatening notes and claiming that they’re poetry doesn’t mean that you can write songs.”_

Hunter glared at Nick and Jeff, _“I mistakenly thought they can write thus their complaints and insistence on writing that damn song. Abrams was about to refuse their request, so I intervened. They’re not going to act all superior and argue with me when I volunteered to do it.”_

Jeff pouted. _“One Direction made it look so easy I mean had you heard that clip on how they wrote Midnight Memories?”_ He began singing, _“I love KFC! Dadadadada do it, do it, do it …”_ At hearing the silence and Thad’s glare - Jeff stopped, _“I mean we just try and figure out a melody and figure out the lyrics later?”_

 _“This one is actually good,”_ Sebastian interrupted them, _“Whispers in the background, Behind closed door. I got myself in a mess, without you I’m in more.”_ Sebastian continued to browse Hunter’s notebook, _“Maybe we edit this part about roid rage but I like the term ‘went to war’ – I think we can actually do this.”_ Picked up a pen, and began writing over Hunter’s notes. “ _This song ought to be about us and I think Hunter and I can do this.”_

 _“Hey! Get your own notebook!”_ Hunter tried to grab his notebook back, but Sebastian refused to let go.

“ _I’m getting inspired. I need to write it down now.”_ The two began a tug and war of sort as Thad sighed and tossed his own notebook Sebastian’s way. 

Beatboxer looked at the group. “So we let Sebastian and Hunter write, but what about the melody?” At least the part Sebastian read from Hunter’s writings sounded good and they all knew it was vaguely about the Warblers’ steroids scandal. Maybe Sebastian’s eye and Hunter’s writing skills they might have passable lyrics that isn’t about breaking bones or roid rage. 

Thad glared at Nick and Jeff. _“You two better come up with something. As this mess is both your faults.”_

As Nick and Jeff ran towards the piano to try and come up with tunes with the help of some Warblers, their two lyricists continue to argue. 

_“You’re changing the context of my writing.”_ Hunter complained

 _“As interesting as the trail of assholes you punched is … this song should be more uplifting. We’re trying to make a song that’s somewhat about being Warblers not the satisfaction of punching assholes. So it ought to be about unity and being there for one another…”_ Sebastian stopped and grinned _. “That’s it. There for one another … forgiveness when we’re sorry.”_ Sebastian began writing when Hunter grabbed the notebook and began writing over Sebastian’s notes. _“Hey! Get your own!”_

 _“I can write better than you. Move it!”_ Hunter pulled the notebook towards himself.

Beatboxer sighed as their writers began their tug-and-war anew. “At least this means they have something.” Winced at the sound of Thad’s notebook being ripped apart, “I have some magic tape.” Beatboxer offered. 

_“That was a brand new limited edition moleskin notebook.”_ Thad complained.

“At least it wasn’t your history notes,” Nodded towards Nick and Jeff’s group. “I think we can be of more help there.” They might not be as good as New Directions at song writing, but at least it’s turning out to be a bonding experience. Beatboxer knew Sebastian’s good at editing people’s work and getting them to focused where it was needed, but he never knew Hunter was good at writing. Sure, the guy had a way of phasing threats, but who’d ever notice well written threats? 

Then he realized he never got to talk to Sebastian about Hunter going around traumatising McKinley students. But he had to admit it had been useful to stop Abrams from denying Nick and Jeff’s requests. But then he wasn’t sure this song writing was a good idea. “Why did Jeff and Nick think this is a good idea?”

Thad rolled his eyes. _“Boybands. Jeff has been following damn boybands and thought song writing is as simple as singing about fast foods until you get a viable song.”_ The councilman grimaced _“I hate boybands.”_

Beatboxer glanced towards Hunter and Sebastian and saw that they were cutting strips of notebook paper and taping some pieces together. “Hate to break the news to you Thad, but your notebook is now unsalvageable.”

 _“I should have handed them Nick’s history notes.”_ Thad grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Artie can be a bit over-the-top when he's directing. He did went at Rachel and Blaine and told them to have sex to perform better. Artie's a madman director in his own right. New Directions would have been fine with it as they know Artie and is used to him (Just as the Warblers are used to Sebastian's seemingly less than serious disposition when leading them).
> 
> I think next chapter will be Will Schuester.


	22. Disagreements, the French and Sue Sylvester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the faculty adviser of an original play with two of the top show choirs in the country isn't easy. Will just wants everyone to get along. But some people refuses to cooperate and worse ... Sue Sylvester gets involved. Will was sure his underdogs will prevail as always.

WILL POV

Will would have preferred that Finn not be involved in this production. Tried to point out that he had been the one to file a complaint against the Clarington and the Warblers. Unfortunately, it was pointed out that Ryder, Blaine and Sam had also been involved in the complaint, and the Warblers have made peace with Sam and Blaine as well as Trent. Therefore they would not be offended with Finn’s presence. Artie especially felt safer with Finn around. As the Warbler’s has Clarington as their unofficial bodyguard/security detail, Artie felt they needed Finn to compensate. 

Finn Hudson was once a protégé then a best friend had kissed his fiancé. Despite Will trying to be a bigger person, it was not that easy to forgive. Perhaps soon he ought to take a page out of these kids’ books and be able to forgive and rebuild. 

The play production had been tumultuous at first, but eventually Artie could see that his and Sebastian’s leadership style could actually complement one another. Will had to mediate some differences of opinions but he was used to it. It was great seeing both choirs warming up to one another. He even encouraged Ryder to talk to Sebastian as both had the same learning disability and the other boy thrived quite well and was even planning to go to law school. 

Presently he is trying to settle another argument. Surprisingly the hostile Warbler was not Sebastian. Given their history and the numerous complaints about the Warbler captain, Will had expect most arguments to be between Sebastian and everyone in New Directions. Not Nick Duval and Artie.

 _“It’s a Marketing committee meeting. You’re not invited. You don’t see Sebastian here do you? Jeff, Sugar, Rory and Mr. Schue as faculty advisor are the only ones invited.”_ Nick crossed his arms defiantly. 

_“What happened to transparency and open door policy?” Artie challenged._

Nick rolled his eyes. _“Never said anything about open door policy. There is transparency, but only if your names are Sugar Motta, Rory Flanigan, Jeff Sterling and Will Schuester. Go away. I don’t appreciate being micro-managed. And Hudson is not invited either. Real certified faculty only.”_

Will was sort of glad he wouldn’t have to be the one to turn Finn away. He wondered how this hostility started

 _“Are you just being petty due to that original song issue?”_ Artie groaned. _“We did allow you guys to write your song and Sebastian did agree that New Direction gets the finale.”_

_“Oh now you like to make it sound like you’re being reasonable. The only reason you allowed us that chance is because you don’t want to cross Hunter. And you’re not allowed here because you’re not part of the marketing committee. If you don’t do the work, you’re not part of the meeting. Not even Thad and David are here because they are not marketing committee. Get that through your thick head.”_

Just then Sebastian arrived with Marley and Hunter. All carrying trays of coffee and some danishes. “Hey everyone. _Snacks are here! Car keys are on the coffee tray.”_

 _“I thought he’s not invited.”_ Artie shot Duval an annoyed look.

 _“He’s not. Smythe and Clarington tagged along so they can talk to Rose.”_ Nick took the tray of coffee while Jeff took the danish rolls.  
  
Sebastian grinned, _“Fun! Have I stumbled upon some drama? Or am I too late as it’s coming to an intermission soon?_

 _“Sebastian do everyone a favor and go away.”_ Artie groaned.

 _“Harsh. But most would say I’m an acquired taste. If you don’t like my wonderful presence, you just need to acquire some taste.”_ Sebastian responded in a teasing dulcet tone. 

Will frowned, “Alright. What is this song writing issue? And has it been settled between both clubs?”  
  
Sebastian decided to answer in his usual snarky style, likely also in rebellion to the request that he leave. _“I wasn’t there, but I’m great at summaries. Apparently, Prof X and Groddzilla wouldn’t let the boyband wannabees write their own music – so told em’ to go ‘Bye Bye Bye’. Then Weapon X showed up and went ‘bub bub shick’. End Result … Weapon X wins over Grodzilla to save boybands.”_ Grinned smugly at both the confused and annoyed expressions sent his way. 

Hunter exhaled loudly and pull Sebastian by the collar. “ _Can you stop being annoying? That has got to be the worst summary I have ever heard.”_ Looked towards the faculty advisor, _“Sorry about him Mr. Schue, the French has the strangest sense of humor. But there are no issues. Sebastian and I are only here to talk song writing with Marley. Our song is progressing, but it’s our first time doing this and Marley agreed to look at what we have so far, and talk about her own writing process.”_ Pulled Sebastian along, _“Come on asshole, you’re not even funny.”  
  
“I’m hilarious. You unintellectual Americans just prefer crude slapstick and don’t appreciate my impeccable wit.” _Sebastian complained as the trio headed towards the cafeteria.

The two other Warblers were struggling to contain their laughter, so they immediately handed the food and drinks over to Rory and Sugar then bended over laughing. Will was at least grateful that Sebastian once again succeeded at breaking the ice (whether intentional or not). 

He turned towards the play co-director, “Artie, there’s already two representatives from New Directions. Sugar and Rory can update you later. Besides everyone here has their own progress report to share and it’ll be awkward to have someone not involved sitting in. As it has been previously agreed that no one outside the committee would know who brought certain sponsors in, so to give equal credit to all.”

\---

Will stared at the Warblers in shock as Sugar squealed in delight. 

They got Red Hat, a small production company that specializes in Indie films as co-presenter. An independent music label called Maverick Music and Verdex Green Technologies for major sponsors. A local radio station as a minor sponsor. There were still some more sponsors that they plan to follow up on. Sugar had gotten her Father’s piano company as a major sponsor and Rory got Breadstick as a minor sponsor. 

_“I think we will need two sponsors and donors nights. First night is for most of our sponsors and their guests or donors that’s connected to our sponsors, this will include the media. The second night Dalton related donors and Verdex Technologies. Verdex wants to match whatever we raised, we will acquire those solar panels and LED lights from them. So technically Verdex is the bigger sponsor but they are not interested at being co-presenter, they want to be involved on the installation and presentation of the solar panel.”_ Nick explained.  
  
_“Will there be talent scouts?”_ Sugar asked excitedly, obviously caring less about the bugger donor and solar panel details.

Jeff shrugged. _“Likely. But don’t tell the production people that. We prefer not to have toxic competitiveness this early on. We can tell them later. Preferably the first day of the showing when overly ambitious folks won’t have time to plan any showboating or worse.”_

 _“What do we tell our friends?”_ Rory asked

Nick frowned as he knew Sugar and Rory would be pressured to talk, _“Let them know we have a co-presenter, 3 major sponsors and 2 minor ones so far. Talk about the 2 nd night and Verdex. Don’t tell them Verdex is only a major sponsor. In the meantime, tell them we’re asking everyone to help get donors. If they think you want them to help you find people to donate $500 for tickets, they will likely prefer not to discuss or bring up the topic at all.”_

“Maybe outside of the committee, Artie and Sebastian ought to be informed.” Will suggested.

Nick shook his head, _“We tell them a few days before the first showing when production is fully settled. I’m not sure about Artie, but Sebastian despite having no personal aspirations in the entertainment business, he would try to put those with showbiz aspiration up front to help them get a start, it’ll affect his objectivity. He also has a history of accidentally leaking information.”_ Nicks tone made clear he trusts Artie less than Sebastian. _“Logistics and budget groups will have to know as they have to prepare two nights for sponsors and donors.”_

Will remembered that group composed of Thad Harwood, David Sullivan, Joe Hart, and Brittany Pierce. “Guess we set up a meeting with both groups. I know they’ve already talked to Sue about using the gymnasium for the cocktail area.” Will prefer not to mention Thad and Joe’s argument on extravagance, “They haven’t ironed out most of the details yet, but two nights might solve their issue. Thad can spearhead the first night which has to be more elegant and Joe can have his more environmental and health focused preparations for the 2nd night.”

\---

“Sue. What a surprise.” Will doesn’t have a good feeling about this visit, as Sue is always up to no good. Behind him rehearsals way going smoothly. He’d hope Sue doesn’t disrupt anything, but this was Sue Sylvester.

 _“Let’s forego all the pleasantries Butt-chin and that haircut looks awful on you. Word got out to Vocal Adrenaline that the Warblers made a complaint, so the moronic copycats filed their own complaint to my office. This year you poached a ‘tranny’ from them, last year you poached a ‘gay’ from the Warblers. So let me be clear: I don’t care about your dream of a full LGBTQ collection. Going forward, I don't want to hear about you poaching queers for your complete losers collection.”_ Sue then took a seat ad looked toward the stage, _“Now, how’s my solar panel going along?”_

Watched with narrowed eyes as Hunter tossed Ryder on stage, _“Sponge-hair-Square-chin, I know you’re busy taking care of your mentally ill ginger pygmy, but you need to pay more attention to these brats.”_ Picked up her megaphone and yelled, _“Hey mini-hulk! Put more force into that throw! I want to see uglier Nick Jonas fly higher!”_

Will’s eyes widened at that instruction, the manic smile on Clarington’s face and Sebastian’s gleeful cheer made him worry more. “Sue! There are safety standards that we ought to follow...”

 _"I trained those gay wimps. Hulkling can throw further than that.”_ Sue dismissed his concern. _“I made him throw the lanky meerkat to the top of the pyramid. The slut had to perfect that graceful landing. Your brats only have to fall and roll on the ground. This limp-noodle production of yours needs an intervention - Sue Sylvester style.”_

Picked up her megaphone again and yelled at Sebastian. _“Sonny-boy! Your standards are slipping! If the FATSO can’t keep up with the rest of your wimps. FIRE HIM! Literally! I can lend you matches! I taught you to be a tough coach not a doughy softie! I want to see them move like they’re stepping on hot coals. If they need more motivation, bring on the coals!”_

Will could only watch in horror as Sue continued her motivational threats. _“You glee club failures who didn’t get pass sectionals better not drag down the standards I have set for my gay pups! And gays! Stop lowering your standards to accommodate these losers. Let them suffer if needed! I want your A GAME! Let me be clear! I want positive reviews for this freak show! My school better get good publicity and nice solar panels out of this!”_

\---

_“Mr. Shue!”_

Will smiled and greeted his former students, “Rachel, Santana, Kurt! Good to see you. How’s New York?”

_“Artie told us he can’t get us tickets for their play and they have film producers and record producers coming on opening night.”_

Will sighed at the pleading looks sent. “The auditorium is fully booked for the first night. There are sponsors and some invited guests from the faculty of both schools and the media folks. Duval is running a tight ship only students allowed in the cocktail areas are the marketing committee and co-directors and he gave them strict guidelines on how to behave. Unfortunately, it’s a fundraising event and Sue fully backs Duval’s decision.” Actually Sue’s words were: ‘Gay pansies knows how to behave in pretty gay manners and these entertainment people are mostly gay, so we do things the gay way.’

 _“Duval must be doing Sebastian’s bidding. He’s always been a bossy asshole.”_ Kurt grumbled.

“I think you all should give more respect to both Nick and Sebastian,” Will chastised his graduates. “Nick Duval had been spearheading all marketing efforts and sponsorship detail from the beginning. Even the Warblers’ parents won’t be in opening night despite paying for donor tickets. The idea that you perform in the finale with the current New Direction members had been Sebastian’s not Artie. The dissenting voice was not Sebastian Smythe’s.” Although Will decided he not mention that Sebastian was against the graduates hanging around backstage. Stated that if they’re not going to contribute, they would just get in the way.

The group at least look embarrassed over their accusations. _“Mr. Schue, can’t you at least talk to Nick over letting us in the cocktails event?”_ Rachel pleaded. “We won’t even drink their fancy champagne.”

Will sighed. “Sue has decided to take over as faculty advisor for the cocktail event in exchange for backing off play production details. I’m sorry, I needed to stop her from making the kids walk on hot coals.” Will was glad that Sue decided the fundraising was more important than the play, but only after yelling at Sebastian that she's entrusting him to make people work harder. Threatened to force him atop more pyramids if he fails her. “I doubt she’d allow exceptions for you guys.” Sue will not likely let this group near her protégé, their volatile principal had even warned Artie that no one was allowed to yell and threaten harm to the Warbler captain, except for herself.

Will saw that Artie, Sebastian and Blaine was approaching. Blaine didn’t look too happy, and neither did Artie. Sebastian was the only one who look pleased with himself. “How did everything go?” he asked the co-directors.

 _“I’m a genius negotiator.”_ Sebastian bragged. At seeing the dirty looks Blaine and Artie shot his way he scoffed, _“You’re both going nowhere. Democracy is overrated. I fully support artistic integrity.”_

Blaine glared at the Warbler captain. _“He gave the power to make decisions to the main songwriters of both the songs. Meaning Marley and Hunter. He knew Hunter’s the biggest arse around.”_

Sebastian shrugged. _“And Marley’s a sweet generous soul, so your graduates gets to be part of ‘All or Nothing’ at least I ensured things were fair and the Warblers save for Trent were also kicked out of that song.”_

Artie glowered at Sebastian. _“Hunter kicked out all of New Directions and those he deemed traitors and spies from ‘There You Are’ thus Trent, Blaine, and Sam. Apparently he wants everyone that damages the integrity of his song, out. This also meant he gets to choose a new lead singer since Blaine was originally meant to lead that song.”_

Will was surprised by this move, "I'm sure this wasn't Sebastian's fault," he tried to placate both Blaine and Artie. "Hunter's move must have surprised everyone." 

Sebastian shrugged. _“Blaine was our choice not Hunter’s. That song was mostly Hunter’s work anyway, best we let him be. You guys did ask me to try and help you convince both groups to let your friends in. I did. Having too many opinions wasn’t helping, so I cut down the decision making process to one person per song. Hunter might have surprised everyone, but you still got what you asked for."_ Sounding all too smug as he crossed his arms, _"Échec et mat, * the master strategist saves the day again. I didn't even need a plan going in, I'm a natural."_ As always Sebastian didn’t seem to care about the annoyed looks shot his way.

 _“This is not a chess game and we are not pawns to be sacrificed you French fool.”_ Artie growled at his co-director

_“La vie est un jeu et vous ne pouvez pas gagner tous mes amis américains naïfs.” **_

_“You’re in America, for god’s sake speak English.”_ Artie rolled his eyes

_“Non, parce que les imbéciles français refusent de parler anglais” ***_

Kurt sighed. _“Sebastian. Ease up. I’m sure Artie did not mean to insult your being French.”_

Sebastian stuck his tongue at Artie childishly and continued refusing to speak English. _“Ingrat.” ****_

Will tried to cheer everyone up. “I think it all worked out for the best. The songwriters will get to interpret their visions and New Directions gets a reunion song.”

Suddenly Hunter showed up, _“Sebastian are you done with them?”_ Didn’t bother to wait for an acknowledgement and pulled the Warbler captain with him. _“Bus to Dalton now. We have practice at the Senior Commons and you’re my new lead singer.”_ Sebastian tried to protest about being play director, _“Shut up. I’m in charge for this section. Anderson’s far too polished vocals didn’t fit my song and he doesn’t understand the context. I want tension and emotion - you’ll be bringing it.”_ Hunter dragged Sebastian with him towards the exit, clearly used to manhandling the irrepressible captain.

“Seems Hunter is happy with the chance to communicate his vision,” Will offered cheerily. “and Blaine, you might want to catch up with them if Hunter is making the bus leave for Dalton.”

 _“It’s alright Mr. Schue I already told them I’ll be with Kurt.”_ Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. 

Will was relieved that at least Kurt’s presence will at least ease Blaine on the lost of the solo.

\----

As the audience stood up to give the cast a standing ovation, Artie and Sebastian stepped forward, the later wearing his Dalton uniform. Artie spoke first, confident and clearly happy about the turn out. _“Thank you everyone for your support we have a couple more songs for you, each written and performed by this year and last year’s National champions.”_

 _“We have something special as New Directions will be joined by their former members who was part of last year’s champion winning team.”_ Sebastian waited as the former members of New Directions joined them on stage.

“ _But before that, ladies and gentlemen, the Dalton Academy Warblers performing their original song There You Are.”_ Artie and New Directions old and new left the stage as the Warblers started their haunting background vocals and the first lines of the song sung softly by their back-up singers sung not in unison to give an echo effect. 

Will had to admit that the change from Blaine to Sebastian gave a different feel to the song. Sebastian can express raw vulnerability better in his belts and body language. This was probably what Hunter wanted. Hunter led the chorus with the Warblers. This was a different sort of performance for the all-boys acapella group, less synchrony and energy, more pathos. 

He guessed the Warblers just preferred Blaine for Nationals performance due to Blaine’s technically better vocals. Yet given that this was not a competition piece, Hunter clearly wanted a singer that can convey his message better. The song’s lyrics clearly showed more depth to the young man they often referred as the Warbler enforcer it was about one’s demons and that one person’s unfailing support. Will joined everyone to stand up and applaud the Warblers. 

Smiled as New Directions was introduced. Their song was about dreams and optimism a great way to end this night. Marley and Blaine’s vocals sounded light and pure, conveyed the sweeter message of this song well. It felt more uplifting than the Warblers’ song. It was great to see all of New Directions together again. 

Perhaps Will is slightly biased but he prefers this song. Marley clearly came a long way from that insecure girl who suffered from an eating disorder. As all applaud for New Directions. The Warblers joined them on stage for the final bow. Will could see they impressed a lot of people. He was sure not even Sue would have something negative to say. Then again when it comes to Sue, she often surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French to English Translations:
> 
> * Échec et mat – checkmate
> 
> ** La vie est un jeu et vous ne pouvez pas gagner tous mes amis américains naïfs. – Life is a game and you can’t win it all my naïve American friends.
> 
> *** Non, parce que les imbéciles français refusent de parler anglais – No, because French fools refuse to speak English
> 
> **** Ingrat – Ingrate (masculine)  
>   
>   
> Performance Songs:
> 
> There You Are - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFsGA0GXB-8>
> 
> All or Nothing - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmgmrVASHg0>
> 
> A/N: I just needed an obscure song for the Warblers and I like the lyrics of that song. Found out that the singers was the lead soloist of "Live While We're Young" so figured Sebastian can handle the guy's range. Thought the song might sound good acapella.
> 
> EDIT: Next Chapter will be an interesting one. Hunter is back and he's up to no good. For those asking what he's be up to ... well ... a lot. Let's just say unlike the rest of the Warblers, Hunter doesn't forgive and forget.


	23. Hunter and the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly has Hunter been up to behind the scenes? The answer ... a heluva lot. He watches, he waits and he will silently strike. Enemies beware. 
> 
> New Directions had been worried about the wrong villain. Hunter Clarington is not merely a goon and enforcer, he is far more than that. Trent had been right all along. Hunter is dangerous.

HUNTER’S POV

He was fine with privileged brats. He found them more tolerable than the idiots in his former high school and fellow cadets in military school. Okay he might find them better than tolerable. Yet McKinley? Those slimy underhanded half-wits who messed up their own set on sectionals and tried their turnabout ways to steal his team’s Regional slot and almost cost Hunter his scholarship? Hunter would like to burn their damn auditorium down not perform in it. 

Hunter rarely agrees with Duval, yet the loose mouth gossip was correct in his assessment that those McKinley losers are malicious turncoats who likes to act like victims was accurate. Duval went on to share that after stealing Blaine from the Warblers, Kurt and Rachel then stole Wade (now called Unique) from Vocal Adrenaline. Hunter dislikes all backstabbers who gives fake smiles and false friendship. 

His task from the council whilst on enemy territory: Protect the Warblers especially the younger students and their foolhardy captain. Yet Hunter has his own mission, study the enemy and wreck them apart quietly. Hunter Clarington understands the Art of War, and it was always best to win without even raising arms to battle. New Direction won’t even know that it was him, he would strike quietly and take them apart one at a time, diminish their strength. Hunter will have his revenge. 

\---

Hunter doesn’t believe in beating around the bush. Especially if he was sure his recruit would be very cooperative. “Duval. I need to speak with you in private.”

The council member gestured towards his dorm room, _“Is Sebastian bothering you again? I’m really sorry, even since he found out I’m planning to go to NYU with Jeff he has decided you’re his Harvard buddy.”_ Looked slightly exasperated, _“I told him Trent plans to go to Harvard as well, but he seems to think that you and him got a better connection.”_

Hunter frowned. Perhaps he ought to keep Sebastian around, the fool does deserve better than friendship with that traitorous turncoat. “It’s fine, Sebastian isn’t as bad an annoyance as my former roommate.” Sat on the offered chair, “Actually, I need your help to cause a minor inconvenience for New Directions.”

Nick looked intrigued but worried. _“No gray area substances?”_

Hunter rolled his eyes, “Just giving them a dose of their own medicine, but we won’t be poaching their members for ourselves. Nothing will be traced back to us.”

 _“Covert operation! I’m in!”_ Nick yelled excitedly.

Hunter shot the idiot a dirty look. “Keep your voice down, moron. It won’t be covert if you keep up like this.”

 _“Sorry.”_ Yet Nick looked too excited and not a bit chastised. _“What’s the plan? Who do we poach and to where?”_

Hunter handed Nick a print out. “I’m pretty sure they would put her in the Marketing committee as she’s the one who bankrolls their competition related expenses all the time. Sugar Motta. I’m hoping you can impress her and show the advantage of private school education and connection. Conduct some of your meetings at her house and engage her father in conversation. Perhaps encourage a transfer to Crawford Country to not waste her potential.” In the print out was details on Motta’s piano empire. “Perhaps convince him that she needs to network and find something that she likes that doesn’t just delegate her to the background. The usual spiel about potential for greatness crap.”

Nick smiled. Clearly loving the idea of turning the tables. _“Although this is great. I think we need to deal a bigger blow.”  
_  
Hunter stood up. “I’ll come to you when I have plans for anyone else. I want to weaken them slowly. Start with something they won’t immediately notice. They won’t likely try and convince Motta to stay when she starts talking about switching schools. But they will feel the pinch when they start needing her money.”

\---

Sebastian’s pretty girlfriend was unlike most of those McKinley turds. Actually, Sebastian’s term for their arrangement was open ended relationship. They’re clearly good friends, both seem to have a cheery nature (but she has a sweeter disposition whilst Sebastian aims to annoy). Hunter was intrigued with her and found it was surprising that she wasn’t eaten alive by McKinley piranhas. 

More often than not, she’d pull him aside whilst Sebastian handles the McKinley turds. Truly annoys Hunter that he wasn’t given the opportunity to punch a few fools. Marley Rose has a calming presence, definitely not a presence Hunter was used to. Hunter just knew she was too good for this bunch of assholes.

\---

Walked up to Nick with another print out, “Marley Rose.”

 _“You mean Sebastian’s girl than you’re making goo goo eyes at.”_ Nick smirked. _“Don’t worry Sebastian doesn’t mind. He’s fine with you going out with her but just treat her better than her last actual boyfriend some McKinley jock that cheated on her.”_

“What?!” Hunter glared at the damnable gossip. He will not be a subject of Nick’s work of reality fictionization. “I am not stealing Sebastian’s girlfriend and what the hell do you think is going on? On second thought, I don’t want to know.” Handed Nick the paper. “Exceptional voice but more than that, their best songwriter. Given that they normally use original songs as a competitive edge. Time for them to lose an important limb.”

Realizing the Hunter means business, Nick eagerly looked at the profile Hunter has provided. _“Raised by a single parent. Her mom is the cafeteria lady?”_ Frowned as he read further. _“Fainted at the sectional likely due to low glycemic levels. You suspect mind games from fellow New Directions members because she was competition for solos?”_ Nick was clearly disturbed. 

_“You might need Harwood’s help. Set her up for a scholarship for Crawford Country. Or get her mother a nicer job elsewhere so she moves away from Lima.”_ Paused and shrugged, _“Or better yet, give Harwood the freedom to figure it out.”_ Harwood is always up for over the top solutions that benefits everyone. Hunter has no complaints over Harwood’s ideas except for them being impractically expensive whilst there were simpler and cheaper solutions. Perhaps this time, he wouldn’t mind if Marley got the best deal out of their schemes.

\----

Hunter scowled at the thought of those opportunistic ambitious asshats. He was sure they wouldn’t had volunteered to perform with them if not for the talent scouts and those entertainment VIPs invited at the opening. Of course, Hunter was smart enough to keep his silence for now and let Jeff and McKinley’s divas speak up. 

He couldn’t resist casually approached Sebastian to taunt, “Really? It’s for those solar panels? Did you really believe these asshats give a damn about that? Despite appearances otherwise, only Sue Sylvester cares.” Quite ironic that these fake goodie-two-shoes pretend to be the heroes and Sylvester pretended to be the mean one - when in reality the one with truly good intentions was the acid tongue, megaphone wielding principal.

Sebastian watched the proceeding forlornly, _“This is why democracy fails. I’m glad the Warblers is more parliamentary than democratic.”_ Shook his head in disagreement, _“I don’t think that’s true. Some people just care more than others.”_ His eyes zeroed onto Marley and smiled. _“And I’m the best troubleshooter around.”_

Hunter rolled his eyes, “Don’t you mean troublemaker? Because this argument started with your dumb idea to let those opportunistic wannabees contribute if they want to hang around back stage.” Hunter would have just suggested they go away, but Sebastian chose to adhere to stupid Warbler ways and be diplomatic. Diplomacy is overrated, Hunter prefers to use threats and fists. He watched Sebastian stand on the stage and called for everyone’s attention. Hunter ought to be worried as Sebastian’s idea is likely to cause a bigger mess, but right now he’d welcome for things to implode just because these McKinkey divas annoys him.

 _“You know what? I have had enough of dogs chasing their own tails.”_ Sebastian ignored the angry voices as he continued, _“Opinions of the ill-informed mass who wants to be heard shouldn’t matter. We give voice to the ones who ought to have it. The ones who should have the right in the first place.”_

Hunter groaned as Sebastian incite the mass. The council tasked him to ensure Sebastian doesn’t get killed. Unfortunately, the idiot happens to be suicidal.

 _“Artists ought to have the right to control their work. Does anyone here believe otherwise?”_ There was silence, Sebastian got everyone’s attention now. _“It’s not the reality of this world, but here and now, we should give in to the ideal and let them embrace this chance to do things as they envisioned. Artistic freedom is not always given but we can have that here and now.”_

 _“Yeah! Our own French Revolution!”_ Sam shouted.

 _“Guillotine!”_ Brittany cheered.

People started at the two blondes as Hunter anticipate a disaster. Started to case the area for the fastest route to grab Sebastian and exit the auditorium. Cursed his luck at being stuck with babysitting duties. 

_“If you’re planning something violent. Don’t. He is your friend and roommate.”  
  
_ Hunter turned to find Marley smiling, “I’m planning to save him from this mob and that idiot is a squatter not my roommate.”

Sebastian smiled, _“I move that we give back control to the original main writers of those songs. Let this first performance to the public be by their vision.”_

Hunter gaped as Jeff and Nick cheered and seconded Sebastian’s proposal. It didn’t take long for all the Warblers to join in. Sam and Brittany followed suit. One by one the members of New Direction agreed with the majority. Sebastian then called for Marley and Hunter himself to join him onstage. 

_“Hunter Clarington who wrote most of There You Are and Marley Rose writer of All or Nothing.”_ Sebastian waited for the cheers to go down before his continued, _“Alright, forget everything Artie and I previously arranged. It’s your song. Your interpretation. How it will be sung or arranged and who’s included will be up to you guys.”_ Sebastian stepped off the stage and gave a thumbs up sign to a clearly shocked Artie Abrams. It was clear Sebastian did not discuss this with him, but then the Warblers knew Sebastian tend to come up with his plans the last minute and then implement it on the spot.

Marley stated that in the spirit of her song All or Nothing, ‘all’ will be invited. Hunter watched Abrams smile, the former military school cadet knew he’d wipe that smile off that bossy chair-stuck brat’s face. Sebastian might be a softie that they can manipulate to help them, but there is nothing soft and gentle about Hunter Clarington. Eyes stared straight towards Trent and smirked. Turned to look at Sebastian and mouthed the word ‘fun’ because Hunter would take a page of that idiot’s book and just enjoy himself whilst he drags everyone to hell.

“And in the spirit of my song which is about isolation and that extraordinary steadfast support as well as loyalty. I don’t like a crowded stage. I’m cutting down the number of participants to only those whom I feel understand the message and tone of my song.” His words clearly shocked the crowd. Hunter could see Artie hissing at Sebastian to put a stop to this madness. Sebastian simply shrugged and pointed out artistic integrity. Hunter glared at Artie spitefully, “I don’t like the changes from my original arrangement as well. We revamp with my new leaner group without traitors, spies, and outsiders. A new lead singer as well who can perform it the way I want.” Hunter was definitely going to enjoy this and all thanks to artistic freedom. 

\---

_“Hunter.”  
  
_ He picked up his hissing cat and frowned. First Sebastian invaded his room and now Duval seemed to think he has an invitation to just walk in as well. “Mr. Puss doesn’t like intruders. This better be important.” 

_“II still can’t figure out why you have a cat. You don’t seem like a cat person.”_ Nick must have finally noticed Hunter’s glare. _“Just wanted to make an appeal to let Trent join. He’s a Warbler too. We should all stick together.”_

“Mr. Puss belong to the girlfriend of my dickasaurus of a superior officer. Slept with her after I punched Sgt Dick. Kept this furry little guy as a souvenir. Good memories.” Hunter scoffed at the appeal to reconsider Trent. “My song is about being there for that person despite him messing up. Trent turned on us when we messed up. His presence destroys the integrity of my song. That line about an asshole not coming through and running away from us was all about him.” Crossed his arm, “No deal.”

“Never thought you to be the sentimental sort, but you did write a song that pulls the heart strings. You can just put Trent at backing vocal at the very back.” Nick smiled, _“And I think the correct line was ‘Friends that I rely on don’t come through, they run like the river but not you.”_

Hunter scoffed, “Sebastian changed my words it was supposed to be ‘the wanker’ not ‘friends’ and its ‘a chicken’ not ‘the river’ but I agreed to keep those changes for it does fit the overall song better. The answer is still no.” 

Nick sighed, _“I don’t like what Trent did either but he’s a Warbler and you wrote that for the Warblers.”_

Crossed his arms and maintained a stance of stubbornness. “Heard he’s being considered as council. This is my way to remind everyone of what he did and he doesn’t deserve that seat. Fools who runs to the enemy to bring your friends down is not council material. Warbler stick together. He didn’t stick by us.” 

_“How about I assure you that I will make sure he doesn’t make council?”_ Nick smiled eagerly, _“Will you reconsider?”  
  
_ Hunter smiled. He already got David to doubt Trent and with the second council member firmly willing to blackball the traitor, he couldn’t ask for a better outcome. “Deal. But he stays in the far back.” Hunter loves winning. Trent was out of the council. He might be in a good enough mood to share his ‘blueberry water’ with Sebastian. Yet for now, he has other business to deal with, “Since you’re here. What’s the update on our covert operation? And you ready for candidate number three?”

Took a seat and began, _“I already introduced Motta to Thad’s sister so they can talk about parties, Dalton boys, clothes and all that. Her dad likes the idea of an all-girls school, respectable boys and meeting people of similar social status.”_

Convincing Sugar and her dad had been easy, the second candidate was a bit more challenging. _“Thad spoke to Sue Sylvester on writing a recommendation letter for Marley and her mom. Mille Rose is being recommended for a better paying job at Chestnut Hill Academy located at Philadelphia, so Marley will transfer there. At Chestnut Hill, Marley will be mentored and guided. Hopefully it will give her a better chance to be accepted at Curtis Conservatory. Top notch music college that offers scholarship to most students.”_

Hunter nodded. Harwood’s efficiency never failed to surprise him. “Candidate three is presently one of their strongest vocalist, Wade ‘Unique’ Adams. I’m hoping you can convince those music producers to take a look at her.” It was a long shot but Unique just chose New Directions over Vocal Adrenaline and Hunter doubt she can be easily convinced to leave New Directions unless it was for something big. Probably like a chance to pursue her dream. 

\---

_“I almost forgot how you’re such a bossy slave driver.”_ Sebastian was once again in Hunter’s room, _“Those added belts and note changes … as well as your new backing vocal arrangements, it sounds like a different song and it sounds better but come on Hunter a ballad? I’m not normally the one picked for damn ballads.”_

Hunter had been working on his plans for New Directions’ and Trent’s downfall he did not need to worry about his song. “Told you to not think and just do as I say. Everyone always picked for faster songs for you because you can dance. You and Anderson have similar range but different style. He’s a singer primarily, then an actor before a dancer. You’re an actor, then a dancer before a singer. You convey emotion and body language better, that’s what I want for this song.” Smirked at Sebastian, “It’s your own fault anyway. Had you kept my original angry feel to the song, I would have been the ideal soloist but you made it sad and sappy so it fits you better.”  
  
 _“I’m not sad and sappy!”_

“You’re the softie one who fell for their sob story. I just want to punch them and their whiny little faces.” Hunter glared at the fool who almost let those losers win. Thankfully Hunter salvaged the situation.

 _“A little bit of empathy would do your bedside manners some good ‘Doctor Clarington’. Your dream is medical school, theirs is showbiz.”_ Sebastian raised a brow, _“Pretty sure you’re even more determined than they are at reaching your goal.”_

“Shallow, divas, asshats. Do the world a favor and let them overdose themselves.” Hunter grumbled. “And I’m going to save lives. They just want fame and fortune. Not the same.”

Sebastian started laughing. _“Just wondering how you’re going survive the Hippocrates oath of doing no harm.”_

“Knowing that you’re doing the world a lot of good by punching sense into idiots and hoping conceited fools harm themselves and not others.” Hunter answered with a deadpan expression.

 _“I think you like Marley.”  
  
_ “What?” First Nick then this other idiot.

_“I’m not mad or anything. I’m just a temporary place holder so her ex would get the message that she’s no longer interested and I’m hot so it’s clear she upgraded. I can see why you’re interested. She’s basically a female version of me.”_

Hunter wondered how delusional Sebastian can be, “She is nothing like you. You’re a vain, annoying brat that drives a hyper car and drive me up the wall. She’s a shy, sweet girl who has a calming presence and she doesn’t declare herself to be a genius 5 times a day. Plus, she can actually write songs not edit someone else’s work and claim it to be co-songwriting.”

_“Ha! See? You do like her. And someone in this room thought writing threats is songwriting.”_

Hunter glowered at the fool, “I did write a song.”  
  
 _“Only because I edited it.”_

\---

Hunter was glad that the play’s run was over, not only did he have to resist the urge to plummet a few self-important fake righteous asshats. There were plenty of good review but on the more sedate ones, he derived a bit of satisfaction on the positive take of his satirical turn of the villainous Machiavellian football coach which stole the show. There’s also positive comments on Unique Adam’s powerhouse vocals. The reviewer noted Sebastian’s haunting and moving performance on ‘There You Are’ and questioned the decision of not using such a performer in the play.

Hunter handed the article to Nick. “Clearly I’m the better director and Sebastian’s the better actor so why the decision to make him director when he doesn’t have experience directing a play but acted on some before.” 

Nick smiled and set the article aside, _“Because we didn’t really care all that much about the outcome of the play. Our focus had always been fund-raising. Putting Sebastian in-charge ensures a less stressful and fun production. But we did give them the choice of Sebastian or you. They followed our recommendation of Sebastian.”_

Hunter wasn’t surprised. They were tasked to do charity work and he suspect that it was Thad who wanted to complicate matters and think far too big than normal high school students should. “And our other side project to make New Directions lose key members?”

Nick began counting things off, _“Candidate one. Al Motta has enrolled his daughter Sugar to Crawford Country for the next school year”_ Nick sniggered, _“And wanted his daughter to be introduced to a certain Thad Harwood.”_

Hunter was certain there was a backstory to that development but he doesn’t really care to know. Only thing he was sure of was that Nick had a hand in it.

 _“Candidate two. Millie Rose has accepted the job offer and is ecstatic about the opportunity it will give her daughter. I think they will be moving in the summer.”_ Nick continued, _“Candidate three is a bit more up in the air. Maverick records actually wanted Sebastian more, but I did inform them that he wanted to go to Harvard to take up law, and that he already turned down the opportunity to be on the entertainment business in France.”_ Sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _“Not being traditionally attractive, a person of color and her sexual disposition made the label think that she’s a risk and might not be as marketable. They liked her voice but the market might not be ready for her. They want your song though.”_

Hunter frowned at the clear discrimination shown, “Can you tell them that I would want Unique to sing it? And song royalties goes to that Warbler scholarship fund that’s paying for my tuition and living expense.” He was sure the funding was not needed but the Warblers did help Hunter write that song and it was a way to give back and have their batch of Warbler have another lasting legacy.”

 _“Excellent. I think I can sell that. As Warblers we’re about accepting and embracing people. So an appeal to accept and embrace Unique the way she is.”_ Nick suddenly jumped up. _“That’s it! I need to get a copy of Sebastian’s study on cycle of oppression and liberation, those historical and statistical data and predictions might convince them to invest ahead on an artist when there will be a call for social justice and a push for minority representation.”_ Stood up to leave the room, _“Will update you if I’m successful.”_

Hunter watched Nick go and contemplated on checking out that paper mentioned. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Sebastian is a top student and highly advanced academic-wise. Why the fool insists on acing like a daff shallow brat was a mystery. 

_“NICK! Why am I scheduled to have dinner with the Mottas?”_ Thad can be heard yelling outside. _“What has this got to do with our Solar Panel project or the Chestnut Hill transferee?”_

Hunter wondered if he would miss life with the Warblers. He was never the sentimental type, but these fools definitely have good hearts. Even their schemes worked to help people despite also aiming to benefit themselves. They wanted to win, so gave Hunter a scholarship. They wanted to steal away New Directions’ members so convinced the Mottas to not waste Sugar’s potential and even set up a date with Thad; arranged for a better job and future for Millie Rose and her daughter and finally trying to get a record contract for Unique. 

Yes, Hunter will definitely miss these entertaining idiots when he leaves Dalton. But he was not done yet. Trent will not be in the council, Hunter has won that round. It was time for Hunter to up the ante and move to the next phase of his plans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: McKinley character POV ... I'm thinking Sue again because she's fun.


	24. And That's How Sue Sees It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue found out about the Warbler's scheme and decided to up the ante and do even better. Make clear McKinley is under new management and she means business.

SUE SYLVESTER POV

Sue likes winning and she likes to create winners. Her Cheerios graduates went on to before CEOs, public figures, revered professionals. She hadn’t minded a show choir like the Warblers as the members have the right mind set. Work hard as a team and strive to win at competition but have realistic goals and dreams. New Directions is a plague. Whether or not they win competitions, their members do not have the correct mind set, they fight over petty reasons and don’t work hard enough. 

Foolish children who dreamt about making it in show business because they have talent. Sue knows talent isn’t enough. In the end, they will be left with nothing but broken dreams. Sue doesn’t want these sort of future losers to be revered in her school. Stunted people who peaked in High School then crash and fall afterwards. Mark her words Schuester’s damn graduates will come back crying to him about their failures.

The unmistakable roar of that over-the-top engine told her that favorite Warbler arrived. Sue cannot imagine what Alan Smythe was thinking when he gifted his brat that ridiculous car. Things like speed limits needed to be followed so road legal racing car is pointless, moreover that foolish child was clearly not interested in racing of any kind, the fool just likes to flip the switch between electric and sports mode to make the car go silent, then make it roar. She saw that he came with a friend this time. “Any reason why you brought your pimp along slut? This isn’t the place for that sort of business.” Sipped her coffee and hide the smirk behind her cup as the other boy tried to hold back his indignant look.

Sebastian slid into the seat and smiled confidently, _“Since you are so opposed to my idea of romance, I brought a consultant along.”_

“Sonny-boy you have no romantic bone in your body.” Sue had always though gays are softer version of girls, but then she met this idiot. Not all gays are in touch with their feminine side apparently. 

_“I know all about getting boners and making people have one. Boners are definitely the most romantic bone around.”_ Leaned back on the chair and grinned, _“Never had a problem getting men and women to fall for me. I’m half-French, romance is in my bones or boner … whatever.”_

Sue noted that Sebastian’s companion was staring at him in horror. She remembered that the pimp’s name was Harwood. Head of the Warbler Council so he must have had a reason for wanting to be here in an off-the-record capacity. Sue figured he ought to suffer a bit more. “When I say romantic bone, I don’t mean boning. But do go on. What did you suggest to the lady-boy?” Whatever it was, Sue was sure it would not be as bad as Schuester’s Sweeny Todd catastrophe.

 _“A proposition instead of a proposal. Since he likes grand gestures. Think Great Gatsby type of orgy. Something Freddie Mercury would be proud of. Engagement and marriage are too 1960’s.”_ Paused and seemed to think it over. _“Okay maybe for folks going through their mid-life crisis would also want marriage, but why buy a ring when a watch is much cooler.”_

Sue was at least right. It wasn’t as bad as Schuester’s Sweeny Todd. “Word of advice. If anyone ask how you’re gay. Tell them you were bitten by a gay spider. I always thought gay men have style and class. You’ve just proved otherwise.” Sue would hope Mrs. Porcelain doesn’t listen to this artificial gay slut. Turned towards Harwood, “And do you agree with this artificially created gay?” 

\---

Sue watched the Dalton boy leave the coffee shop and contemplated on what transpired. Of course, she would gladly write that recommendation letter for Millie Rose for a job at Pennsylvania. Coincidentally she heard that Al Motta wanted to transfer his daughter to that all-girls private school at Westerville. So that meant Schuester will lose but Marley Rose and Sugar Motta, add that to the fact that Abrams, Chang, Pierce, Evans and Anderson are graduating. Sue has an idea to get rid of the glee club once and for all. 

Sue began making plans. The Irish kid Flanagan … easy, Sue will just call immigration and have ICE agents deport the kid. The dreadlocks white boy … cut his dreadlocks and say its because his hair is offensive. Ugly Jonas look-a-like … send him to a school that can better handle dyslexia. Trannie? Perhaps there some all-trannie school id there was one. Juvenile delinquent jr. will be sent to military school ween off his delinquent gene. Schuester needs to be gone as well…

\---

Sue admired the plaque on her school entrance. There’s nothing extraordinary about it except for the glee club’s complaints about being played by the Warblers. Seeing that plaque gave her satisfaction not only because the solar power system would save her on electricity costs thus have more budget for Sue to disburse as she sees fit, it also shows that those gay idiots do know how to fight back in the sneakiest way possible.

The McKinley principal definitely needs to be entertained. “Becky, Get some spray paint and cross out New Directions’ name from this plaque.”

Sue then took note of small things like Harwood showing up at the parking lot to pick up Miss Moneybags Motta. It all became clear now. It was Harwood who wanted Millie and her girl to move to Pennsylvania. Harwood dating Motta would explain why the girl suddenly wanted to transfer to the all-girls school near Dalton. Harwood was said to have had a hand in the recruitment of Smythe and Clarington. Sue found herself laughing, there was no doubt mob boss Al Motta was eyeing that puppeteer of a Warbler as a potential son-in-law.

She shall take note and keep an eye on the puppeteer. Who knows? She might have use of his talents someday. Sue can definitely spot talent and potential.

\---

The was a buzz of excitement on today’s faculty meeting. Everyone knew that due to the savings on brought about by those solar panels means they could ask for additional funding their respective cause. Schuester seemed especially eager. Bird’s nest hair probably thought he could get a bigger slice of the budget. “You lot remind me of a pack of hyenas! The Disney type! Cartoonic with no real bite! Before you losers ask me for anything I want to hear your plans of getting me trophies and good press for this school!”

“Roz! How come your Cheerios still can’t properly do that dancing pyramid? You have a Nationals winning squad! A gay show choir was able to do it with a much shorter time!” Sue was annoyed at the slow progress.

 _“I don’t like repeating that white boys old school routine that’s already been used and televised repeatedly.”_ Roz scoffed, _“My squad is modern and original.”_

Sue started to speak softly at first, “As modern as twerking is, and I’m sure they can use those skills when they choose to work in a night club when they graduate.” Yelled loudly on the megaphone, “I want a cheerleading squad not a bunch of dancing showgirls!” Sue had watched their practice and knew why they couldn’t pull it. “Get the person with the best balance and rhythm to the top of the pyramid. Not the lightest girl.” They needed to move up, down, left and right as a pyramid and when the pyramid stops moving the one on top dances and mimic the dancers below like she’s on the floor with them and not on limited space. 

“Other squads are presently trying to copy that move. True, it will no longer be original, but if your squad can’t pull it, then it shows others have the skills that you don’t.” Sue might have convinced the judging committee that if a newly formed squad can do it, then National level squads ought to be able to. Just to have her fun and see how many will fail to pull it.

Glowered at Roz, “Your excuse is Pathetic! Come up with something new if you can, but it has to be more difficult than that pyramid and if you can’t even copy that pyramid then your coaching sucks!” Remember Roz’s words, “Those Cheerios might like you more than me, but you don’t put the fear of god. To them Sue Sylvester is still god! Make yourself to be their god!”

Turned her attention to the next pathetic loser. “5 of your members are graduating. I know 2 are moving schools. 3 more haven’t been seen for the last 2 weeks.” Sue made sure the Irish got deported and Dreadlocks was warned that Sue will clip his lock if he showed up in school in such an inappropriate hairstyle. She doesn’t know why trannie isn’t around but doesn’t care. “I’m recommending 1 of your boys to a school that has a program for learning disability. You’ve always had trouble maintaining the minimum number for competition. Since I’m against illegal recruitment and prefer not to have other choirs whining about it. I’m dissolving New Directions.” Smirked at Butt-chin’s shocked face

_“Sue. My kids project was the one that funded those solar panels. Surely…”_

“Correction,” Sue interrupted, “My Warblers did most of the work in getting those solar panels. You’ve produced pathetic musicals before and it never resulted to contributing a cent to the school.” Twirled her megaphone, “New Directions doesn’t work because it’s all about the spotlight and their pathetic doomed dreams of show business. No one want to join to sway in the background so to prop up your unlikeable losers and then be forgotten. The Warblers doesn’t have a membership issue because they value teamwork and leadership, they treat it like a team sport. Besides your losers wouldn’t have worked with the Warblers in that project if we didn’t force them to settle all differences.”

Will opened his mouth but no sound came out. Sue could now say he saw a clown fish up close.

Handed her soon-to-be ex glee club coach a letter, “The chipper homosexual who coaches Aural Intensity had a terrible fall down the stairs. I told Westvale that you will be available.” Sue might have pushed the ex-coach down the stairs to enable this. 

\---

Sue loves her over-the-top gays. She is a full-fledged Klaine shipper. That heart-felt proposal was the definition of romance. Given that no gay man would want a woman she settled for the next best thing, herself. Afterall she is all for self-love.  
  
_“Imagining how lavish the divorce will be? I’m thinking a 12-piece string orchestra. Bannerman Castle. 1,000 people guest list. A whole lot more choirs too.”_

Sue accepted the offered punch from her ever sardonic unromantic protégé. “Surprised you didn’t release any flamingos given your penchant of releasing ducks and turkeys.”

 _“Geese,”_ he corrected, _“Ducks are too short and awkward for my tastes. Dalton is not cleared to be a wild life habitat so flamingoes is out of the question and the plastic ones would only add to the gaudiness of this proceeding.”_

“Do tell Harwood and his cohorts that I’m dissolving New Directions.” She could tell that the news shocked him. It was hard to believe that Schuester’s fools thought Smythe was the enemy. “I don’t believe in the arts program. It’s just a load of hooey that will only lead to broken dreams and disappointment.”

He looked thoughtful, _“I know most of us Warblers don’t dream about doing this for the rest of our lives but it’s not an escape. Some of us just enjoy a taste of it but for some it’s their whole being. That’s why Blaine will always be a better singer than me. For me it’s fun, and that’s what I convey to my audience but I doubt I’d find this fun if I have to do it for the rest of my life. For him and most of his friends it’s a passion. Maybe emotions got the better of them sometimes, but your group can easily surpass us. They just lack teamwork and focus.”_ He shrugged, _“Talent and passion can’t win without discipline and hard work. Their individualistic mindset might work to their advantage when they are competing with everyone, but you’re not supposed to compete with your teammates.”_

Sue could see why this boy was a better director than Schuester ever was. “They have the wrong mindset and culture from the start, so I did everyone a favor and euthanized that club before the disease spread further.” Sue smirked. “So why are you interested in law school?”

 _“I get to think through problems and find solution. Getting paid to argue and help others fight. The courtroom is its own stage and is mentally more challenging.”_ Looked somewhat sad, _“The entertainment industry focused too much on looks and image, it’s pretty fickle as well. I’ve seen what it did to my mother. That’s not for me. You rarely get a say when your career reached its twilight, hard work is no guarantee at all. It relies aplenty on connections and sometimes you get asked to give certain favors.”_

Sometimes its easy to forget that this boy has brains beneath that cavalier fun-loving façade. Yet Sue knew that the ever-lighthearted façade was just a stress coping mechanism. If he pushed himself to think that he’s having fun then he could pretend that the pressure wasn’t there. Faking it until he makes it. Stress and fatigue after-all was what triggered his natural coping mechanism to fail and thus the difficulty with written words. Sue was glad that the boy can still work and function even when stressed.

 _“You know. Things are going great with the Warblers now. But it wasn’t always fun and smooth sailing for us.”_ Sebastian mused. _“We got past that because being part of all this makes us better. Camaraderie and brotherhood can be found in team sport but with music it gives a high not from adrenaline. I guess with the arts, its something within you and when share it with others that joy intensifies as it spreads.”_

Sue can almost be convinced that the glee club is not necessarily a bad thing. Almost, but not quite. It’s still a dead extra limb that needs to be cut off. “You’re fun when you’re being senseless, but you know what? You’re not all that bad when you’re making sense as well.”

\---

Will has yet to break the news to the glee club but even Sue understood to give them more time. The tragic death of Hudson was predominant in their minds. The alumni came to honor the former quarterback. She’ll let them sing their hearts out and reminiscence about happy glory days. Whoever said Sue lacks patience definitely doesn’t know what her eardrums was subjected to. She deserves Martyrdom.

Saw Will Schuester standing by her office doorway, “I see that you’re done with your grave affair.” Sue stated dryly and gestured for the man to take a seat.

He glared at Sue and showed her the memo delivered by Becky. _“You can’t fire me without just cause, Sue.”_  
  
Sue eyed the man like he’s a roach on her shoe. “You find that I do have just cause. You’re a fraud Will. You won two teachers of the year award to teaching a foreign language you don’t speak. And now, you also suck at teaching History. Look at these SAT scores. Those kids may like you and you might care for their welfare, but that doesn’t mean you can teach.” She smiled, “I’m giving you the option to resign, take that job at Westvale with your dignity intact or I fire you and you’d have a harder time finding a job.” Sue leaned back for she believed she’s being extremely reasonable. “I’m letting you finish till the end of this school term. The psychotic pygmy can stay, but you’re free to bring her with you.”

 _“You won’t win Sue. New Directions will come back.”_ There was conviction in the man’s voice. Unfortunately, it was just empty words to Sue. 

Sue just laughed, for she always wins, one way or another as winning was part of her genetic make-up. “No, they won’t. There will be no one left to carry your torch. Those kids will move on to new and better things. Best you move on as well. Aural Intensity is one of the best show choirs in the country. Even you won’t fail at that.” Sue knew those soon to be former New Directions kids whom she transferred would be better off in their new schools.

Sue Sylvester is an advocate of clean energy and she’s also cleaning up her school. She’s definitely into clean living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Just thought how the Season 4 ND cast was dissolved had too little backstory. I just tried to improve it a bit but having it start as a silly Warbler poaching scheme but it ballooned into this disaster because Sue got wind of it and decided to make it a full-scaled exodus. 
> 
> I don't feel I need to rehash the Klaine proposal and that meeting between ND after Sue disbands them. Let's just assume the same thing happens. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably the start of the a New School year. Probably Trent's POV - so we see a new council. The graduates will not feature much unfortunately but there will be updates on them because Trent will still be in touch with most.


	25. New School Year, New Council, New Coach ... Same Old Warblers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent likes this new start. There was no insane ex-military man in the shadows. Unfortunately there would be no escape from some behind the scene dramatics and schemes. He hope to be the voice of reason. Where the old council likes to work in the background, this new council has a flair for the dramatics.

TRENT’S POV

It was a start of a whole new year. He missed Blaine’s presence but was glad Hunter was no longer looming about. Trent might have been disappointed at not making council but it was an honor to even be considered. The Warbler practice was a lot quieter without Sebastian’s presence. Their captain was in England due to an exchange student program. Trent heard it was some precautionary measure to prevent New Direction from targeting Sebastian, but it was clearly pointless as he heard New Directions has been dissolved and its previous members transferred to different schools. Not that Trent believed Nick and Thad’s demented theory about New Directions targeting their captains.

Trent smiled when he saw Blaine on the caller ID. “Hey! How’s New York and NYADA? Slaying it already?”

_“NYADA is tougher than I expected and I moved out of the loft and into the dorm.”  
_

Trent noted that his friend was miserable. “Are you alright? Want to tell me what happened?”

_“It’s just nothing goes right for us. I’m sorry we weren’t able to help you prove that Hunter planted something on your meals to cause constant acid reflux. That criminal mastermind should have been expelled. How is your voice?”_

Hunter was definitely is proof that Thad was the worst Warbler council head ever. Trent had known he wouldn’t make it as council when David started using Hunter as an enforcer and when that evil ex-captain enticed Nick into some anti-New Directions scheme. Trent believed that New Directions dissolution must have had something to do with Hunter. “A lot better, the summer of plenty of rest and therapy helped. Things are great now that I don’t have to worry about Hunter. Strange that I miss Sebastian’s random mad ideas already.” Noted the fact that Blaine mentioned moving out, “I take it you and Kurt are having some differences? Or do you want to talk about anything else but that?”

_“Anything but that. And maybe let’s also not delve on the evil creatures known as Hunter Clarington and Sue Sylvester. I want to hear some positive news.”_

Trent had to agree with that. He was glad not to hear anymore about Hunter. Knowing that the guy was now at Harvard made Trent hesitate about wanting to be there. “Sebastian is enjoying his time at Eton. He got a part in their musical version of London Assurance. They gave him a bigger role of Dazzle when he auditioned for Meddle. He also talks about rowing on River Thames and National Schools’ Regatta.” Sometimes Trent felt a twinge of anger that Thad went through all this trouble to protect Sebastian from an imaginary enemy, but did nothing about Hunter’s aggression and acts of sabotage towards Trent. “Skylar has been given the captaincy for now. And they say there’s a female student here at Dalton, I haven’t seen her yet but they said her dad sued Dalton for discrimination and won so now she’s here.”

Blaine had been at NYADA since the summer but he had been feeling listless and needed to find his love for music again. _“Sometimes I wish I’m still there. Rachel and Kurt will be heading to McKinley to try and restart New Direction given that things are awkward between Kurt and myself I guess I should take my name off that teaching program.”_

Trent eagerly suggested an alternative, “Why don’t you come and coach the Warblers instead? I mean the Headmaster likes you and you’ve always love singing with us.”

\---

Trent watched as they argue and Blaine could only let them. Times like this he missed Sebastian’s bossy ways. Their absentee captain had a way of making everyone willingly do as he says, perhaps it was the air of arrogant confidence and people’s fear of that sharp tongue that got everyone to simply follow. Skylar finally spoke up and pointed out that they ought to just let her audition and if she wasn’t good enough then there was no need for further discussion. 

Trent sat down next to Blaine. “I don’t ever remember having this much dissenting voices. Wes used to hold everyone together and make them see reason, and then came Sebastian although in a less reasonable manner.”

Blaine chuckled, _“Probably no small coincidence that both are aiming towards a career in law. No one wants to argue with them.”_ Smiled slightly, _“At least they are willing to give Jane a shot.”_

\---

“So that’s what Berry and Hummel pulled on us. Blaine’s pissed, but we can’t do a thing about it.” Trent explained to Nick about how the newly formed New Direction poached Jane from them. 

_“Knew we haven’t heard the last of them and their underhanded tactics.”_ Nick sighed. _“I take it no one but the council and yourself know about Sebastian? Not even Blaine?”  
  
_Trent nodded. “We gave our word we won’t tell anyone until after the Invitationals. Blaine’s doing great but Skylar’s been moaning that we needed to be fancier and wanted to give Sebastian a call for choreography advise. The council managed to convince his to wait for a real competition before calling Sebastian.” Hesitated and asked, “Are you sure we ought not tell Blaine?”

 _“Blaine might slip and you already shared with me what Berry and Hummel are capable of pulling. It’s about time we be the one to pull the rug from under them. Expect more dirty pool on the Invitational. They will try to break the Warblers’ morale_ , _do keep an eye on Skylar just to make sure they don't physically harm him, but I did already warn Jayson on their captain targeting._ ” Nick sniggered and smirked, _“Unfortunately for them, they won’t be effective as you guys have something to boost morale right back after Invitational.”_

Trent hated to admit it but perhaps the council was correct at hiding Sebastian from New Directions. “The Invitational will be held at their auditorium. But I heard they don’t have a full squad ready to fill the 12-members requirement yet.”

 _“Glad for the update Trent, but best not tell the council we're in touch as they need to be able to stand on their own two feet. As much as possible we didn’t run to Wes when he left the council to us. Jayson, Theodore and Richard ought to be able to handle things now.”_ Nick saw a new inward call coming his way, _“Sebastian’s calling. Want a three-way chat?”_

Trent nodded. He was eager to know how ‘London Assurance’ went. Eton’s musical production was quite known and respected. Blaine had been more than a bit envious at hearing about Sebastian getting a fairly large role. “Hey Bassy!” Trent greeted knowing full well how Sebastian hated that nickname his Eton friends like to call him. 

_“Tell anyone about that bloody nickname and I will make you suffer until you’d start seeing Hunter as a saint.”_ Sebastian threatened.

“Bloody? Seems someone is adopting the English slang.” Trent teased, “And I doubt you’d be capable of making Hunter a saintly figure. I think ostriches needs to fly first.”

 _“That’s easy, just stuff a dead one in a canon that way you won’t be charge for animal cruelty, but that’ll make it fly.”_ Sebastian leaned forward, _“Speaking of Hunter, guess who he’s seeing? Marley Rose! I’m cupid!”_

Trent shuddered for the poor girl deserves better than that maniac. “I hope she comes to her senses, but let’s not talk about Hunter, I want to know about your musical.”

 _“Heard your grandmother came to watch it.”_ Nick added.

Sebastian shook his head, _“I think those Parisian reviewers may have put two and two together figured out my past as Bastian Dessey, but not like people here in London cares. It’s going pretty well that there’s talk about a small Broadway run for next summer using this original cast, but that would depend on investors. That New Direction original play has nothing on these guys’ house productions. They even have a School Play Festival.”_

 _“Which A-level subjects are you taking?”_ Nick asked

 _“Politics, Economics, Physics, Math, and English with Theater Studies.”_ Sebastian answered. _“Almost tempted to just stay here, but not going to let the Warblers down. Send me the details on the Sectional theme as soon as possible so I can work on it. Pretty sure Blaine wouldn’t mind. I do wonder why him and Gayface chose to handle opposing teams.”  
  
_Trent sighed. “They broke up. Blaine is seeing Dave now.”  
  
_“What do you mean they broke up again? "_ Sebastian demanded, " _And the Bear cub with the Liberace eyebrows? Does Blaine have anything against hot-sexy boytoys? What’s with the fugly kink?”_

Trent knew he shouldn’t, but he found himself laughing. He truly missed how Sebastian could run his mouth. “So much for the claim about turning over a new leaf.”  
  
_“Doesn’t count. This is an uncensored chat between friends. I’ll be polite to people who could get offended.”_

Trent could see Nick raised a brow at Sebastian's claim. He himself doubt Sebastian could stay polite when proper pushed. "Fifty dollars says he'd break that promise the moment he see Hummel and Berry again."

 _"I say he'd offend Blaine even before he'd encounter Tweedle Div-ah and Tweedle Dick."_ Nick scoffed.

Sebastian scowled. _"Tweedle Dumps shouldn't count. That would be self-defense. And I blame excessive use of hair gel on the second one. It's an involuntary reaction to all that chemicals on his head and not necessarily my fault."_

\---

[ Invitational after Sue’s announcement of making it a 3-day competition and her successful locking of Blaine and Kurt inside a fake elevator ]

The Warblers gathered around the lobby of the soon to be opened SPA Resort located by the outskirts of Lima. Jayson gave his dad a call for the Warblers to borrow the place. This way, they would have a place to sleep and practice. 

_“We contacted the Andersons and the local police. There’s nothing more we can do.”_ Jayson the new Head of Council addressed the group. _“We know these people fight dirty and we already voiced our suspicions that it was New Directions and their coaches. Kurt Hummel hadn’t been seen as well, so we can assume he’s holding Blaine.”_ The Warbler’s anger is evident. _“For now, we focus on our performance and don’t let them get to us. They will not hurt Blaine. That we are sure of.”_

 _“How can we not worry about Blaine?”_ Richard, another council member was almost hysterical, _“We’re talking about those people who tried to jump Sebastian in an abandoned parking garage. Sent that girl from Vocal Adrenaline alone into a crack house. These are juvenile delinquents who should be in correctional facilities. They kidnapped our coach!”_

 _“After our performance, they are bound to release Blaine, then it will be up to him if he wants to press charges.”_ Jayson mused. _“But I have doubt that he would. Kurt and those New Directions hoodlums have a strange hold on him. Just trust me, he’ll be released tomorrow after we perform. Those rats play dirty, but we won’t stoop to their level.”_

Trent wasn’t so sure. He suspected that Thad had played dirty as well and their former head of council likely had a hand at New Directions losing all their key members from last year. Marley Rose was in some fancy new school in Pennsylvania as her mother got a better paying job there – Trent thought it had Thad’s finger prints all over it. Sugar Motta transferred to Crawford Country hanging with the popular kids and dating Thad. Unique Adams getting that record contract from Maverick Records was likely the council’s doing as well. The other transfers didn’t have that touch of fairy-tale sprinkle, so it didn’t scream Thad, but they were still highly suspicious.

Theodore turned to Skylar, _“Best start our rehearsals. Have you picked the songs?”_

Trent was at least happy to see that the council are keeping things together. He doesn’t envy their task. He walked up to Jayson and the other council members. “Are you sure about Blaine?” Trent was at least more worried than he let on.

Jayson sighed. _“Yes. Their school was far too calm when we reported our coach to be missing. Just as I’m sure that regardless of how we perform, we will be placed at the bottom so to break our morale. But I’m sending for aerial support to get our morale booster to arrive right on time.”_ Scowled. _“And to think I thought Nick and Thad were exaggerating about their unhealthy competitiveness. On the next competition, we would have our own personal security detail to prevent anymore foul plays.”_

Trent gaped at Jayson Guerrera, the younger boy’s family probably has more money than all the Warblers combined. “I think that’s a bit overboard. We won’t need personal security details.” David obviously thought a threatening figure like Hunter was a necessity to deal with New Directions but Trent doesn’t believe that was necessary. Given the absence of a scary member, Jayson had decided to simply hire security which was likely worse.  
  
Richard Vanderclamp crossed his arms huffily and tossed back his head, “Can we get a temporary restraining order to keep them away from our members and coach?”  
  
The third council member Theodore Choi shook his head and sigh. “No. Unless Blaine is willing to file a complaint on their kidnapping, which he likely wouldn’t. Let us push these issues back for now. We have practice.”

\---

Energy was quite low on the bus ride back to Dalton. Skylar was complaining about the biased judging and the fact that Invitational was not supposed to have a winner anyway. Richard was pestering Blaine to file a restraining order. Trent could tell the Warbler was getting on Blaine’s nerves. He pulled Richard aside and suggest he go to Theodore and Jayson to smooth out their planned surprise.  
  
_“What surprise?”_ Blaine look confused and intrigued.

Trent just smiled at his friend and coach, “One that will definitely lift everyone’s spirit. But best let the council share the news.” He took the seat Richard vacated beside Blaine.

Jayson stood in front of the bus with a mic flanked by the two other council members. He began to rally his troops, _“They stole a recruit from us. They kept our coach away whilst forcing us to change our prepared set the very last minute. They’re trying to break our morale with an insignificant contest with biased judging.”_ Voices yelled their ascent as the bus reached Dalton Academy’s gate. _“Well we’re not that easy to break! As Warblers we will not stoop to their level, but we fight by our own terms.”_ Smiled as his team cheered.

The bus stopped near the Lacrosse field as Jayson signaled everyone to follow him. _“They think they can read us well and we’re predictable. Time for us to pull our proverbial rabbit out of the hat.”_ Led everyone towards the stands and pointed up towards a navy blue helicopter that flew overhead which proceed to land on the middle of the field.

Everyone gaped and wondered what Jayson was up to. Trent shook his head at the guy’s flair for the dramatics. The helicopter door opened and out stepped a tall figure in a Dalton uniform. Trent watched as Blaine’s jaw dropped open whilst the rest of the Warblers cheered. 

_“I don’t think we need to introduce our secret weapon. He’s back from an Eton College exchange student program.”_ Jayson smirked, _“We felt the need to protect ourselves from New Directions’ dirty tricks and took some necessary precaution and hide our strengths. They won’t know what will hit them.”_

Sebastian approached the team with a cocky smile on his face, _“Heard Barbra Streisand and Betty White are up to their old tricks. Jayson is right, just because they played dirty doesn’t mean we let them drag us to the same level. I made that mistake once. Let’s just let them trip into their own mud and focus on being ourselves. We’re Warblers, we do things our way!”_

The pilot brought Sebastian’s bags down and flew the helicopter off the field. The senior Warbler captain instructed a couple of Warblers to carry a long box towards the group. _“Now I heard things didn’t go too well at Invitationals, so I say we need to have a bit of fun.”_

Trent looked towards Blaine alarmed. Blaine tried to stop Sebastian, _“Uhm… Sebastian, I’m the coach now. Maybe we discuss this first?”_  
  
“It’s not Warbler practice time pretty-boy. We’re just hanging around and having fun.” Sebastian nonchalantly dismissed Blaine’s annoyed expression as well as any attempt to deter him. _“We shall try to do an acapella of something iconic. John William’s ‘Duel of Fates’. And as incentive,”_ he opened the box, _“lightsabers! There was this Star Wars convention at London and I couldn’t resist. We get that tune right and then we duel!”_

The Warblers cheered and started working on the vocals as Sebastian approached Blaine and Trent. _“Not trying to undermine you Killer, but Jayson told me what happened so far. Thought they needed a break and besides I just might have an idea for Sectionals and this is connected.”_

Blaine just laughed, _“Given that this is not practice hours and I’m not here as coach. I want in on the light saber duels. Got to say this is a cool idea Seb, I didn’t know you’re into Star Wars.”_

 _“I like the soundtrack and fight scenes, but Jar Jar Binks, Anakin and Amidala suck. Didn’t bother watching the other movies, those cool folks in that fight scene already died anyway.”_ Sebastian shrugged.

Blaine looked at Sebastian as if he committed a mortal sin. _“We are having a Star Wars marathon as you need to be educated that Star Wars isn’t just about cool fight scenes with an awesome soundtrack.”_

\---

Trent sat by Blaine, “Sorry didn’t tell you about Sebastian, but they were afraid you’d slip with Rachel and Kurt, after all they did use your trust and stole Jane.”

 _“I should be angry that they actually thought this was necessary. I mean who came up with this elaborate ruse to pretend Sebastian transferred out, but I’m just glad we have a better shot now. I mean Vocal Adrenaline was great, but Sebastian’s a better choreographer than Will. The theme ‘dance and rock’ might as well give us an advantage as dancing was never a strength of New Directions.”_ Blaine watched the Warblers clown around with light sabers on the field.

“Nick and Thad, the worst combination of paranoia and over the-top schemes.” Trent rolled his eyes, “Nick believed your friends are out to destroy Warbler captains and Thad came up with this dumb idea. Then they told the new council. I found out because Sebastian has a loose mouth. I gave Nick my word not to tell anyone until after the Invitationals.” Gestured towards the field, “Then Jayson came up with this elaborate presentation complete with a helicopter entrance.” But seeing how shaken Skylar was after the loss and criticism, perhaps the idea about New Directions rats breaking their captains had some merits, not that Trent thought it would justify hiding their captain in another country. Thad was nuts. “But I’m glad Sebastian’s here, he’d help bring back Skylar’s confidence.”

Blaine laughed, _“Skylar did extremely well considering the circumstance. Is it me or is each new head of council a lot less sane than his predecessor?”_

“God, I miss Wes.” Trent agreed, “Thankfully captaincy does not follow the same pattern. Skylar might be a lot saner than Sebastian. But I don’t mind insane captains, just don’t like the homicidal ones.”

 _“I’m glad you gave me this idea of coming back here. I’ve lost my way and needed this reminder. The Warbler way. It’s not about winning, but the journey. Making it fun and sharing the joy of performing music for its own sake. Kurt and Rachel might be driven by their ambition and success, but I’m a Warbler. All this supposed to be fun and the hard work of the team camaraderie trumps all.”_ They watched as Sebastian and Skylar attempted a two-person cartwheel and tumbled upon the grass laughing before they tried again. _“This year ought to be better now that there’s no crazed ex-military man with a vendetta against you.”_

“By the way, Jayson will be hiring personal security details for you and Sebastian for Sectionals.” Trent stated with a smirk. “Guess doing it the Warbler way nowadays might mean being a tad eccentric as well.”

 _“What?!?”_ Blaine yelled. _“I need to talk to Jayson.”_ Stood up to try and find the meddling Council Head.

“Should I also mention that Sebastian wishes to update the moving pyramid?” Trent added with an evil smile, “And maybe the pyrotechnics as well? But you know him when he’s brain storming. Best you try and relax. He’s likely not going to push through with it, but the process will be something.” 

Blaine eyed Trent in horror. _“Everything was saner before Sebastian came back.”_

“Actually, Jason came up with the idea of security detail after your alleged kidnapping. Adding Sebastian into the security detail was an afterthought.” Trent couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore, “Now that Sebastian’s back, who knows what other ideas they can come up with. Jayson was Sebastian’s assistant before he was also taken in by Thad for mentorship after all.”

Blaine groaned. _“Thad and David were perfectly sane before Nick joined the council. Sebastian was also Nick’s doing. I blame Nick Duval.”_

Trent laughed for sanity had been missing for the Warblers for quite a while. He wouldn’t have it any other way. “Jayson will be Head Warbler for the next 3 years. I heard he was Nick’s choice. Don’t expect sanity to come back anytime soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> As always skipping the events shown on the show. but a short recap on those who haven't watched it. Jane was helped by Rachel to prepare for her audition. Initially the Warblers didn't want her in due to their tradition but Blaine eventually convinced them otherwise. Then he finds out Jane has joined Rachel and Kurt's newly established New Directions. 
> 
> Sue changed the rules for the Invitationals after Vocal Adrenaline performed and made it into a 3 day event because she wanted the opportunity to gat 'Klaine' back. She had them trapped in a fake elevator and basically the end result was although Blaine and Kurt didn't get back together, they were at least in speaking terms now.
> 
> P.S. Rachel did not poach Jane. Jane chose to go to New Directions on her own ... but this is Warblers' POV and their new council are a bit melodramatic. Think of Richard as a very 'gay' Warbler and the sort to whine and complain more than most.
> 
> NEXT: I think it'll be Blaine's POV and of course Sectionals!


	26. We Warblers have Lieutenant Greta and Captain Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Blaine leading the Warblers was a dream. Despite him being a sole coach, one with limited experience at that, he has one of the best and most independent team in the country. The Warblers are the easiest to manage show choir in the country. At least Blaine had thought so. At Dalton he saw that Sebastian's a great teacher and captain, he saw the mature side as well ... Blaine completely forgot that he's the King of Sass when properly pushed and some idiots pushed. Unfortunately it didn't take long for the rest of the Warblers to join in on what Sebastian called 'Fun'. Blaine was sure he didn't sign up to be baby-sitter or had he?

BLAINE’S POV

Smiled at the acceptance letter from NYU. NYADA was just not for him. He went there to follow Kurt and that was a mistake. Although he and his ex were in friendlier terms now, Kurt and Rachel were still competition. He heard that Will quit Vocal Adrenaline as he doesn’t agree with Clint’s bullying. Blaine was somewhat glad that the Warblers took last place and wasn’t seen as the major competition. Ironically, they will be facing Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions for Sectionals. 

Perhaps there was some wisdom on Thad and Nick’s ruse, but hiding Sebastian in another country was excessive. Yet Thad’s successor seemed to thrive on being excessive as well. At hearing about Vocal Adrenaline’s stunts, he had placards placed on Dalton’s parking lot about the place being CCTV monitored and vandals will be prosecuted. Bought a retired police dog and claimed that Greta’s a mascot he bought for humanitarian purposes, then sentried her outside their practice room every time they have practice. 

A loud bark of warning and a growl got the Warblers to jump into action, Skylar shoved a protesting Sebastian into a closet as the Warblers rushed about to clean up any evidence of their sectional plans. Blaine sighed at Jayson’s smug look and signaled the Head Warbler to follow him towards the door so to handle his damnable security dog. 

As Blaine opened the door, he saw Rachel and Kurt looking petrified as the German Shepherd continued to growl at them to stay away. _“Blaine! Who owns that menace! That thing could have attacked me and Kurt, or just about anyone.”_

Jayson praised Greta and commanded her to heel in French. _“Read the sign. It says do not disturb and show some respect. Lieutenant Greta is a hero who had served our town well. She is presently enjoying her well-deserved retirement by being our mascot. She wanted a job, so we stationed her here while we practice.”_ The dog continued to eye Rachel and Kurt suspiciously. 

“Jayson can you bring the lieutenant inside while I find out why New Directions’ coaches are here?” He turned towards the two, “I’d invite you both in, but Greta doesn’t seem to like the both of you.” Shrugged and gave his friends an apologetic smile, “I didn’t agree with their mascot idea, but they couldn’t resist taking in a dog injured in the line of duty. They would have euthanized the poor girl as her handler cannot afford to care of her.” Cocked his head curiously, “So what brought you both here?”

 _“As you know Will is helping us now and Sue was just appointed coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She contaminated our water, glitter-bombed us, and blew up Mr. Schuester’s car.”_ Rachel explained, _“So we wanted to warn you and your team, but judging from all those signages about CCTV cameras and your attack dog. Maybe you guys are better prepared than we thought.”_

Blaine sighed. “Those signages are because they heard about Vocal Adrenaline vandalizing cars and they were worried about their limited edition cars. Lieutenant Greta is a rescue they turned into a mascot that has nothing to do with what the club is about at all. Something about birds ought to fly free so they’re taking rescue animals instead.” That was partly true, but Lieutenant Greta was purely Jayson’s idiotic measures wherein he used the club’s decision to take a rescue animal for a mascot. “But thank you for the warning. I’ll tell the Headmaster to make sure the CCTVs around our water tanks area are functioning.”

They can hear plenty of laughter from inside the room. “I’m trying to convince them to not bring Greta to competitions. I don’t want to be the one stuck with her while they perform. I take it you guys finally have 12 people? Good luck it’s a challenging theme.”

Kurt nodded. _“Kitty got some cheerleaders to help fill out the quota. Now that we have Will, we at least have a choreographer. How are you doing? It must be more difficult doing this on your own.”_

Blaine smiled with pride. _“You’ve been part of the Warblers once. We managed without a coach or faculty advisor, so having me coach them now is an added resource. These guys can handle themselves. We won last year on our own.”_

 _“Didn’t Sue helped you guys?”_ Rachel asked. _“On interviews you guys spoke well of her training.”  
  
_“Sue trained us to perform that intermission number for the cheerleading competition and pulled some strings for our TV appearance. Part of the agreement is to give her credit all the way, despite us doing everything on our own for those competition numbers.” Blaine explained. “Those steroid accusations were causing too much harm so the Warblers needed the positive publicity and an ESPN feature to bury those accusations. They upped the charity works as well. The negative image was then totally buried so judges’ impressions will not be marred when competing.”

 _“Didn’t they really use steroids. You guys were pretty sure.”_ Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know. But I can assure that when Sam and I came here to protect Trent and snoop around. They weren’t using and Sebastian’s test came out negative. I believe Trent, but no one else collaborated that story. Sebastian’s results placed enough holes in Trent’s story for the accusations to be dismissed.” Blaine suspected they were baiting and probably trying to find ways to bury his team. Blaine still doesn’t fully trust them. “Trent also retracted his statement, so there’s nothing.”

“ _But their performance at the Invitationals were nothing like last year.”_ Rachel insisted.

Blaine glared at them annoyed, “What do you expect? They have a newly appointed captain who’s a sophomore, they were worried because their coach had gone missing and Sue made them change their set list the last minute will little time to prepare. Skylar did well under those circumstances.” Turned around, “Now if you guys will excuse me as we need to practice. Try not be in this hallway by the time Jayson brings Greta back out. We’ll see you at Sectionals.”

\---

Blaine had been surprised that Sebastian let Skylar pick the songs and only suggested the short intermission between the two songs. This of course clearly meant no boybands which was a relief. Sat down besides the captain after practice and asked. “I’m surprised you didn’t pick at least one main song. You were pretty bossy last year and made all the decisions. You even let Skylar pick the soloists.”

Sebastian drank so water and smiled. _“Last year was the final year I can do everything my way. This year, my purpose is to get Skylar ready to lead. I know how overwhelming it was to be captain at his age. Second guessing yourself, wondering if you’re good enough and thinking all failures is because you weren’t prepared or capable enough. A least for now he has me to help him out. I want him confident and ready when I’m no longer around. This year has to be about Skylar, allow him to lead and just be support. Who knows? By next year he can start picking who’s the potential next captain and eventually do the same as I am now.”_

Blaine frowned, “You? Doubting yourself? You exude confidence. You took on all of us on your own and was pretty brutal on those insults and comebacks.”

Sebastian laughed. _“Fake it till you make it. I didn’t want to appear weak. I was the new kid and given who I am, expectations were high. I actually had no idea what I was doing. I haven’t led a show choir before, never even attended a real school before Dalton.”_ Leaned back and reminisced, _“I messed up plenty of times but these guys acted like it was nothing but good fun. Don’t know how you could walk away from this kind of brotherhood. I’m glad dad chose to put me in Dalton.”_

Blaine chucked, “I followed my heart. And maybe that was a mistake. I didn’t learn and followed my heart again all the way to NYADA. Only to discover NYADA wasn’t for me. Glad I got another chance to come back to the Warblers.”

 _“Well Killer, we’re going to kill it. Sue Sylvester is good, but she’s too flashy and her specialty is cheerleading not dance. We need to focus more on dancing as a discipline, we stay classy but with a flair.”_ His tone teasing, as he knew Blaine never did like those stripper moves incorporated in their dances last year. _“Just somewhat disappointed Skylar didn’t pick a sexy song for me to sex things up. Sexy is after all my specialty.”_

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Sam’s better than you at those stripper moves.”  
  
Sebastian gave a mock gasp. _“I’ve got better balance and flexibility.”_ Feigned indignation, _“You just prefer blondes.”_

\---

[Sectionals]

This was a very much anticipated Sectionals as all the participants are former National Champions. Vocal Adrenaline was to perform first and Clint was glaring at their group most likely due to the presence of a very tall student in Dalton Uniform. Blaine shuddered and will not admit to feeling slightly relieved about Jayson’s stupid security detail and intimidating mascot.

Checked to make sure Sebastian was still with them and was shock to find that the idiot had wandered off. Saw him facing off with Rachel, Kurt and the members of New Direction. Determinedly marched towards the group, a couple of security goons followed closely behind him. On second thought, Blaine really hates Jayson’s idea. Caught the tail end of al on-going exchange as he approached.

 _“Guess someone was such a failure at Eton and had to come crawling back here.”_ Rachel toss her hair and mocked the Warbler captain. Probably forgetting the fact that this was Sebastian Smythe, master of comebacks. _  
  
“It was an exchange student program, but you would know about failure I have more subscribers in my new blog than you have viewers on That’s so Rachel.” _Sebastian drawled. _“How’s your acting career by the way? Perhaps we’d run to each another in New York this coming summer? I will be doing London Assurance, it’s funny I'll be there but I don’t even aspire to be in Broadway.”_

Rachel’s jaw dropped as she then sputtered incoherently unable to find an appropriate response.

 _“He probably slept his way into that role.”_ Kitty sneered. 

Sebastian laughed. _“How sweet, you guys found a new head bitch. You’re one to talk Miss Chlamydia. I heard you like unsafe sex on ‘Wheels’. Kinky.”_ Disdain clear on his tone. _“Word of advice. When you send spies our way. Be aware that you also risk exposing details of your own misdeeds. This game of counter-intelligence is fun. And sadly no, I simply wowed the audience at Eton and they will be bringing the whole production to New York this coming summer. I guess classy folks likes me.”_

Kitty looked fully shocked at the brutality of Sebastian’s dragging skills. 

Sebastian smiled towards the group of New Direction newbies, _“Next please. I’m on a roll.”  
  
_“Sebastian!” Blaine grabbed his captain by the elbow, “You gave me your word that you won’t cause trouble.”

_“Hey coach. I’m hurt about that accusation. You do know I am the sort to keep promises.”_ The captain spoke in a lazy dulcet tone, _“This,”_ he gestured to the general direction of the McKinley students and coaches, _“is self-defense. I was grabbed and they came at me first. Ole gayface is just not contented at looking, he had to touch and grab.”_ Smiled playfully, _“What can I say? I’m irresistible.”_

Jane hesitated, _“Umm.. Coach Anderson? He’s telling the truth. Kurt grabbed him and they insulted him first.”_

Sebastian’s sharp green eyes focused on the dark-skinned girl, _“Is this the famous Jane? Heard plenty about you.”_

The younger girl stepped back clearly scared. 

Blaine tried to pull Sebastian away. “That’s enough from you. You had your fun and I apologize for assuming that you were causing trouble.”

 _“But I wasn’t going to say anything except that you and the rest of the Warblers had only good things to say about her voice.”_ Sebastian complained, turned towards Jane. _“I don’t know why you chose to leave, but wished you gave those guys a chance. They’re a bit too set in their ways at first, but once you accept them, they do the same for you.”_

Kurt scoffed. _“Jane made the right choice. I’ve been to that club. You have to fight every step of the way and they won’t give you a solo unless they favored you.”_

 _“My dear Flamenco how I missed you. You used to stand out more.”_ Sebastian drawled lazily, _“It was all about you wanting to stand out and make a mark. I guess it never occurred to you that acceptance is two way. You never embraced them. How can you expect the same?"_ Raised a brow as he let his works sink before continuing, _"Blaine was the only one that interests you and he was the only friend you made there despite all their efforts made to extend a hand of friendship your way. Have you ever asked Wes, Thad, and David about their process? Or did you just assume they rejected you because they don’t like you?”_ At seeing the confused look on Kurt’s face. _“I though so. Maybe you should ask your friend Sam on how he snagged a solo whence you failed.”_ Clucked his tongue playfully, _“Let me repeat that … failed.”_

“Sebastian, enough!” Blaine ordered. He then glanced towards Rachel and Kurt. “I don’t believe you two. He’s a student you’re both supposed to be faculty. Adults. Next time you two pull something like this, I will report you.”

 _“That’s telling em, coachiekins. Bravo!”_ Sebastian cheered childishly. _“But technically I will be an adult too in a couple of months time.”_

“Shut it Sebastian.” Blaine growled, annoyed at the bratty captain. “You’re not funny.” Blaine found that even Skylar acts more mature than Sebastian. Even his freshmen Warblers were not as childish as this senior captain.

 _“I’m hilarious,”_ the captain argued _, “London Assurance was a comedy and I had the audience rolling with laughter. You Americans probably just lack the finesse to appreciate my natural comedic timing.”_

Blaine could see that Jane was struggling to hold back her laughter and it also took plenty of effort for Blaine to keep a straight face but he knew he won’t get Sebastian to leave if he started laughing. “Then I highly suggest you save your comedic chops to an audience who wants it. Come on let’s join our team.” He pulled Sebastian along as he shot Rachel and Kurt a final glare.

\---

Blaine sat by Will Schuester and pointedly ignored Kurt and Rachel. Will was clearly confused. _“Alright, what’s going on?”_

“Those two ganged up on my student.” Blaine couldn’t believe they didn’t even apologize for their utter lack of professionalism, “In front of their students.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, _“It was Sebastian. You heard what he said to me, Rachel and Kitty. How could you even defend that asshole?”_

Blaine glowered at his ex. “One. Rachel called him a failure first. Two. Kitty slut shamed him first. Three. You insulted our club and made false statements. Yes, he was truly brutal with his comebacks, but you shouldn’t have provoked him. He’s a student for god’s sake. What kind of example are you two setting by going at him in front of your students?” Blaine stop himself from saying they were also idiots for trying to win an exchange of words with the captain of Dalton’s debate team. 

Will stared at all three of them in shock, _“All four of us will discuss this later after this competition.”_

The host introduced Vocal Adrenaline as the first group. All of them watched the choir’s rendition of Starship’s We Built This City for their rock number. Clint was the lead vocalist. They even have two movable scaffolds whilst dancing in sync. The next song was Toni Basil’s Mickey. They tore off their silver costumes to reveal blue ones underneath. It was also full of synchronized choreography, an act that was fully Cheerios inspired with flags, shoe springs and finale that had human canons which fired a couple of members who landed near the audience. 

Blaine clapped and despite Sebastian’s previous reassurances, he was worried. He could tell Will, Rachel and Kurt were as well. Looked down as his phone vibrated. Saw that it was a text message from Trent: 

  * _{Sebastian said that vocally it’s not a stand out. We got this. Just thought you’d want some reassurance as well.}_



Blaine smiled. Glad that Sebastian’s backstage with the Warblers to allay nerves and boost confidence. 

New Direction was introduced next and Roderick Meeks stepped out and began to sing Take Me to Church an indie rock song by Hozier with the other members singing and dancing in the background. Kitty then walks in to sing with Roderick and then leaves the stage. The transparent curtains opened as New Directions join whilst Roderick and Jane leads. Blaine thought the vocals were great but the choreography was nothing special. The next song was Sia’s Chandelier which was lead by Madison McCarthy as someone runs into the auditorium in a nude unitard and platinum wig. Choreography was a bit more elaborate and there was a guy on a swinging chandelier as well. They finally all gathered for their final song Come Sail Away by Styx this was led by the twins. Blaine had to admit they had more synchronized steps and Kitty and Spencer later moved in to take over vocals. 

Blaine looked down as his phone vibrated once again.

  * { _Sebastian said first song has good vocals but nothing else. He’s bored. Second one had an irritating pest in leotards who doesn’t look sexy in it, and the swinging atop the chandelier is tacky ala Miley Cyrus without being naked, very unsexy. Third is better in choreography but no big final impact. He wants you to tell Tweedle Div-ah and Tweedle Dick to prepare to be slaughtered and that their choreography’s not even kindergarten level, he’s highly offended._ } 



Blaine’s shoulders shook with repressed laughter. Sebastian was being especially brutal probably because of that recent encounter. At Will’s questioning look. “Just the Warblers being cocky.” Blaine will definitely NOT pass on Sebastian’s message. But he’s willing to bet spirits are high backstage and it would serve their first song well. 

Blaine smiled eagerly as the Warblers was introduced. Curtains open as the beatboxers began with the beat. Their first number was Happy by Pharrell Williams. Skylar began the tapdancing routine whilst singing lead, he was soon joined by Sebastian and three others singing harmonies whilst moving in synchrony with Skylar. Their feet assisting the beatboxers with the beat. Behind them the other Warblers sat tapping their feet to the beat. Then the four dancers around Skylar jump-spinned to move back and started mirroring each other’s movements and proceeded with a fancy two-person supported cartwheels, wheeled in opposite directions. The Warblers who were sitting behind, jumped over one another and moved forward and danced in synchrony with Skylar, then switching main vocals around but ending with Skylar once again. Blaine grinned for it was an energetic performance that’s functional and the dance style of tap and some gymnastic flips and cartwheels fit the song. They ended the number with everyone in the center in traditional formation. 

Blaine grinned triumphantly at Rachel and Kurt as the Warblers’ dancing was technically as proficient as Vocal Adrenaline, perhaps even more so. As footwork had to be more precise. It fits and compliments the song plus they did not use silly gimmicks. It was pure dance and harmonies. Skylar might be the main soloist, but his dancing and the backing vocals as well as the beatboxers fully supported him. He can see Sue frowning and Clint was scowling. Both Kurt and Rachel were clearly worried, they might have gotten Mike Chang to help them for New Directions’ number, but Blaine happen to know that Sebastian had more formal training in different dance discipline than Mike. Mike was naturally better in terms of modern and hip hop, but he had been mostly been self-taught until recently. Sebastian had classical training in ballet, tap, jazz, folk, gymnastics and more – plus he had gotten training at a far younger age.

Their second number will the short but aims to showcase traditional choral with a twist. It was a very shortened version of John William’s Duel of Fates. The purpose was simply to show the perfect blending of voices as dance and rock numbers can’t properly showcase this skill. Sebastian had strongly vetoed the suggestion of using lightsabers as he firmly wanted no props. He was sure Vocal Adrenaline would use plenty due to it being Sue’s style and New Directions will also do so to compensate their lack of dancing skills. As they move up tempo, the Warblers split and the two groups moved in mirror images as they flipped, twirled and spun into new start-up positions for their final number with Sebastian front and center. 

The third number will have Sebastian as the soloist, they will perform Nickelback’s How You Remind Me. Skylar clearly remembered how well Sebastian can convey vulnerability from the previous year’s performance of their original song. Their acapella style gave the song a slightly softer edge to assist in image of vulnerability. The warblers seated behind tapped their feet to the beat together with the beatboxers. As Sebastian started to sing, two warblers moved behind him and knelt as they near the chorus, the captain stepped on their shoulders then the two stood up. It was a mini version of Sue’s moving pyramid but updated for this song. As Sebastian moved his arms, the pyramid moved to the opposite direction of his arms. The Warbler’s harmonies were also on point. As the chorus ended the pyramid collapsed upon itself and Sebastian stepped forward again and continued his solo, behind him the Warblers seated at the back held the foot of the person behind them and did a wave roll. As they move towards the chorus again, there was three moving pyramids as Skylar and Richard joined Sebastian in the main vocals. The song was slower but the group still moved with skills, the technical difficulty of their movements was clear. Blaine smiled as this was how to bring the drama in a classy manner. No props and cheap gimmicks. Vocals with the use of dancing that complements and doesn’t overwhelm the song.

Watched the expressions of all around him, Blaine knew his team won. They were vocally better than Vocal Adrenaline and their dancing far superior to New Directions. Most of all, they combined song and dance better and knew how to use a dancing style that befits and assists in the interpretation of the emotions on their song of choice. 

As the judges deliberate Blaine found himself busy keeping Sebastian away from Rachel and Kurt. He was also glad that Lieutenant Greta and burly security personnel ensured Vocal Adrenaline stayed away from his group. Yet Blaine still plans to tell Jayson to ease off his security measures. Whirled around as he heard the New Directions’ coaches indignant voices. Saw that it was a grinning Skylar in front of them. Blaine sighed and grabbed Skylar. “Back to the group. You and anyone else are not allowed to pass on messages from Sebastian. I don’t care if they started it. You will not continue this.” It seemed that his whole team suddenly regressed to immature 6 year olds.

Turned towards his former colleagues. “Sorry about that. I’ll keep them in line.” Made clear the annoyance from his tone. It was hard to keep those students from being childish when opposing coaches were also being infantile. Approached his team, “Alright. I know they started it, but I expect all of you, especially the captains to act classier.” Noted that both Sebastian and Skylar were pouting about not being allowed their fun. “No delayed pranks as well. Competition is not the right time for team building activities.”

Thankfully Sam appeared to ask for a selfie with the Dalton Blazer wearing lieutenant Greta. He also praised their Star Wars number, but asked where the lightsabers were. Sebastian looked annoyed as Skylar looked vindicated. Blaine was glad that Sam was providing a distraction to prevent his Warblers from causing trouble. Allowed the argument about loss opportunity of lightsabers.

Everyone was called in as the judges have made their decision. 

Things took a surprising turn as Vocal Adrenaline took 3rd place. Clint had marched off in anger. If Kurt and Rachel had been hoping for a miracle, it didn’t come. The Warblers will be the ones to progress towards Regionals. 

\---

_“Blaine.”_ Kurt spoke from behind him.

Turned around to face his ex. “Your group did well. Don’t listen to Sebastian, he’s just trying to get to you. I told him he’s not allowed to practice his badgering skills on you and Rachel, but that brat is determined because technically, the zero tolerance policy doesn’t apply to rival coaches especially since you two started picking on him first.” Blaine wasn’t sure if badgering was truly a skill Sebastian needed for his future career, but the guy definitely was a natural at it.

Kurt sighed. _“We were out of line. I’m sorry. It’s just Sebastian brings out the worse in me. Maybe its jealousy or I’m threatened by his presence. Everything just comes so easy for him, his being around just seem to rub it in my face even when he’s not doing anything.”_

Blaine sat down and gestured for Kurt to do the same. “You once call me the Alpha gay. I think that’s what you saw in Sebastian as well. Only he’s not your friend so maybe that’s why you see him as a threat. I’m not the Alpha gay and neither is Sebastian. You just see the façade invincibility. Being part of the Warblers brings that to you. Knowing you’re part of a brotherhood that has your back no matter what, it gives people confidence and strength.” He knew Kurt doesn’t fully understand as Kurt had never embraced that brotherhood. “Ever wonder how Sebastian conveyed vulnerability so well on performances?”  
  
Kurt shrugged _“He’s a good actor. He was a child star.”  
  
_Shook his head, “You do know that in acting, you’re the most convincing if pull it out from within yourself.” Blaine mused. “You don’t know the real Sebastian. We do. Even Hunter does, which was why he chose Sebastian for his original song last year. Sebastian probably knows more about pain and isolation than we do. He doesn’t want to be in the entertainment business despite the offers, he doesn’t talk much about it.” Looked at Kurt, “You and Rachel are lucky you two didn’t pull what you just did last year, when Hunter was around.” Blaine shuddered at the thought, he was glad he does not need to deal with that maniac ever again.

 _“I guess we should apologize to him.”_ Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine with a puzzled expression. _“What makes Hunter worse than Sebastian. That dragging of his puts even Sue and Santana to shame.”_

Blaine gave his ex a grim look, “Sebastian doesn’t aim to cause harm. Hunter is something else. Even Dalton solid, proven and established zero tolerance policy couldn’t fully stop Hunter. He even found a way to get around the rules and allowed himself to throw Ryder at Jake multiple times by having it be incorporated in the play script. I can’t even speak of the alleged trail of broken lives and dreams, he left at his wake before he arrived at Dalton. Trent was supposed to be the next Head Warbler, he managed to change that, and also did some damage on Trent’s vocal chords. Sam and I still can’t figure out how he managed to do all of it. Despite watching him very carefully, we don’t know how and when he’ll strike. He’s CIA level dangerous.” Blaine looked Kurt in the eye, “And for some strange reason he’s very protective of Sebastian.” 

Voice low and serious as he added, “Sam and I believed the New Directions exodus is Hunter’s doing, but he made it look like Thad and Sue were responsible. But again, no proof of his involvement. It’s just some circumstantial things he had said to me Sam, and Trent hints that he knew more than he lets on. He liked to hint about our failure to stop him. That guy is shadowy evil spy material.” Blaine hated that guy. He was glad that they no longer had to deal with Dr. Evil. who’s now at medical school to go be a real doctor that ends lives.

 _“It this your way of saying we best clear things with Sebastian before Hunter Clarington gets involved?”_ Kurt looked at him doubtfully.

“The sooner the better. I know Hunter is still in contact with Sebastian. It’s for the best. I don’t want to know how effective he is from a distance.” Blaine would guess … still effective since there would be no zero-tolerance policy and the threat of losing a scholarship to hinder that psycho. “Ask Sam if you think I’m exaggerating about that maniac.” Thad must have really thought New Directions was dangerous if he believed Hunter to be the lesser evil. Then again Thad was crazy enough to hide Sebastian out of the country to keep him away from New Directions. Perhaps Jayson’s saner than Thad after all. 

Hesitated and added a more immediate concern, “To be honest, I don’t trust Jayson either. All this security detail and that retired police dog was his doing because he thought you guys tried to kidnap me and I can’t convince him otherwise. I have no idea what he’d do if it’s Sebastian who’s being threatened. He likes Sebastian more than me.” Winced at the shocked look on Kurt’s face. 

_“The Head Warbler hired security and bought a police dog for kidnap prevention? When we visited Dalton, what would he had done if Rachel and I took you with us?”_ Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously.

Winced and stated honestly, “He would have ordered Lieutenant Greta to subdue you. And she’s trained to do that. Said something about her having a 238 psi bite force. Jayson placed CCTV cameras on that hallway and had been watching for foul play.”

Kurt just stared at him in shock. _“I though Sebastian’s the insane one.”_

“I did say you don’t know the Warblers. They take their defensive measures seriously to protect their own.” Wished Hunter hadn’t sabotaged Trent. He would have been saner than Jayson. “Can you talk to Rachel and fix this? Skylar and Sebastian are the least of your worries, those two are at least quite upfront. Wes, Thad, and now Jayson are what they call Dalton legacies, meaning they are the sort to have loads of connections and resources.”

 _“They’re all Head Warblers.”_ Kurt pointed out.  
  
“Head Warblers are normally legacies. Why do you think the club is the pinnacle of the Dalton’s social system? Legacies tend to understand and maintain the Warblers’ ways and traditions.” Kurt clearly didn’t bother to find out the intricacies of Dalton Academy. Sam at least made a greater effort. “These legacies would have their full family’s support whilst they lead the club.” Thus, Thad’s ability to recruit whomever he wanted and even send Sebastian to Eton regardless of the cost. Then there was Jayson’s father offering his private jet last year to show what son could bring to the club. “Wes is not one to flex his muscles. Thad prefers to work behind the scene. Jayson on the other hand is more aggressive.” And a less mature sophomore student, Blaine wanted to add. Blaine once again wondered what the hell was Nick thinking? Sebastian was a sophomore as well when Nick pushed to make him captain.

SECTIONAL NUMBERS

Vocal Adrenaline Numbers

1\. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7RAFKMnLaI>  
2\. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwTwCxDfuxM>

New Directions Numbers (assume the Warblers are not part of their team and maybe they are wearing different costumes)

  1. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80VnvUZd6OU>
  2. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKpMAiKGdGU>
  3. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiB8ruN436k>



Warbler Songs (no actual performance since it doesn’t exist – found acapella versions just imagine the dancing)

  1. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5I51C-U8Og>
  2. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EBX73c-uZo>
  3. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cQh1ccqu8M> (can’t find acapella version)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I don't remember if they were given a theme for this competition but made one up based on the performances. I tried to make sure the Warbler's song choices match and are songs that can be re-imagined as acapella versions.
> 
> \- Since some of my reviewers missed Hunter I added some mentions of him (thus this chapter going longer than originally written)
> 
> \- Another request is to see Sebastian being mean. I aim to please.
> 
> \- Next Chapter: Jane Hayward


	27. The Warbler Collective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane chose McKinley's New Directions over the Dalton Academy's Warblers. She'd rather be with people who would recognize her talent and give her a chance. She was sure she made the right choice. Then she met the enigmatic and sassy captain who's mere existence is proof that the Warblers are capable of breaking traditions. It seems that she failed to see past the veil of tradition and thought the group to be set in their ways. They still are. However, they were not as inflexible as she thought they were.

JANE’S POV

When the Warblers’ bus arrived she was surprised at the venomous looks sent from both Vocal Adrenaline and their coaches towards some tall Warbler whom she had never seen before. She almost didn’t notice a Blazer wearing German Shepherd and burly security team that flanked the Warblers. “Who is that and why does his presence entail all this security?”  
  
 _“That is Sebastian Smythe. Captain of the Warblers. Also known as Bastian Dessey, former French child star that the Warblers were said to have recruited under questionable circumstances. I thought he transferred to some fancy European school.”_ Kitty explained, _“As for the security detail I think that’s just Warblers melodrama. They claimed we kidnapped their coach during Invitationals. Sore losers’ lame excuse for losing if you ask me.”_ Kitty glared at the Warbler captain, _“This is bad. It means their choreography will be at par with Vocal Adrenaline.”_

Roderick was hopping with excitement. _“I’ve seen the Warblers perform last year at Nationals and on TV. I looked for him during Invitationals and did a google search, found he was on Eton’s production of London Assurance and the reviews were glowing.”_ Their chubby teammate was clearly a fan, _“He’s amazing. The Warblers are going to have a killer set.”_

Spencer glanced at his teammate annoyed, _“And it would be bad news for us, if he’s as good as you think he is.”_

 _”We have three coaches and tons of advisors including Mercedes Jones. We have better vocalists than them.”_ Madison assured her teammates. _“Vocal Adrenaline is the bigger competition.”_

\---

Madison was wrong. 

Jane watched as the Warblers was a different group from what they had seen at Invitationals. The confidence was at another level and so was the dancing and vocal arrangements. Having their captain with them and given time to prepare as well as a coach to assist with the preparation, it was a wholly different team. Perhaps she could now understand why her coaches felt threatened enough to go at the Warbler captain the way they did. Yet it was clear that Sebastian Smythe wasn’t one to be intimidated, he is a bigger bitch than Kitty when pushed. 

Jane would say the guy clearly liked the sound of his own voice. Jane had been highly offended when she heard Sebastian’s criticism of their performance. It was clear that with this captain, the Warblers are even bigger jerks, which was further proven when Skylar approached their coaches to say something insulting.

Mr. Evans walked behind her and shook his head. _“Do you know that I used to think of them like a Borg collective and thought Sebastian’s their Borg Queen?”_ At Jane’s puzzled look he further elaborated, _“Star Trek.”_ Spoke in a robotic voice, _“We Are Borg. You Will Be Assimilated.”_ Revert to his normal speaking voice, _“the hive mind. But when Blaine and I infiltrated them, I found out that they’re individuals and not that bad. And the council is the Borg Queen, captains are just their Borg generals. Have to admit, those guys are loads of fun behind the scene, but acts like a hive to the outside world. Cross one of them, the hive fights back.”_ Watched as Blaine Anderson tells the Warblers off, _“Best I go help Blaine out and distract the collective.”  
  
_ Jane watched their strange teacher approach and started chatting up with the Warblers enthusiastically. Sam Evans might not be the sharpest tool in the kit, but the guy is enthusiastic and well liked.

\---

“No Roddy,” Jane frowned at her teammate. “I won’t come with you to congratulate those jerks. Didn’t you hear what they said about our coaches, and our performances? I don’t know how Mr. Anderson could stand those arrogant assholes. Mr Schuester left Vocal Adrenaline because those guys are jerks too.”

 _“But he’s actually Bastian Dessey! The mysterious protégé who chose normal life and disappeared. There was quite a hoopla in France when they found him at Eton doing a normal student play. My mom’s a big fan of Margaret Dessey. I followed his blog too. Diverse topics all well written. It’s originally hosted on an Eton server, probably started as a school project of sort.”_ Started to plead, _“I just want a selfie and show my mom. Besides it was our coaches who went at him first. Can’t we just show them we can be polite?”_

Jane wasn’t all that surprised that Roderick and his mom followed French celebrity news, as they were into French films. She already knew that her friend admires this certain Warbler captain.

Spencer shook his head in exasperation. _“How can you still be fanboying over that guy after seeing how arrogant he is, in the flesh.”_

 _“Didn’t you see their performance? And they did Duel of Fates acapella version! How cool is that?”_ The chubby boy was bouncing in excitement. _“Besides, he’s French. French folks down plays compliments and is brutal in their criticisms, it’s a cultural thing. We shouldn’t have been spying when he gave his pep talk to boost his team’s confidence anyway. You have to admit there are merits to what he said.”_

\---

Jane wanted to laugh when they overheard Mr. Anderson giving the Warblers a lecture about not sending their mascot to deliver messages to rival coaches, with a threat to ban their mascot from competitions if they ever try that again. Roderick managed to drag them along to congratulate the Warblers. But it seemed that the Warbler coach has had enough of his team’s antics as well. 

_“And who sent those loser shirts and mugs to Berry and Hummel?”_ Blaine demanded.

Jayson raised his hand. _“I did. Thought they deserve a consolation prize. Express delivery costs a whole lot more than those gifts though. I didn’t have enough time to personalize it for Tweedle Divah flop and Tweedle lil’ Dick.”_ The Warblers cheered and started high-fiving one another.

 _“I asked you guys to be classy about this.”_ Blaine Anderson was clearly exasperated with his team.

 _“They started it.”_ Richard stated calmly whilst studying his nails, legs crossed. _“Berry and Hummel have a long history of poaching and bullying. We kept it silent long enough with their multiple infractions of poaching. They were attempting to bully Sebastian… again.”_ The counter-tenor’s tone was soft and feminine, _“About time we show our displeasure. Wonder what they did to Vocal Adrenaline to get those guys to retaliate? I doubt their claim about it being unprovoked. Vocal Adrenaline never ever targeted us in the past or during this ordeal. It’s because we never did them wrong unlike the Tweedle Twerps. Should we file that restraining order now?”_ The Warblers stomped their feet in unison to show agreement and support.

 _“No restraining orders!”_ Blaine ordered.

Jayson seemingly glanced their way and smirked as he continued to argued with their coach. _“And we did stay classy. Council vetoed the suggestion of buying Berry’s childhood home and turn it into a dumping site because we’re sure you’d find that not classy. We stuck to gift giving and gave them something practical and fitting.”_ The statement was followed by a choral hum of approval.

Jane glanced at both her teammates shocked at this revelation as well as the sight of the hive-mind at work and so-call ‘Borg queens’ holding court. It was scary at the same time, funny. She cleared her throat to get their attention. 

Blaine turned and was surprised to see them, turned towards his team, “You guys got it all wrong but we’ll talk about this later.” Smiled towards Jane, Spencer and Roderick. “Hi. You did great. Come on in and please tell your coaches I apologize on behalf of these idiots.”

 _“We’re not sorry!”_ Skylar complained.

“I will hand over Lieutenant Greta to be the basketball team’s mascot and if you guys keep at this.” Blaine threatened them. This finally got the Warblers to shut up. 

Jane looked around and found Sebastian wasn’t there and neither was the team’s so-called mascot. “Where’s your captain and mascot?”

Noticed that the Warbler coach was glaring at the Head Warbler and the guy in turn met the coach’s glare defiantly. _“He needs security detail and extra protection. Sending him alone to be subjected to Berry and Hummel’s games is irresponsible.”_

 _“You also placed a wire on him!”_ Blaine threw his arms up. _“They just wanted to clear the air and apologize. Not kidnap and beat him up.”_

 _“Wire and a hidden electronic tracer.”_ Jayson corrected. _“I don’t see why you’re complaining. Sebastian agreed to it. You’re the only one protesting.”_ Jayson shrugged. _“Security and Lieutenant Greta are there in case they have extra people hiding behind them like the last time. It’s called precautionary measures.”_

Roderick interrupted them awkwardly. _“I love your rendition of Duel of Fates but why didn’t you guys use of lightsabers?”_

There were a few groans as Skylar yelled, _“Ha! Called it time and again! Duel of Fates needed lightsabers! Sebastian isn’t right all the time.”_

They were interrupted as someone spoke up, “All _clear, Sebastian and Lieutenant Greta are on their way back.”_ Theodore Choi was clearly on wire eavesdropping duty. _"As apology goes... bleah ... lame. Sebastian shouldn't have accepted it. Why doesn't the audio go two way?"_ he complained. 

Jane was shocked by everything she has seen and heard so far. Perhaps she needed to talk to her dad and uncle to ask if the Warblers were always like this. Only half listened as Roderick and Spencer continued chatting up with Skylar about lightsabers. 

The Senior Warbler captain arrived flanked with a burly security guard and a German Shepherd. “Hello?” Glanced at the New Direction members puzzled. “Did I miss anything?”

Roderick quickly offered his hand. _“We just came to congratulate you guys. We never thought of interpretive dance on our slower number not that we could dance like that. I mean the pyramids was impressive, the build-up and break down as it fell apart. But I have to say it was your movements that really brought those emotions.”_

Sebastian looked puzzled, _“If you do understand interpretive dance, what the hell were you guys trying to do in that Chandelier number?”_

 _“Sebastian! Opinions to yourself!”_ Blaine tried to put a stop to his captain, but it was in vain as the guy does seem to be in the habit of running his mouth.

Roderick smiled to show he wasn’t offended. _“What do you mean?”_

 _“Want an honest and brutal evaluation or the softer made for Americans version?”_ Sebastian asked.

Skylar started laughing, _“How come you never gave us the option for a softer American version? And it’s not ‘American’ version, 'tact' is the correct term.”_

 _“We Frenchmen extend some chivalry to the ladies. They have a lady with them. And I don’t like the sound of the word tack. It’s one letter away from saying tacky.”_ Sebastian shot back. “I don’t do tacky.”

Roderick was clearly struggling not to laugh at the Warblers captains’ exchange. He asked for the brutally honest evaluation and Jane was glad he picked that option as she wanted to hear it as well.

 _“Vocally you guys were good. But show choir is more than just vocals, it a fully show or it’s supposed to be. Your leotard wearing clown doesn’t know what he’s doing. Correction he’s being a clown instead whatever he’s supposed to be. Annoying your audience doesn’t fit the song.”_ Sebastian took a seat and gestured for Roderick and his friends to do the same.

Waited till everyone was fairly comfortable before he continued “ _And since you already have the clown, you don’t need fully clothed Miley Cyrus on a fancy wrecking ball. He doesn’t seem to understand how to interpret the song whilst on the chandelier either. It’s supposed to be symbolic of near catastrophe. Barely holding on. Your dancer and chandelier swinger didn’t understand what they were supposed to convey.”_

Paused and seemed to think things over, _“Too many gimmicks and neither hit the mark. Unless those stuffs are just gimmick and not meant to enhance your song. If so, then it won’t work. Gimmicks are not supposed to be tools to distract from your inadequacy if you have the talent. Makes you look like hacks. There’s lack of coherence between the song and your overall show.”_

Everyone stared in Sebastian in shock. The guy smirked. “Attended Eton’s A-level classes in English with Theater Studies not exactly NYADA, but I’m amazing at absorbing knowledge and passing it on. Perks of being a genius.”

Skylar rolled his eyes, _"Modesty is not his strong suit. He needs to remind everyone he's a genius 3 times a day."_

Sebastian smirked, _"Our previous co-captain claimed it was 5 times a day. Goes to show that I'm a lot more modest than I used to be, so quit complaining."_

Jane glanced at her friends. It was no wonder they lost. Sebastian Smythe was the Warblers’ second coach in the guise of a captain / student. This guy was probably more experienced and has a better grasp at theories and practical application than their coaches. He was a lot blunter than Rachel and Kurt, but he clearly knew what he’s doing. And the guy's funny as hell.

 _“And I uploaded my behind-the-scene video."_ Skylar announced. Jane wondered if the Warblers were normally this kind of ordered-chaoticness. With so many random things going on. They seemed so organized and put together when Jane was at Dalton. She wondered if it was Sebastian Smythe’s energy? Or was it caused by Kurt and Rachel pushing them? Or just the euphoria of winning?

Sebastian groaned. _“I taught you photoshop and basic video editing for something productive like pranks not fanfictions.”_ Turned towards their coach, _“Blaine tell him his video isn’t classy!”_

 _“Star Wars is a classic.”_ Blaine argued in support of Skylar. The younger co-captain shot Sebastian a triumphant look as he attached a pocket projector onto his phone and played his video which started with a Star Wars flying text intro and accompanying music:

  * Dalton Academy has prospered as they triumphed over the Empire. Expecting a period of peace, they sent their new Jedi Knights and former council members to the outlying systems to spread peace and order. A new council settled in to train the Padawans of the Academy with the help of Jedi Master Blaine and Jedi Knight Skylar.  
  

  * Unfortunately, the long forgotten Sith Lords resurfaced to attack. Sith forces kidnapped Blaine. Overwhelmed Skylar and the council. Blaine escaped and regrouped with the team at Dalton Academy. The Jedi Council recalled Jedi Master Sebastian from the outlying territories to help fight the New Sith menace.



Sebastian looked really annoyed as Jane found herself laughing along with Roderick and Spencer. They hear the start of Warbler’s acapella rendition of Duel of Fates. The video showed Jayson pointing to the sky towards a helicopter. The helicopter landed on the Lacrosse field as Sebastian came out. Sebastian presenting them with lightsabers. The Warblers clowning around and doing flips with lightsabers as well as dueling with one another. There’s a shot of Skylar and Sebastian attempting the two person cartwheels and tumbling unto the grass, some failed pyramids, and more rehearsals videos. Then came the Warblers welcoming Lieutenant Greta (under the dog was text that simply wrote ‘Chewie is here!’) Footage of the group dancing around as their new mascot danced with them. Then a slight pause of complete silence as a reddened CCTV video with time stamp showed Kurt and Rachel on Dalton’s hallways with a bright white blinking text and arrow pointing towards them, the text spelled ‘SITH LORDS’. Music started once again as Blaine and Jayson stepped out. Jayson knelt by the German Shepherd and then footage of Rachel and Kurt leaving Dalton halls. The music and footages continued.

Jane looked surprise as the clearly recent shaky phone video of the earlier confrontation between Rachel, Kurt and New Directions surrounding Sebastian and that of Blaine rushing over with Jayson’s security team. Below the footage were some text: ‘Sebastian attacked but handled them capably, as Blaine rushes over with reinforcements. Our Jedi Masters trounces Sith!’ Then is was some competition footages and ended with the team lifting the trophy. “Wow you just edited in those 2nd part just now?” She had to admit it was a funny video. 

Skylar looked proud of himself. _“I need an appropriate theme for our Regionals video.”_

\---

Her dad and uncle had watched the show and they would be having dinner together. Both were clearly happy about the Dalton win despite their being there to root for Jane, they were also Dalton Alumnus.

Something gnawed into Jane, so she had to asked, “I was told Dalton recruited Sebastian Smythe under questionable circumstances after they lost Blaine Anderson.”

Her uncle laughed. _“They would say that since he’s exceptionally good and those rival choirs are just jealous. They could have saved on the expense of hiring a capable coach and choreographer. Those other choirs must be cursing that they never tried to get him. Do you know, I’m the one who convinced Alan Smythe that Dalton is the place for his boy?”_ Her uncle bragged. 

Jane looked at her uncle puzzled, “Is he a friend of yours, I haven’t met Sebastian before today.”

Her uncle proceeded to talk about how the State Attorney was a friendly rival of sorts. How during a case, his rival asked for a continuance for personal reasons - he needed to attend his ex-wife’s funeral and bring his son to the country. Of how her uncle knew the kid was dyslexic due to meeting the boy in the past. He convinced Alan that Dalton was the best place for his son. He even sent the state attorney a Dalton brochure before his Paris trip to pick up said son. Stated that he also helped to convince Harwood to support their push for the Smythe boy into Dalton despite some minor issues on accreditation. Unfortunately, Harwood and himself were no longer in speaking terms after they sued Dalton into accepting Jane.

“What’s it like for you two when you were with the Warblers?” She asked

Her dad and uncle proceed to talk about the pranks and trouble they would get into and the brotherhood and unity within the group. How they had one another’s back no matter what. Which was why her uncle was not bothered about his present estrangement with Harwood, he was pretty sure his friend would eventually forgive him but the guy needed time to stew and be petty. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. Differences with one another wouldn’t last all that long as a common cause and their past will always unite them.

Jane wondered if she should have listened to Blaine Anderson and tried things out with the Warblers before deciding on New Directions. But she had been really angry when they initially turned her down and didn’t want Blaine Anderson to fight for her every step of the way. But then she found out that Dalton hadn’t wanted Sebastian Smythe either, but his case was also pushed until the school relented. Now the guy was clearly thriving. 

_“You know had you stayed with them, you would have been legacy and thus eligible to be elected to council.”_ Her dad mused. _“Smythe couldn’t have been in council without shaking up traditions he’s not legacy and worse, he was new when they put him in charge. But they still shook things up by creating that captain position. Have to say, it was the right choice. Good to see the council has a good head on their shoulders and willing to forego tradition if change was needed.”_

“What’s legacy?” Jane asked. She was also shocked to hear that the Warblers are capable of breaking traditions without needing Anderson to push them after all. According to Skylar, Sebastian was demoted last year, but they re-established him as a certain Nick Duval who was also Jayson's backer pushed for it. Jayson was said to be the youngest ever Head Warbler as traditionally they choose a Junior or a Senior. Apparently Duval likes dynamic leaders. So perhaps having a backer fight for you was not exactly a bad thing. The group will eventually accept the change and adjust.

Her dad and uncle then proceeded to explain Dalton’s student self-governing system. Of the Warbler council its history and intricacies and why being part of the Warblers was to be at the pinnacle of Dalton’s social system.

\---

Monday morning was abuzz with gossip. It seemed Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson got married and presently on their honeymoon. Jane would imagine the Warblers not being happy about this, as they clearly didn’t like Kurt to well and the honeymoon meant Blaine will not be with them for a while. 

Then again without Blaine Anderson around, then it meant no one would be able to temper Jayson’s impulsive tendencies. Who knows if the guy would buy people’s houses and turn them into toxic waste site just because they attacked a Warbler. Jane best warn her teammates to leave the Warblers alone while Blaine Anderson isn’t around to talk Jayson Guerrera into being sane.

She saw Coach Evans and remembered something Sebastian had said. "Coach Evans, can I ask you something? I'm just curious about something Sebastian Smythe said."

Sam smiled, _"Yeah. He's a fun guy."_

"He mentioned a Warbler system that you understood but Coach Hummel didn't. Something about getting solos?" Jane has some doubts. Sam Evans is likeable, but the guy isn't exactly sharp. 

_"Yeah. He told me to get Hunter or Nick to help me and not Blaine as they're better teachers. Their way is much different from here. Here you need to stand out, be a star. There, you need to blend and adjust with the team they need cohesion with the harmonies. Basically as a soloist its your job to adjust if someone messed up in the harmonies."_ Seemed to think on this, _"For them lead soloist means leader as well as a soloist, so its your job to look out for the rest and adjust if anyone messes up. You don't blame background people, leader means command responsibility. Warbler training is more for the corporate world than show business because most of them graduate to became business and political leaders. Even Rachel wouldn't be able to get a solo there. It's a wholly different system but it works, their harmonies is second to none. Duel of Fates showed just how awesome they can be."_

"Another question, you said they are like a hive mind outside of Dalton. Then why do they often argue or disobey their coach. Blaine Anderson is a warbler." Jane asked.

" _Ever seen A Few Good Men? Unit, Core, God, Country. For them it's Council, Captain, Coach, Common Sense ... or at least I think so, since coach is a fairly new position for them and according to Trent they do listen to Sebastian over common sense plenty of times. But captain would rank higher than coach because the captain is a student and they are student run. It's a thing with Dalton, the student council has more authority than the faculty. They're strange in that way, but it works for them."_ Sam smiled. _"Told Trent common sense is overrated as Sebastian's solutions is a lot more fun than common sense."_

\---

The choir room seemed fairly empty. All their new cheerleader recruits were not there. Looked towards Kitty questioningly. 

The cheerleader looked exasperated, _“Getting them to join was only a stop gap solution anyway. But they don’t think they have the time after Coach Roz ordered for more practice.”_ She sighed. _“Apparently, she saw the Warbler’s performance and wanted them to be able to pull that updated moving pyramid, but make it multi-tiered. She also wants them to do those two-man cartwheels as smoothly as the Warblers did.”_ Rolled her eyes, _“Something about not letting a white boy show choir outdoing her Cheerios.”_

Jane was glad they don’t have Regionals as they no longer have enough people once again. “Just some advice,” she looked at Rachel specifically, “Don’t blame the Warblers or say or do anything against the Warblers. Without Blaine Anderson, there’s no one to convince Jayson Guerrera to keep things in moderation.”

 _“What’s the worse he can do?”_ Rachel scoffed, “ _Buy another police dog?”_

“Blaine Anderson talked him out of buying your childhood home and turning it into a dumpsite.” Jane stated quietly.

Roderick affirmed this information. _“It was surreal. He’s like some mini mob boss. Wires, surveillance equipment, and goons.”_ Voice low, _“I heard he got the Warblers a fancy temporary headquarters when Sue forced them to find accommodations the last minute. And that video we saw? It was said that he ordered Sebastian to be flown in ASAP after their Invitational loss and hired all those security, because he got pissed and thought we were trying to undermine Skylar's confidence and kidnap their coach."_

New Directions looked alarmed at the news. As Spencer quoted Sam, _“Mr. Evans said that the Warblers is a damn powerful collective. Jayson is the Borg queen, Sebastian is only a general and Skylar’s a general-in-training.”_

Rachel looked pale as well as words about the plans for her childhood home sunk in. _“Was Blaine successful in talking Jayson Guerrera out of it?”_

Jane nodded, “From what we heard, he was. But I talked to my dad and uncle. Head Warbler means that aside from his personal resources, he can tap into the alumni for help if he requires further resources. Something about how Dalton believes students ought to be empowered so they can better learn to be efficient leaders.”

Sam Evan who was sitting on the meeting in place of Kurt Hummel spoke up. _“I was there when they had their weird ass campaigning but 'not' campaigning period. It was the best! Private jets, fancy hotels, free stuff, catered food."_ He spoke excitedly as he recalled his surreal experience. _"Trent’s non-campaign was about integrity and independence. Jayson’s hinted that he's all about loyalty and protection. They picked Jayson. And don’t worry. We're safe. Those guys are only Borg to outsiders.”_ Eyes widened as he realized something, _“I guess I’m not considered an outsider anymore, but you guys are. So yeah, you guys can worry.”_

Spencer stared at their teacher wide eyed, _“What the hell kind of place is Dalton?”_

 _“An alternate reality called private school world where fancy steak dinner and buttered lobster is cafeteria lunch and you don't have to pay a cent for food. Where juice is freshly squeezed and served to you immediately. Where they have human house elves do the laundry to keep uniforms clean and pressed. Human house elves also clean dishes and prepare food - chores is deemed for extreme punishment purposes. Its like Hogwarts but without the magic . And within private school world is a pocket dimension called 'Warblers place' where you get a limited-edition hyper car for choosing not to get a job. Where people get guard poodles to protect themselves from psychopathic evil ex-military men. On special days, they pin fresh fish on people not part of their club.”_ Sam explained sagely.

At seeing all the jaws drop and wide eyes staring at him, San shrugged. _"But don't think of it as paradise. Schoolwork there is 10 times harder. Dress code is brutal, you get detention for taking your shirt off in public. No girls - probably why a lot of them turn gay. Those guys also have no concept of privacy and barged into your room anytime they want."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Next chapter .. SKYLAR ... and because there's plenty of request for Hunter. He will be appearing to spread his message of fear and intimidation (remotely). Figured someone else aside from Sebastian would have reason to love and stay in touch with Hunter. Care to take a guess?


	28. Dark Sides Dark Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with following his captain to pull pranks who knew that is was the start of his ascent in the Warblers' ranks. Skylar was not legacy like his friend Jayson but he loved every minute of being a Warbler. Yet his bright expectations started to dim as the Warblers faced their biggest challenge yet. The future of the Warblers are in their inexperienced hands, could they handle it?

SKYLAR’S POV

_“Dumbass.”_ The person on the other side of the screen muttered.

Sebastian laughed. _“Eloquent as always, Hunter.”_

Hunter Clarington always scared the hell out of Skylar, but the guy did help ensure Jayson got to be Head Warbler and so Jayson had endorsed Skylar captaincy or at least co-captaincy. Skylar doesn’t mind, having Sebastian to guide him for now. He just needs to learn as much as he can from the senior and be the sole captain next year.

 _“And he’s not even drunk. At least the morons who does that at Vegas had that excuse.”_ Hunter grumbled.

 _“From what I heard they weren’t drunk. I asked for registries to be checked. This wedding news might be fake, a ruse for another kidnapping attempt.”_ Jayson spoke grimly _“He didn’t even invite Trent to that wedding so it seemed suspicious._ ”

Sebastian sniggered. _“Skylar’s sad because he won’t get to make a god-awful video for Blaine.”_

“Blaine likes my videos.” Skylar protested but there was nothing he could say to defend his best friend. Jayson just doesn’t believe that their coach would just disappear without warning a second time around and Kurt Hummel was involved yet again. He thinks it’s foul play and not romantic, he doesn’t think anyone would be dumb enough to marry an ex they’ve just recently got back together with.

 _“Trent is still there?”_ Hunter frowned. _“I was sure he croaked or is a croaking mess by now.”_

 _“Don’t look so disappointed,”_ Sebastian scoffed, _“People just might start believing that tale about you drugging him with unknown substance to cause those strange acid refluxes.”_

 _“Tell Trent I’m advising him to use drugs responsibly.”_ Hunter smirked. _“And I was just sure that he’s pregnant, so thought he wouldn’t be coming back.”_

Sebastian laughed at that joke. _“It was a good thing he went to his father and not Blaine for help,”_ he mused, _“He got seen by a doctor and prescribed something to improve his acidity level so he fully recovered.”_

 _“Who would have thought.”_ Hunter’s tone was bitter, _“He went to Blaine to tattle on us, but for issues about himself, he goes to his father.”_

 _“Aren’t we supposed to get insight from Hunter? Since Hunter’s the best at profiling people.”_ Jayson interrupted as Sebastian and Hunter were going off-topic. _“It’s highly suspicious given a previous kidnapping attempt that Blaine won’t talk about. He only recently gotten friendly with Kurt again. Why would he marry his recently non-ex, just like that?”_

“Given Blaine’s penchant for excessiveness, he’d be the sort to want to plan an elaborate wedding like a bridezilla.” Skylar added with a smirk. “I mean remember that proposal?”  
  
Sebastian groaned, _“Don’t remind me of that tacky spectacle I was forced to participate in.”_

“ _Anderson is a dumbass.”_ Hunter stated flatly, _“He followed Hummel to McKinley even when he was perfectly happy at Dalton. He followed Hummel to NYADA without even checking if it’s the right school for him. If prompted to think it was a good idea at that particular moment, he’d do it. He doesn’t need to be kidnapped. That dumbass will willingly go to Hummel. Zero common sense that one.”_

Skylar frowned, “Are you sure it’s not foul play?”  
  
Hunter snorted, _“By now those McKinley losers would have seen Jayson’s security measures. I told you to show them that video you made. Also let slip how he got you a new headquarters in a snap during Invitationals. And that helicopter entrance. They’re afraid of Jayson. Those losers won’t try anything on your team anymore. Thad didn’t want to show power that’s why they don’t fear him.”_ Hunter looked directly at the Head Warbler _“Continue with those excessive protective measures. Overreact with extreme protective and defensive measures and make it as visible as possible. They won’t want to think about what you’d do if they pull anything worse. Trust me they will leave you guys alone for as long as Jayson is Head Warbler. They won’t dare pull anything now or if they did, they’d be retracting all plans.”_ Smirked, _“Did you make use of that information I gave you on Berry’s home?”_

Skylar nodded. “We pretended that Jayson wanted to buy it and turn it into a dumpsite but got talked out of it.”

 _“You should have just done that. Bigger impact if you tore her place down. But that’s done and over with.”_ Glared at the sophomores annoyed, _“I told you two time and again, you need to cause real pain to have true lasting impact. If they still dare bother you, tell me. Pretty sure I can figure out how to help cause some damage on Burt Hummel’s political career and threaten to do worse if they don’t back off.”_

Sebastian coughed, _“Hunter, I think that would be going too far.”_

 _“You backed down too early.”_ Hunter rolled his eyes, _“If you really want a career in law you need to learn to exploit weaknesses and break those wankers who are in your way.”_ Turned towards the sophomores, _“Next time I want you two sheltered brats to go hard. Show no mercy. Sometimes hard lessons are needed if certain idiots are too hard headed to get the message. I didn’t get here by playing nice and indulging power-hungry fools. Desperate grasping fools or those dumb enough to get in your way needs to be kicked in the teeth else they would drag you down with them. Nice idiots who associate themselves to those kinds of people are normally collateral damage from both sides. It’s the nice folks who gets fucked all the time.”_ He smiled cruelly _“Don’t be nice. Be smart. If you can break em, do it. If some idiot is in the way, it’s called collateral damage.”_

Skylar shuddered. He was glad Hunter was on their side. 

_“I think the soft measures implemented are good enough for now. If they still try anything, then Skylar and Jayson will do things your way. This is high school Hunter, not war.”_ Sebastian smiled his tone now playful. _“Heard Marley invited you over for Christmas break.”_

As Sebastian continued to chat with Hunter, Jayson nudged Skylar and grinned. Showed a text message:

  * _{You two owe me for my effective advice. As payment I want you write a message on Trent’s mirror that says: ‘Use Drugs Responsibly.’ Use anti-fog so it only appears when the bathroom is fogged up. Use stencils and gloves so there will be no finger prints or your handwriting to fuck things up. Throw all the items you used outside of Dalton immediately. Delete this message. Tell no one and be sure nothing can be traced back to either of you brats.}_



Skylar stifled a laugh. It seemed like Hunter wanted to prank Trent. This would explain why he got along so well with Sebastian. Hunter was just less obvious on his love for pranks.

\---

The ground shook as something exploded. He looked at Jayson in alarm and disbelief. Was that smoke they smelled? Looked up towards the sprinklers and frowned. Maybe he was mistaken and it wasn’t smoke. Jayson jumped up at the sound of the alarms. Their teacher started to tell them to stay calm and follow her out.

They were greeted by a wave of hot air, smoke burned through his eyes he could hardly see past a few feet ahead. The high temperature and his own sweat blurred his vision. Eyes widened when he looked up, “Back!” he ordered everyone, as a chandelier smashed unto the ground. Looked around and they couldn’t find their teacher and half the class. “We need to head back!” Skylar couldn’t find any other opening, the heat and smoke made it hard to breathe, they couldn’t stay here, so back towards the classroom they ran. 

Jayson took off his blazer and stuffed it onto the opening to prevent more smoke from coming through. Opened one of the windows. Spotted a nearby tree with its thick branch almost within reach. _“There! The branch might hold us. I can reach it and climb on. Maybe help pull everyone up one at a time but that branch might not be able to hold over two people at a time. So everyone needs to move to another branch once they are out.”_

Skylar nodded. It was a good thing being Warblers means they are more athletic than the average student. Reaching that branch and pulling himself up would be easy but Skylar wasn’t so sure about helping their classmates to the tree. But it was their only way out and they are not about to leave anyone behind. 

\---

Skylar saw everyone clung desperately on their own branches, some people screamed for help until they were hoarse. Despite the heat he shivered. Jayson was trying to find a way to climb down. Coughed as the smoke made it hard to breath and he could barely see a thing. A distant bark drew his attention. Squinted to see beyond the smoke but it only made his eyes water. He could hear voices following the bark. He could make out one particular voice. “Sebastian!” He screamed. “Over here! Up the tree!” At hearing Skylar yell, everyone started yelling the same lines. 

Skylar was never more glad that Jayson got them an ex-police dog for a mascot. Lieutenant Greta was followed by Sebastian and the Lacrosse team. The captain proceeded to give orders when the tone of Greta’s bark changed to something more menacing. Jayson immediately spotted what’s wrong and gave an order in French. Sebastian looked up eyes wide for he was understood the order. Repeated Jayson’s gesture and gave a similar order. _“Help her!”_ Jayson yelled, _“I think there’s 5 of them.”_

Sebastian then instructed some members of the team to stay behind as he called for the others to follow him with their lacrosse sticks. Skylar wondered what the hell was going on. More screams and yells were heard from a distance. Sirens could be heard and he was just confused, coughed and concentrated on breathing as he felt someone pushed a wet handkerchief to his nose, Jayson was instructing him to move slowly towards another branch that was further away from the smoke. 

\---

He drank some herbal tea prepared by the Spa. Himself, most of the Warblers and all the off-state students were all relocated to Jayson’s Spa where there was enough rooms to house everyone. Jayson, Alec (the student council president), and their Headmaster were speaking with the school board via video conference upstairs. From what Skylar gathered this place would temporarily house the students and make-shift classrooms will be prepared whilst the school board and dean will work on putting everything in order. The Spa’s soft opening will be cancelled as it would be a temporary location for Dalton Academy while the school worked on their action plan. 

Their school was gone. Burned down. Skylar was still trying to process everything. Apparently, they caught the culprit … Lieutenant Greta and the Lacrosse team chased them down and subdued them long enough for Westerville’s finest arrived and took over. From what he gathered Lieutenant Greta was injured, and the whole Lacrosse team had been questioned by the police. The bus carrying the Lacrosse team had arrived and they said Sebastian father had been at the station and Sebastian stayed behind, apparently managed to convince his father to let him play ‘trainee’ to watch all the interrogation and learn about the full procedure conducted by law enforcers. All Skylar had gathered was that the culprits had been a group from Carmel which was led by some guy named Clint.

Jayson arrived at the lobby and took a seat beside Skylar. His friend looked drained and Skylar offered some of the tea. “So what’s going to happen?”  
  
_“Jude Harwood spoke to Superintendent Harris about the situation. Presently we will conduct classes here until they can process everyone’s temporary transfers.”_ Jayson looked down. _“Alan Smythe had taken over the case and will ensured that the arsonists will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Thankfully aside from smoke inhalation, and some minor injuries, everyone was fine. We had been in the area closer to the blast.”_ Inclined his head to request Skylar to follow him, _“Come on, Warbler meeting in the teleconference room. Sebastian wants to give an update.”_

\---

While waiting for Sebastian’s call, the Warblers were anything but idle. Theo wanted them to perform a number tomorrow morning to cheer everyone up and thought ‘You Raise Me Up’ by Josh Groban was fitting. Richard argued about wanting something more up-tempo like ‘Firework’ by Katy Perry. Skylar smiled their school might be gone but they will keep spirits up and make this place still feel like Dalton. “Why don’t be do both? ‘You Raise Me Up’ in the morning and ‘Firework’ in the afternoon? I think everyone would need a little cheer after all this.” 

Hearing everyone agree. Skylar was about to get the team up to review their arrangements when Sebastian’s call came in: _“Hey Jayson. Just wanted to say that I’m no longer pissed at you for making me leave my car in New York so to take your helicopter,”_ their captain spoke in greeting. 

There was a few light hearted chuckles as the Head Warbler asked what happened at the station. Sebastian’s face looked grim. _“Vocal Adrenaline,”_ he waited for the murmurs of surprise to die down. _“They tampered with the water system and they started the fire thru that lab area that the school closed off for renovations. Since it was a lab, they managed to access and release some gas as well as used some accelerants.”_ Silence filled the room as they fully process what had ben said. New Directions spoke of vandalism but they hadn’t believed a word.

“Why?” Skylar finally found his voice and asked the question everyone was sure to be thinking.

 _“Its so convoluted that I find it hard to believe it myself, and I watched their interrogation.”_ Tone grave, _“They knew New Direction no longer have enough members. If we don’t have a school, we get disqualified, New Directions lack members so they will be out as well. They will get our slot by default.”_

“What?!” Skylar couldn’t believe anyone would try and burn a school down for that. People could have gotten seriously hurt.

 _“I didn’t believe it myself, but only Clint refused to talk. All the others gave consistently similar replies. Three of them are minors, so only Clint and Tessa will be tried as adults.”_ Sebastian sounded tired and gave a forced smile. _“On to better news. Lieutenant Greta will be fine. She would need to stay off her feet and take things easy for a while, but she will be getting a second medal for her heroics.”_

\---

Skylar watched as Jayson slammed the gavel to get everyone to settle down. He doesn’t envy his friend, as the burden of leadership was especially heavy at times like this. Glanced towards Sebastian who was uncharacteristically quiet since the start of the meeting. Skylar could tell there was a lot on his co-captain’s mind. Skylar was pretty sure it was beyond this Warbler issue or those Carmel students. Yet right now, whatever was on Sebastian’s mind could wait. 

_“We have discussed the first option yesterday. And although it is still possible, we cannot deny there are lots of issues. If we push for Dalton to maintain a temporary facility here, accreditation will be questionable for this place isn’t fully ready to be an educational facility yet. Moreover, documentation will take over two months and the Regionals is in a month’s time.”_ Jayson glanced at his fellow council member, _“Richard’s suggestion of lawsuit will be effective on delaying the competition but we risk damaging our relationship with the show choir committee not to mention most of the competing show choirs with such an action.”_

There were murmurs of discontent. Jayson slammed the gavel once again to call for silence. _“Dalton will re-open next year. This place will act as a temporary facility as they will rebuild our school. Everything will be done by-the-book.”_ Exhaled. _“To prevent the title from going to Carmel. We will be accepting Will Schuester’s offer of joining McKinley and New Directions.”_

Cries of dismay were heard as well as complaints about the Tweedle twins. Senior students complained about not wanting a McKinley diploma. Jayson tiredly slammed the gavel once again. _“Would everyone let me finish?”_ Waited for the Warblers to settle down once again. _“Thank you. Jude Harwood is speaking with Superintendent Harris and they will make arrangement for a joint Dalton-McKinley diploma for graduating seniors. Also, this place will act as our dormitory whilst we attend McKinley High. Dalton faculty will also be teaching classes in McKinley whilst the temporary facility isn’t ready.”_

Clearly tired, Jayson gestured for Richard to take over. The council member smiled and spoke in a slow dulcet tone. _“Yes, we will join New Directions but it has to be under our terms. They need us more, as we heard that their arts program is in danger of being abolished if they don’t win anything. We will be setting a meeting with their group to discuss what these terms will be.”_ Raised his chin up defiantly, _“We won the Sectionals and it was clear we know what we were doing. They know that as well. Shall we discuss what we want?”_

As the Warblers argued and cheered about suggested terms that ranged from the reasonable to the absurd. Skylar approached Sebastian, “You’ve been pretty quiet and it’s not like you. What’s on your mind?”

Sebastian inclined his head to indicate that they best talk outside. Skylar followed him to the corridor, wondered what weighed on the senior’s mind this heavily to act so out of character. He waited for the guy to speak.

Sebastian exhaled slowly, _“You know I would pick Dalton over anyplace else, but Dalton’s gone and its my senior year.”_ He looked conflicted, closed his eyes and leaned back tiredly, _“I haven’t made a decision yet, but I’ve been given an offer to finish my senior year back at England.”_ Looked Skylar in the eye, _“Eton College is willing to take me and I think I may want to go back there.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Dalton is gone but changed a few things on how it happened. And since it's a rich boys school they won't just be gone ... so things are working to have a temporary site whilst they rebuild. 
> 
> Next chapter Will Schuester POV


	29. School Board, Students and Crazy Cheering Coaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will came up with a mutually beneficial solution. But things are rarely simple when one gets into the details.

WILL SCHUESTER POV

The fire at Dalton was all over the news. More shocking was rumors of the arrest of Clint and some other members of Vocal Adrenaline. He knew that the Warblers are now without a school and will be disqualified. Will had been quick to act and made a call to Superintendent Harris. This was a chance to save their arts program. He was surprised when he was called upon to meet at the Superintendent office and in the office was Jude Harwood, Chairman of the Dalton Schoolboard. 

_“Mr. Schuester, Bob here told me of your offer and before you bring it to the boys, I thought I best explain to you that the Warblers is not a mere show choir.”_ Jude Harwood carried an aristocratic air and clearly was not a man to be trifled with. Gestured for Will to take a seat. _“I doubt your friend Blaine Anderson truly understood what generations of tradition truly created.”_

Will was thoroughly confused. For one thing it was the School Board’s Chairman who was in front of him not the Headmaster and a club shouldn’t have entailed such attention, especially since Thad Harwood already graduated and isn’t part of the present Warblers team. “I will make sure the Warblers will be treated fairly and I know Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel had some differences with them, but it has been settled and I can assure no such incidence will be repeated.”

Lips quirked as the older gentleman smiled in amusement, _“I’m sure the boys can handle themselves quite well against your colleagues. I’ll be more worried about them given its Guerrera’s kid who’s the present Head Warbler.”_ Steepled his fingers as he looked Will to the eye. _“To the uninitiated, the Warblers is just a club. An ordinary show choir, but for us it’s a training ground for our future. Our children are the most precious of assets don’t you think?”_

Will tried to make sense of it all. From what Blaine told him, Warbler legacies were the ones considered for council. Alumni support of the council is especially strong. Council are not necessarily the best performers, but those who showed leadership skills. “Training ground? I’ve seen their work ethic and cohesion. But how are they different from any other show choirs?”

 _“We are not a training ground for the next singing sensation or Broadway star.”_ The man explained. _“We highly discourage showboating and diva behavior. It’s about the working with a team and adjusting to accommodate your team. It’s also about them getting along and establishing a brotherhood as strong as blood. It’s a place to teach them hard work, teamwork, contribution and command responsibility in a more cultured setting. Music does bring joy, it’s the best medium to bring our children together.”_ He tone tinged with pride. _“Camaraderie, the bond they develop and ability to work together is but one of the things they take with them when they leave Dalton.”_

Then Will got it. What made the Warblers different from other show choirs, “I understand. The choice of acapella is so even those with limited vocal range can still contribute and be an important part of the team.” Frowned for one thing didn’t seem to fit, “But why recruit a kid who won a César and nominated for a Molière if you’re not after a star?”

 _“I wasn’t actually keen on the idea at first, but admit I was wrong. The Smythe kid is a team player and an asset to Dalton.”_ Gave a wry smile, _“We didn’t recruit him though. His father was insistent and he had a couple of backers. Being part of the Warblers wasn’t the reason why he wanted his son in our school, but it was inevitable.”_ Offered his hand to Will. _“You have our blessing for as long as you understand that the Warblers is not to be your standard show choir. We want captains of the industry not shallow entertainers. However, do note that in the end, the decision falls on the club. I would advise that your colleagues not antagonize them.”_

\---

Rachel was at New York and Kurt just returned from his very shortened honeymoon as they stood in front of New Directions. 

_“Mr. Schue, their captains are arrogant and we refuse to be assimilated.”_ Myron protested. _“Sebastian Smythe is an asshole who dared call me a clown who doesn’t know what I’m doing!.”_

Spencer spoke up, _“He said I didn’t know what I was doing either but he has a point. We weren’t thinking about the message of the song and just took elements from the music video. Did also say we might have been better than them vocally, but we just didn’t understand dance and missed overall cohesion. Captains for them is like coaches for us.” Shrugged for he need not say more. Kitty clearly found Rachel arrogant as well._

Roderick then interjected. _“I did ask for his honest assessment. Not like he meant to be insulting. And come on he was nominated for a Molière and is basically French entertainment royalty. I’m more worried about them overwhelming us. They have more members than we have and its clear their members follow whatever council says. We can’t function that way. We’re a democracy not an aristocracy.”_

Will sighed. “We don’t do this then there is no way we can maintain an art program in our school. We need to win something. Even if we find enough members to maintain the slot, the Warblers will likely fight this decision. They already have a temporary facility. All they need to do is rush the accreditation of their school and contest the disqualification.” 

The students looked surprised. Jane spoke up, _“What do you mean? Are they setting up tents at the burnt site? Surely that can’t possibly be accredited.”_

Will exhaled. “They are converting Ohio Onsen into a temporary facility. Students are already housed there. Faculty are active and they have classrooms. However, they still need a bigger gym, laboratories and some more added facilities to be a proper school. Superintendent Harris thinks it’ll be ready by next school year but Dalton could push if they really wanted to.”  
  
Mason looked at his twin sister, his face white. _“Warblers HQ. That’s the place the Warblers used when Sue forced them to find last minute accommodations.”_

Will nodded. “That place is owned by an alumni, and it seems their school board was able to negotiate a lease for Dalton Academy whilst they rebuild.” Will wondered why they called it Warblers HQ noted the sudden silence from the group. Smiled for it meant they are thinking about this proposal and could see the benefit it would have for everyone.

\---

The Warbler council sent an invitation to discuss terms on neutral ground. Lima Bean was probably less intimidating than the place his students dubbed Warblers HQ

Will was wrong. Jayson Guerrera definitely likes to intimidate. He closed down the whole coffee shop for their private meeting. Burly security guards stood at the entrance. Inside they could see the Warblers spread out in various couches with the council member on a long table set at the center of the shop. Opposite them is another long table with three seats. Food and drinks were already set at each table.

Jayson spoke up. _“Mr Schuester. We wish to start this off by ensuring the members of New Directions can speak for themselves.”_ Addressed the group. _“Will Schuester brought this offer to us, so one seat would be his by default. We want New Directions pick their own representatives.”_ He then gestured to the room in general. _“The rest can find a table to share with our members, best we try and do this right.”_

 _"_ _Betty White! Over here! Adults’ table has wine and cheese!”_ Sebastian yelled gleefully from the table where he was seated with Blaine.

 _“You’re not allowed to drink.”_ Kurt tried to reprimand the Warbler captain.

Sebastian scoffed and took a slow sip from his wine glass. _“I’m French. We can legally drink wine at 16 buy liquor at 18. Not my fault you Americans are not trusted until you’re ancient. Even our age of consent is three years earlier than yours. I shouldn’t suffer if Americans mature at a slower rate.”_

Blaine sighed he had clearly already given up on arguing with Sebastian and gestured for his friends to just let it go. Will hesitated but given that this was a private gathering and the Warblers arrived by bus, decided not speak about the matter for as long as Sebastian doesn’t drink more than a glass. Mouthed to Blaine to keep it to just one glass. 

Turned towards the students. “I think it ought to be our seniors unless there’s any objection.” Was glad that there were no objections as Kitty and Roderick took the seat on either side of him. Other new Direction members paired off and joined the warblers at their various tables. Jane and Mason sat with Skylar which thankfully just had a high tea set and no liquor. 

Jayson slammed the gavel which clearly was a signal of sort, as all Warblers (including their French captain who had been attempting to annoy New Direction coaches) stopped chatting and turned their attention to the center of the room. It was eerie and intimidating. It seemed that Sam’s description about the hive mind seemed apt. 

_“Thank you for the offer of taking us to your club and meeting us here.”_ Jayson began. _“As you are all aware due to a malicious act of some members of Vocal Adrenaline our club has been disqualified because we longer have a school and given your lack of membership, your club wouldn’t qualify either. Because we’d rather our slot not go to Vocal Adrenaline, we will accept your offer but we have conditions.”_

Will smiled and saw relief in most faces. Blaine had informed them earlier that there were other options that included a rush accreditation of their temporary facilities and law suits. 

_"_ _But before I continue, we’d like to request to have a little bit of order in this proceeding. We abhor a mob rule set up where the loudest voice wins the arguments and everyone just speaks out of turn. Only the six people sitting at the center of the room are allowed to speak. If anyone else in the room wished to speak then they approach their representative to share their concern but they are not to address the room.”_ The Warblers stomped their foot in approval. _“My colleague Theodore Choi will take the floor.”_

Theodore then opened a folder and began to read. _“One. Our captain maintains his position. Two. We adopt a student run system. Myself and Richard are willing to step down, but Jayson remains council head. New Directions may elect two of their own for council. Three. We will wear our Dalton blazers in your school as we are still Dalton students. Four. Lieutenant Greta will be our mascot; she will be allowed to accompany us during competitions and she will be given the job of guarding the choir room during practices. Ritual meat offering will be…”_ Theodore pause and frowned, _“Sorry someone must have messed up. There will be no ritual meat offering. Five. Cheese Platter will be provi…”_ Eyes widened as the Asian council member glared perceived the guilty party, _“Sebastian! Where is my real list!”_

Jayson sniggered and handed over the actual untampered document, grinning. Most of the Warblers were holding back their laughter.

Theodore glowered at Head Warbler. _“Five. We will perform our Regional number acapella as we have already started practicing part of our set list but given additional members and female voices, we can now work to make better. Six. Sebastian Smythe who will formally be a student of Eton College by the end of the week is officially a consultant and will be allowed access to McKinley and its facilities. He is following the case of the Dalton arsonists for an Eton school project and will be able to help us with our Regional numbers for the next couple of weeks.”_

Kurt whirled around in surprised, _“You’re leaving?”_

Kitty looked towards the council, _“Alright some issues. Pets are not allowed in competitions and the school. And we want to have a say on the Regional number. Fine if you already have a number down pat but what about the second number?”_

Richard raised a brow. _“Lieutenant Greta is a licensed service dog. Service dogs are allowed entry anywhere where members of the public are allowed to go.”_ Glanced towards Sebastian and nodded, _“As for the performance, we don't have the time to change our concept. Rushed productions are rarely as good as well planned ones. we can work together on the planning for the Nationals but for Regionals it would be best for everyone if we just continue with our present progress."_ Gestured for Sebastian to take over. _"I think its best to let Sebastian explain.”_

The Warbler captain stood up, _“I’m sure you’re all aware that the theme given is Broadway. We have decided to do a medley of The Greatest Showman. We want a cohesive presentation with proper transitioning. Don’t worry we will be giving most of you a chance to sing lead.”_ Smirked playfully, _“It’s circus themed so for costumes, pretty sure New Direction can borrow from Kurt’s wardrobe.”_

 _"_ _Unfortunately, meerkats belong to the zoo not the circus,”_ Kurt shot back.

Blaine groaned. _“Could you two just NOT.”_

Sebastian just feigned innocence. _“Just a suggestion coach, I know McKinley’s budget is a bit tight.”_ Toned then took a more serious turn. _“As for what the plan is… I think I might have something.”_ He turned to face Will, _“Mr. Schuester, will it be possible to arrange practice on Saturday at the McKinley gym?”  
_

Will was somewhat puzzled, “I believe so but why the gym? We have a choir room for that.”

Sebastian smiled. _“Because I think your team ought to have fun the Warblers way.”  
  
_ Kitty frowned. _“Is this an initiation of sort? Because we ought to have a say on that.”  
  
_ Rolled his eyes, _“Dalton has a zero-tolerance policy. We don’t do initiation.”_ Sebastian spoke playfully. _“We’re going to brainstorm and practice. Warblers don’t believe on wasting time talking and arguing. I like to present my ideas and work on it immediately.”_

Roderick hesitated. _“And if the idea doesn’t work?”_

 _“Then at least it’ll be fun!”_ Sebastian crowed happily as all the Warblers cheered. 

_“Will this be try-outs for solos?”_ Kitty asked.

Sebastian shrugged, _“Only for the one that might require plenty of athleticism. But relax, solos will be well distributed when the time comes.”_

 _“Are you going to conduct some intensive booty camp while you’re still here?”_ Kurt asked.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. _“Eww … sounds tacky but ought not be surprised you came up with … that…”_ Looked towards the group of Warblers and New Directions. _”When I said fun, I meant the wholesome sort. Not something that sound like some gaudy militaristic orgy-like activity. I like kinky, but domination is not my thing.”_

Will almost choked on his tea. _“Sebastian, Kurt meant intensive dance lessons.”_

 _"_ _Then its no wonder this group is not interested in dance. You’re calling it booty camp? Why would anyone even want to attend?”_ The Warbler rolled his eyes. _“Will 10 am be ok? We’ll bring the coffee.”_

\---

Roz Washington angrily barged into the choir room. _“Schuester! I heard you recruited those gay choir boys into your team?”_ Picked up Will’s mug and purposefully dropped it to the floor.

Will sighed. “Their school burned down Roz. It’s the right thing to do.” He liked that mug, Noted that he ought to bring plain easily replaceable mugs in the future should this be a regular thing.  
  
 _“Right thing my left foot! Your selfish bastard!”_ She yelled

Puzzled. Will tried to calm the woman down, “Yes, they were from a rival choir, but I don’t see why we ought not work together and form a super choir.” He really believe they have a better chance now. _  
  
__“I should have been informed!”_ She yelled smoke seemingly come out of her ears. _“You did this behind my back!”_

Will truly could not understand cheerleading coaches. Wonder if a fiery temper and domineering attitude are required trait for their job. “They’re only here till the end of the school year. Dalton will be re-opening.”

 _"I don’t give a damn how short their stint would be. I want them. I want those choir boys in my Cheerio team!”_ The woman glared at Will. _“And I heard you reserved the gym this Saturday for a practice session.”_

Will nodded and wondered how he could calm Roz down. He had finally made peace with Sue, Will does not want Roz as a new enemy, he doesn’t need another nemesis. “Look Roz, I didn’t know you wanted to recruit them as well. But they will be attending McKinley. Perhaps invite them once they are in this school?” He could only hope that the information would be enough to placate the woman. 

_"Myself and my Cheerios will be attending that Saturday practice session. I will go see how they conduct their practices. I want in on whatever new moves or fancy choreography they come up with.”_ Made clear she will not be denied. _“See you on Saturday Schuester. This however does not mean you’re fully forgiven for recruiting dancing choir boys without inviting me into your schemes.”_

Will could only nod as the fiery Cheerios coach stormed out of the choir room. Cheerleading coaches are definitely the bane of his existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sebastian


	30. The Greatest Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is not a role model. He doesn't pretend to be nice. He's no villain or side kick. Some claimed he's a trouble-maker (clearly they failed to see he keeps people out of trouble by covering up the evidence) but he likes to think himself as a catalyst.

SEBASTIAN POV

Laughed at Hummel look of distaste. Annoying Kurt never gets old. Even Blaine was pressing his hands over his ears. _“Sebastian! We don’t need to know that.”_

Shrugged and feigned innocence. “You asked.” He didn’t bother to hide his delight at affecting them this much.

 _“Asked why you believed you were gay and when you figured out you liked both men and women. Not the experience of bedding both at the same time.”_ Blaine looked annoyed. Sebastian never knew his thick eyebrows could actually twitch.

“But that was when I figured I like both. I mean my first time was with a guy and I liked it. Didn’t feel the same attraction towards women. Probably because I attended an all-boys school and I needed some sort of connection. England was fun!” Smiled playfully, “Want to know to details of why I thought I was gay for longest time?” The Warbler captain couldn’t conceal his glee at annoying both his audience so effectively.

Kurt scrunched up his face, _“No!”_

“You’re such a prude Golden girl. New York is supposed to widen your horizon, but some things never change. Guess you’re just stuck in Ohio Lima Bean apron mode. Are you still into your scrappy underdog liberalism façade? Because if you people are still into this poorly coached karaoke, I have my work cut out for me.” Enjoyed the red scowling scrunched up face that Hummel made. Sighed dramatically as he continued to work out in the Ohio Onsen’s gym. “And don’t worry I won’t be releasing a flock of geese in your gym. As I have said, its practice, not fun and games. Have a bit of faith on me not planning to torture your glee kids. Although recreating a medieval dungeon might be fun.” Waited for their look of alarm before placating their easily triggered nerves. “It’s too bad I don’t have the time for that. So much fun to be had, so little time.”

Kurt cursed as Blaine tried to calm Kurt down, when they were interrupted.

Trent suddenly ran in, _“He’s here! It has to be him!”_ Voice shaky and face white. _“He’s not yet through with me!”_

Sebastian rolled his eyes, knowing fell well the only person who’d cause this much distress to Trent. “Hunter is in Massachusetts. He may not like you but come on, the guy’s harmless and he doesn’t have the means to travel all the way here just to annoy you. Medical school and a girlfriend are keeping him busy.” He knew Hunter likes to intimidate and act tough, but guy wasn’t the sort to seriously hurt anyone. Hurt probably, but not ‘seriously’ hurt. Unfortunately, Blaine was the sort to encourage Trent’s ‘Hunter Paranoia’.

 _"What happened? Did he drug the water supply? Sue pulled something like that too.”_ Blaine looked towards Kurt. _“Call Jayson. He ought to be informed that he needs to up the security of this place.”_

Sebastian eyed Blaine incredulously, “You? You want Jayson to turn up his security a notch?” Almost fell off the bench laughing. “Priceless! You got kidnapped and locked in an elevator, yet you’re annoyed that Jayson hired security. Trent believes Hunter might be lurking and you want security to improve?” 

Blaine glowered at the captain, _“Hunter is what happened if you get a regular violent street goon and give him military training. Just because he sort-of likes you doesn’t mean he’s not dangerous to the rest of the population.”_

Sebastian snickered, “All I did was tried to verified if he is truly not remotely bi-curious as he claimed. If Marley wasn’t in the picture, I think he just might be a tiny bit bi-curious, but life happens and love came before I can convince him to experiment. So yes, I believe he sort of likes me…” Tilted his head suggestively. “… I think he has a cheekbones kink …”

 _"I do not want to hear about your attempts to seduce Hunter Clarington.”_ Kurt pressed his lips together he clearly has had enough of Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. “Tempting straight guys is a true test of your sex appeal. I mean gay guys and straight girls aren’t much of a challenge. Wonder if I ought to go give Shaqueera a call.” Gave a lascivious grin as he leaned forward. “Care to give me her number?”

 _“She’s married to Brittany!”_ Kurt glowered at the pesky Warbler captain.

“The more the merrier. I don’t mind both. Fun!” Sebastian answered in a sing-song manner as Blaine restrained his husband, told him that they have more pressing matters to attend like the return of Hunter. Sebastian was somewhat disappointed that they were willing to give Hunter more attention. Decided to wait around just so he could annoy a certain person a bit more. It wasn’t his fault Hummel was just too easily annoyed and Sebastian himself too easily entertained.

\---

He watched Jayson suspiciously. The guy’s too even tone and too deadpan a delivery was a clear enough indication for Sebastian. They were talking about having no fingerprints found and looking through the trash bins all for some damn writings on a mirror. “Maybe it’s drones. Hunter couldn’t afford those fancy ones but who knows he could have borrowed one.” Smirked as he threw another absurd suggestion. Military mind control was still his favorite one.

Waited until Trent left with Blaine and Kurt before he turned his attention to Jayson. “I take it Hunter put you up to this? I personally would have preferred Hunter’s image on that mirror. A lot scarier that way.” At seeing Jayson’s thoughtful smile. “Not that I’m encouraging it, after all I’m trying to be a mature and responsible adult here.” He then proceeded to teach Jayson how to make a stencil which will contain Hunter’s image. Photoshop is a fun program.

\---

“Tessa was the first one to confess and given she was their lookout and was nowhere inside the building. She will be tried as a juvenile as would be the three others in their party. Only Clint will be charged as an adult.” Sebastian explained the situation to Hunter. “Carmel High will be implementing a school-wide Values Education program. They hired a fulltime counsellor that specializes in anger management as well. The cost will be taken from Vocal Adrenaline’s budget.”

_“Amateurish numskulls. Winning is worth most risks, but they don’t even have a plan to deny everything and he should have just sent minors and covered his ass.”_

Sebastian eyed his friend incredulously, “Would you burn a school down to win?”

 _"Not worth the risk. Easier solution is to get them to forfeit by playing with the minimum members rules. Strange illness and all.”_ Shot a knowing smile, _“Maybe that thing that befell Trent that he blames on me.”_

Sebastian laughed. “You’re not helping your case.”

_“The 3 asshats are not smart enough to catch me red-handed. Those criminal choir goons were defeated by a bitch forced into retirement. Jayson’s damaged bitch is smarter than those 3 morons.”_

“You’re stealing my trainees to pull your pranks. I ought to demand compensation.” Smirked and added, “And don’t insult Lieutenant Greta, the boys are especially protective of her. I think they liked her more than Mr. Puss.”

 _“Mr. Puss is a spoil of war. A reminder that I won over that single brain-celled loudmouth who tried to get in the way of me making it into medical school.”_ Hunter smiled darkly as he reminiscence over a particularly pleasant memory of winning. _“Trent best be thankful of Mr. Puss’s presence else I would have taken his dumb poodle with me as a souvenir.”_ Voice lowered to make himself sound more menacing, _“Had I found his damn missing canary I would have tried my hand at taxidermy and gifted myself a paperweight. I do still want a souvenir on how we won Nationals despite of that moron.”_ Shot Sebastian a smug grin, _“And I’m giving those brats better training than you ever did.”_

“I trained them well at the art of forgeries and goading,” Sebastian protested and shook his head at the blatant way Hunter chose to collect souvenirs, “Keep at it and one of these days you’re going to get fined for petnapping. Just think of your scholarship as your souvenir for winning Nationals. Stealing people’s pets are grounds for misdemeanor complaints.”

_“Then you get to practice your badgering skills and get me out of those pesky misdemeanors complaints. Besides if dullards don’t microchip their pets, they can’t prove anything. Even given the worse case that petnapping can be proven, class c misdemeanors can be expunged from a person's record. I know what I'm doing."_

Sebastian was glad he doesn't have pets, else Hunter just might steal it, if they ever had a falling out. Not that he thinks Hunter would ever do that to him. "Just curious, have you ever cooked someone's pet fish?"

_“I did procure and released a few expensive pet koi into a lake once.”_

Sebastian groaned. “So this means I will also have to deal with rabid environmentalists.” It seems that Trent's blaming of Hunter for his lost canary might have some basis, although Sebastian was pretty sure he didn’t find a stuffed canary paperweight in Hunter’s room. Yet he now knows why there was a framed random news article about a some unnamed man catching a wild koi at some lake displayed on Hunter's wall.

\---

He heard they have membership issue and during that meeting they certainly didn’t have this much members. It seems that will invited the Cheerios in an attempt to recruit more members. Best they help the poor man out. Looked towards Skylar, “Guess those extra aerial hammocks was a good call.” Skylar got the idea from Vocal Adrenaline’s Invitational performance. Thus the aerial hammocks scattered all over the gym. The ball pit trapeze-trampoline set up however was Sebastian’s idea.

Will Schuester was looking about thoroughly confused, the dark skinned woman beside on the other hand looked impressed. At spotting them, Schuester approached, _“I though you said it’s a brainstorming and getting to know your new teammates session. What’s all these?”_

Sebastian nodded towards the younger captain to let him explain, after all Skylar ought to get used to this. _“Greatest Showman theme so we’re thinking aerial dancers. The instructor is on her way. We’ll just see if anyone can handle it. If no one has the talent for it then at least it’ll be fun.”_ Gestured towards the colorful ball pit set-up on the other side of the gym, _“We’re also looking for acrobats and trapeze artists. Since we have female voices now. We’re thinking of adding Rewrite the Stars and This is Me. It will be great if we can have people spinning in the air.”_  
  
Roderick looked confused. _“I thought you guys don’t like having too much gimmicks going on?”_

“It’s the theme. The Greatest Showman means we need to put an over-the-top show. Think Kurt’s wardrobe.” Smiled as he took in Kurt’s affronted expression. Seeing Blaine opened his mouth, Sebastian playfully feign remorse, “Oops sorry Coachella, forgot that thing about not being in Dalton grounds so I should practice that thing called tact. I mean ... we need to think gaudee--ee—I-mean-flashy! It’s a circus, it’s not supposed to be classy.” Sebastian couldn’t hide the inappropriately mischievous glee from his face. 

_“Sebastian, could you act like a half decent human being for once in your life."_ Kurt's lips were pressed together in a thin line, his fist clenched. 

“Done that. Boring. Really sucks to be nice.” Feigned a yawn as he continued to playfully banter with the New Directions coach.

 _“Sebastian,”_ Blaine exasperatedly interrupts the banter, _“why don’t we show them what we have so far.”_

Unfortunately, Sebastian does need to stop having his fun and act like the captain. “Alright. Feel free to join in. We can properly fix the choreography to include more people later. This is the first half of the medley we have and someone will have to take over my part as well.” 

The Warblers moved towards the bleaches and took a seat. Skylar stood front and center with a top hat. The background singers started with their voices and feet stomping on the wooden bleachers. Skylar sang the solo part as the Warblers began spinning and dancing forward. A few dancers rolled forward place some things on the ground and flipped out of the way as the pyrotechnics shot up to the surprise of their audience, then there was fire batons and flipping thru hoops. Skylar moved back towards the group. Another shot of fire from the ground to seemingly create a wall of fire which ended the shortened version of the song.

They immediately moved to the next song and it was Sebastian singing lead for ‘Come Alive’. It was a more energetic number with the Warblers moving in unison with him. Used his hand to beckon New Directions to just join and sing with them. Took note of those who were somewhat able to follow the choreography. They ended with A Million Dreams with various people singing solos. Given that New Directions where with them, he observed them and then picked one girl in particular who he thought has the right voice and possess rhythm. Signaled that the traditional female part goes to Madison. As he pulled her with him to the center and just danced with her as she sang.

After the performance there was no denying the excitement from New Direction and Coach Roz Washington. He wasn’t surprised that they liked the over-the-top pyrotechnics. “A Million Dreams should probably be the last song and we still need to fix the choreography especially for that number.” Blaine was beaming whilst the New Directions coaches looked stunned. “And credit where its due, we learned a lot about the use of pyrotechnics from Sue Sylvester.”

Skylar walked up to the hammocks. _“Time to figure out who has the talent for aerial yoga. Those with issues with heights best sit this one out. Jayson’s on the way with our instructor now. She’ll be the one to pick who’ll continue after today.”_

Sebastian could only stare at Roz in shock when she said she wants her Cheerios to do it without harnesses. She already got her Cheerios to copy the Warblers’ dance moves at the Come Alive number and was already adding on some of their own moves. The woman was clearly just as talented and crazy as Sue Sylvester. 

\---

They might had been cursing Sue’s pyramids and pyrotechnics last year, but it proved to be useful now. Watched as people bounced and flipped around the fancy ball pit they had set upped. Jane seemed particularly good. He and Skylar will be talking with the coaches on who will sing leads later. Felt rather than saw as someone sat beside him. “Have to admit that was amazing but not everyone at New Directions can dance. Hope we won’t be pushing good singers at the back to sing background.”

“In life, be ready for disappointments. If you’re not right for a part, that’s just how it is.” He glanced towards Rachel. “Coddling people just because they have a smidgen of talent does not help them. They best learn to work hard now. And even if they do, it’s still no guarantee. They need to learn to pick themselves up and work harder. Dreams are nothing if they don’t learn to pick themselves up after every fall.” He mused. One thing he admires with Hunter is that the guy doesn’t give up. His own mother wasn’t made of the sterner stuff that Hunter was made of. 

_“I doubt you’re speaking from your own experience.”_ Rachel did look as if he hit a nail but was eyeing him doubtfully.

“I’ve gotten to know a guy. He’s a jerk to most folks, but dig a bit deeper and I found far too many tried to knock him down and deter him from his dreams. But despite the odds I think he’ll make it. Playing victim and claiming to be the good guy isn’t his way. He fights and sometimes his method is questionable, but I admire his ability to move on, to embrace and chase every opportunity regardless of how many times he was knocked down.” Lips quirked into a wry grin, “Although I’m pretty sure he gave as much grief as he took.”

 _“Anyone we know?”_ Rachel looked intrigued as she surely didn’t expect the privileged students of Dalton understood struggles.

“You’ve seen Hunter from last year’s play. I don’t think he likes you or most of your friends. He has something against victims’ mentality. Says you all think like losers and would only drag people down with you. He likes to kick people who are in his way and push on.” Sebastian laughed at her offended look. “Self-pity is not in his colorful vocabulary, neither is empathy it would seem. But you have to admire his mental strength and his perseverance.”

 _“I’m going back to Broadway after this.”_ She watched her glee kids tumbling into the ball pit. _“So want to see one another’s show this summer?”_

“Picking yourself up once doesn’t put you on my tolerable list Berry.” Tone now mischievous, “But I’ll send a box of Ex-Lax chocolates to your dressing room.” 

_“And Blaine claims you’ve turned over a new leaf and is into being nice.”_ Rachel rolled her eyes, _“so much for that. Why aren’t you pursuing show business?”_

“To be fair I lasted over a year of being boring,” Paused and shrugged, “But then again that could have been an illusion because all I had to do was stay near Hunter and I’m automatically deemed as the nicer captain.” Tossed his head arrogantly, “Because I don’t think I ought to waste this genius intellect of mine just to amuse the masses. I’d rather amuse myself at the expense of others.”

 _"Why am I not surprised?”_ She decided to change the topic, _“I’m thinking Roderick ought to take over your part.”_

Rolled his eyes at that idiotic suggestion that reeked of favoritism. “If your guy can’t dance, then he will not get my part on Come Alive.” Shrugged as he watched Roderick, the guy has a great voice but based on what Sebastian saw on previous performances, he’s not much of a dancer. “A Million Dreams will be fairly easy in terms of choreography. We’ll see how hard he’d work to earn that solo but he if doesn’t get one for Regionals, there’s Nationals. He’d have more time to work on his footwork.” He knew in the past New Direction tend to give Berry and Hudson most of the solos thus choreography tend to suffer. Hudson had been capable, but the guy was not really the team’s best vocalist and can’t move much either. “Soloist is not necessarily your preferred vocalist. Has to be someone who can do more than stand on the side and just sing. Your freestyle method might be fun, but despite our theme being a circus, I’d rather things not be too chaotic and have people doing ten different things and be all over the place. I strive for a little bit of symmetry gives a better sense of harmony overall.”

Rachel’s expression was thoughtful, _“Choreography was never our strength. You’ve clearly gotten better at this last year and more so this year. Guess I’m sorry for never giving you a chance and immediately judged you and assumed you were trying to steal Blaine from Kurt. I can clearly see now that you just enjoy pushing people’s buttons.”_

Sebastian shot her a wide-eyed look of innocence, “It’s called sex appeal you should try it sometimes.” From the look of her face, he could tell he hit a nerve. Seemed like Sebastian would be having his fun on Berry’s account as well. Lips quirked up as he spoke melodramatically, “No idea why Hummel was daft enough to believe my joke on wanting his leftover. Guess being born with such a gay face would likely cause plenty of insecurities.” Smiled insincerely. “How … sad…”  
  
_“Just when you’re starting to sound like a decent guy,”_ Rachel rolled her eyes. _“You just had to ruin things by being yourself.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Roderick's POV
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Went on a fishing trip. No internet. Hopefully I'll be back to regular speed now.


	31. How do you handle the Warblers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roderick was used to all the drama that comes with New Directions. The club has its own culture of dating, crushes, singing songs to one another, in-fighting and more. Then came the influx of a collective called The Warblers. A former rival with a culture of its own involving pranks, over-the-top spending, crazy captains, mascots, the gavel and other strange practices. Together they are a super choir and a super disaster.

RODERICK’S POV

Watched the Warblers perform on what they had prepared so far and he was at awed. In his opinion, it was a show worthy of a Broadway stage. The pyrotechnics does fit this kind of performance. He’d say they have more gifted vocalists than the Warblers, but the Warblers can dance their harmony was always on point, it was truly a group performance. He was looking forward to joining a performance of that caliber. Perhaps he was more than a bit worried at the dancing. Especially at seeing Sebastian Smythe takes center stage. He was moving in complete synchrony with the rest of the Warblers while singing lead, the guy’s energy was infectious. This was the solo that one of them was to take over. Roderick was sure their coaches will be highly disappointed if Skylar was made to take over Sebastian’s part. Smiled as the Warbler captain gestured for them to join the Warblers at dancing and singing.

Smile tugged at his face as the Warbler captain broke out of the group during the final number of their medley so to pull Madison to dance with him at the center and seemed to encourage her to take over lead vocals as he twirled. lifted and dipped her in time with the music. It was clear Madison got the solo. He was sure Kitty and Jane would not have a problem securing lead solos as all their girls are capable of dancing and they have very few female vocalists. Looked about and saw some of the Warblers were flirting with the Cheerios.

Glanced at the aerial hammocks and shuddered, he would definitely avoid those, but the ball pit looks like fun. Roderick had expected Warbler practice to be a bit like bootcamp given the performance level he just saw, he would guess that most days would be so. Walked up to Spencer and Alistaire, “Seems we really can’t ask them to start anew, they’ve already placed a lot of work on their number. Just worried if we can maintain that caliber without Smythe if we make it to Nationals.” Glanced about their present set up, it was clear the Warblers doesn't have budget constraints as they can hired aerial yoga instructors, build a trampoline and trapeze park in their gym without even a guarantee if anyone was capable of whatever it was their captains were conceptualizing. From what he could tell, this sort of expensive brainstorming was a normal thing for the Warblers.

Spencer just pulled him along to show a fancy set up that reminds Roderick of a DJ booth but somewhat different. _“This was what they used for those fancy indoor fireworks. And this isn’t even dress rehearsals. What kind of budget do those guys even have?”_

Roderick hesitated. ”I take it this set up costs more than private aerial yoga instructors and the temporary trapeze-trampoline park?” When Mr. Evans talked about Private school world and Warbler Place, everyone thought he was nuts, but it seems he might have been accurately describing the Warblers. “Do you think Mr. Evans really wasn’t exaggerating about them taking a private jet and staying in a 5-star hotel for Nationals competition?”

Spencer was gesturing wildly, _“Dude! They gave their last captain a full scholarship to Harvard for winning Nationals. This is like Crazy Rick Asians, only they are not Asians… at least not all of them.”_ He then looked somewhat forlorn, _“We better not get used to this kind of lifestyle.”_

\---

It was surreal Christopher Stando and Azimio Adams begging for forgiveness. The Warblers all silent in their navy Blazers as they watched. Jayson nodded towards Richard, the clearly gay council member spoke, _“Seems you’re just experiencing a thing called bad karma. Perhaps the way to reverse is would be to apologize not just to us but all the people you’ve wrong and return all the lunch money you’ve stolen. Maybe then your fortunes can be reversed.”_

Roderick watched as Skylar who clearly couldn’t contain his glee high-fived Jayson. He heard parents of both bullies lost their jobs and their homes condemned. There were also strange occurrences in games where rival teams seemed to target both guys in particular for extra rough treatment. There were also rumors too fantastical to be believed like being haunted by mirror-based ghosts, shrinking of clothes that was stored in their lockers, being attacked by a skunk or a couple of wild geese, and more. 

_“Never mess with the Borg collective. Resistance is futile.”_ Alistaire muttered behind him. _“I thought Smythe was pretty brutal with our coaches, but those are just words. Guerrera doesn’t even need to say anything, he just crushes without warning. Imagine what he would have done to Rachel and Kurt had their coach not stop Jayson and convinced both our coaches to make peace with the Warblers immediately before that Council implemented a plan of attack.”_ He watched the group in awe.

 _“Some of the things that befell them might be a coincidence,”_ Spencer mused, _“I mean I heard our predecessors crossed swords with the Warblers before and they were fine.”_

Kitty shook her head. _“You guys weren’t around when Sebastian together with Jayson and Skylar led everyone through some idiotic wild goose chase which turned out to be some sort of diversion for a Sue Sylvester McKinley takeover.”_ Frowned as she recalled what happened, _“Sue then disbanded glee club after being gifted those solar panels via Warbler machinations. They are Game of Thrones kind of ruthless.”_

Roderick couldn’t believe Kitty’s claims, surely they weren’t that devious. “Mr. Evans didn’t mention anything like that. Wasn’t he a double agent for our glee club or something?” The spying and infiltration sounded totally ridiculous though. “Maybe you’re giving them too much credit. Sebastian Smythe seems the sort to troll folks for no other reason but to have his laughs.Besides why would they specifically target us and not Vocal Adrenaline or Aural Intensity?”

 _“From what I heard, Vocal Adrenaline will no longer be the force it once was after all that budget cut.”_ Spencer mused, _“I think we ought to make a fair play agreement with them. No poaching of lead singers Spy games or any underhanded tactics.”_

Madison sauntered over, _“Are you people talking about my boytoy?”_

Mason glared at his twin sister, _“Don’t. I’m till working on unseeing that image. I mean you had to pick that Warbler. It's not even dinner time, mom could have walked into that. How is that even studying”_  
  
“Serves you right for not knocking. We were studying South Asian literature it's called the Kama Sutra." She tossed back her hair, _“Not like he’d be our competition by next year as he’s a graduating senior. Perfect fling material as he’ll be heading to England in a week. Brains, muscles and flexibility – jealous much?”_

Roderick gaped, “Are you trying to high-five our coaches right on their faces? I can understand Kitty pulling something like that, but not you.” Sebastian Smythe was placed on this earth to test Kurt and Rachel’s anger management skills. Roderick thought the guy was funny and clearly talented, but it was clear he liked goading their coaches a bit too much.

 _“Need I remind you that you were the one fanboying about him?”_ Smiled triumphantly, _“And I convinced him to give us private dancing lesson. You guys can thank me later. I’m sure not all the Warblers were capable dancers from the start. You, Mr. Meeks will need it if you want a solo.”_

_\---_

It was a Warbler takeover. He heard that Coach Roz managed to recruit all the Warblers for her Cheerios team. Which was good news as it meant that cheerleading practice schedules should accommodate glee club schedule now. They might even get some of their former recruits back. He was shocked to find Myron sporting a Dalton blazer. “What are you wearing?” He shuddered at the idea of Myron being assimilated, then again that might be an improvement when it comes to Myron.

 _“Skylar says the look is iconic and the blazer boosts sex appeal.”_ Myron puffs up his chest. _“I went to Lima Bean wearing this and immediately got approached by a couple of girls. You should try it.”_

Spencer just slapped his head, _“Myron you don’t go to Dalton. You shouldn’t even be encouraging their sexist image. Research has shown that all-male schools tend to encourage sexist environments. Jane can out-sing most of them but they initially rejected her application because she’s female.”_

 _“Perhaps its because people’s first reaction is always to maintain tradition. Sometimes you ought to give more time for folks to adjust. The fact that they turned around quickly showed they figured certain traditions needs to be tweaked. I don’t see wheelchair ramps or elevators in this school of yours and I don’t claim you’re against people with disabilities. You don’t even have braille to help identify classrooms.”_ Sebastian smirked as everyone turned, happy that all attention was on him. _“I say I’m more disappointed with her choice of the easier way out instead of the chance to break traditions.”_ Eyed Jane, with a smile that promised mischief and more.

The Warbler captain was clearly happy to have surprised them, _“Jane could have made a bigger impact in Warbler history more than I did. I thought being the first ever Warbler captain and proving that it was a needed change was pretty iconic. Opening the club up for women would have been better. But not many has the stomach to be the pioneer of change.”_ Seeing Jane's scowl seemed to only encourage the perpetual troll to maintain the overly cheery façade. _“But not surprised, as Berry was her mentor of all people she could have picked. I mean picking ‘That’s so Rachel’ over ‘Funny Girl’ and hiding in this crap town after messing up big time? How ... Sad.”_ Looked them each in the eye, _“It’s not about what you think you deserve because chances are life won’t give it to you that easily. It’s what you’re willing to fight for."_ Looked about the place and frowned. _"I never liked public school. Why doesn't anyone do anything about that moldy growth on the ceiling? So_ , _where’s the choir room?”_

Roderick was somewhat intrigued. “How did you convince them that they needed a captain?” He doubt Jane would have the same arrogance and pushy personality as Sebastian to get people to see things his way. Ignored the way the Warbler complained about their school. 

_“I didn’t. Someone else saw that people won’t listen to the new guy unless they acknowledge the group needed to listen to my suggestions.”_ Shot the them a smile as they led him towards the choir room for Directions’ dance lessons. _“They might seem set in their ways; they need a second, third, fourth or perhaps more round of voting before they’d unanimously agree on something. You like democracy where the majority wins. They like unity where everyone is in the same page. So, it takes them longer, but there is less resistance once they implement things.”_

_“You mean to say that Jayson, the traditional Alpha male would have just allowed Jane take over as lead soloist of your club?”_ Alistaire asked, doubt clear on his voice.

 _“Captain handles performances so solos would be up to Skylar. I say Skylar would have given Jane a fair chance.”_ Raised a brow at the assumption made. _“Jayson was actually not the traditional choice for Head Warbler. He’s the youngest ever Head Warbler. They chose him because they wanted someone more aggressive and open minded but still understand and embraced their traditions. I heard that it took 5 rounds of voting before they made me captain. It only took them a 2 nd round to accept Jane.” _Sniggered and smiled mischievously, _“Nick told me it took them 11 rounds to finally pick Jayson as Head Warbler. I’d say they liked her more than they did me or Jayson.”_

 _“But they immediately accepted you as a member.”_ Jane argued.

 _“Male members are a regular thing. Captain wasn’t at that time. Neither was a female member when you applied.”_ Wrinkled his nose at the sight of the choir room. _“Tacky and what are those chairs? A hospital waiting room looks more welcoming. And the stench of this place …”_

Madison quickly linked her arms to the Warbler captain before he could offend more people. _“And you don’t have the time to redecorate and fumigate our choir room. Let’s start with the dance lesson shall we?”_

__\---

Roderick found that Sebastian was a better dance teacher than Will Schuester as he has a more personalized approach based on each person’s capability. The guy could also be entertaining as he taught. Another thing that they discovered… actually Madison, Alistaire and Spencer ought to take credit for that discovery. Was that a way to prevent Sebastian from poking on people’s sore point and annoy them, was to just flirt with him. Flirting seemed to distract the guy from intentionally annoying people. Once he has decided that it was more fun to flirt with individuals, he seemed to just focused on flirting with his targets than annoying targets.

On their succeeding dance lessons, they would need to made sure either Madison, Spencer or Alistaire are around to distract Sebastian from trolling and pushing people’s buttons. Because the guy was actually pretty good at finding sore points to push and subtly (or not so subtly) keep pushing until his target snaps. Even the normally calm and collected Jane had been pretty close to marching over and stomp on the Warbler’s foot, but Mason calmed her down and got Madison to try and distract Sebastian. Thus, the discovery of flirting to divert his attention. Roderick ought to ask Coach Evans on his experience on Warbler practices and if they used the same tactic prevent anyone from hurting their eccentric captain.

\---

Myron got to take over Sebastian’s solo. Mason and Jane got Rewrite the stars. Kitty was lead but he got a solo on This is Me. Spencer was the one picked to be Madison’s partner for that final number. Roderick looked at Spencer a bit exasperated as they knew Myron will be more intolerable than usual at being chosen to take over the Warbler captain’s part. The Warblers doesn’t have many strong soloist but Roderick had no doubt that their win was no fluke glee club meeting for them was practice time. 

When Rachel wanted to have a theme sing-off, she was shut down. Stating they can do it after practice for their Regionals. The Warblers’ work ethic was quite strong. It was there that Roderick caught another dynamic on how the Warblers’ work. The council kept things like a well ran machine. The captains kept things entertaining. And surprisingly pranks are rampant.

The Warblers hadn’t been happy when Kurt shot down their team building idea thru one elaborate prank and instead suggested a public performance during lunch time. Sebastian called Kurt's idea ‘crude and bourgeoisie’ which cause further arguments between New Direction coaches and Warbler captains. Skylar pointed out that the Warblers perform at their Senior Commons or proper venues for their charity concerts where people come to them or they were requested. They were not street musicians or worse a cheap cafeteria show. Threw some line about refusing to be infected by their desperation. It was clear that Skylar just might be the second coming of one Sebastian Smythe. 

Jayson then looked at Roderick and Kitty which had the chubby senior confused. The Head Warbler whacked his gavel, _“Ok. Coaches and captains at ease. The council is taking over.”_ Roderick then realized that Jayson meant the newly formed council which composed of the Head Warbler and himself as well as Kitty. Suddenly he realized why they were needed. Their captains and coaches are not likely to agree on anything anytime soon. Especially with Warbler captains bent on insulting their coaches.

Roderick then knew he ought to speak as he wouldn’t put it past Kitty to continue with the insult slinging. “Ok. Point made clear. No impromptu performance. And we only perform if audience requested for it.” He looked pointedly at Skylar made clear he’d like the guy to stop insulting Rachel and Kurt’s idea to get his point across. “And no pranks.” His attention now on Sebastian who was too busy directing his phone camera on Kurt’s annoyed face. Roderick sighed and looked towards Madison for help. Her lips quirked up as she understood and proceeded on her task to distract Sebastian from being annoying. 

The glee club member wondered if things will always be this chaotic. Differences between their members were bad enough, now they have to deal with captains versus coaches too. A least Blaine and Will are the voices of reason but those two are also a fountain of cheesy ideas. “The council will discuss this and will inform everyone of our decision tomorrow. Without the interference of coaches and captains”

As Rachel stated to protest, Jayson once again slammed the gavel. Roderick eyed the thing and wondered if they ought to get themselves one of those things. 

\---

Lifted their trophy up as they cheered. Skylar was on the phone with Sebastian telling his mentor that they won. Roderick smiled for despite all the clashes, they were a team. They will be headed for Nationals. It’s only Skylar and their 3 coaches now as Will Schuester was just made principal of McKinley High. Roderick was sure they can make it as Skylar is not as skilled as his predecessor at annoying New Direction coaches. And Jayson gavel seemed to be enough to get Skylar to shut up, its actually enough to get almost everyone to shut up.

“Nationals here we come!” He yelled. Spencer squeezed his shoulder and Jane lightly punch him in the arm. He was glad to do this with his friends. Glanced at the German Shepherd dressed as a lion who was dancing around with the Warblers. Glad to do this with friends old and new.

Skylar can be heard yelling, _“I was right about the lion!”_

Roderick just laughed. He could imagine Sebastian’s annoyed face at the other side of the line. Council had allowed Skylar’s lion idea for as long as it’s not a real lion despite Sebastian’s protest because of the risk that the pyrotechnics might spook the animal and ruin their program.

Next show was likely saner without fake lions, trapeze artists, pyrotechnics and aerial dancers. It was fun and exhilarating but Roderick has had enough of the circus. They don’t need more craziness the combined forces of New Directions and the Warblers are enough of a circus without all these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jayson Guerrera


	32. The Trail of the Pink Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the first ever Council member in his family. He's more than a council member, he is the Head Warbler. Front and center with the gavel on hand, everyone believed it was the right choice. Image is everything but what's the true picture behind that facade? Whispers from the shadows, a well prepared script ... reality is simply perception...

JAYSON’S POV

Sometimes it was great that people forget that he’s as much as a prankster as Skylar. The scary but capable leader façade was necessary. Hunter had said that people ought to see him and not think ‘youngest ever Head Warbler’, it should not even be an afterthought, it should just be a trivia. He knew those public-school folks doesn’t like him but they fear him. Jane Hayward in particular carried that chip on her shoulder for being rejected. Jayson eyed her with equal disdain. The girl was after all a quitter who chose the easy way out, not really worth his time. Jayson does not have the time to spare for egotistical divas, the Warbler way has no room for divas. Unfortunately, New Direction is a club full of divas and they would have to endure it for a year.

He needed stress-relief and of course he’d get it. ‘Fearless leader’ mask on he listened as Trent ranted about Hunter infiltrating his room and putting his image on Trent’s mirror. “I’ve already checked security and asked them to double check on CCTV footages. No one of Hunter’s description came in today and no one other than Warblers used the elevator to get into your floor. We all came in and left at the same time since we all took the bus.” Looked at Trent and Blaine, “Are you sure, it couldn’t be anyone else? An accomplish maybe?”

Skylar sniggered. _“Sebastian. But he’s in England. Maybe that cat we found that looked like Mr. Puss, isn’t he presently missing? Brittany, Santana and Lord Tubbington were here yesterday, Tubbington and Puss are friends aren’t they? Maybe the cats did it.”_

Rolled his eyes, “Trent has Minelli to drive cats away from his room.” Tone bored as he dismissed Skylar’s theories and dryly added. “And I don’t want to hear about military mind control or insect sized drones.” He of course already knew Trent does not have his poodle in his room.

 _“Minelli is at my parent’s house. I wasn’t sure if we’re allowed pets in here.”_ Trent hesitantly spoke up. 

Raised a brow incredulously, “You’re actually entertaining Skylar’s idea about cats?” At everyone’s silence, “Fine I’ll give Hunter a call to ask about Mr. Puss. And yes, pets are allowed as long as they aren’t destructive, we have Lieutenant Greta roaming about as it is.”

 _“You have Hunter’s number?”_ Trent looked shocked at the news.

Jayson shrugged. “Skylar and I were captain’s personal assistants last year. Since we had to message everyone on behalf of Sebastian plenty of time, we have everyone’s number. I have all of this year’s Warblers and New Directions contact details as well.” Placed his phone on speaker as he called Hunter.

_“I don’t have time for your high school problems, brat.”_

Trent swallowed hard at the sound of Hunter’s voice. Jayson spoke calmly, “Hi Hunter. We found a cat that looked a lot like Mr. Puss. Was wondering if he’s missing.”

_“He was missing a few days ago but the darn cat always comes back. Came back just now. So that’s not Mr. Puss. If that’s all, I have a paper due.”_

After ending the call, he looked at Trent, “I’ll ask security to check your room and bathroom for cat fur,” Glared at Skylar, “But I’m not asking them to check security footages for flying insect or have the staff be brain scanned for mind control.”

Once Trent left, he and Skylar grinned at one another and bent over laughing. _“I can’t believe you got Hunter to play along.”  
  
_“Tomorrow we tell him cat fur of two different cars were found, but there’s no way to tell if its Tubbington and Puss. Advise him just to keep Minelli around.” Laughed at the though of blaming cats for Hunter’s image appearing on a fogged mirror. “And of course Hunter will play along. He loves pranking as much as we do. That mirror prank doesn’t get old, those McKinley jocks fell for that one too.”

 _“Can’t believe those dumb asses didn’t notice that we just replaced their clothes with smaller-sized ones and it didn’t just shrink.”_ Skylar laughed. _“I’m going to miss not having a zero-tolerance policy.”_

“Best not over-do things, We do have pretend we’re still trying to maintain the status quo.” Great thing about being McKinley students is the fact that rules were more laxed. Sebastian, himself and Skylar pulled plenty of pranks, but now it was just him and Skylar. “Tomorrow we’d have glee club meeting about Nationals. Are you ready for handling the theme and likely showboating for a solo?”

 _“We did promise to allow them to participate in the decision making for Nationals. I wonder how long before they could even agree on anything.”_ Skylar groaned at the thought. _“I miss Sebastian already. He could at least get their coaches to shut up by keeping them busy yelling at him whilst we get things done.”_ He suddenly smiled as a mad idea formed in his head. _“Can we bring Lieutenant Greta to practice?”_

\---

Jayson was becoming quite an expect at retaining a neutral expression when he really wanted to throw the gavel as certain people’s heads. He couldn’t believe these divas. They couldn’t just suggest some songs and vote on it. They wanted to perform and thus waste the band and everyone’s time. Time when they could be arranging vocal arrangement and choreography. It was no wonder their performances only have rudimentary choreography that was all over the place. They would barely have time to rehearse and plan, given how they run things.  
  
Knew that Warbler soloists should at least try and do things the inefficient New Directions way, else they be accused of being uncooperative by these divas. Jayson was no lead singer like Skylar, he was mainly a beatboxer, “Beatboxers and backing vocalists will be with me.” He best demonstrate to these idiots what they ought to be doing than showboating and self-promotion. Blaine seemed to understand what he was planning. Show those morons that a group performance even without individual talents can out do unrehearsed individualistic shows.

Skylar looked at him forlornly as he and the other soloists would be stuck doing things the New Directions way. At least the theme was easy. 60’s has a broad range of music to choose from. He was sure they would be hearing plenty of Beatles rendition.  
  
_“Jayson. I don’t think you understand the exercise. Everyone is to pick a song that speaks to them.”_ Rachel went to explain.

Jayson interrupted her, “The point of this is to pick a song for Nationals right? We’re not lead singers, so we best not waste everyone’s time on performances that won’t even be considered. We’re the people who needed to work as a group.” Looked her straight in the eye as he challenged her, “None of us signed up to be a soloist or are you forcing us to be one?”

Blaine spoke up to calm the tension. _“Rachel. He’s right. You can’t force everyone to sing and it’s unfair to make people sit out and refuse them participation just because they’re not lead singers.”_

 _“But how can we even consider a song by people who can’t sing?”_ Rachel blurted out. 

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” Jayson smirked. “If we prove you wrong then you best keep your opinions to yourself during the song selection process.” Looked towards Kurt and Blaine, “We go first next week and if we prove her wrong, can we be assured that she doesn’t open her mouth for the rest of the session? And during the whole selection process?”

 _“Rach, you’re screwed. Remember Duel of the Fates?”_ Everyone looked towards the source of that voice and was surprised to see Sam Evans sitting on the floor with Lieutenant Greta’s head on his lap. Felt all eyes on him, _“What? I like dogs. Can I watch the show next week? Not that I need an invitation since I can just sneak in like I just did.”_ Scratched the German Shepherd’s ear, raised his phone to take a selfie. _“Don’t know why no one else is taking a selfie with this local Hero. She caught Clint and his cohorts. This is going to my Facebook page.”_

 _“I didn’t agree to your conditions.”_ Rachel protested, arms crossed defiantly.

“You said we can’t sing. What we do is still singing.” Jayson crossed is arms to copy her stance, “We can always file a complaint to Mr. Schuester about your prejudice against us thus make a formal request to keep you out of the decision making process. We're fine either way.” 

_“Is blackmailing second nature to you Warblers?”_ Rachel was quickly pulled down to her seat by Hummel who shook his head, clearly asking her to stop.

“Playing victim?” Faked a shudder, “Let me refresh your memory on what happened. We wanted to do a group number because it’s the nature of our type of singing. You said we can’t sing. Showing your clear prejudice on folks who aren’t soloists, who practice a different musical style. If we can prove you wrong, it’s only proper to excuse yourself from the selection process given your clear prejudice. We’re actually playing nice by not reporting this incident. If you refuse to do the right thing, then we have no choice but to file a report to ensure fairness on the selection process.”

Rachel glared at Jayson. Jayson could swear he heard her mutter something about Sebastian’s minions being as worse than the original evil meerkat. Jayson then noticed someone else’s activity. “Skylar stop video-taping. You’re not to make those amateurish home video to upload in your youtube channel.”

\---

Jayson is a leader but he has limited musical talent and isn’t good at choreography either. In terms of performances he normally just followed other people’s direction. He knew Skylar would be busy with his own number. Blaine just might catch on if he got Sebastian’s help. There was however one guy that Blaine Anderson was not in contact in. The guy helped him prepare vocal arrangements and choreography once. This was why mostly everyone with the exception of Skylar though he knew how to prepare musical performances.

_“Brat. Knew you’d be calling after Skylar sent me the video. Time to show those losers what a fraudulent loser their coach is?”_

Jayson smirked as theywould be conducting their own fraud, namely him actually having an ear and talent for musical arrangements. “They were spreading word that we’re prejudiced and I’ve just shoved that back in her face. Before we move to step two, I still need to prove her wrong with a song number.” Sighed as they both knew he doesn’t really know how to arrange a number. “The theme is 60’s.”

 _“I’ll find a song and send the arrangement, as well as the choreography tomorrow. How’s our other side project?”  
  
_Jayson’s shoulders shook with laughter. “I’ll have him believe that Lord Tubbington and Mr. Puss did it.” He has an inkling that Hunter’s project was not a mere prank given how this present plan was a complicated multi-step set-up. Perhaps he ought to feel guilty about helping Hunter set-up whatever it was he was planning for poor Trent, but Jayson was more concerned about preserving Warbler reputation by disproving those crass claims and ensuring those idiots stop their slander ad stop them once and for all. Giving up Trent in exchange for Hunter’s help was worth it. 

_“Good. And I have the names of the investors of that Broadway musical she’s set to perform in. Pretty sure you have the connection to sabotage the funding. Remember what I taught you. Crush them. Show no mercy. Hesitate and go soft again, I might decide that I’m wasting my time training you to lead.”_

Scowled. This was the reason why he chose to only give Skylar partial information. His friend would not be able to stomach what was necessary. “I’ll handle it. She won’t be going back to Broadway this summer. The bitch would be made to go back to school and eat some humble pie.” A mischievous smile lighted his face, “What’s that Eton musical Sebastian would be touring in again? Maybe they ought to get additional funding and a longer run.”

_“How is it that you’re running a glee club and you have little knowledge and appreciation for music?”_

Jayson crossed his arms, “I’m legacy, so I got into the club. You’re the one that pushed for my candidacy remember?” Of course, he knew music was not his forte, that was why they have captains to handle those details.

_“Nick the idiot recommended you. I’ve decided you’re the lesser of two evils. A well-connected hack with brains and a backbone is preferable to a spineless traitorous moron. The other choices are lemmings, so I had to work with what I have. Can’t have a moron run the club down the ground. My scholarship is tied to the club after all. I want you to win and keep my cash cow happy and well-funded.”_

\---

They were positioned at different ends of the room. A siren was played which was the signal for Lieutenant Greta to enter the room. The dog wore a police hat. She looked around made a show on encircling the room then trotted back towards the door as the siren faded. As the audience laughed and cheered at the sight of the mascot, they placed on their own hats to mostly cover their faces and started on the theme of Pink Panther as the siren fades. 

Hunter made clear that they ought to show a style vastly different from Skylar or Sebastian. This was to convinced Blaine to take their side and defend the fact that neither captains helped them. As they all moved to the center, they changed up from the original sound to a version which used more beatboxing as well as a faster tempo. They shuffled, spun and move using modern hiphop dance. Shocking most of their audience. This was clearly a different direction from what they were used to seeing as neither Sebastian nor Skylar liked to deviate this far from the original version. Modern hiphop was never Sebastian’s favored dancing style as well. Ended their song using the original version and tempo once again.

Sam Evans who was seated beside Blaine cheered the loudest pointed towards Rachel and yelled, _“You lost!”_ Winced probably due to a kick on the shin from Blaine. _“I mean … that’s so cool.”_ Bounced about in excitement. All the Warblers and most of New Directions seemed to be infected by his enthusiasm. _“It’s an original take of a classic, and they used a real police dog!”_

 _“Sam,”_ Blaine hissed at his best friend. _“I think you failed to understand the meaning of ‘observer’,”_ the coach looked exasperated as Sam ran upfront to shake hands with each of the performer. _“And why do I bother?”_ Blaine grumbled as he shook his head.

Jayson winked at Rachel and he could also see that the next performers were more than a bit nervous for they will be hard pressed to outdo that stellar group performance. A cohesive group performance would almost always outdo strong individual performances. This was why the Warblers had won as much as they did despite their limitations on individual talents. 

Kurt was frowning and whispering to Blaine probably searching for a loophole and checking if they got any help from Sebastian or Skylar. Jayson smirked for he knew Blaine would take their side. 

_“That doesn’t feel like the 60’s.”_ Rachel glared at Jayson.

 _“Nuh-uh! Nitpicking!”_ Sam yelled pointing his finger at Rachel in emphasis. “ _You lost!”_

 _“Sam! You. Are. An. Observer.”_ Blaine Anderson looked like he was about to get migraines.

Jayson smiled haughtily at the female coach. “Formulaic karaoke and copying key elements of music video isn’t everyone’s style. Some people like a bit of their own take. It’s a 60’s song.” Pretended to be puzzled, “I thought the point of this exercise is to put our own touch into the song.”

 _“Oh yeah! Burn!”_ Skylar stood up holding up a go pro camera mounted on a fancy stabilator stick as he cheered and pointed the lens on Rachel’s face. Blaine pulled Skylar back to his seat and likely told the captain to shut up and turn the camera off. The captain protested that he was not going to upload anything until after the Nationals. Someone needed to document behind-the-scenes footages for their road to Nationals.

Deprived of his camera, the dejected and now bored captain nudged Jayson’s chair and looked at his best friend pleadingly. Jayson sighed, opened his bookbag and handed the folder with the vocal arrangement and choreography to the Warbler captain. The hyperactive captain then ran off to show Blaine the folder wanting to work on it right away.

Jayson wasn't surprised at the Beatle rendition. He expected some Aretha Franklin, Rolling Stones and maybe few others that he can't identify. Stifled a laugh as Hummel finally noticed that his husband and a certain Warbler captain were only half listening as they were preoccupied with their own project.

 _“Could you two stop that and pay attention to the performances?”_ Hummel hissed as he glared at the Warbler coach and captain annoyed. _“We haven’t heard all the other performances yet. You both can’t assume that performance would be on the set list and worse start working on it.”_

Sam peered over to get a look on the folder’s contents, _“Wow. Everything is computerized. What program did you guys use?”_

 _“It’s a prototype my dad’s company developed.”_ Skylar explained. _“It can even do some graphic dance simulation. We inputted all the moves Sebastian taught us so we have a working database. It’s still plenty rough and the computerized vocals is cringy, but it’s workable.”_

 _“Can I try it out?”_ Sam asked eagerly.

Skylar pull out his laptop to turn on the program and handed it to the eager football coach. At Kurt’s exasperated huff, Sam pointed to himself, _“Mere observer. Not required to pay attention."_

Blaine could only groan. _“Now he acknowledged that he’s supposed to be just an observer.”_

Sam looked at his friend puzzled. _“I didn’t say anything, but that performance is awesome. If I’m not a mere observer, I’d say put it in your set. Duel of Fates made the Warbler’s performance a memorable standout at Sectionals because it’s different. This is your trump card. Maybe adjust it to be less contemporary as judges can be arses if things are too modern, but hip hop is actually a great choice as the slightly hunched posture works for sneaky thieves.”_ The oblivious blonde kept clicking on the computer unaware of the exasperated looks shot his way.

\---

Warbler council technically does not exist anymore but then this meeting was fully off-the-books. Richard and Theo were grinning for they knew they were victorious today. Theodore Choi was ticking boxes off his list. _“Today we made great progress, but I would prefer we have some more incidences to fully discredit her.”_

Richard puled out his own report. _“It seems that McKinley used to have a second glee club, an all girls choir called Trouble Tones. I watched some old footages and they were pretty good. I would guess Berry and Hummel’s toxic competitiveness put an end to that club. So that’s one thing we need to figure on undoing before we leave McKinley.”_

Jayson nodded. “Will Schuester has blinders when it comes to Berry. To ensure the end of this toxic competitiveness of New Directions, we need to diminish their influence once and for all and undo all the damages they had done. Yes, Trouble Tones needed to be reestablished.” Thought on the issue. “It might be a good idea if we make it look like it came from the faculty. Coach Roz Washington seemed like the sort to get her way. She’s all for female empowerment.”  
  
Richard smiled. _“Leave that to me. I’ll see if I can plant the suggestion.”_ Leaned forward as he asked a question. _“Are you sure it was a good idea to get Berry to turn her attention on you? I thought Skylar was doing a good job at being a diversion.”  
_

“With Sebastian around, they were properly distracted. Sebastian’s no longer around to be the focus of their ire.” Shrugged, “We need them distracted and not notice as you guys undo their dirty work. They shouldn’t even know you’re involved.” Smiled deviously, “We will fix McKinley now that we have the opportunity to be inside. Schuester is a good guy, but he buys into their victim sob story too easily. His wife is another person to look into as a possible Trouble Tones director. The man won’t likely dare take Berry’s side over his wife. Maybe see if Roz and Emma will get along.”

 _“Sheldon Beistly seemed interested in musical performances as well. Want me to explore on it?”_ Theo asked. Checked further down his list, _“And I don’t think Jane is going to be a new Rachel Berry, but I’ll continue to subtly observe.”_

 _“One question,”_ Richard tapped his pen on the table, _“Since we do want Berry and Hummel out as they are a bad influences on those New Direction kids. With Schuester as principal, who’d take over New Directions. We want them fixed and purge the toxic competitiveness off their system, not disbanded.”_

“Sam Evans?” Honestly Jayson hadn’t thought about it. They originally thought Schuester would just retake the reigns. They hadn’t expected the man to be promoted to principal. 

\---

Jayson entered his room to find a giant Pink Panther stuffed doll, champagne and a cheese platter. Shook his head as Skylar clearly told Sebastian about the show down. Notice a box of Advil with a note: ‘For Blaine’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Figured the story needs its villain and he has a minion. The council is still into behind-the-scenes machinations. 
> 
> Those of you who thought Jayson's the ideal leader ... still think he ought to be the one to lead the Warblers? *lol* He is Hunter's creation designed to prevent Trent from winning. 
> 
> Still want Hunter and Trainee to win? Or do you want them exposed? *lol*
> 
> Next Chapter: Will Schuester.


	33. How to do solve a Problem like the Warblers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally has his arts focused high school. A squad that will likely take National like a storm. No Sue Sylvester to poke fun on his hair. No Sebastian Smythe to poke fun at Kurt's clothes or Rachel's career. Roz and Skylar are not as bad as their predecessors... or so he assumed.

WILL’S POV

Leaned back on his office chair and smiled. It’s his office now. He has so much plans. The arts program could finally flourish. New Directions are performing in the Nationals and despite Sebastian Smythe’s talents, Will was glad the guy was now at Eton for the constant disagreement between the former Warbler captain and New Direction coaches was stressful. Will was sure everything would be going smoothly now. 

There was a knock on his door, he was surprised to find that it was a student, “Myron?”

\---

Raised voices can be heard as he approached the choir room. Inside he saw Rachel and Kurt on one side, Blaine on the phone on the other end. _“Skylar! If you don’t get your robot drone camera out of the room now, I’ll be confiscating it along with your other cameras.”_ Scowled at whatever the voice at the other end said, _“I know I said you’re allowed your hobby and not to listen to your detractors about your video making skills and documentary project, but we’re having a private conversation. Camera out!”_

Will watched slightly at awed as a clearly expensive drone camera glided out of the room smoothly avoiding all obstacles. He was still not used to all the expensive fancy toys those Dalton boys owned. Cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Myron came to see me…”

Rachel immediately interrupted and pointed her finger at Blaine, _“We already heard! His Warblers are poaching our lead singers.”_

Blaine looked annoyed, _“We didn’t poach Myron. I didn’t even know he applied to Dalton. When I found out, I told him to not make hasty decisions and talk to someone first to get a better understanding as the Warblers is not for everyone.”_ Threw his hands up in exasperation, _“I can’t stop the boys from being friendly and allow people to sit on their tables. You should be asking why Myron doesn’t sit with the other New Direction members and made this decision.”_

 _“Both of you calm down,”_ Kurt stood up. _“I’ll talk to him. I’ve been to both schools.”  
  
_“Actually I sent him to Sam.” Will gestured for all three coaches to sit. “Sam at least has a positive experience on both clubs and is objective. And I think he understands better on how to adjust to Dalton’s culture.” Will himself still couldn’t get over the private jet, fancy hotel, the luxury bus with couches, a mini bar and massage chairs that the Warblers used to travel to McKinley daily, pyrotechnic equipment, personal veterinarian for their mascot, and that high-tech robot drone camera he just saw. The Warblers might seem like normal kids, but their lifestyle was clearly not the norm. “I’m asking the three of you to step back and let the boy decide for himself. I’d rather there be no more accusations of poaching or sabotage and we all handle this calmly and reasonably.”

As he took a seat with the three coaches, he continued to speak, “Myron also mentioned not to tell you two, as you both have strong prejudice on Warblers.” Looked at both Rachel and Kurt, “I want you both to understand that they are used to making decisions on their own without coaches, they are making an effort. The captains and Head Warbler speaks out, not because they are trying to undermine you, but they are the chosen spokespersons. They speak for the group. Jayson Guerrera going at you that one incident was because you were leaving out members of the group who are not lead singers. As the leader, he was supposed to look out for them.”  
  
Kurt frowned. _“We settled that. Jayson said they won’t file a complaint.”  
_  
“Jayson didn’t. Myron told me of that one incident with Jayson as an example on your prejudice against Warblers. As well as the numerous clashes with Skylar. He says Jayson normally stop clashes and let others speak, and that him speaking out meant you finally went too far.” Sighed at the indignant expression on Rachel’s face. “Just tell me if Myron wasn’t telling the truth. That you’ve clashed with Jayson Guerrera before and he wasn’t normally the one who calls things to order.”

Blaine held his head high, _“Jayson is the one who usually gets everyone to stop arguing, but he lets Roderick or Kitty speak to settle arguments.”_ Looked at Rachel and Kurt, lips pressed in a thin line as if daring the two to say otherwise.

 _“That was not how things went,”_ Rachel argued, _“We were going to select songs the way we normally do when he chose not to follow and made his fellow Warblers go along with him. He was flaunting his power and setting me up. Wanted to ensure I have no say on the Nationals song selection because that male chauvinist knew I’d pick a power female led ballad.”_ Looked at Will pleadingly, _“You know I’m right. He led those pigs to reject Jane’s membership because she’s female.”_ Looked at Blaine, _“Trent is your friend. You know Jayson stole the position of Head Warbler from him. He assisted Sebastian to get Sue to take over McKinley and disband New Directions.”_

Blaine glowered, _"Stop depicting my students as villains. Jayson is not Sebastian or Skylar. He is not intentionally baiting you for fun. He won over Trent fair and square, his platform was more effective. And Sebastian actually tried to help us and made Sue give back our choir room after Finn lost that bet with Sue. Sue Sylvester acted on her own. Sebastian might enjoy baiting you guys but he doesn't aim to hurt anyone."_ Shook his head as he tiredly added, _"I told you both to ignore the captains if they're being annoying. Reacting encourages them."_

Will massaged his temple and slowly began to speak, “When I met with Superintendent Harris and Dalton to discuss bringing in the Warblers to McKinley. They mentioned that he is their top student leader. Kept his head and led his class out of that fire, organized housing for out-of-town students and took the lead to work with other student leaders on keeping things normal and morale high as the board and headmaster worked on temporarily relocating all their students. There’s also all those charity works the Warblers did before the fire.” Exhaled tiredly, “They say the best leaders is not just those that leads their team to success but those who can make leaders from people under them. I thought it was a good idea to get him to make leaders out of our students.” Will knew the moment Jayson Guerrera filed a complaint, Kurt and Rachel will be done for.

Kurt gaped, _“Are you saying …”_

Will nodded gravely, “If there was an award for best student leader in the state, they’d give it to Guerrera. If he was a senior student, they would have already nominated him for the Ronald Reagan Leadership Award.” Looked Rachel in the eye, “Don’t push him to file a complaint.”

Blaine gasped. _“I heard Skylar and Jayson’s class was nearest the explosion, I didn’t know he was the one who led them out.”_

“A student who exemplify drive, humility and service before self. He made sure the whole class got out of that fire, then he made sure everyone has a place to stay afterwards. That was why they thought he was the perfect candidate except for the fact that he’s a sophomore.” Will explained. “I don’t think even Guerrera is aware of how much clout he has.” Harwood clearly thought they might actually have the first Head Warbler to be given a National leadership award in their hands. “Superintendent Harris wanted to at least give him some form of recognition by the end of the year.”

As much as Will wanted to believe Rachel. Jayson’s credentials speak for itself. Moreover, Myron made clear that Jayson was normally the peacemaker and Blaine collaborated on this. Blaine also seemed to indicate that Jayson was indeed helping to make better leaders out of Roderick and Kitty by empowering them with the opportunity to lead and speak. “I’m asking you to let go of whatever prejudice you have due to things you might have heard and see what everyone else objectively sees. Blaine would know him better and he clearly disagree with your views.”

\---

During the last faculty meeting, Will made clear he would be making McKinley a school for performing arts. Roz Washington had been the loudest protester until it was made clear cheerleading and synchronized swimming was considered an art. Will should have known better than to expect Roz Washington to be contented that her budget will be unaffected. 

_“I’m reestablishing The Troubletones. Your wifey will be my number two. You will be allocating us equal budget to New Directions.”_

Emma shot him an apologetic look. As Roz Washington once again proved that she is Sue Sylvester’s successor at making sure that there will be no such thing an unproblematic faculty meeting.

Will forced a smile to his face, “That’s great Roz. But now might not be a good time to start a new glee club as you won’t be able to compete anymore. But next year you’re free to do so and I’ll make sure you’d have an appropriate budget.”

 _“Equal.”_ Roz slapped her hand on the table. _“Berry and Hummel might win Nationals but that’s only due to those sweet dancing choirboys that YOU recruited. You NOT them. Choirboys who are only here temporarily. New Directions lost to those choirboys. Heard they ain’t treating those choirboys right. Me and my Cheerios had to be the ones to made them feel welcome.”_ Sneered towards Kurt and Rachel, _“They gonna lose if they continue to not listen to those choirboys. Sue tried to set New Directions up to win sectionals and they still failed. I, on the other hand am a proven winner!”_

Will stifled a groan and wondered what he had done to deserve Sue and now Roz. When Sheldon Beiste asked to speak, Will nodded and hope he could handle Roz better than Will could.

 _“If there’s going to be an all-girls show choir then should there be an all-boys one as well to be fair."_ He proposed. _“Maybe Sam and I can lead the boys counterpart.”_

 _“Equal for them too!”_ Roz demanded. _“And Sheldon agrees with me.”_ Walked behind the shocked football coach as she forcefully moved his head up and down to get him to nod in agreement. Sheldon Beiste obviously couldn’t handle Roz either.

Rachel gasped at seeing a message on her phone. Roz immediately marched towards her and grabbed the phone. _“We don’t allow students to read their phones during classes. Faculty meetings ought to have the same practice.”_ Glanced down at Rachel’s phone. _“Ha! Your Broadway comeback is cancelled. Funding issues it seemed.”_ Pointed to Rachel, _“Failure.”_ Pointed to herself, _“Gold medalist. National champion. Winner! This school needs to invest on winners!”_

Will was staring at Roz and Rachel in shock. Wanted to comfort Rachel yet he knew he ought to reprimand the fiery Cheerios coach. A large German Shepherd barged into the room before Will could bring the meeting back to order. The determined dog ran towards Blaine, sat down and barked. Will was now even more confused. Before he could ask questions, a blazer wearing Warbler holding a bowtie that likely belonged to Blaine, stood by the doorway.

 _“It worked! She’s a real Search and Rescue dog.”_ Waved towards Blaine, _“Coach! Urgent update!”_

Blaine pressed both palms to his face and groaned. Lifted his head and sighed. “ _Skylar, this is a faculty meeting. Out! And take Lieutenant Greta with you. Rule number 32, Warblers are not allowed to test mascot’s search and rescue capabilities inside the school.”_

_“I thought 32 is not allowed to use robo-drone to bring thirsty students water during class hours.”_

Will blinked at the absurdity of what he’s hearing. Drones to deliver water. Search and rescue dog to look for coach. Sam just might have been on point about an alternate reality called Warbler Place. 

_“Hold on!”_ Roz interrupted and glared at Blaine. _“What’s wrong with you? When a student takes the effort of using a dog to find you. You listen to them. It could be important. Blazer boy! Stay! Talk!”_

Blaine shook his head. _“It’s Skylar. Trust me. His reasons are as out there as his methods. He learned from the worst.”_

Skylar grinned, his excitement evident in his voice, showed his tablet PC. _“Hugh Jackman liked our Behind-the-Scene Greatest Showman video!”_

Blaine smiled triumphantly at Roz for being right. Kurt was holding back his laughter at Roz Washington’s open-mouthed expression. Will was puzzled as to why this merited a search and rescue exercise, but who would have thought that someone finally got Roz Washington to shut up. Will sighed. “Skylar, out. Sam, get back in here."

\---

They were in Emma’s office. Rachel held a cup of chamomile tea. _“I keep telling myself there would be other roles and other opportunities but what am to do now?”_

“You can continue coaching New Directions as you’re always welcomed here.” Will knew she’s talented even Jesse St James could see that. He was sure there would be more opportunities. 

_“Do that and I’ll be hiding and not putting myself out there. Part of me wants to blame Jayson and say that the brat used his connections to sabotage me.”_ Smiled slightly, _“But someone once told me to not play the victim. Get back up and keep chasing opportunities. Who would have thought I’d be getting words of wisdom from that asshole Sebastian Smythe. NYADA opens the doors for plenty of opportunities. Maybe I should try and go back there.”_

Will does not know the Warbler captain well but despite being on the more mischievous side, he’s a good kid. “Perhaps you ought to pay a visit to his play and congratulate him, sincerely this time without the snide inter-exchange.”

Rachel laughed. _“I was trying to be nice plenty of times, it’s not my fault he’s annoying.”_

“I think they searched for the most eccentric and hyper-active students and make them Warbler captains.” Will wryly mused. “Try laughing with him instead of letting him laugh at your reactions to his jokes or laugh at what he perceives as your lame comebacks. I for one gave up trying to outdo Sue’s many insults. She does it, not because she hates me, but she likely thought I was an easy target to practice her cutting wit.” In a way Sebastian is a lot like Sue, but more mischievous than angry. “Same with Skylar, don’t let him annoy you.” But Will could see that even Blaine sometimes gets fed up with both Sebastian and Skylar.  
  
_“Well you’re principal now and McKinley is a school for performing arts.”_ She smiled, _“Despite of all she’s put you through.”_ Sipped her tea and smiled mischievously, _“You mentioned that Superintendent Harris wanted to give Jayson a leadership award? I think it would boost morale for our team and intimidate other show choirs if they know we have one of the best student leaders leading us.”_

Will raised a brow, “It would be a nice recognition for McKinley as he’s presently a McKinley student. If the Superintendent waits until his senior year, he’d be a Dalton student.”

 _“Skylar is his best friend and the guy loves to make videos. This would be a good way to keep him busy and hopefully less disruptive?”_ Rachel deeply breathed in the scent of the tea, _“Perhaps prepare a surprise of sort. An assembly?”_

Smiled enthusiastically. “Glad to see you’re finally warming up to those boys.” Will was glad Rachel suggested this: Announcing McKinley will be a school for performing at the same time have the state recognize the leadership of one of their students would be a great way to boost morale and McKinley’s new status. “I’ll talk to Skylar. You’re right, maybe a project will make him less disruptive. We also ought to encourage the boy’s artistic endeavors."

Since the Warblers arrived, there had been more pranks pulled in the school, albeit no proof that the blazer wearing transplants were responsible. Will suspect that it had been Skylar and Sebastian as there had been a significant enough decrease on the number of pranks pulled when the other boy moved on to Eton. 

\---

Will had just finished talking to Superintendent Harris when Kurt marched into his office. _“Some idiot or idiots cling wrapped my car and coated honey all over it!”_ Glowered as he leaned his hands on the desk. _“I went to question Skylar he said that he is not obliged to answer me without his parents or lawyer present. That brat did it!”_

Slowly exhaled. “Or he’s trying to annoy you into losing your temper and make false accusations. Didn’t Sebastian pull the exact same thing? Made you go crazy and accuse him publicly, only to later prove that he had been at the Westerville Police Station for the past few days doing interviews for his project. Superintendent Harris spoke to me directly about how we best be careful about baseless accusations on a state attorney’s son who’s busy working on a law enforcement related project for his Eton A-Levels class.” Poured Kurt a glass of water, “You and Rachel are faculty now. Figures of authority. Kids won’t respect you if you yourselves don’t show respectful behavior. Insulting students to force them to respect you only works with Sue Sylvester.”

“Maybe ask your husband to handle the questioning?” Gave a wry smile, “He seemed to be used to handling the Warblers when they start getting a bit unruly.” From what Will had seen, Sebastian seemed to be the only one that Blaine can’t handle, yet the coach seemed to be putting a lot more time at handling Skylar than he does the rest of the team. “Bear in mind, it could have been anyone else, not just Warblers.” Yet Will thought it unlikely as well, it was too well planned and caused little to no damage to Kurt’s car. Which from what Will could tell is typical of a Warbler prank. Borders more on the playful than malicious. “Or just get Blaine to ask for their help to undo all that. If they are made to undo their work, they are less likely to do it again. Accusations is just likely to lead to denials and get to nowhere.”

Will was glad he was not in-charge of an all-boys school. If one club can cause this much mischief, he doesn’t want to imagine what more clubs are capable of pulling. He wondered if he was getting better at counselling than Emma given the practices he’s been getting ever since he brought those Dalton boys over to McKinley. 

Rachel marched in with peanut shells all over her hair. _“Mr. Shue! I already told those Warblers that they are not allowed to have their team building pranking activity. They are not listening. You should call Jayson over to your office right now.”_

 _“It’s not Jayson.”_ Kurt grumbled. _“Skylar is Sebastian’s prodigy. I just know that brat is videotaping everything.”_

Will sighed as Roz barged in, ensuring that Will’s day would be taking a turn for the worse. _“Schuester! What’s this I heard about you recommending a student for an award without consulting me. I’m the best at picking out winners.”_ Blinked as she noticed Rachel’s hair and started laughing. Pointed at Rachel, _“Loser!”_ Pointed at herself, _“Winner!”_

Will groaned. “Roz, we discussed zero-tolerance policy within the faculty.”

Sheldon Beiste then walked in, _“Will, someone stuck stainless steel forks all over the football field. Brand-new stainless steel forks, not plastic. It has to be your private school boys.”_   
  
Roz just laughed harder, _“Sheldon, just sell those forks to raise funds because Schuester is cutting your football budget. And those forks are good for your grass, aerates the ground.”_

Will frowned for it was clear the Warblers went on a pranking spree, press the intercom to give instructions to his assistant, “Call Blaine Anderson to my office.”   
  
_“Yes Mr. Schuester. And sir, I’ve just been told that someone aluminum foil wrapped all the computers and furniture in the computer lab.”_

  
\---

Will glowered at the box of Advil Blaine left on his desk. Apparently, the Warblers were celebrating Sebastian’s birthday during the weekend. Blaine (who was trying not to laugh) suspected that there had been a pranking competition between the Warblers, Dalton's former Lacrosse team (temporary placed in Upper Arlington), and London Assurance’s cast and crew. But there was no proof. The Warblers only spoke of a full day party simultaneously held at America and England. The groups were one another’s alibi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rachel?


	34. Crisis and Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel plans to get even but will she? Jayson she can handle. The problem is everyone else who's in the mix. Things had to get complicated.

RACHEL’S POV

.

Held her coffee cup and allowed the warmth to seep to her fingers. “Its just strange that all he does is bang that gavel, make other people do the talking. Yet he’s up for a leadership award? He doesn’t even do anything for the team to win Sectionals and Regionals. Maybe provided for Sebastian’s helicopter entrance and provided a private jet for the team to Regionals. He has money. That’s it.”

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back. _“I would agree with you on those aspects but getting people out of a burning building makes him a hero and we don’t hear him bragging about it. Come to think of it, he doesn’t brag much or talk much. Money or not, he’s got the presence of mind to arrange for temporary housing for all the out-of-town students.”_ Frowned as he recalled the performance led by Jayson, _“He might not be as bossy as Sebastian and Skylar, but he can do choreography and vocal arrangements. The guy might be more capable than we give him credit for.”_

“Did Blaine get those idiots to unwrap their handiwork?”Rachel couldn’t believe Mr. Shue refuse to give the Warblers detention due to lack of proof. Everyone knows it was them. The asshole Sebastian even gave herself and Kurt a call just to announce he’s legal and jailable if they want to make fun accusations

Kurt rolled his eyes, _“Roz won’t let them. Say she needs her choir boys in optimum condition for cheerleading nationals. Told me to use my own glee losers and Beiste to use his own football players. Her Cheerios and choirboys are off limits.”_ Shook his head, _“I have a bad feeling she will be our new Sue Sylvester. She’s already hinting that if we win it’s because of the Warblers. But enough about that. How are you doing?”_

“I’ll be fine. I’ve reapplied to NYADA. I’m hoping Carmen Tibideaux gives me another chance.” Rubbed her hands nervously. “But let’s focus on Nationals, we have to make sure that the performance for Nationals will not be Warbler pieces. Our soloists. No acapella. Minimal synchronized dancing. It has to be our performance” Rachel knew Blaine will push for Pink Panther theme though. 

_“You can’t vote. It’s just Blaine, me and Skylar.”_ Kurt reminded her. _“And maybe it’s better to leave Jayson be. Blaine understands if we lose our temper with Sebastian and to some degree Skylar, but he thinks Jayson is merely trying to look out for team. Hate to say it, but maybe Blaine has a point as the guy rarely speaks up and Blaine can normally reason with him.”_ Exhaled and grumble, _“If you ever have children please don’t pick a name that begins with an ‘S’. Sue, Santana, Sebastian and Skylar are unreasonable destructive forces of nature. I’m glad we don’t have to deal with them all at the same time.”_

Rachel could see that Kurt doesn’t want to get into an argument with Blaine over the Head Warbler. “What did Sam say about Jayson stealing Head Warblership from Trent.” Last year no one had been interested when Sam spoke about weird-assed campaign practices but Rachel wished they had helped Blaine then, and perhaps it would have been Trent who’s now Head Warbler instead of that over-privileged brat.

 _“Sam said that Trent seemed to be the front runner despite Jayson’s jet and hotel, as catered food is a better bribe.”_ Scrunched his nose at the reminder of high school elections, _“But Trent fell far behind the moment Jayson organized a performance by the underclassmen not soon after Trent made the mistake of blaming Hunter for messing up a performance and challenging Sebastian’s decision to take away his solo.”_ Shrugged and frowned, _“Then it’s team player over a diva, and Warblers prefer a team player. Sam said that’s where I made that mistake as well. Warbler logic sees team promotion as self-promotion and self-promotion as bad behavior. Said that Sebastian declaring himself a genius multiple times a day is a running joke as he’s their ‘bad-boy’ captain. Don’t ask me to elaborate as I’m just repeating what Sam said, as it makes little sense.”_

Rachel frowned for Sebastian being seen as a badboy made sense, but it would have to be because that idiot almost blinded Blaine and tried to blackmail her, not for calling himself a genius. Blaine then arrived and joined them with far more interesting information thus confirm Rachel’s opinion of double standards when it came to the Warblers.

\---

Rachel hid her smile as it was clear that Jayson relied on Skylar’s help to interpret the musical lingo Rachel had used when throwing some instructions his way. This made her doubt that he did that musical arrangement for their 60’s showcase. All she needed was Jayson to slip up some more. Waited until Skylar was busy trying out choreography with Blaine before she approached. “Jayson can you get the back up singers to do that again in H flat major?”

The Head Warbler frowned as his best friend was not around to help him out. Pulled out his phone and opened a keyboard app. Started counting the keys and looked thoroughly confused. Handed Rachel his phone, _“Can you help point out where it is?”_

“Do you even know anything about music?” Rachel made sure her voice can be heard by everyone in the room. “Did you even do that 60’s arrangement? Skylar did it for you didn’t he?” She challenged the Head Warbler who at least looked embarrassed.

 _“No, I didn’t!”_ Skylar yelled from the other end of the room. _“Back off you bitter failed diva!”_

Rachel rolled her eyes as the fraud relies on others to speak for him even now. “You didn’t even had to audition to get into the Warblers. Daddy got you in? Then got Skylar to teach you the basics? Yet, you had the audacity to reject Jane who’s a thousand times better than you. You’re not even qualified to lead a show choir. You stole this position. I used my hard-earned TV money to jump start this team. I doubt you even understand work and the struggles to earn a living.”

Blaine looked shocked. _“Rachel, that’s enough!”_ Looked at his husband for help, _“you told me she wanted to make peace.”_

Skylar was suddenly in Rachel’s face. _“He didn’t have to audition because he applied as background singer and we didn’t have enough beatboxers in our year. He was willing to learn so we taught him. You’re not here because you’re an altruistic bitch. You’re hiding and trying to recreate your glory days! He’s Head Warbler because the council chose him. Hell, even Sebastian and Hunter knew he’s the most qualified candidate!”_

Then it clicked. Rachel followed her gut and glared at Jayson. “Hunter Clarington was the one who helped you. Did you pay him?”  
  
Jayson shot Rachel an annoyed look and finally spoke up. _“No. You clearly don’t know Hunter if you think he can be paid to do favors. He’d probably break a few noses or worse if he knew you suggested such a thing.”_ There were murmurs of agreement as his statement. _“He tolerates me enough to be willing to help.”_ Calmly took out the gavel and handed it to Richard before turning his attention back to Rachel. _“It’s your money and your club Berry. Good luck at turning your hard-earned money into something. My dad believed in the value of hard work. I’ve worked as a dishwasher, waiter and bell hop. The fact that I can easily give away that hard-earned money, meant that so called money I earned is a luxury. I don’t really understand what it’s like to struggle. I doubt that you do as well. Reality check - A failed Broadway career and TV show is not struggling, it’s a setback. You can afford to go by without a proper job. That’s not struggling.”_ Walked towards the door and paused by the doorway, back towards them. _“Richard. You’re now Warbler representative for New Directions.” With that the Head Warbler walked away_

Skylar picked up his bag _. “Being a bossy bitch doesn’t mean you can lead! I feel sorry for the losers who’s dumb enough to choose to follow you.”_ With that the Warbler captain ran towards the door. _“Jayson! Hold up you asshole! You don’t get to quit without inviting me along! A good friend ought not abandon me with that failure of a shrew!”_

Richard twirled the gavel idly. “ _My turn. Can’t say I’m too surprised. Saw him enter Hunter’s room a couple of times and neither of them are gay. Hunter is not the sort to endorse anyone. He even likes to pretend he hates Sebastian. The guy has impossible standards and abhors incompetence, the fact that he secretly endorsed Jayson says a lot.”_ Crossed his legs, hand pressed on his lower lip in contemplation. _“You are all aware that Skylar and Jayson used some sort of computer program to make rough vocal arrangement out of any song, and that thing of theirs even makes ugly simulations too.”_ Wrinkled his nose at the thought of the computer program his juniors love to use.

 _“Asking a peer’s opinions is not against the rules as everyone gets friends opinions on performance before the actual thing. If Hunter arranged it, it would not have been so rudimentary and rough. In case you hicks didn’t know, his arrangement was just good enough for a preview, but not performance standard.”_ Expression now turned haughty. _“Technology is a helpful and ugly thing, unartistic but efficient. Seemed like some backwater hick didn’t learn anything in New York about using proper tools. Moreover, last I checked singing and musical ability is not a requirement for leadership.”_

Richard stood up and handed the gavel to Theodore. _“Toodles darlings. I don’t really like this scene. Job is yours Theo. This suffocating environment isn’t for me.”_ The really gay Warbler sauntered towards the door and waved before he exited.

Theodore looked at the gavel on his hand, _“The decision to reject Jane wasn’t his, it was ours. He just spoke for everyone, it’s part of his job as Head Warbler.”_ Then stood up. _“All I have to say is that this will only end up as ‘That’s so Rachel 2’ and I don’t have Jayson’s ability to stay calm and quietly guide people at the most trying and frustrating of situations. This is not even worth trying. Disaster prevention isn’t my forte.”_ Handed the gavel to Trent and followed Richard out. 

One by one the Warblers started following their council members and captain out of the room. Blaine stood up trying to stop them. _“Wait! Let me talk to Jayson. We have Nationals and we agreed to work together on this.”_

Trent sadly handed Blaine the gavel. _“Yelling at Sebastian and Skylar is fine because those two gave as much as they get. Rachel might think she’s exposing Jayson but we’re not dumb enough to believe he’s some musical prodigy. We were there when he applied for the club and knew his limitations. We all saw that practice was better organized the moment he started to help Sebastian. Him getting Hunter to be his secret campaign manager was a smart political move as Sebastian and Skylar are not good at being subtle.”_ Shook Blaine’s hand. _“Good luck and I’m sorry. But the Warblers is a brotherhood. I’m not sure if they’re making the right decision, but I learned my lesson and will stand by to support my brothers. But I’ll see if I can talk to them.”_ With that Trent also left.

Rachel was flabbergasted at the Warblers walk out. She just exposed Jayson as a fraud. So how the hell did this happen? Turned at the sound of slow clapping. 

_“Brilliant. You fools had just lost your choirboys. That kid is the best student leader in the state. Didn’t give up when they were trapped in a burning building. Didn’t give up when their school burned down and fixed things so they have temporary facilities so their headmaster had some reprieve to get everything and everyone in order. Yet Berry manage to make him quit.”_ Roz stood by the door smirking, _“Captain Blazer was pretty loud yelling for Mr. Normally-Calm-and-Collected to slow down. Then saw uber gay leaving followed by the Asian one. Love that massive collective walk-out. Schuester will definitely give me my requested budget now. Or I explain to Harris why we deserve the budget more, as responsible adults don’t bully sophomores and cause that peaceful white bread kind of walk-out.”_ Roz then looked somewhat disappointed, _“Frankly had they asked for my advice, I would have told them picketing is more effective and given the public more awareness.”_

Sam suddenly popped in. _“What is going on? The Warblers took Lieutenant Greta and their super awesome bus out of here. I was supposed to have her for another hour or so.”_

 _“What’s happening is that you are going to help me get our budget.”_ Roz announced. Grabbed Sam and dragged him with her and yelled for the Cheerios in the room, _“Ladies! Trouble Tones is reforming. Best get out of this club as those cute rich boys are no longer around. Being part of this club lessens your chances at landing one of the non-gay blazer boys. Same with my gay gentlemen, you can go to Evans. Evans, your job is to try and recruit those rich boys to help form your new club.”_

Rachel just watched open mouthed as majority of the Cheerios followed Roz out. Kurt shook his head clearly annoyed. _“Now we’re back to not having enough members.”_

Blaine glowered at both of them. _“I can’t believe you two. Beatboxers and backing singers don’t really need to audition if they show willingness to learn and do the work. You guys accepted Sugar. New Directions didn’t take her in just because she has money.”_ At seeing the expressions on both Rachel and Kurt’s faces. _“Never mind, but the Warblers don’t work that way. In case you haven’t noticed, almost everyone has money. Beatboxers are essential in acapella performances. If no one auditions for that role, they find people willing to learn and train them. Jayson’s the only beatboxer in their year, that was how desperate they had been.”_

Kitty crossed her arms and grumbled, _“Those Cheerios skanks are only here to land a Warbler. We’re definitely better off without them. But what now? We’re back to needing more members.”_

 _“What’s next is that I try to get Trent and Skylar’s help to convince Jayson to retake the reins. Maybe even try and get Sebastian to reason with them.”_ Blaine glowered at his fellow coaches. _“Because the only guy who could stay calm whilst dealing with both Sebastian and Skylar would be our best hope to handle being the peacemaker of this bunch. Come to think of it, if he was able to get along and work with Hunter too, that makes him all the more qualified.”_ Lips pressed on a thin line. _“Stop picking on my students. If I get them back. You’re not allowed to approach or yell at them. And I don’t care anymore even if Skylar started it.”_

 _“Look Blaine,”_ Kurt rubbed circles on his husband’s back. _“I agree Rachel was a bit overboard but we shouldn’t give in to all the Warblers’ demands. We’re equals.”_

 _“I think you both failed to understand the gravity of this situation. He got along and managed to work with Hunter! Barely anyone likes Hunter and Hunter hates almost everyone. Yet, he got frustrated working with Rachel! You’ve just proven yourself to be worse than Hunter in their eyes.”_ Everyone knew Hunter was ambitious, cruel, and simply evil incarnate. _“This alliance was rocky to start with. The fact that coaches constantly clashes with captains is indicative enough.”_ Blaine sighed. _“They were trying. They were doing it your way. Had they taken over we would be practicing our sets by now with choreography and solos mostly settled. Rachel just made the guy who was holding the peace quit. I told you two to leave Jayson alone. He might be a tad over-protective, but he meant well. They trust him to look out for them and is one of the few people capable of getting Skylar to dial it down.”_

 _“But we just found out he’s in contact with Hunter Clarington.”_ Kurt argued, _“Didn’t you and Sam say that guy’s a dangerous psycho?”_

 _“Only if he hates you or you’re in the way of his goal. The best way to deal with Hunter is to stay far away.”_ Blaine sighed. _“And that also means I have more work to do on trying to minimize Hunter’s influence and make sure Jayson doesn’t follow that man’s recommendations.”_ Glowered at Rachel. _“Thanks a lot. Now I have to worry about keeping that kid from being susceptible to Dr. Evil’s influence.”_

 _“If Hunter’s that bad then why did they recruit him in the first place.”_ Kurt asked

 _“Because Thad thought you guys were worse and Hunter is the lesser evil that they needed.”_ Blaine grumbled. _“He found someone just as ambitious, determined with an added bonus of some military training.”_ Frowned at the thought, _“Better make sure he doesn’t take any advice from Thad as well.”_

Kurt bit his lip, _“Maybe we ought to tell Mr. Shue to delay that leadership awarding ceremony?”_

Rachel realized that they would have to explain the situation to Will Schuester. She was sure her mentor will not be happy about this. That is if he hasn’t already heard as Roz Washington was sure to gloat about the situation.

\---

Roz Washington sat by the piano megaphone on hand. Smiling triumphantly at Rachel and Kurt pointed to herself and mouthed the word ‘winner’. She will not only be getting her wish for Trouble Tones budget for next year, but the Cheerios coach was now officially the faculty advisor, ironically to oversea the practice of zero tolerance policy. Will Schuester was able to convince the Warblers to come back after the assurance that Roz Washington would be faculty advisor. 

The ceremony about the new focus of McKinley High and the leadership award event has also been reassigned to Roz Washington despite it being Rachel’s idea. Will Schuester disappointment was clear when he said he needed to make sure she wasn’t setting up the poor kid to be humiliated or traumatized. Roz Washington can at least be trusted make McKinley look good and take care of the student under her watch.

Kurt gave her a comforting pat, _“Just focus on winning Nationals. You can leave with your head high and a Nationals winning coach on your CV. Carmen Tibideaux would find that impressive I’m sure.”_

Blaine can be heard arguing on the phone. _“No Sebastian. I will not put you on speaker so you can yell at her. I don’t care if she’s not answering your calls.”_ Looked annoyed at whatever the speaker on the other side said, _“There’s no such thing as a yelling telegram so go ahead and try. I’m not helping you.”  
  
_Roz grabbed Blaine’s phone. _“Captain Meerkat. Roz Washington here. Call me. I’ll put you on speaker.”_ Handed Blaine his phone back. _“There. Problem solved.”_ Smiled evilly as her phone rang and answered it. _“You’re on speaker kid, go ahead.”_

_“Berry. Did you know that Carmen Tibideaux is a fan of all things French? Was under that opinion that the Moliere should have been mine.”  
_

Rachel froze at how Sebastian’s soft dulcet tone somehow managed to carry an air of menace. 

_”NYADA isn’t for me, but I did invite her to the Eton showing at New York. I do remember saying you’re doing a good thing choosing to mentor high school kids. I wonder what she’ll say about a coach who would bash a beatboxer for not understanding her instructions after setting him to mess up? Or someone who caused most of the team to walk out due to her diva behavior. Better yet, I can just email Skylar’s video. Both his videos. Did you happen to see the one Coach Roz Washington helped him make? Really inspiring. Hard to believe there’s someone who can make a guy with that much patience walk out.”_

Rachel’s knuckles were white and she gripped Kurt’s hand tightly.

_“I mean I know I can be infuriating. Skylar can be infuriating. But that guy managed to just laugh and think of us as eccentric and creative. Just wanted to tell you I’m really close to telling Carmen some truths. You push, and I just might also push the send button.”_

The call ended and Roz smiled at Blaine. _“See? He didn’t even yell. Sometimes you have to trust students to behave themselves better than most folks.”_ Looked towards Rachel, _“Isn’t that nice? He told some lady about you doing good ‘helping’ students. Now be nice to the choirboys or I not only report to Schuester, I can also message the good ex-captain to press the send button.”_

_Roz gave a toothy smile, “That kid Skylar do have plenty of good, raw, candid, unedited footages. I just might help him make another video or two.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Nationals. POV Lieutenant Greta *lol* Going to try something strange just for the fun of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I always found it off that no other choir but the Warblers was disqualified. And New Directions truly did not deserve that win anyway. Why did they get the slot and not the third choir in the competition? Especially given their disaster of a performance? 
> 
> Note: This is a free flowing work so nothing is planned and I'm open to writing anyone's POV. New Direction will still be in the story but this will be the Warbler's journey towards Nationals.
> 
> As for pairings I'm open for anything.
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTE: I've updated to make this up until Season 6 and moved up the timeline for Season 6. And the number of chapters is just an rough estimate as I have no outline or plan to base it on.


End file.
